Por Proceso de eliminación
by yy13
Summary: Basado en el concepto de "Lo que pasa en las Vegas..". Siempre compitiendo, Emma y Regina se sienten un poco arrastradas por una noche. Por la mañana, ambas se sorprenden al ver que su situación ha cambiado y en un pueblo con magia no todo se arregla tan fácil. De repente las dos tienen que encontrar la manera de llevarse bien antes de que uno no salga con vida. (Traducción)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**

* * *

Ella lo vio en todas partes. Ella lo vio en todos. La gente en la calle. Los que están en el restaurante. Incluso los niños de la clase de Henry.

Todos estaban en pareja. Adultos, adolescentes y niños. El verdadero amor era algo muy importante aquí y estaba empezando a enfermar a Emma. No era como si estuviera buscando activamente a alguien para ella, pero aún así sería bueno tener al menos opciones.

Entró en el restaurante, forzando una sonrisa cuando una pareja de aspecto ridículo la saludó al entrar. Vio a Ruby y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

"Hey, Ruby". Ella saludó mientras se sentaba.

"¡Hola Emma!" Ruby sonrió alegremente, colocando la inmediatamente la orden de Emma pues la había estado esperando.

"Gracias." Dijo ella empezando a comer.

"Entonces, ¿cómo te ha ido?" Ruby comenzó a limpiar ahora que las cosas se habían ralentizado en Granny's.

"Uff ... cansado. Acabo de salir del apartamento".

"Todavía tíenes ... _desacuerdos_ con tus padres?". Ruby preguntó cuidadosamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, bueno ... supongo que les gusta compensar los veintiocho años de crianza. Sé que nunca he sido la más madura, pero ahora que se están sintiendo cómodos han comenzado a tratar de…frenar mi comportamiento, supongo. Es raro. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a... ser criada". Emma se encogió de hombros, jugando con sus papas fritas.

"Espera. Son tan nuevos en todo esto como tú. Lo están intentando". Dijo amablemente mientras volvía a limpiar los mostradores. Emma la miró por un minuto antes de sacar el tema que era la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí.

"Oye ... tengo una pregunta". Ella comenzó, agarrando otra patata frita antes de continuar.

"¿Qué pasa?" Ruby se detuvo e inclinó su cabeza, dándole a Emma toda su atención.

"Oh, yo estaba ... Me preguntaba qué harás mañana por la noche ... ¿Quieres pasar el rato?" Dijo casualmente, mirando hacia atrás a su comida. Afortunadamente, Ruby no pareció notar su incomodidad.

"Bueno, saldré mañana con mi nuevo chico, Charlie. ¿Sabías que era un Caballero?" Ella guiñó un ojo y Emma suspiró internamente. Parecía que era demasiado tarde para ella otra vez.

"Oh bueno ... diviértete". Volvió a comer, pero Ruby pareció percibir su vibra.

"¡Deberías venir!"

"No, no, estoy bien". Ella no tenía ningún interés en hacer mal tercio.

"Sí, vamos. Bueno reuniremos a más personas y saldremos a beber, vamos". Ella puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro, más efectivos teniendo en cuenta de que es una licántropa.

"Siento que me arrepentiré de esto". Emma gimió.

"No te preocupes, te haré beber tanto que ni siquiera lo recordarás".

"¡De acuerdo!."

* * *

"¡Esto es genial!" Gritó Emma, chocando los vasos antes de beberlo completo de un trago. Chocó los cinco con Ruby.

"Mira, ¿no te alegra que hayas venido?" Ruby farfulló un poco mientras rodeaba a Emma con un brazo. La rubia se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros y parpadeó un par de veces.

"Lo estoy. Gracias por invitarme". Ella tuvo que gritar por la música. Estaba disfrutando de lo sensible que Ruby se ponía cuando bebía. Ella colgó su propio brazo alrededor de la morena y sonrió.

"De nada. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que puedas conocer a Charlie también! ¿No es sexy?" Ella preguntó con un guiño. Emma suspiró internamente, dejando caer su brazo.

No era que el enamoramiento de Emma por la chica tuviera mucho tiempo, era solo que la lista de solteros en su ciudad estaba disminuyendo y parecía que Ruby ahora estaba completamente fuera de ella. Emma realmente no sabía de quién más podría estar interesada en este punto de la vida.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Una voz dura dijo su nombre como una acusación.

 _Mierda_. Emma pensó de inmediato. Ella ya estaba de cierto humor y no necesitaba a la Alcalde presionándola más. Ruby se escabullo inmediatamente.

"Sí, ¿señora alcaldesa?" Emma se giró lentamente para mirar a la mujer ceñuda.

"¿Dónde está exactamente mi hijo mientras está de parranda con estos tontos?" Dijo enojada, mirando al sheriff ligeramente ebria.

"Andando de parranda? En serio Regina? Henry está con su abuelo. Querían pasar un tiempo juntos". Emma se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

"Bueno, ¿cómo llamarías a _esto_ querida?" Regina pareció relajarse un poco al saber que Henry no estaba solo en casa como había pensado al principio.

"Solo quiero divertirme. Entiendo que no tienes ni idea de qué es eso". Emma sonrió, tomando un trago largo de su bebida, terminándosela. Saludó con la mano al cantinero, que se acercó y le dio la rellenó.

"¿Crees que no sé lo que es divertirse?" Regina preguntó con una ceja levantada, dando un paso más cerca. Ella se sintió desafiada y tuvo que reaccionar.

"No sabrías lo que es la diversión aunque caminara directamente a ti y te abofeteara". En su estado actual, no tenía mejor material, pero no obstante sonrió con orgullo.

"¿De Verdad?" Regina desafió.

"De Verdad." Emma asintió, alcanzando su bebida llena.

Regina la miró por un segundo, pero luego agarró la bebida de Emma. Cuando estaba a punto de protestar, la morena se llevó el vaso a los labios y lo echó hacia atrás la cabeza tomando todo su contenido como una bala. La boca de Emma se abrió levemente al verla. Regina bajo el vaso de un golpe y sonrió.

"¿Estabas diciendo?" Ella preguntó, sus ojos todavía desafiantes.

"Ya veremos." Fue todo lo que Emma dijo mientras llamaba al camarero de nuevo. Levantó dos dedos y vio la sorpresa cruzar la cara del hombre mientras veía a su nueva compañera. El hombre se encogió de hombros y trajo las bebidas nuevas. "Vamos a divertirnos mucho Regina". Desafiandola nuevamente, Emma apuró su bebida. Regina la miró por un momento, aparentemente debatiendo sus opciones. Cuando vio a Emma rodar los ojos y comenzar a alejarse agarró su trago y se lo bebió.

"No estarás deteniéndome querida, ¿verdad?" dijo la morena quien sonrió y le hizo señas al barman.

"Nunca a la alcalde Mills".

* * *

"No ... ¡ni siquiera sabía que podías _hacer_ eso!" Emma farfulló un poco apoyándose en Regina.

"¿Hacer qué, cariño?" Regina preguntó mientras se calmaba, el alcohol hacía que su expresión confundida fuera cómica.

"¡Reír! Tú sabes, sin ser la bruja malvada mala y así". Emma sonrió.

"Río, lo hago". Regina miró hacia afuera como si estuviera convenciéndose a ella misma.

Regina estaba acostumbrada a su sidra y había supuesto que podía manejar estas bebidas sin problemas. Pensó que podría jugar y usaría esto para probar la incompetencia de Emma. Bueno, ella subestimó a Emma y se exageró muchísimo sus habilidades.

Siguieron tratando de superar una a la otra. Emma no parecía tener ningún problema para continuar toda la noche. Cada vez que Regina pensaba que deberían disminuir la velocidad, Emma le hacía un nuevo truco y la morena tenía que responder dos veces más y _subir el listón_.

La alcaldesa nunca había bebido así antes. Nunca. Entonces nunca imaginó que se encontraría en tal estado de ebriedad y, más tarde, cuando su cerebro funcionara a los niveles adecuados y, sólo si podía recordar, se horrorizaría. Ahora bien, ambas estaban teniendo un tiempo sorprendentemente bueno.

"Bueno no lo haces lo suficiente, tienes una risa sexy". Emma soltó una risita, tratando de agarrar su bebida.

"Pues claro que sí. Es por eso que no la uso a menudo. Es poderosa". Intentó sonreír, pero una vez más, el alcohol distorsionó el movimiento y mientras una ceja se levantaba, la otra terminó cerrándose hasta que terminó pestañeando torpemente. Entonces Emma estalló en un ataque de risas incontrolable.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Ruby de repente justo detrás de ellas. La lobezna había tenido un poco más de control sobre su consumo de alcohol, especialmente desde que la Alcalde se había unido. Ruby quería asegurarse de recordar exactamente cómo sucedió este evento. Ella había notado que Emma y Regina se acercaban cada vez más durante la noche y estaba completamente fascinada.

"¿Has escuchado a Gina reír?" Emma le preguntó emocionada.

"¿Tú ... acabas de llamarme Gina?" Regina entrecerró los ojos y se tambaleó un poco.

"Sí, porque es la abreviatura de Re-Gi-Na". Enunció ella dando una mirada de 'duh'. Ruby se estaba riendo de las dos quienes se estaban estudiando la una a la otra atentamente.

"Señora Alcaldesa, nunca la imaginé borracha. Esto es muy ... interesante". Ruby le guiñó un ojo y Regina trató de fulminarla.

"¡No estoy borracha, señorita Lucas!" Regina se opuso, tratando de pararse de su taburete, pero se rindió cuando se sintió un mareo.

"Sí, está bien. Bueno, ustedes dos no hagan nada que yo no haría". Ruby se rió antes de darse la vuelta. Ella volvió a Charlie y se sentó junto a él. "Sí, están vencidas. Será un día interesante mañana".

"Ugh". Emma dijo mientras giraba en su taburete para mirar hacia la habitación.

"¿Qué?" Regina la miró con curiosidad.

"Charlie" Emma rodó sus ojos tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

"¿Quién es Charlie?" Preguntó Regina mirando a su alrededor.

"El nuevo chico de Ruby. Un caballero elegante. _Yo soy_ un caballero". Ella murmuró la última parte. "Ufff, la invité a salir". Emma hizo un puchero y los ojos de Regina se abrieron un poco.

"¿Le pediste una cita a Ruby?"

"Bueno, _tenía_ que hacerlo". Emma enfatizó y Regina frunció más el ceño.

"¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque no hay nadie más! ¡No hay otros amores verdaderos por aquí! ¡Maldita sea Regina, no maldijiste a suficientes personas!" Emma parecía enojada y Regina estaba negando con la cabeza.

"…¿qué?" repitió la reina.

"Mira alrededor de Regina". Emma envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Regina y los giró. "¿Qué ves?" Se volvieron lentamente y Regina observó la habitación.

"Muchos ciudadanos muy irresponsables, señorita Swan". Dijo con confianza, cruzando las piernas de una manera elegante, completamente cegada por su propio nivel de embriaguez.

"Ciudadanos irresponsables _enamorados_ ... mira". Ella señaló una pareja a la vez con su dedo.

"¿Le pediste salir a Ruby porque ella es la única que queda?"

"¡Uno de ellos, sí!" Emma dijo con exasperación.

"Bueno, lo siento querida, pero parece bastante enganchada con su último ... caballero". Miraron para ver a Ruby en el regazo del hombre, empujando personalmente el límite de la habitación de PG-13 a R. [ _NOTA: de clasificación para mayores de 13 años a una clasificación para mayores de 17, saben a lo que me refiero_ ]

"Mierda." Emma gruñó.

"Muy elocuente querida". Regina manejó su sarcasmo a pesar de su estado.

"Bueno ... supongo que eso solo nos deja a nosotras" Dijo Emma, parándose e inclinándose más cerca de Regina. La mujer mayor parpadeó un par de veces.

"¿Disculpe Sheriff?"

"No queda nadie de Regina. Todos los demás están con alguien más. Por el simple proceso de eliminación, tenemos que estar juntas". Emma alzó las manos, levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento." Ella se inclinó un poco más cerca.

"Yo ... nosotras ... eso es ... tú ... nosotras no". Regina estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, tratando de digerir las palabras de Emma. Emma sólo rodó los ojos.

"Vamos Regina. No quieres estar sola para siempre. No quiero estar sola para siempre. Obviamente, tenemos que ser pareja".

"Estás borracha señorita Swan, y estas hablando más loco que lo normal". Dijo lla morena y luego entrecerró los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza ante sus propias palabras mientras, distraídamente, tomaba otro sorbo de su bebida.

"Oh, ni siquiera es una locura. Y no pretendas que no quieres nada de esto". Emma levantó su barbilla con aire de suficiencia.

"Eres demasiado arrogante, señorita Swan. No creas que puedes ... darme tragos y luego ... tener suerte".

"¿Suerte? ¿Quién es la arrogante señora alcalde?" Emma sonrió.

"No soy engreída en absoluto. Sé lo que parezco. Tendrás suerte de conseguir esto". Ella sonrió antes de beber de su trago de nuevo.

"Apuesto a que lo haré". Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Pero he visto la forma en que me miras. Oye, te miro de la misma manera. No sé por qué diablos no nos estamos besando en este momento". Emma colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Regina, doblando su cuello para acercar su rostro. Regina tragó momentáneamente distraída.

"Señorita Swan, esto es ... muy inapropiado". Intentó, sin dejar de mirar entre los intensos ojos de Emma, solo una pizca de verde visible, y sus labios humedecidos en alcohol.

"Ufff, debería haber sabido que eras demasiada tensa y asustada. Te lo dije ... Sin. Diversión". Ella habló lentamente y comenzó a retroceder.

El cerebro brumoso de Regina solo registró un desafío. Y Regina nunca retrocede ante un desafío.

Justo cuando Emma le quitaba el brazo, Regina se acercó, agarró en un puño la camiseta de Emma, justo en el centro del pecho del sheriff. Emma apenas registró lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que Regina la empujara hacia adelante. Ella no fue amable en lo más mínimo mientras golpeaba sus labios con los de Emma.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par por una fracción de segundo hasta que su cerebro registró los cálidos y suaves labios detrás del beso aplastante. Suspiró cuando sus ojos se cerraron y movió sus propios labios contra los de Regina. La Alcaldesa la acercó más mientras ella se inclinaba hacia atrás. Las manos de Emma cayeron a cada lado de Regina, agarrando la barra detrás de ella.

Emma se sintió aún más ebria. Su mente se volvió más brillante. Fue una adicción al instante, Emma sólo quería más. No estaba pensando con suficiente claridad como para evitar deslizar su lengua más allá de los labios de Regina. Los reflejos de la morena eran un poco lentos, pero una vez que registró el movimiento, inmediatamente estaba luchando contra ella. Una vez más, ella no estaba dispuesta a echarse atrás.

Pasaron los siguientes momentos con los ojos cerrados, las bocas selladas, las lenguas tratando de dominarse entre sí, sin ganar ventaja. Regina todavía tenía el puño cerrado en la camisa de Emma y a la rubia no le importaba siquiera tratar de liberarse. Ambos estaban demasiado preocupados para notar que atraían la atención de casi todos en el bar… O de Ruby con su teléfono con cámara y una gran sonrisa.

Finalmente, después de unos buenos diez minutos, ambas mujeres tenían la boca dolorida y la cabeza girando. Regina retrocedió con un rápido mordisco en la lengua cómo último golpe. Emma trató de sacudir la cabeza para despejarla y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, Regina estaba sonriendo perezosamente.

"Me sigue subestimando señorita Swan". Se lamió los labios lentamente y Emma los miró de cerca, sintiéndose un poco mareada como para retroceder todavía. Lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Tienes razón. ¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí y seguimos divirtiéndonos?" Preguntó con el mismo tono de nuevo. Regina no estaba a punto de perder ahora.

"Dirige el camino sheriff."

* * *

Su cabeza estaba palpitando. Como, martillo mecánico al cráneo, golpeando. Ella ni siquiera había abierto los ojos y ya sabía que sería una tortura absoluta. Efectivamente, solo abrir un parpado amplificó su dolor y ella apretó los ojos de nuevo.

Su sidra nunca le hizo esto. Solo una de las muchas razones por las que su selección es superior. Por otra parte, Regina nunca había bebido en exceso antes. Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera en toda su vida. Ni siquiera podía recordar haber tenido tantos tragos. Sabía que quería demostrarle algo a la detestable rubia, pero no tenía idea de cuándo las cosas se salieron de control.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Regina se estiró, probando su dolorido cuerpo. Cuando sus manos se abrieron paso a través de la tela y su cuerpo se hundió en el colchón, Regina repentinamente se congeló. Esta no era su cama.

Demasiado sorprendida al notar el agudo dolor, los ojos de Regina se abrieron por completo cuando se incorporó de la cama. Se tomó unos segundos aturdidos para estar en la habitación, pero suspiró lentamente al darse cuenta de dos cosas importantes: Primero, estaba en la cama y el desayuno, no en el lugar de un extraño. El segundo punto, y para su mayor alivio, estaba sola.

Ella casi se echó a reír con ese alivio. Tenía algunos pensamientos, con suerte serían sueños, sobre una situación algo comprometedora con la Sheriff. Despertarse sola, le quitó la mayor parte del estrés. Apenas podía creer que se hubiera encontrado en esta posición, pero sonrió aliviada y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras suspiraba. Y luego ella se congeló de nuevo.

Regina había cerrado sus ojos mientras se ponía las manos en la cara. Ahora, ella las estaba bajando muy lentamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Con sus manos frente a ella, Regina vacilante y nerviosamente abrió los ojos. Y luego sólo lo miró.

Al principio solo fue confusión. Ella estaba calmada y solo mirando, tratando de comprender. Luego, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta, Regina se obligó a mantener la calma y trató de convencerse de que todavía estaba confundida sin embargo la verdad comenzó a dominarla. Se dio cuenta con un pensamiento al azar, que este era el momento en las películas en las que la chica chillaba y saltaba, revoloteando locamente. Regina estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Incluso tenían canciones sobre eso. Una de las cuales había escuchado recientemente. Si bien ella disfrutaba de Carrie Underwood, se burló en voz alta al escuchar: "¡Ni siquiera sé mi apellido!" Si el karma se manifestara como un ser vivo, Regina lo desgarraría. "Oh no, ¿qué he hecho?" Era ciertamente otra línea aplicable en este momento.

Levantó su mano otra vez para la inspección, mirando a la nueva banda y viendo la luz rebotar en el diamante sorprendentemente de buen gusto. De dónde viene el infierno era un misterio. Sin embargo ella se mantuvo calmada, podría salir fácilmente de esto; Ella era Regina Mills por el amor de Dios.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando pensó de repente que podría no estarlo. ¡Realmente no sabía su maldito apellido! Aun así, sabía que podría revertir esto fácilmente. Era Storybrooke, la ciudad que ella creó y ejecutó. Anular fue una solución fácil y rápida y sabía que hacerlo todo debería ser simple.

Sacudiendo el pánico inicial, Regina usó los dedos de su mano derecha para quitar el anillo.

No se movió.

Ella se rió una vez, tratando de eliminar los nervios en crecimiento. Ella todavía debe estar sintiendo algunos efectos del alcohol. Alucinante, posiblemente… Sí ... tenía que ser eso. Ella lo intentó de nuevo.

El anillo no se movió. Su estómago se revolvió de nuevo.

Estaba casada ... el anillo no saldría ...

Unión mágica ... su mente se lo dijo y Regina pensó que podría vomitar.

Esto no podría estar bien. No había manera de que ella estuviera tan ebria para realizar ese tipo de magia y no recordarlo. Simplemente no había manera ... por supuesto que no.

Tirando de las sábanas Regina inmediatamente agarró sus pantalones, tratando de no pensar en su ropa interior para dormir y su camisa. Ella fue rápida y eficiente. Justo en la puerta, una nota llamó su atención. Haciendo una pausa y respirando profundamente, ella la levantó.

Realmente quería vomitar.

 _Necesitamos hablar. Encuéntrame en el restaurante._

 _Emma_

* * *

 ** _Lo que el alcohol nos hace hacer, ¿No creen?...bien, nos seguimos leyendo, chao ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, una vez más este Fic no es de mi autoría, sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**

* * *

Regina revoloteaba con su ropa mientras caminaba totalmente incómoda con los artículos arrugados. Casi pensó en manejar a casa para cambiarse, pero luego, con un pensamiento repentino, lo dejó de lado. Cerró los ojos y con ayuda de un remolino de humo púrpura, cambió su ropa por un vestido negro ajustado. La última vez que lo había usado había arrojado una bola de fuego alrededor del ayuntamiento. De alguna manera, la hizo sentir más poderosa.

Ella necesitaba la confianza extra para contrarrestar los nervios casi abrumadores que su misteriosa condición le generó. El anillo tenía tanto peso que Regina comprendió de repente las referencias acerca de grilletes que siempre había escuchado. El primer día Regina ni siquiera la había visto ... su cónyuge, y ya sentía la restricción del matrimonio. Ella tembló de nuevo; era la alcaldesa, una ex reina y tenía magia. Ella podría salir de esto.

Con la cabeza en alto, Regina llegó hasta la puerta hacia Granny's. Ella empujó la puerta y observó la habitación como si fuera suya. No pasó mucho tiempo para ver una mata de cabello rubio sobre una de las cabinas, aunque la cabeza de la niña parecía descansar sobre sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Moviéndose lentamente, Regina caminó hacia ella, deteniéndose para tomar a la mujer desprevenida. Parecía que Emma se había despertado en un estado similar al de ella y aparentemente aún estaba tratando de protegerse de la dolorosa luz del día. Regina se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Emma y la dejó paralizada.

"¿Hm?" Emma dijo en un murmullo.

"Siempre tan elocuente". Regina rodó los ojos, tomando asiento a regañadientes frente a la parpadeante sheriff. La morena puso sus manos en su regazo y miró a la mujer.

Emma ni siquiera se molestó en reaccionar ante la pulla, solo haciendo lo mejor para sentarse sin mucho dolor. Se llevó una mano a la cara protegiéndose de la luz. Regina la observó por un momento, notando que la mano izquierda de Emma se perdía de vista debajo de la mesa.

"¿Por qué bajaste aquí si volvieras a dormir sobre la mesa?" Regina finalmente rompió el silencio cada vez más incómoda.

"¿Estás bromeando? ¿Me estás diciendo que si te despiertas a mi lado, no te habrías sorprendido demasiado?" Ella tenía razón. Completamente. De hecho, Emma podría no haber vivido la experiencia. Pero entonces Regina no estaba admitiendo eso.

"¿Dónde está Henry?"

"Envié un mensaje de texto a Mary Margaret y me dijo que lo llevaría a la escuela". No mencionó su confusión porque su madre no le hizo una sola pregunta sobre su paradero. Especialmente después de todos los sermones últimamente.

"Bueno, me pediste que nos encontráramos aquí". Regina dijo abruptamente no queriendo ser la que se dirigiera la guerra venidera.

"Sí, bueno ... creo que deberíamos hablar sobre esto". Ella dijo, levantando lentamente su mano izquierda a la vista. El anillo era diferente en su dedo, pero se veía bien. "Y más importante aún, por qué no sale ni saldrá".

Regina lentamente puso sus manos sobre la mesa, aún entrelazadas pero a la vista. Ambas se sentaron en silencio y estudiaron la una a la otra. Sus miradas iban de los anillos a las caras y de regreso. No notaron a nadie más en el restaurante, no oyeron ningún otro sonido.

"... No ... no recuerdo". Regina finalmente dijo vacilante, odiando admitirlo. Emma encontró su mirada.

"Yo tampoco. Quiero decir ... Recuerdo algunas cosas pero no esto". Dijo mientras levantaba su mano otra vez.

Ruby, que acababa de entrar por la puerta, se detuvo bruscamente al verlas, con los ojos fijos en la mano levantada de Emma. Las otras dos mujeres vieron que sus ojos se abrían antes de girar rápidamente sobre sus talones para tratar de salir de ahí. Hubo solo una breve mirada entre Regina y Emma antes de que la sheriff hablara.

"Ruby, ven aquí". El restaurante no era tan grande y la voz de Emma se escuchó fácilmente. La morena más joven miró en su dirección pero aún parecía insegura.

"Señorita Lucas, ha sido una mañana bastante difícil, le sugiero que venga aquí ahora". Eso hizo que la chica se moviera, pero definitivamente era más por miedo que por nada.

Tanto la alcaldesa como la sheriff observaron cuán vacilante estaba la joven mientras se dirigía a su mesa, respirando profundamente antes de tomar asiento al lado de Emma. No tomó ninguna habilidad de deducción para entender que la chica sabía algo.

"¿Que sabes?" Emma preguntó de inmediato. Ruby parecía asustada y respiró profundamente otra vez antes de contestar.

"Bueno ... todos tuvimos una noche loca". Ella intentó sonreír, pero borró su sonrisa rápidamente. "Correcto, apuesto a que lo sabían muy bien ... Estoy segura de que ustedes dos se han dado cuenta de que están um ... bueno ... eh". Ella agitó su mano entre ellas, encontrándose incapaz de pronunciar las palabras reales.

"¿Estamos _qué_ señorita Lucas?" Regina preguntó con cuidado. Las mujeres la miraron atentamente, pero en realidad, ambas solo querían que alguien más tuviera que decir aquellas palabras.

"Ustedes ... están ... casadas". Susurró como si estuviera lista para que se abalanzaran. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, era como si algo estuviera instalado en la habitación, derribándolas a las dos... completamente quietas.

No era como si ellos no supieran. Cada uno se despertó con diamantes en sus dedos anulares después de pasar una noche juntas bebiendo y ... algunas otras actividades, todavía confusas. No era como si algún gran misterio acabara de resolverse. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando todo se hizo realidad para las mujeres.

"No puede ser legal". Regina rompió el silencio otra vez. Ambas vieron a Ruby mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Qué Rubes? ¿Recuerdas quién nos casó? Quiero decir, tengo serias dudas de que el ministro o el pastor de esta ciudad nos hubieran casado, borrachas". Ella dijo y Regina se estremeció un poco. Todavía no es capaz de creerse a sí misma en ese estado.

"Um ... bueno, ya ves ... estábamos todos borrachos anoche y, sinceramente, yo tampoco recuerdo mucho pero ... bueno ..."

"Escúpelo, Ruby". Emma se estaba impacientando rápidamente.

"Fue Charlie ... las casó".

"¿Charlie? ¿Tu novio Charlie? ¿Entonces?" Emma miró hacia adelante y vio a Regina levantar la vista lentamente.

"¿Charlie el Caballero?" Regina preguntó cuidadosamente, el nombre repentinamente le recordó a Emma quejándose de él anoche.

"Sí." Ruby se agachó nuevamente.

"No entiendo." Emma todavía estaba mirando entre ellos, incapaz de descifrar las expresiones en sus caras.

"Charlie, el novio de la señorita Lucas ..." Lo dijo como si la palabra dijera mal. "... es un Caballero. Un Caballero tiene el poder de casar a una pareja".

"Espera, así que ... ¿estamos casadas? ¿Cómo? ¿de verdad?" Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par y Regina apretó los dientes.

"Sí." Ella siseó y Ruby parecía realmente culpable ahora.

"Lo siento muchachos, pero todos bebíamos y nos divertíamos mucho. Ustedes dos insistieron. Seguían diciendo que tenían que casarse. Que no había nadie más. Dijiste que había algún ..." proceso de eliminación. "... algo así, y ustedes dos tuvieron que casarse porque eso los llevó a ustedes ..."

"¿Y sólo nos dejasté?!" Emma chilló, haciendo que todos se encogieran, todos aún colgados.

"¡Oye, yo también estaba borracha, y ustedes dos me amenazaron!" Ella dijo a la defensiva. "Dos mujeres con magia tengo que agregar".

"Está bien, está bien ... Lo siento". Dijo Emma, frotándose la cara con una mano.

"Me resulta extremadamente difícil de creer que fuera tan insistente". Regina parecía muy incómoda con los recuerdos de Ruby.

"Me llamaste espía de Blancanieves para detener tu Final feliz cuando te sugerí que olvidaras el hechizo vinculante". Ruby señaló directamente a Regina, cuyas mejillas se enrojecieron ante las palabras. Ella quería negarlo de nuevo, pero luego escuchar eso trajo algunos recuerdos muy borrosos, pero similares para su vergüenza.

"Guau" Emma se rió pero fue silenciada por una mirada de Regina. "Lo siento ... pero ¿por qué no podemos quitarnos los anillos?" Le preguntó a Ruby, pero Regina entró nuevamente.

"Nos unimos nosotras mismas... ¿o no?" Regina preguntó en voz baja, mirando vacilante a Ruby. La camarera respiró profundamente antes de hablar rápido.

"Bueno, si quieres decir, ¿ustedes dos sacaron un libro mágico y repitieron un hechizo para que los padres de Emma no pudieran quitarle su nuevo final feliz ... entonces ... sí". Se mordió el labio otra vez y Regina puso su cabeza en sus manos. Emma no creía haber visto a la mujer lucir menos regia.

"No puedo creer que podamos haber logrado esta magia en nuestro ... estado anoche". Regina señaló con una ceja levantada.

"¿Alguien quiere explicarme esto?" Preguntó Emma, frunciendo el ceño.

"Nuestro ... matrimonio ... no solo es real, sino que está unido por magia". Regina comenzó, levantando la vista otra vez.

"¿Eso quiere decir que…?"

"Quiere decir que... no podemos simplemente anular la unión. Sobre todo porque parece que combinamos nuestra magia. Estamos ... conectadas ahora". Miró a Ruby para confirmar y la joven morena asintió.

"Entonces ... ¿nos quedamos casadas?" La voz de Emma estaba más curiosa que enojada ahora.

"Por supuesto no." Regina dijo de inmediato. "No estoy seguro de cómo romperlo. Creo que vamos a necesitar más magia. Más fuerte que nosotras dos. Necesitaremos otro ser mágico".

"Correcto, así como ... ¿el Hada Azul?"

"No, ella no." Regina insistió de inmediato.

"¿Bien entonces otra hada?" Emma se encogió de hombros.

"No hadas".

"Um ... ¿está bien, Gold?"

"No usaremos a Gold".

"Bueno, maldita sea, Regina, ¿qué demonios vamos a hacer?" Emma levantó las manos, exasperada.

"No uses ese tono conmigo". Regina lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No estoy usando un tono. Estás siendo imposible".

"No estoy siendo imposible. No sabemos lo suficiente sobre esto. Prefiero no poner mi vida en manos de nadie".

"Bueno, tenemos que elegir a alguien, y no tenemos otras opciones". Los dos estaban inclinados sobre la mesa, mirándose el uno al otro. Regina estaba irritada porque no tenía una respuesta fácil ahora.

"Wow ... ustedes cayeron en _esto_ , ¿verdad?" Ruby reflexionó, esforzándose por reprimir una sonrisa.

"¿Qué significa _esto_?" Emma se volvió hacia ella.

"Nada, ustedes dos suenan como ... nada". Ruby negó con la cabeza.

"¿Hay algo más que puedas recordar de anoche? Nosotras no ... No sé ... ¿No hicimos algo más loco, verdad?" Emma preguntó vacilante.

"Bien después de la ... ceremonia ... ustedes dos huyeron. No sé a dónde fueron".

"¿Qué hora fue eso?"

"En algún lugar alrededor de las dos de la madrugada. Me fui a casa después de eso y Granny me dijo que había llegado justo después de las dos".

"Bueno, entonces hablemos con la abuelita, veamos cuando llegamos allí". Dijo Emma, dándose vuelta en su asiento.

"Ustedes dos se divierten hoy. Traten de no hacer nada para locos". Ruby le guiñó un ojo, saltando de la cabina antes de que pudieran descargar la ira sobre ella.

Justo cuando desapareció en la cocina, Granny salió. Se movió hacia el mostrador y comenzó a trabajar. Emma y Regina se miraron, antes de levantarse lentamente y dirigirse hacia el mostrador. La mujer de cabello gris miró por encima de sus gafas mientras se sentaban en los taburetes, dando una expresión de que no estaba para bromas.

"Veo que la feliz pareja finalmente salió de su habitación de luna de miel". Su tono era agitado y claramente ella tenía cosas que deseaba decir al respecto.

"Lo siento, fuimos ..." Emma intentó.

"¿Exigentes? ¿Bulliciosas? ¿Ruidosas?" Granny interrumpió con las cejas levantadas.

"¿Ruidosas? Espera, nosotras-"

"Granny." Regina interrumpió a Emma, temerosa de la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer. "Me disculpo por mi comportamiento anoche, yo era ... no era mi yo habitual". Ella dijo lo más cortésmente posible.

"Puedo decirlos." Granny gruñó.

"Como sea, ¿podrías decirme a qué hora llegamos?"

"Yo diría que en algún lugar entre las tres y media y las cuatro". Ella se encogió de hombros antes de mirar a algunos clientes nuevos, pero luego Emma lo siguió.

"Espera, ¿estás seguro? ¿No hasta después de las tres y media?"

"Sí, lo estoy. Ahora necesito volver al trabajo. Lleva tus problemas maritales a otro lado". Ella los rechazó, ignorando la mirada de Regina ante su elección de palabras.

"Está bien, vamos. Tenemos que resolver esto". Emma se volvió hacia la alcaldesa.

"No necesitamos hacer nada". Regina respondió de inmediato mientras la enfrentaba, cruzándose de brazos. Emma suspiró.

"Uh, sí. Necesitamos descubrir cómo lidiar con esto ... y descubrir dónde diablos estuvimos dos horas después de que nos casamos"

"Estaremos mejor si hago esto sola querida. No sabes nada sobre magia, así que vas a frenar las cosas con todas tus preguntas". Ella dio una sonrisa muy condescendiente que enfureció a Emma.

"Regina tenemos que trabajar juntas".

"No. No tenemos. Pero no te preocupes querida. Me encargaré de este desastre".

"Regina-"

"Que tenga un buen día, señorita Swan". Regina giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Emma estaba enojada, pero justo cuando Regina alcanzaba el mango, el sheriff levantó la barbilla y sonrió.

"Tú también ... Sra. Swan".

El ensordecedor silencio que siguió valió la pena para Emma. Regina se congeló por completo dejando la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Los pocos ocupantes del restaurante tenían los ojos muy abiertos y las mandíbulas abiertas. Emma se obligaba a permanecer callada después de haberla llamado, dejando que sus palabras se cayeran sobre su recién esposa.

Muy lentamente Regina comenzó a girar para mirarla. Sus ojos eran mortales, pero Emma no se inmutó. De hecho la sheriff sonreía cuando la morena finalmente se encontró con su mirada. Emma inclinó su cabeza mientras esperaba la respuesta de Regina. La morena pareció sacudirse, esforzándose por calmar su enojo, sabiendo que todos tenían ojos en ella.

"Afuera ... AHORA". Ella dijo con fuerza, volviéndose nuevamente.

"Allá voy cariño". Emma sonrió. Ella captó la mirada de Granny cuando comenzó a acercarse a la puerta. "Lo siento, ella está un poco malhumorada por la mañana". Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Granny la vio salir, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Ella miró a todos en la ciudad. Conocía a todos y había notado que todos se emparejaban y descubrió que esta unión seguramente sería la más entretenida. También la más perfecta ... aunque nadie lo imaginaba.

Emma caminó con confianza fuera del restaurante. Bajó los pocos escalones mientras se acercaba a Regina, pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando la mujer mayor se giró hacia ella.

"¡¿Cómo demonios me acabas de llamar ?!" Su labio se curvó un poco, pero Emma se mantuvo firme.

"di justo en la llaga, ¿no? No te preocupes, podemos hablar de eso. Aunque sí que me gusta mi nombre ... tal vez podamos probar algo con guiones ..."

"¡No estamos compartiendo nombres!" Dijo enojada, acercándose a Emma, su irritación crecía ante la actitud tranquila de la rubia.

"Relájate. Solo estoy señalando el hecho de que estamos casadas Regina. Independientemente del tiempo que sea, no puedes simplemente echarme a un lado. Puedo ayudar".

"No, no puedes. Tú causaste esto-"

"¡¿Yo?!"

"Sí, tú fuiste el que bebió y siempre me desafiaste a unirme a ti y ... y luego terminamos aquí". Se detuvo con una mirada fulminante y las cejas de Emma se levantaron.

"Wow ... ¿de verdad? ¿Entonces esto es solo mi culpa?"

"Precisamente." Hubo esa sonrisa condescendiente otra vez por parte de Emma. Ella se acercó hasta que sus dedos casi tocaron los de Regina.

"¿Sabes qué? Saliste anoche. TÚ te emborrachaste y TÚ te casaste con la madre biológica de tu hijo. ¡Así que baja de tu nube!" Su propia ira estaba fluyendo y ahora Emma era la que se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

Regina experimentó algunas emociones. Primero, por supuesto, comenzó con enojo. Ira hacia Emma y también hacia ella misma. Regina estaba avergonzada, no podía creer su propio comportamiento anoche... no sabía cómo lidiar con eso. Entonces sintió una _ligera_ menor cantidad de culpa. Emma tenía un punto. Ella era parcialmente culpable aquí.

Suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo una vez. Después de centrarse, Regina comenzó a caminar, alcanzando a Emma rápidamente.

"Supongo ..." Comenzó, llamando la atención de Emma quien se volvió lentamente. "... Creo que no tenía que responder a tus desafíos". Evitó el contacto visual, pero Emma la miró y se relajó visiblemente.

"¿Qué podemos hacer aquí?" Emma preguntó con más calma ahora.

"No sé ... iba a encontrar el hechizo que usamos. A ver si tenía uno para romperlo".

"Está bien. Hagámoslo". Emma se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Regina parpadeó un par de veces ante aquel repentino cambio de humor pero la siguió. "Mi coche está justo al final de la calle, junto al bar. Podemos tomarlo". Ella sugirió, sintiéndose un poco incómoda pero calmándose ahora.

"Suena como un plan."

Caminaron silenciosamente hacia el auto, sin mirar una sola mirada al otro. Sin embargo, notaron todo sobre su entorno. Parecía que todos tenían los ojos puestos en ellos. Todos los transeúntes los vieron a los dos y todos quedaron boquiabiertos con las mujeres.

El problema con una ciudad pequeña era cómo se difundirían las noticias astronómicamente rápidas. Ambas sabían que habían tenido testigos en el bar, pero parecía que todos poseían una idea de lo que habían compartido después de que se habían marchado.

Llegaron al automóvil de Regina, un hombre que pasaba por allí el cual era cualquier cosa menos sutil las miraba abiertamente. Emma abrió la puerta y observó a Regina mirando al hombre hasta que él miró hacia otro lado.

"No te preocupes, todos están celosos de ti". Emma le guiñó un ojo antes de deslizarse dentro del auto. Regina abrió y cerró la boca antes de sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

"Creo que es de _ti_ de quien están celosos de _cariño_ ". Forzó una sonrisa y Emma rodó los ojos.

"Sí, sí ... lo que sea". El resto del viaje fue en silencio, aunque el viaje fue corto.

Entraron, todavía sin hablarse entre sí, y fueron directamente al libro de hechizos de Regina. Regina lo llevó de vuelta al estudio y se sentó en el sofá, Emma se sintió un poco incómoda pero, vacilante, tomó asiento al lado de ella.

Esa sensación incómoda no desapareció cuando Emma se sentó en silencio junto a Regina quien estaba leyendo con una mirada de concentración en su rostro. La morena leía y volvía a leer los textos, mordiéndose el labio distraídamente. Emma se encontró mirando y casi no se dio cuenta cuando cerró el libro. Sin embargo, la voz de Regina la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Necesitamos ayuda." Ella comenzó, dejando caer el libro sobre la mesa. "No dice nada sobre romper el vínculo".

"Espera, ¿qué significa esto exactamente? ¿De qué tipo de" vínculo "estamos hablando? Porque no veo por qué no podemos simplemente ... decir que no estamos casadas". Emma se encogió de hombros y Regina presionó sus ojos cerrados mientras trataba de pensar cómo explicarlo.

"Nuestra tierra ... no es como aquí. Aquí se trata de tener un pedazo de papel para decir que estamos casados. Allí, era simplemente diferente. Aquí se tiene una ceremonia y es igual de real, se firmar un contrato de matrimonio y puedes terminarlo fácilmente ".

"¿Como la anulación o el divorcio?"

"Sí. Pero en el bosque encantado, como sabes, tu familia tenía mucho control sobre tu vida ... tu matrimonio". Ella dijo y Emma vio que la oscuridad nublaba sus facciones.

"¿Así que mis padres podrían terminar nuestro matrimonio tan fácilmente como nosotros?"

"Sí."

"Entonces Ruby dijo que hicimos esto para que no puedan separarnos ..."

"Bien."

"Pero todavía no entiendo qué es exactamente lo que significa que estamos unidos en el matrimonio ... ¿por qué no podemos decir que no estamos casados?"

"Porque ..." Regina comenzó a exasperarse. "... usamos magia así que ahora nuestro matrimonio es más que papel. Nuestras almas están entrelazadas. No importa lo que digamos, ahora estamos juntas. Estamos casados. Si uno de nosotros está herido o en problemas, el otro lo sentiría. Siente algo. no sé exactamente qué. Nuestras vidas están unidas. Estamos conectadas ". Ella estaba inclinada ahora, tratando de transmitir el significado de su unión.

"Entonces ... no podemos simplemente ... ¿ignorarlo?" Emma lo intentó pero pensó cuál sería la respuesta.

"No, a menos que quieras que te aparezca en la cabeza cada vez que estás con otra persona". Ella levantó una ceja y Emma asintió.

"De acuerdo. Tengo que romperlo". Antes de que Emma pudiera preguntar algo más, llamaron a la puerta.

"Vuelvo enseguida." Regina dijo antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación. Emma se había recostado en el sofá cuando escuchó su nombre. Confundida, Emma caminó hacia la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio quién estaba allí. "¿Mary Margaret, David?"

Se había preguntado por sus padres, pero después de no recibir llamadas o mensajes de texto durante el día, supuso que no sabían o no sabían qué decir. Ella realmente no esperaba que aparecieran aquí de todos los lugares posibles.

"Emma, pensamos que, ya que no volviste a casa, deberíamos venir a ver cómo estás". El tono de Mary Margaret fue cortante y confundió a Emma. Ella no pareció sorprenderse en lo más mínimo.

"¿Me vienes a ver? ¿Por qué?" Emma preguntó vacilante, tratando de mantener su mano fuera de la vista.

"¿Por qué? Bien después de que ustedes dos nos despertaron en la mitad de la noche para declarar su relación irrompible, tuvimos algunas preguntas". Desde luego, Mary Margaret lucía un poco como la desilusionada madre cuando se cruzó de brazos, mirando con dureza a las dos mujeres sorprendidas frente a ella. David parecía físicamente dolido detrás de ella.

"Bueno ... supongo que sabemos lo que pasó entre las dos y las cuatro de esta mañana".

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias a aquellos que están empezando a seguir esta historia, valen mil, jajaja ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**

* * *

El silencio se prolongó durante lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque probablemente no fue más que un momento. Las palabras de Mary Margaret aturdieron a las dos mujeres dentro de la mansión.

"¿Podemos entrar, o quieren tener esta conversación donde todos puedan ver?" Mary Margret parecía perder el miedo que solía tener con Regina.

"Por supuesto. Odiaría ser cualquier cosa menos complaciente". Regina apenas hizo una mueca burlona y se volvió para caminar hacia el comedor.

La pareja de Encantadores siguió a Regina a través del camino de la entrada, ambos mirando a Emma, que estaba observando sus pies atentamente en lugar de mirarlos a los ojos. La rubia estaba jugando el papel del adolescente culpable muy bien y la familia se hizo una buena idea de cómo habría sido. Todos se sentaron a la mesa, una vez más en silencio. El cuál tardó unos momentos en ser roto.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios, ustedes dos pueden dejar de tratar de esconder sus manos. Nos las restregaron en la cara anoche". Mary Margaret suspiró y las mejillas de las dos recién cazadas se enrojecieron por la vergüenza.

"Nosotros eh ... lo sentimos?" Dijo Emma, pero su voz se elevó al final.

"Habla por ti misma." Regina murmuró irritada.

"Probablemente no sea el mejor momento". Emma le susurró a la morena.

"¿Perdón por qué Emma?" Mary Margaret interrumpió las peleas, mirando duramente a su hija. "¿Por estar completamente alcoholizada, por casarse, o por correr por la ciudad como un par de adolescentes e interrumpir el sueño a todos?" Su tono ya se estaba molestando un poco a Emma.

"Está bien, mira, lo siento por despertarlos. Estaba borracha y no estaba pensando-"

"Claramente." David la interrumpió.

"Pero lo que pasó entre Regina y yo ... lo que hicimos ... está entre nosotras".

"Emma, lo que haces afecta a todos. Acabamos de hablar de esto ayer. Tus decisiones tienen consecuencias-"

"Entiendo que-"

"¿Comprendes que ustedes dos hicieron la magia juntas? Al menos eso es lo que nos dijiste antes de mostrarnos cómo sus anillos no podían salir". Ella esperó un minuto y aunque Regina estaba callada, su mente estaba dando vueltas. Pensar en sus palabras despertó un poco de su memoria de la noche anterior

 _"¿Ves? Ves que estamos casadas ?!" Emma golpeó su anillo antes de levantar la mano de Regina y mostrarlos a sus padres. Regina se apoyó en Emma con una sonrisa._

 _"Ustedes ... ¿Ustedes qué?" David parpadeó mientras se limpiaba los ojos, preguntándose si todavía estaba soñando. Mary Margaret todavía estaba atando su bata mientras se acercaba y miraba los anillos con los ojos entrecerrados._

 _"Relájate David, solo están bromeando". Dijo ella, pero su voz fue traicionada por sus nervios._

 _"Eso te gustaría, ¿no es así, Blancanieves?" Regina se tambaleaba un poco y arrastraba sus palabras._

 _"¿Qué ... tú ... cuánto han estado bebiendo?" Mary Margaret estaba casi frenética, incapaz de comprender la escena completamente inusual frente a ella. Emma se rió un par de veces._

 _"Mmmmmm mucho". La rubia rió de nuevo y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Regina._

 _"Emma, nunca te había visto de esta manera. Y Regina ... ¿qué demonios ... ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar?"_

 _"No importa querida. ¡Solo quería decirte que gané esta vez! ¡Estamos casadas ahora!" Regina sonrió, aunque de una forma ligeramente distorsionada._

 _"¡No te casaste con hija!" Mary Margaret sacudía la cabeza, casi tratando de ver si podía despertar de todo esto._

 _"Sí, lo hice. Usamos un caballero". Regina deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Emma y la acercó más. Mary Margaret se quedó boquiabierta._

 _"¡¿En verdad te casaste con ella !? Emma ?!"_

 _"Si ella lo hizo." Regina comenzó de nuevo. "Ella se casó conmigo y ahora es toda mía". La sonrisa de Regina solo se amplió._

 _"Emma, ve arriba y a dormir. Lo resolveremos por la mañana". David sentenció viendo lo enojada que estaba su esposa._

 _"No hay nada que resolver". Emma dijo y le sonrió a Regina._

 _"¡Por supuesto que sí! Tenemos que resolver esto ... esto ... ¡anular esto!" Mary Margaret dio un paso hacia ellos, pero Regina los frenó._

 _"Sabía que intentarías esto. Siempre tomando mis finales felices. Bueno, esta vez no, estamos mágicamente atadas. ¡Ahora no puedes arrebatármela!" Ella sonrió triunfante._

 _"¡Hicimos magia! ¿Ves que ni siquiera puedes quitar los anillos, no es tan loco?" Los ojos de Emma estaban muy abiertos y emocionados mientras levantaba su mano._

 _"Emma, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Acabamos de hablar sobre las consecuencias!" Trató de resistir, pero no pudo, y agarró la mano de Emma, confirmando que la banda no cedía._

 _"¿Qué? ¡Acabamos de hablar de que tener mi final feliz! ¡Así que tengo uno! Tengo a Regina". Se inclinó y presionó sus labios en la mejilla sonriente de Regina. Ambos padres se quedaron aturdidos._

"Oye." Emma le dio un codazo a Regina, notando el tinte rojo de sus mejillas. "¿Qué sucede contigo?" Ella susurró.

"Nada, ¿qué pasa contigo?" Ella automáticamente disparó, tratando de cubrir su nueva vergüenza en el recuerdo.

"hey, relájate". Ella frunció el ceño antes de mirar a sus padres. "De todos modos, no necesito un sermón. Sé lo que hicimos".

"¿Enserio? ¿Entonces sabes cómo terminar tu matrimonio?" Mary inclinó la cabeza y Emma apretó los dientes, sin darse cuenta de que Regina estaba imitando la acción.

"Lo estamos averiguando".

"Bueno, nosotros ya lo hicimos". David se inclinó hacia adelante, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa.

"¿Ya hicieron qué?" Emma preguntó con cuidado.

"Bueno, hemos estado despiertos por un tiempo ..." Mary Margaret hizo una pausa para mirarlos con dureza. "... lo pensamos y luego hablamos con las hadas y con Gold".

"No necesitamos que intervengas". Regina también se inclinó, sin darle importancia a su tono.

"No, no, ambos lo dejaron muy claro anoche".

"No entiendo." Emma dijo, y una vez más, ella y su nueva esposa estaban de acuerdo.

"Ustedes dos nos dejaron muy claro que tenían la intención de hacer que esto fuera permanente y que no necesitaban a nadie más. De hecho, nos prometieron que se quedarían casados".

"…bueno…"

"Entonces lo están." Mary Margaret dijo claramente.

"¿Umm… qué?" Dijo Emma, mirando a la igualmente confundida alcaldeza.

"Sabemos cómo romper su nueva únion. Recibimos el hechizo de Gold". Mary Margaret comenzó.

"Pero no se los daremos". David terminó.

"¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que no nos lo vas a dar ?!" Regina casi golpea la mesa en su enojo.

"Ustedes dos afectan a la ciudad entera cada vez que entran en ella. Ya sea que se den cuenta o no. Ahora van a lidiar con las consecuencias. Querían un matrimonio, lo consiguieron". Mary Margaret miró desafiante a las dos.

"¿Así que en realidad nos estás haciendo que estemos casadas? ¿Algo así como una loca forma de estar castigadas?" Emma apenas lo estaba analizando.

"Si quieres pensar de esa manera". David se encogió de hombros.

"¡Soy un adulto, no pueden hacer esto!"

"Bueno, no estás actuando como tal. Y si hubieras pensado en esto, no estarías en este lío ".

"¡Esto es una locura!" Las patas de la silla arañaron la madera dura cuando Emma se levantó bruscamente.

"Puedo hacer que nos des ese hechizo". Regina amenazó.

"Ah, mira, pensamos en eso". David sonrió con sinceridad.

"Por eso el hechizo está bloqueado en el tiempo. Está en un pergamino y le pedimos a Gold que lo bloquee de manera segura para que nadie, ni siquiera él, pueda tocarlo. Parecía muy dispuesto a ayudar con eso". Mary Margaret agregó.

"¿Qué demonios significa eso?" Preguntó Emma, todavía paseándose. Regina apretó los dientes, pero se volvió hacia Emma.

"Que el hechizo reaparecerá cumplido el tiempo que eligieron tus padres. Hasta entonces, el hechizo es inaccesible".

"Eso es correcto Regina". Dijo David, aún con una sonrisa condescendiente. Regina no apreciaba estar de este lado de la mirada.

"¿Así que lo conseguiremos?" Emma aclaró.

"Sí, en seis meses ... bajo unas pocas condiciones". Por las palabras de Mary Margaret, ambas mujeres entornaron los ojos.

"¿Condiciones?" Emma preguntó, tomando asiento lentamente.

"Sí. Ustedes dos se casaron. Necesitan _estar_ casadas para este momento".

"¿Eso quiere decir…?"

"Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos vivirán juntas". Mary Margaret lo dijo como mostrando lo obvio y Regina quería estrangularla.

"¿Vivir juntas? ¿Supongo que quieres decir aquí, en mi casa?" preguntó ella, su mandíbula apenas se aflojó.

"Donde sea que ustedes dos quieran". David se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces, ¿no puedo volver a casa?" Emma miró a ambos padres, pero sus expresiones no cambiaron.

"Necesitas vivir con tu ... esposa. Y claramente, su relación es disfuncional en el mejor de los casos. Entonces ustedes dos necesitarán ver a Archie dos veces por semana".

"¡¿Qué?!" Ambas mujeres gritaron.

"¡No puedes obligarnos a ir a la terapia!" Los ojos de Emma estaban muy abiertos y Regina estaba lista para incendiar todo en ese momento.

"Solo tienen que hacerlo si quieren ese hechizo". Su madre dijo y una vez más, el comportamiento de los padres estaba exasperando a las recién casadas.

"Bien. Entonces viviremos juntas y veremos a Archie, ¿entonces así conseguiremos el hechizo?" Emma clarificó.

"Sí. En seis meses".

"Ahora." David comenzó a levantarse, tirando de la silla hacia su esposa. "Las dejaremos solas". Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta, David habló una vez más. "Oh, su primera sesión con Archie es hoy a las dos. No se la pierdan o no hay hechizo".

Dicho eso se dieron media vuelta y salieron, dejando a las dos mujeres boquiabiertas. Regina y Emma estaban demasiado atónitas para moverse. Ambas se sentaron allí, una al lado de la otra, inmóviles. Cada vez que Emma abrió la boca para hablar las palabras simplemente le fallaban.

Ella consideró disculparse, pero ¿para qué? El matrimonio fue la culpa de ambas y también lo fue el hechizo. Sus padres claramente tenían sus propias mentes y estaban enojados con ambas mujeres por afectar la ciudad con su comportamiento. Ella realmente no debería disculparse por ellos. El silencio se prolongó mientras la rubia discutía cómo romperlo. Afortunadamente, ella no tenía que hacerlo.

"No voy a ser Regina Swan". Regina comenzó todavía mirando hacia adelante.

"Bueno, no voy a ser Emma Mills". Emma murmuró de vuelta.

"¿Por qué no? Ni siquiera estás usando un apellido de familia".

"Porque ... es especial para mí". Ella se encogió de hombros repentinamente agotada por la mañana y dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

"Bueno, alcaldesa Mills-Swan suena ridículo".

"¿Por qué Mills tiene que ser el primero?" Alcaldesa Swan-Mills. ahí tienes ". Emma asintió con una sonrisa.

"Eso es aún más absurdo".

"Podríamos combinarlos ... como Brangelina. Podríamos ser Mwan ... ¿o Smills?" Emma resopló y levantó la cabeza.

"¿Todavía estás borracha?" Preguntó Regina, parándose finalmente de la mesa.

"Aww no sea así señora Smills". Emma se rió de nuevo y Regina la miró fijamente.

"Te juro que si alguna vez me llamas así en público terminaré contigo. No podemos seguir casadas si estás muerto". Ella sonrió y Emma bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

"Si cariño." Dijo tímidamente, obteniendo otra mirada de la mujer mayor. "Como sea, somos dos mujeres que se casaron ebrias, por lo cual lo tradicional está perdido. Probablemente podamos conservar nuestros nombres". Emma se encogió de hombros y Regina asintió.

"Bien." La morena hizo una pausa, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos en el suelo.

"¿Entonces… qué hacemos ahora?" Emma preguntó, parándose lentamente.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar ... y tú también". Ella comenzó a caminar y Emma negó con la cabeza.

"¿No deberíamos hablar de esto?"

"Todavía tenemos una ciudad que mantener, eso es lo que deberíamos hacer". Ella se movió hacia los escalones, pero luego se detuvo, mirando a Emma. "Solo pasa el día. Nos encontraremos con Archie a las dos. Recoge a Henry después de eso".

"¿Realmente vamos a hacer esto? ¿Estar casadas?" Emma la confrontó y ella suspiró.

"Hasta que piense en otra opción. No aprecio que tus padres dicten mi vida".

"Oye, tuya y mía amor".

"Detente con los sobrenombres". Regina entrecerró los ojos.

"Si cariño." Emma sonrió, caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta. "Nos vemos a las dos". Salió por la puerta sin decir una palabra más. Regina presionó la cabeza con sus dedos, que de repente comenzó a palpitar de nuevo.

* * *

Emma mantuvo su cabeza baja mientras caminaba, sintiendo que todos la miraban una vez más. No estaba tan avergonzada pero no quería comenzar a responder a las preguntas de todos. Finalmente logró llegar sin problemas a su departamento para recoger su automóvil y llegar a la estación y, por eso, se sintió aliviada.

La rubia se puso a trabajar dándose cuenta por primera vez de que preferiría hacer el papeleo antes que ir a patrullar. Era mejor no toparse con nadie. Funcionó bien porque la Sheriff logró completar todo antes del almuerzo. Sin querer salir, Emma ordenó el almuerzo y reorganizó toda la oficina antes de que fuera el momento de irse a terapia.

* * *

Regina tuvo una reacción similar. Ella se dirigió directamente desde su casa a la oficina y no se fue de ahí ni una vez. Lo tenía más fácil ya que podía conjurar un poco de comida, pero luego de ella fue informada de una reunión que había surgido durante su agitada mañana. Apretó los dientes cuando vio el nombre en el calendario.

"¿Señora alcaldesa?" Gold inclinó su cabeza hacia la puerta para ver a Regina mirar hacia arriba antes de entrar a la habitación.

"Gold." Regina arrastró las palabras, mirándolo mientras él cojeaba en la habitación tomando asiento frente a ella.

"¿Cómo estás querida?" Él sonrió y Regina pudo sentir su labio curvándose.

"Vamos a saltear las bromas ¿podemos?" preguntó la morena y Gold levantó una ceja.

"Como desées."

"Dime que quieres."

"¿Lo que quiero?"

"Para que el hechizo rompa mi conexión con Emma".

"¿No te lo dijeron los Encantadores? He encantado el hechizo. Está sellado, me temo". Su cara dijo que en realidad estaba más que satisfecho con el resultado.

"Debes saber de qué se trata esto". Ella insistió.

"Está escrito en un rollo querida. Lo siento, pero solo tendrás que esperar".

"¡¿Por seis meses?!"

"¿Fueron seis meses? Oh, pensé que dijeron seis años". Gold levantó sus cejas y la cara de Regina se puso roja.

"Tu ... ¿qué?" Ella se levantó rápidamente y levantó una mano.

"Wooow relajate querida! Sólo estoy bromeando". Sonrió maliciosamente y, nuevamente Regina se encontró en el lado equivocado de su aspecto habitual. Se obligó a respirar hondo mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

"¿Quieres esto no? ¿Por qué?"

"Creo que sabes muy bien por qué quiero que sufras. Ahora mis intentos personales pueden haber fallado, pero ahora que esta ... encantadora oportunidad ha caído en mi regazo, no puedo desperdiciarla". Él sonrió de nuevo y Regina tuvo que resistir el impulso de hacerle un daño indescriptible al hombre. El deseo crecía sustancialmente.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Ella dijo con los dientes apretados.

"Oh, solo vine para ver la expresión de tu rostro. Disfrute de su día señora alcaldesa" Él guiñó un ojo mientras se levantaba y salió cojeando de la oficina.

Regina pasó la siguiente hora tratando de concentrarse en el resto de su trabajo. Nunca le gustó que alguien tuviera control sobre ella y parecía que ahora, una vez más, Gold tenía su vida en una mano. La idea de que él y los Encantadores, como si tuvieran algún derecho, la forzaran a hacer esto, era más que irritante. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de irse, no estaba segura de sí estaba más enojada o aliviada.

* * *

Emma condujo hasta la oficina de Archie, llegando apenas a tiempo. Estaba más que lista para salir de la estación, pero luego, cuando comenzó a salir, de repente se hundió en el lugar al que se dirigía.

Terapia de pareja ... con Regina ...

Cada vez que Emma comenzaba a conducir, se detenía de nuevo. Esto fue extraño. Muy raro. Su dolor de cabeza finalmente había disminuido solo para regresar con toda su fuerza. Tardó varios intentos en llegar hasta el consultorio del doctor, pero finalmente lo hizo, justo a las dos.

"Es bueno que vengas". Regina inmediatamente cortó a Emma cuando apareció en los escalones.

"Bueno, no es como si ya hubiera comenzado. ¿Acabas de pararte allí?" Emma indicó el lugar de Regina, justo afuera de la puerta de Archie.

"No he estado parada aquí. Solo pensé que sería educado y esperaría un minuto por ti". Ella mintió, no queriendo admitir que había estado parada allí durante cinco minutos, no dispuesta a enfrentar esto nuevamente sola.

"Bueno ... ¿estás lista?" Emma preguntó un poco vacilante.  
"Por supuesto, ¿ _tú_ estás lista?" Regina entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Actúar como si todo fuera una acusación. Solo preguntaba, maldición".

"Bueno, perdón, estoy acostumbrada a que siempre me acusen". Regina se burló.

"Oh, woohoo, me disculpé por Archie en Neverland. La otra mierda que realmente hiciste".

"Te disculpé, sí, porque estabas sensible".

"Estaba preocupada por Henry. Y tú también, por cierto. Todavía cuenta".

"cierto." Regina rodó los ojos.

"Oh, como dijiste alguna vez que lo lamentabas".

"¿Por qué me tengo que disculpar?"

"¡Oh, no lo sé, haciéndome crecer sin padres!"

"Esa fue su culpa"

"Señoras." Interrumpió Archie, asomando la cabeza por la puerta, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres. "Este es un gran comienzo, pero tal vez podamos continuar con eso dentro"

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por todas sus lecturas y Reviews, son muy gentiles ;) .. prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para llevarles constantemente nuevos capítulos, nos leemos a la siguiente :3  
_**

fwa


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**

"Esto sólo funciona si ustedes dos hablan". Archie comenzó después de un largo silencio. Comprendió la necesidad de un momento tranquilo para sentirse cómodas, pero luego esto podría significar perder gran parte de su sesión sin conseguir nada.

"Esto es una locura." Emma suspiró, exasperada.

"Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con la Sheriff". Regina dijo y Emma rodó sus ojos desde su lugar al otro lado del sofá.

No podían estar más lejos en aquel mueble. Ambas seguían mirando al otra como si sentarse aquí se estuviera volviendo casi doloroso físicamente. Ambas se avergonzaron de que su nuevo médico las sorprendiera en plena pelea antes de que comenzara la primera sesión, y ahora ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a volver a empezar.

"Entiendo que todo esto se siente como ..." Archie levantó sus manos a cada lado mientras buscaba una palabra neutral.

"¿Algo imposible?" Regina adelantó.

"¿Un dolor en el trasero?" Emma agregó.

"Aquí tienen. Algo más en lo que estamos de acuerdo".

"¿Ambas odiamos esto?" Emma arqueó la ceja.

"Sí, bueno ... es un comienzo". Archie intentó sonreír, gesto que no le fue devuelto.

"¿De qué se supone que debemos hablar?" Emma se mantenía inquieta, incómoda en este tipo de ambiente. Ella no era alguien que hable a alguien más sobre sus sentimientos y no le gustaba que le obligaran a hacerlo.

"Su relación." Eso provocó inmediatamente burlas y miradas incrédulas de ambas mujeres.

"No tenemos una relación, nosotras ..."

"Simplemente superaron el odio mutuo". Emma se rindió después de que Regina bajó un poco su guardia.

"¿Es cierto Regina? ¿Ya no se odian?" Su pregunta pareció detenerlas a las dos por un momento. Regina parpadeó un par de veces antes de que su expresión se endureciera un poco.

"Los Encantadores una vez más están dictando mi vida. Blancanieves me está forzando a estar en otro matrimonio, si eso es posible. Por supuesto que los odio".

"Pero eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando Regina. Estamos hablando de Emma. Sé que sientes por ellos, y lo entiendo. Pero aquí, hoy, después de todo lo que has pasado, ¿odias a la mujer sentada junto a ti?" Mantuvo sus ojos en Regina y la mujer parecía muy incómoda bajo esa atención.

Emma siguió moviéndose en su asiento, sintiéndose demasiado incómoda. Como si de repente no supiera qué hacer con sus manos. Echó un vistazo a Regina para verla inquieta también. La alcaldesa pareció tomar aliento antes de hablar.

"Yo ... no la _odio_ ...". Las palabras fueron prácticamente forzadas a salir de su boca.

"Bueno, entonces, parece que ustedes dos están de nuevo en la misma página". Archie asimiló sus incómodas posturas y se preguntó si podrían durar toda la hora. O si podría soportar seis meses de esto.

"Estupendo ... así que no nos odiamos. No quiere decir que deberíamos estar casadas o pasar medio año en la casa de Regina sin matarnos una a la otra".

"Bueno, muestra que las cosas están mejorando, y no importa su situación, eso es algo bueno". Contrarrestó Archie

"Cierto" Emma puso los ojos en blanco y Archie miró hacia Regina viéndola repetir el mismo movimiento.

"Bueno, hay otra cosa en común. Ambas tienen actitudes terribles". A propósito dejó que su tono, por lo general muy amable y paciente, se deslizara lo suficiente como para llamar su atención. Emma suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante.

"Mira ... no quiero ser grosera, es solo ... tienes que ver qué loco es esto, ¿bien?"

"Es una situación única, de acuerdo. Pero si miras más allá de la superficie, no creo que sea tan loco como tú crees".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Regina lo preguntó de una forma menos acusadora y sonaba realmente curiosa.

"Hay muchas cosas que vamos a tener que trabajar con ambas. Pero lo que diré por ahora es que ustedes dos simplemente no son los polos opuestos que creen que son. Por fuera, sí, tienen muchas diferencias, pero creo que a lo largo de los meses podremos descubrir conexiones más profundas de las que nunca se habrán dado cuenta ".

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron por un momento asimilar esto. Archie solo esperó pacientemente, pero al hacerlo, podía verlas acercándose y cerrándose a los pensamientos que sus palabras alentaban mientras se sacudían la actitud defensiva que siempre llevaban. Otra similitud.

"Doctor, ¿se da cuenta de que no somos una pareja de esposos discutiendo aquí para hablar sobre sus problemas?" Regina levantó una ceja con su pregunta.

"¿No lo son?" Preguntó simplemente y las dos mujeres se miraron una a la otra antes de mirarlo con escepticismo.

"Estamos aquí porque mis padres nos están forzando a esto si es que queremos el divorcio"

"¿Así que no eres una pareja de novios con problemas?" Archie las estudió de nuevo, ambas dudaron.

"Bueno ... técnicamente, pero-"

"Y como vivirán junto con su hijo pequeño, ¿no crees que sería beneficioso no solo para ti sino también para toda tu familia trabajar en esto? ¿De verdad quieres que Henry viva con el nivel de lucha que ustedes dos son capaces de desatar? ¿Es eso lo mejor para él?"

"Bien, bien." Emma levantó una mano para evitar que continuara.

"No peleamos tanto como solíamos hacerlo". Regina señaló.

"Sí, lo hacemos. Ahora se trata de cosas diferentes".

"No, desde Neverland solo luchamos cuando _tú_ actúas como una niña". Ella miró a la rubia.

"Escúchate, estamos discutiendo sobre discutir". Emma se volvió hacia la morena, levantando sus manos a cada lado.

"Porque lo estás provocando, como de _costumbre_ ".

"Oh, ¿provoco peleas?, Correcto, porque no eres más que un rayo de sol". Emma dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y se cruzaba de brazos.

"¡Al menos actúo de acuerdo con mi edad!"

"Estas en lo correcto abuela". Emma supo que el comentario valía la pena solo con ver la cara de Regina.

"¿Qué?.. Diablos. ¿Acabas de llamarme?" Mientras murmuraba sus palabras, la vena en su cabeza sobresalía casi imposible.

"Lo siento, es abuelastra, ¿verdad?" Emma se burló de nuevo.

"¡No soy la abuela de nadie!"

"Está bien, vale, hablemos de otra cosa", intentó Archie.

"Bueno, eres la madrastra de mi madre, entonces ..." Emma se encogió de hombros.

"¡Esa mocosa no es mi hijastra! Puede que me hayan obligado a serlo hace muchos, muchos años, pero nunca hubo vínculos familiares reales. Somos familia a través de Henry". La morena estaba humeante ahora, inclinándose más y más a medida que su enojo crecía.

Emma comenzó a responder, pero antes de que pudiera, ella hizo una mueca de confusión y movió su mano hacia su pecho, miró hacia abajo y se pasó la mano por encima. Archie se estaba enfocando en Regina, pero luego echó un vistazo y notó a la sheriff.

"¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?"

"No cuando termine con ella". Regina lo interrumpió de nuevo.

"Relájate, Regina, estaba bromeando. No pienso en ti así. Estaba ... maldita sea ... ¿qué es eso?" Volvió a colocar su mano sobre su pecho, mirando hacia un lado mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Emma, ¿qué pasa?" Archie pareció preocupado y Regina retrocedió un poco, tratando de calmarse.

"No lo sé, pero creo que se va ... Me siento rara". Miró hacia abajo, haciendo un análisis de sí misma. Regina la miró por un momento antes de darse cuenta de ella.

"Me sientes." La morena dijo y Emma entrecerró sus ojos en ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Me hiciste enojar. Eso es lo que estás sintiendo".

"¿Cómo diablos estoy sintiendo tu enojo?" Ella preguntó y Regina rodó los ojos.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Estamos conectadas ahora. Unidas."

"Eso es ... algo así como loco. Espera, ¿tengo que sentirlo cada vez que te enojas?, ¡siempre estás enojada!"

"Lo sentirás solo cuando estoy realmente molesta. Probablemente cuando cualquiera de nosotras lo sienta con fuerza".

"Bueno, sientes demasiado fuerte sobre _ese_ apodo".

"Ahora Emma, no podemos juzgar a las personas por la forma en que se sienten". Intervino Archie, esperando no caer de nuevo en una acalorada discusión.

"No, es perfectamente comprensible el Dr. Hopper. La señorita Swan es incapaz de sentir". Regina dijo simplemente y Emma plantó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Regina, eso no es amable en absoluto-" comenzó Archie.

"Entonces cuando gritas y gritas, ¿es eso lo que sientes?" Emma preguntó incrédula, ignorando por completo a Archie.

"Bueno, al menos no hago bromas inmaduras en cada situación grave".

"Oh, sí, porque maldecir reinos enteros es la forma madura de manejar tus problemas".

"Oh bien, volvemos a eso". Regina se burló y los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par.

"Um, es un problema, Regina". Emma se volvió hacia ella y ahora Archie se recostó, decidiendo simplemente observarlas por un momento.

"Sí, porque ahora eres la salvadora con una mamá y un papá y un niño que te ama. Todos están obteniendo sus finales felices. ¡Oh, qué miserables son las cosas ahora". Dijo sarcásticamente con una mirada fija.

"De nuevo, debido a tu estúpida maldición, me quedé atrapado aquí sola durante veintiocho años".

Regina abrió la boca una vez, pero se detuvo por una fracción de segundo. Sintió algo extraño en su propio pecho, solo una breve sensación que estaba recibiendo de Emma. Regina se dio cuenta repentinamente de que aunque la salvador ciertamente tenía un bloqueo muy fuerte en sus sentimiento en realidad podría haber algo bajo esa superficie dura.

"Si no hubiera existido una maldición, no existiría Henry". Regina dijo en voz baja mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y se cruzaba de brazos, sabiendo que acababa de sacar la carta de triunfo.

"Lo sé." Emma suspiró y se recostó también.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio. Emma presionó sus ojos cerrados y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas. Pelear con Regina fue siempre una experiencia agotadora. Emma sabía que tenía razón. Sin la maldición, no tendría a Henry y sin importar lo que hubiera soportado en su vida, lo haría una y otra vez para asegurarse de tenerlo. Aunque eso no detuvo el dolor de saber que todo ese sufrimiento podría haberse evitado.

"No importa lo que ocurra con este matrimonio, Henry es algo que ustedes dos siempre tendrán en común. No pueden evitar eso ni a los demás. Tienen que lidiar con estos problemas por el bien de su hijo". Archie mantuvo su tono bajo y, afortunadamente, ambas mujeres se mantuvieron tranquilas. "Hablando de Henry, tal vez deberíamos centrarnos hoy en cómo le van a contar y cómo irá su primera noche con toda su familia".

Archie sabía que con esto hablarían sobre algo importante y se mantendrían alejados de algunos asuntos más pesados por el momento. Él mismo de repente encontró esta hora muy difícil. Solo le habían preguntado sobre hacer esto esta mañana y se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparado. No debería haber esperado nada más, pero no se dio cuenta cuán abrumador podría volverse esto.

"Mierda, ¿cómo vamos a decirle?" Emma miró a Regina.

"Bueno sin insultar para empezar". La morena miró a la rubia por un segundo.

"Si puedo recomendarlo, realmente creo que ambas deberían decirle la verdad".

"¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a nuestro hijo preadolescente que sus dos madres se emborracharon y se fugaron para casarse y ahora sus abuelos nos obligan a seguir así para darnos una lección?" Emma preguntó con incredulidad.

"Tal vez no con todas esas palabras exactas, pero ambas saben cómo reacciona a la mentira. Además, la mayoría de la ciudad ya conoce su matrimonio y no creo que les cueste mucho escuchar acerca del trato de sus padres también. Lo mejor es que ustedes dos le digan y no alguien más"

"Mierda." Emma murmuró y Regina se resistió a limitar su vocabulario de nuevo.

"Creo que podemos manejarlo". Regina asintió confiada a Archie. No parecía completamente convencida, pero sabía que era algo que tenían que resolver por sí mismas.

"Bueno, ¿han pensado ustedes dos en cómo vivirán juntas? ¿Quién tendrá que responsabilidades?"

"Esto acaba de pasar, no he pensado en nada de eso. Ni siquiera he pensado en cenar". Emma frunció el ceño.

"Estoy realmente sorprendida". Regina dijo honestamente y Emma levantó una ceja curiosa. "Con la forma en que comes, me sorprende que no pienses en toda tu semana de comidas antes de tiempo". Ella sonrió y Emma suspiró de nuevo.

"Por supuesto."

"Eso no es útil Regina". Archie señaló.

"Sí, Regina. No es útil". Emma casi sacó la lengua para seguir con su tono juvenil.

"Emma". Archie advirtió, sonando más como el padre en la habitación.

"Lo siento." Ella murmuró. "Está bien, así que ... ¿te refieres a quién prepara el almuerzo y quién lo lleva a la escuela?"

"Puedo llevarlo a la escuela, está en camino al trabajo. Y no confío en que prepare un almuerzo adecuado, he visto cómo comes". Regina levantó su barbilla. Cuando Emma se opuso, Archie intervino.

"Ahora Regina, ustedes dos tienen que operar como lo hacen las parejas en un matrimonio. Deben dividir las responsabilidades".

"Durante diez años, no dividí las responsabilidades alguien. No necesito ayuda para cuidar a Henry".

"Tal vez no, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora Regina". Archie la miró seriamente y Regina suspiró, bajando la cabeza. Emma se preguntó si su actitud más tranquila con él tenía que ver con sus reuniones anteriores. Ella se preguntó si tal vez él realmente podría ayudar después de todo. Emma decidió que al menos podría intentarlo aquí también.

"Si quieres hacer el almuerzo y llevarlo a la escuela, puedo recogerlo y mantenerlo en la estación para que haga su tarea mientras termino mis turnos". Emma sugirió, mordiéndose el labio. Ella realmente quería hacer un acuerdo sobre esto, y esperaba que Regina lo aceptara.

"Regina, ¿cómo suena eso?" Archie preguntó después de un breve silencio.

"Supongo que eso es aceptable". Ella se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, pero tanto Emma como Archie sabían que le costaba un poco el esfuerzo por ceder. "Pero su tarea debe completarse. No se pongan a tontear ustedes dos ". Añadió, volviendo a sonar como a ella misma.

"Prometo que trabajaremos". Emma le dio una suave sonrisa y Regina asintió. Archie miró entre los dos y sonrió a los dos.

"Eso fue fantástico. Lo resolvieron rápida y fácilmente. Muy buen trabajo, ustedes dos". Archie siguió sonriendo, complacido.

"¿Reforzamiento positivo, Archie? ¿En serio?" Dijo Emma, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. El labio de Regina también se crispó, incapaz de ocultar por completo su diversión.

"Bueno, pasaron de casi arrancarse cabezas a sonreír, así que supongo que funciona". Él se encogió de hombros, reprimiendo una orgullosa sonrisa que quería formarse.

"Bien, supongo que veo por qué mis padres están exigiendo venir dos veces a la semana".

"Hubiera recomendado la terapia diaria para mantenerlos vivos en esto". Vio que sus ojos se abrieron y trató de no reírse. "Mantengan la calma, solo tienes que venir dos veces a la semana".

"Gracias a Dios." Emma murmuró.

"Bien." Archie comenzó de nuevo. "Hablemos de los arreglos para dormir".

"¿Qué- qué?" Emma tartamudeó.

"No somos-"

"Guau, está bien, ambas pueden relajarse. ¿Se dan cuenta de que vivirán juntas?" Él los miró a las dos intermitentemente. Emma se encogió de hombros.  
"Bueno ... sí pero ..."

"Cuanto más planifiquemos ahora, las cosas se volverán más sencillas cuando pasen esta noche con Henry esté allí. Nadie espera que ustedes dos estén durmiendo en la misma habitación. Pero necesitan saber qué va a pasar esta noche. Regina, ¿qué piensa usted? " La pregunta pareció tomar a la morena por sorpresa y ella parpadeó un par de veces.

"Oh, bueno ... hay una habitación de invitados en el piso de arriba con su propio baño. Estoy seguro de que la encontrarás adecuada para ti". Ella miró sus manos incómodamente; había vivido en esa casa todo su tiempo en Storybrooke pero nunca había tenido a alguien que se quedara en una de las habitaciones. Fue una sensación extraña.

"Suena bien para mí." Emma se encogió de hombros, cubriendo sus propios sentimientos particulares.

Era bueno saber que ella tendría una cama. Una habitación para ella. Pero le molestaba más de lo que admitiría que sus padres la enviaran lejos tan fácilmente de nuevo. Que ni siquiera por un segundo tuvieron en cuenta que la estaban echando de su primer hogar real. No fue un gran problema. Ella no estaba siendo abandonada. Pero, de nuevo, la estaban alejando en cierto sentido.

Como siempre, Emma lo superaría. Ella podría y sobreviviría esto como todo lo demás. Se sacudió la breve distracción, pero cuando levantó la vista, vio a Regina estudiándola.

Regina sintió que algo estaba sucediendo. Sintió ese raro tirón en su pecho de nuevo que decía que algo estaba molestando a Emma. Pero, de nuevo, había una expresión completamente neutral, casi aburrida en su rostro. Y nuevamente, la sensación fue breve. Un resbalón rápido antes de que Emma se sacudiera de nuevo. Regina pensó que ella misma tenía gruesas paredes. Nunca se dio cuenta de que Emma podría ser igual que ella.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento y Emma pudo ver la curiosidad detrás de la mirada cuidadosa. Archie todavía estaba garabateando notas y no notó el momento que vino y se fue. Regina finalmente apartó la mirada mientras el doctor dejaba caer su bloc de notas otra vez.

"Bien, entonces para revisar el plan, los dos se irán de aquí, recogerán a Henry de la escuela. Lo llevarán a casa y le dirán la verdad. Todos dormirán en sus propias habitaciones esta noche. Mañana, Regina llevará a Henry a la escuela y Emma lo buscará ... ¿Qué les parece a ambas? "

"Bueno ... quiero decir, creo que suena bien". Emma miró a Regina. La morena respiró profundamente.

"Suena ... aceptable".

"Está bien. Bien ... genial. Realmente, estoy realmente impresionado. Esto fue mejor de lo que había previsto". Archie asintió alentador.

"¿En serio?" Emma preguntó incrédula.

"Honestamente, estoy encantado de que todos estemos en una sola pieza". Él se rió un poco.

"Entonces, ¿somos libres de irnos?" Regina preguntó mientras alcanzaba su bolso.

"Casi. Solo una cosa más. Sé que no sienten que es lo mismo, pero están en terapia de parejas. Entonces, lo que me gustaría que cada una de ustedes haga antes de irse es darse un cumplido la una a la otra. No tiene que ser algo demasiado profundo o emocional. Solo digan algo bueno a la otra ".

"Siento que estamos en la escuela primaria otra vez". Emma apuntó.

"Bueno, entonces esto debería ser fácil. Emma, ¿por qué no vas primero?" Él sonrió, pero ahora no fue devuelta aquella sonrisa. Emma se volvió hacia Regina, entrecerrando los ojos mientras la examinaba.

"Um ... Regina. Tú ... luces ... bien ... hoy". Sacó las palabras lenta y cuidadosamente. Regina mantuvo su expresión completamente neutral.

"Excelente Emma. Ahora, Regina, inténtalo". La Alcaldesa miró a Emma y frunció el ceño. La rubia rodó los ojos ante la reacción.

"Emma ... te las arreglaste para ... crear a un niño maravilloso". Ella también habló lentamente y Emma solo negó con la cabeza.

"Bien entonces. Entonces, ¿estamos bien?" Emma se volvió hacia Archie y el hombre asintió.

"Sí. Ustedes dos son libres. Tomen mañana y el fin de semana libre y los veré nuevamente el lunes". Las observó mientras ambas se levantaban y salían casi corriendo por la puerta. Negaba con la cabeza mientras agarraba su cuaderno de nuevo.

 _Jueves, 5 de mayo_

 _Regina Mills y Emma Swan - Sesión 1_

 _Me sorprende pero estoy complacido de observar que no ha habido lesiones físicas._

 _Aunque emocional ... tenemos un largo viaje por delante…_

* * *

 _ **Awww, su primera sesión de pareja... cosi :3 jajaja, muchas gracias por continuar conmigo, el fic original es de 36 cap. así que estaremos juntos un largo tiempo (tal vez un mes o menos jajaja), Saludos a todos y nos seguimos leyendo ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**

* * *

"Ustedes me están asustando". Henry dijó mientras dejaba vagar su mirada entre las mujeres que estaban sentadas frente a él, con las manos en el regazo. "¿Estoy en problemas?"

"No cariño." Regina respondió de inmediato. Estaba más que feliz ahora que habían decidido regresar a la mansión para tener esta conversación, pues Regina no quería que ningún público atestiguara lo raro que se habían vuelto. Miró sus manos, dándose cuenta de que había estado retorciendo su nuevo anillo otra vez.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? Ustedes están actuando de manera extraña". Estaba más que confundido cuando sus dos madres lo habían recogido de la escuela y luego se inquietó cuando le dijeron que había algo importante que debían discutir eso había que sumarle el comportamiento tan nervioso e inquieto que ambas mujeres adoptaron.

"Mira chico ... hay algo que tenemos que decirte, y … tenemos problemas para encontrar las palabras correctas". Emma comenzó con calma.

"Bien, ¿de qué se trata?" Él preguntó y Emma miró a Regina antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

"Se trata de Regina y yo. Bueno, todos realmente. Hicimos algo y ahora las cosas van a cambiar un poco para nosotros".

"¿Qué hicieron?"

"Nosotros ... uh-"

"Hicimos algo tonto, Henry". Regina intervino. "¿Sabes que siempre te dije que consumir alcohol en grandes cantidades es muy, muy irresponsable?"

"Um ... sí". Preguntó, aún más confundido. "Dijiste que hace que la gente haga cosas estúpidas".

"Lo cual es muy cierto. Hace que incluso las personas más educadas y responsables cometan los mayores errores". Dijo la morena y Emma entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

"Mamá, ¿estás tratando de decirme que te emborrachaste?" Preguntó directamente y Regina hizo una mueca.

"Eres ... muy perceptivo cariño". Regina dijo con una sonrisa ligera y forzada.

"Mira Henry. Tu mamá y yo ... sí, tuvimos demasiado anoche y nosotras-"

"Hicieron algo tonto…". Henry terminó por ella, mirando a cada una de sus madres nerviosas.

"Sí." Emma asintió.

"¿Entonces que hicieron?" Preguntó y vio como sus madres se miraban nuevamente. Regina tomó un gran respiro.

"Henry, voy a ser completamente sincera contigo". comenzó lentamente y Henry asintió. "Emma y yo ..." Hizo una pausa y dejó escapar una risa repentinamente nerviosa y completamente inesperada. "...nos casamos."

 _Silencio_

El cuál se extendió. Podrían haber sido los momentos más incómodos que alguna de las mujeres había experimentado alguna vez. Para Emma, eso definitivamente decía algo. Sintió una presión creciente en su pecho y miró a Regina. La rubia podía ver fácilmente algo más que vergüenza en el rostro de la morena, la mujer parecía asustada, temerosa de la reacción de Henry, al menos era lo que Emma podía asumir. Ella podía sentirlo crecer y expandirse.

Emma se dio cuenta de que el pasado rocoso le había hecho muchísimo daño a la alcaldesa si es que temía por el resultado de su confesión. Emma se sintió un poco idiota y avergonzada de decírselo, pero ni por un segundo pensó que la morena podría perder el amor de Henry por eso.

Mirando de regreso a Henry, quien todavía sostenía esa expresión atónita y confundida en su rostro. Siguió abriendo su boca para después cerrarla de nuevo. Quería preguntar si estaban bromeando pero su madre adoptiva no haría eso. Entonces casi pensó que había imaginado la palabra que ella había dicho. Eso fue hasta que ella plantó sus manos ahora ligeramente húmedas sobre la mesa. Entonces él vio el anillo.

Emma notó que él miraba y lentamente levantó sus propias manos sobre la mesa. El silencio continuó mientras seguía mirando a la una y a la otra, un millón de preguntas pululando en su cabeza, pero ninguna formándose en palabras reales. No tenía ningún sentido, y como ambas madres pensaban lo mismo, nadie sabía exactamente qué decir.

"Se… casaron." Dijo finalmente, sin cuestionar, tratando de pronunciar las palabras.

"Sí." Emma asintió. Ella vio como Henry tomaba una respiración profunda, relajándo su ceño fruncido.

"Saben, cuando les dije que quería vivir con ustedes dos esto no era lo que quería decir". Todavía estaba igual de confundido, pero aligeró un poco su tono y Regina suspiró aliviada.

"Lo sabemos cariño. Ciertamente no era nuestro plan". Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Entonces ustedes ... ¿van a divorciarse?" Henry intercambió su mirada de una a la otra y las mujeres se miraron.

"Bueno chicoo, en realidad es una historia divertida". Emma soltó una risa nerviosa. "Tu madre tenía razón. Cuando bebes demasiado, cometes algunos errores bastante grandes. Como ... decir cosas vergonzosas, bailar torpemente y um ... hacer magia".

"¿Ustedes hicieron magia?" Su tono subió ahora.

"Sí, Henry". Regina se unió. "Parece que hicimos un hechizo que hizo que nuestro matrimonio fuera ligeramente irrompible".

"¿Entonces se van a quedar casadas?" Preguntó casi con las mismas palabras y el mismo tono que su madre biológica esta mañana. Aunque más curioso que nada.

"No, no lo haremos. Pero desafortunadamente, los Charmings tienen el hechizo para separarnos y nos lo ocultarán durante los próximos seis meses". Trató de no reírse ante la idea de nuevo, aunque requirió de un poco de esfuerzo.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, verás Henry ..." Emma comenzó de nuevo. "... piensan que porque fuimos irresponsables deberíamos vivir con las consecuencias por un tiempo". Emma también estaba ocultando su propia consternación. No sería correcto enojar a Henry con sus abuelos.

"¿Ustedes están siendo castigadas?" Preguntó, sus cejas levantadas y una pequeña sonrisa formándose. Regina hizo una mueca de nuevo.

"Sí, lo estamos". Emma agachó la cabeza un poco, avergonzada de nuevo.

"Pero ... ¿vamos a estar todos juntos ahora?" Él preguntó con un poco de esperanza ahora.

"Sí, esa era una de las condiciones. Así que por ahora, todos viviremos aquí, juntos. Emma tendrá la habitación de arriba". La morena trató de no reaccionar cuando sus ojos se iluminaron con tanta emoción.

"¿Entonces debo volver a mi habitación?" Él preguntó y la cara de Regina se dibujó en una sonrisa real, el alivio la inundó.

"Sí, sí lo harás. Viviremos juntos de nuevo". No podía dejar de sonreír pues Henry parecía realmente feliz con esto. Ella no iba a señalar de nuevo que esto no era permanente.

"Guay." Las miró a las dos pero luego sus cejas se unieron de nuevo. "Esperen, ¿están seguros de que pueden estar en la misma casa y no ... como ... lastimarse la una a la otra?"

"Podemos manejarlo Henry". Emma trató de asegurarlo, aunque ninguno de los adultos estaba seguro de que no habría víctimas durante su tiempo.

"Lo que digas." Dijo con ese tono divertido que decía que estaba más que interesado en ver cómo sería esta nueva situación.

Emma miró a Regina con curiosidad. Todas las luchas y los sentimientos intensos de Regina estaban golpeando a Emma de una manera abrumadora, pero eso hizo que esta nueva sensación fuera aún más intensa. Regina casi palpitaba de emoción ahora que Henry conocía su situación y parecía feliz por eso. Esto afecto las propias emociones de Emma y se encontró sonriendo suavemente.

"Está bien, así que tengo que ir a buscar nuestras cosas del apartamento. ¿Por qué no te quedas con Regina y te acomodas?" Ella le sonrió a Henry.

"Bueno." Él se encogió de hombros y Emma pudo sentir la emoción de Regina otra vez. No sabía qué tan bien iba a manejar sentir todas las emociones de Regina, pero se sentía bien toda esa alegría pulsando a través de ella.

"Excelente." Regina sonrió, sus ojos radiantes nunca dejaban de mirar a su hijo.

* * *

Emma esperaba que sus padres no estuvieran en casa mientras subía los escalones del apartamento, fue un día largo y emocionalmente difícil y no necesitaba su tono condescendiente en este momento. Especialmente porque probablemente lo recibiría en casa a partir de ahora. Ella podría tener un descanso.

No tuvo tal suerte.

"¿Emma?" Mary Margaret levantó la mirada de su lugar en la mesa cuando Emma entró. "¿Ya has escapado?" Dijo en el tono exacto que Emma quería evitar y con una mirada tan irritantemente consciente que Emma sintió que apretaba un poco los dientes. Pero entonces ella no le daría a su madre esa actitud cambiante de niño y le daría la razón.

"Estoy aquí para tomar nuestras cosas. Henry se está acomodando con Regina en este momento". Hablaba despreocupadamente y podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Mary Margaret sobre ella mientras se dirigía hacia los escalones.

"¿Entonces las cosas fueron bien?" Ella preguntó mientras la seguía y Emma pudo ver que la mujer estaba un poco confundida ya que no estaba suplicando que volviera a casa.

"Sí, supongo." Ella se encogió de hombros. Cogió una maleta de debajo de la cama y se dirigió al tocador. Mary Margaret caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó.

"Entonces ..." Ella comenzó en un tono demasiado casual y Emma rodó los ojos. "... ¿tu sesión con Archie estuvo bien?"

"Sí." Se volvió para arrojar algo de ropa en la bolsa y pudo ver que su madre estaba luchando porque no estaba recibiendo las respuestas que quería. Mary Margaret estudió a su hija por un momento mientras no la miraba a los ojos.

"¿Sin bajas?" Ella bromeó, nuevamente tratando de obtener algo de información.

"No". Emma se movió hacia la cómoda y agarró el resto de la ropa. Afortunadamente su hijo no tenía mucho aquí. Sacó una caja de su armario y la llenó con algunos artículos al azar.

"Emma, espero que entiendas por qué estamos haciendo esto".

"Si seguro." Emma se acercó a su manta, lo último que realmente necesitaba si se estaba moviendo y comenzó a doblarla cuidadosamente.

Ella quería decir que _mierda no_ , no sabía por qué estaban siendo así. Y luego explicar qué tan enojada estaba por eso. Pero luego eso se traduciría en una conversación larga y profunda que la haría retorcerse. Así que opta por hacer lo que haría que Mary Margaret se sienta incómoda. Y estaba claramente funcionando.

"Emma-"

"Mira, debería irme. Ha sido un día largo y me gustaría instalarme también. Cogeré el resto de mis cosas en otro momento". Dejó caer la manta en una caja y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Cariño-"

"Te veré más tarde." Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Mary Margaret frunció el ceño, pero no la detuvo. Emma solo agarró los artículos en el baño que le pertenecían a ella o a Henry y los dejó caer en la caja antes de salir del apartamento rápidamente.

* * *

Emma se detuvo y estacionó frente a la mansión, agarró la bolsa y la caja y se movió hacia la entrada. Una vez en la puerta hizo una pausa. De repente, no estaba segura de si debía llamar o simplemente caminar. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía mano para tocar o abrir la puerta. Afortunadamente, justo cuando estaba a punto de clavar su cuerpo en el timbre de la puerta esta se abrió.

"Hola Emma. Escuché el motor". Henry saludó con una sonrisa.

"Oye chico, ¿puedes tomar esto?" Empujó la caja hacia adelante y Henry la tomó. "Gracias."

"Vamos, te mostraré tu habitación". Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los escalones.

Ella lo siguió escaleras arriba, sus ojos mirando alrededor para ver lo que la rodeaba. Ella nunca había estado aquí antes. Miró y vio lo que obviamente era la habitación de Henry, luciendo perfecta y prístina. Sin embargo, eso no fue nada comparado con la siguiente habitación que pasaron. Grande, bellamente amueblado. Emma solo tuvo una pequeña mirada, pero podía decir, antes de las palabras de Henry, que obviamente no era una habitación de invitados.

"Esa es la habitación de mamá. Esta es tuya". Entró en la habitación contigua al otro lado del pasillo.

"Guau." Dijo mientras observaba lo que la rodeaba.

Era conservador, pero aún hablaba de la riqueza de esta casa. Dejó caer la maleta sobre la cama mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Era más grande que uno de sus apartamentos anteriores. Pero ella no se quejaba. Si se iba a quedarse atrapada aquí, al menos su espacio privado sería cómodo.

"Aquí Henry, toma tus cosas". Ella abrió la caja y él se acercó a agarrar su ropa. Ella lo ayudó y lo siguió hasta su propia habitación. "Entonces ... Henry. ¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con esto?"

"Es extraño, no voy a mentir". Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su cama.

"Sí, bueno, tienes toda la razón sobre eso". Ella dejó caer su ropa sobre la cómoda.

"Quiero decir, te casaste con _mamá_ ". Continuó y Emma se dejó caer en la cama junto a él, mirando alrededor para ver la habitación.

"Lo sé."

"Quiero decir, ustedes dos ni siquiera se _caen bien_ la una a la otra-"

"Lo sé, Henry". Ella le lanzó una mirada y él sonrió tímidamente.

"Lo siento. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?" Él preguntó con curiosidad, estudiando el rostro de la rubia.

"Honestamente no recuerdo. Como dijimos, fuimos irresponsables. Hicimos algo estúpido y ahora ninguna de nosotras puede recordar lo que hicimos". Ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada una vez más. "Lo siento." Ella dijo en voz baja y Henry inclinó la cabeza.

"Está bien. Quiero decir, es agradable estar aquí de nuevo. Y ahora estás aquí también. Es extraño. Pero también es genial". Él se encogió de hombros otra vez y Emma sonrió levemente.

"Bueno, me alegra que no estés demasiado traumatizado". Ella le dio un empujoncito y él sonrió.

"No más de lo normal". Él se rió antes de levantarse. "Vamos, mamá está preparando la cena". Dio media vuelta y se fue sin pensarlo dos veces. Emma tomó un segundo extra para tomar una respiración profunda.

"Cena familiar ... aquí voy"

Emma bajó los escalones sintiéndose tan incómoda como siempre en este tipo de situación. No importa cuántas veces ella pasó por esto. Este proceso de ir de una casa a otra. Ella nunca dejó de sentirse tan fuera de lugar. El hombre extraño en la familia. Ella era una adulta ahora. No había ninguna razón por la que debería tener que estar pasando por esto de nuevo. Otra cosa que hizo que su irritación hacia sus padres creciera aún más.

Esos sentimientos negativos disminuyeron un poco cuando el olor la golpeó. El aroma era muy familiar pero sorprendente venía de la cocina de Regina. Sin embargo, como la rubia se acercó a la cocina, vio que Regina se volvía para colocar una gran pizza en el mostrador. La morena se colocó el delantal sobre las ropas de alcaldesa y un ligero polvo de harina se encontraba en su mejilla, encontró la domesticidad de la escena cautivadora. Era extraño, sí, pero era aún más fascinante por eso.

"¿Pizza?" Emma preguntó, haciendo notar su presencia. Regina la miró.

"Sí, bueno, bajo estas condiciones pensé que podríamos hacer algo un poco más divertido esta noche. Pero no te confundas, no voy a hacer esa basura que consideras comida en esta cocina". Regina se levantó y arqueó las cejas, tratando de mostrar su seriedad.

"¿Divertido?" Emma cuestionó, ignorando las otras palabras de Regina.

"Sí, señorita Swan, puedo ser divertida". dijo y dio media vuelta. Emma se sentó mientras las palabras de Regina la traían de vuelta a su noche juntas. _Puedo ser divertida_.

 _"Te lo dije, señorita Swan, puedo ser divertida". Regina se humedeció los labios cuando se retiró, colocando el vaso y la lima en la mesa junto a ellas._

 _"Maldición. Eso estuvo candente". Los ojos de Emma estaban en la boca de Regina, donde se habían quedado durante toda su exposición. "Déjame probar". La rubia sonrió maliciosamente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Regina devolvió la mirada y cerró la distancia, uniendo sus labios con avidez._

 _Emma no perdió un segundo, deslizando su lengua a través de labios húmedos y suaves de Regina los cuales tenían un buen sabor. La alcaldesa pasó una mano alrededor de Emma para agarrar la parte posterior de su cuello y acercarla más. Emma se movió para agarrarse al labio inferior de Regina, chupando el tequila restante y el jugo de lima tarareando en señal de aprobación. Ella se retiró ligeramente y ambos pares de ojos fueron abriéndose lentamente._

 _Emma vio una pequeña gota de líquido en el costado de la mandíbula de Regina. Levantó una mano para ahuecar la barbilla de la morena y la giró ligeramente. Se inclinó y deslizó la punta de su lengua para darle un golpecito con la lengua y llevar aquel jugo a su boca. Sabía que lo había logrado con éxito, pero no pudo evitar dejar que su lengua se deslizara por la superficie de la mandíbula de la morena, moviéndose hasta el cuello y su costado. Los ojos de Regina se agitaron y apenas pudo contener un gemido de su excitación. Emma se detuvo con un beso en donde su boca podía sentir la sangre bombeando fuertemente por su vena._

 _"Maldita sea." Emma suspiró mientras se alejaba nuevamente._

 _"Tú dijiste eso querida". Regina dio una sonrisa perezosa, tratando de controlar su respiración desigual._

 _"Sí, bueno ... eso es todo lo que tengo, señora alcaldesa". Ella se encogió de hombros._

"¿Emma?" Henry la golpeó en el brazo cuando vio esa mirada vidriosa en sus ojos.

"¿Qué?" Ella parpadeó un par de veces y vio que la miraba a ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Estabas soñando despierta".

"Oh, lo siento. ¿Has dicho algo?" Ella sacudió aquel pensamiento y se levantó.

"Sí, ¿puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa?" Él preguntó y ella asintió.

"Por supuesto." Ella se acercó para agarrar los platos que estaban justo a lado de Regina. Mientras los agarraba, sus ojos se movieron lentamente por la forma de Regina, aterrizando y deteniéndose en la suave extensión de su esbelto cuello. No era consciente de que su lengua había salido para humedecer sus labios, ahora bastante secos. Se había retirado justo cuando Regina se volvió hacia ella.

"¿ _Qué_?" Regina dijo mientras captaba la mirada de Emma, usando el mismo tono acusador.

"Nada, maldición". Emma respondió inmediatamente antes de agarrar los platos y girar rápidamente. No estaba segura de cuándo, aquel momento que recordaba, había tenido lugar exactamente pero era obvio que habría sido después de muchos, muchos tragos.

Trató de bloquear los pensamientos de la noche anterior. Aunque no creía que su nueva conexión con Regina incluyera la lectura mental, todavía no quería que sus pensamientos vagabundearan y atraparan la atención de Regina. En cambio, miró a Henry y centró sus pensamientos en él.

Afortunadamente, Henry parecía contento de dominar la mayor parte de la conversación de la cena. Ambas mujeres se sintieron aliviadas ya que ninguna de las dos sabía cómo abordar la situación. No era la primera vez que compartían una comida como esta. En las últimas dos semanas, desde que regresaron de Neverland, Henry había querido tener tiempo con las dos y esta era una buena manera de empezar a relajar las cosas. Sobre todo porque expresó el deseo de vivir con Regina nuevamente a tiempo parcial.

Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas eran claramente muy diferentes. Aunque Henry no pareció sentirlo las dos madres sí que lo hicieron. Incluso sin sentir una emoción específica de la otra, aún podían decir de alguna manera que estaban conectadas. Emma pensó que era la forma en que uno podía cortarse y no darse cuenta, pero en el momento en que veías la sangre empezaba a doler. Bueno, ahora que Emma sabía que estaba ligada a Regina era como si no pudiera dejar de sentirlo. Ella no podría no notarlo más.

Otra cosa a lo que Emma esperaba acostumbrarse era el anillo en su dedo. Era extraño para ella y por eso no podía dejar de jugar con eso. Torciéndolo alrededor de su dedo, moviéndolo con su pulgar. Era tan extraño para ella que, con todo eso, no podía simplemente ignorarlo. No es que ella siguiera intentar quitárselo. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. Porque eso sería una tontería.

Regina se encontró extaciada en este momento. Estaba más que encantada de que Henry estuviera aquí. Ella pasó la mayor parte del día enojada por su matrimonio de borrachos y no fue hasta que invitaron a Henry para contarle la noticia de que volvería a estar en casa donde pertenecía, eso la llenó de una felicidad que solo había sentido en pequeños segmentos. Cuando lo rescataron en Neverland y él corrió directo a sus brazos. Cuando despertó de comer aquella tarta. Y luego desde antes de que él recibiera el libro de cuentos de hadas. Por eso, ella se sentía bastante bien.

Por otra parte, ella se había casado borrachamente con la madre biológica del niño anoche. Eso mató un poco la emoción. Sin embargo, parecía que su felicidad siempre estaría contaminada de una manera u otra. Por otra parte, sabía que habría hecho cualquier cosa para recuperar a Henry. Entonces, ¿eso no incluiría hacer algo tan loco como casarse con Emma Swan? ¿Podría haber sido su proceso de pensamiento cuando ella accedió a casarse con la chica? La idea desató algo en ella, entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia un lado mientras abría el recuerdo.

 _"Tu y yo y Henry. Vamos a hacer una familia patea traseros". Emma miró a Regina.  
_  
 _"Henry ... Henry regresará". Ella dijo como si la idea acabara de ocurrirle._

 _"Bueno, sí. Henry estará emocionado porque tendrá a sus dos madres"._

 _"¿Viviremos todos juntos?" Ella cuestionó con una amplia sonrisa._

 _"Sí. Y tenemos nuestro final feliz". Ella devolvió la sonrisa cálidamente._

 _"Sí, bueno, ya quiero mi final feliz". Hizo una pausa y su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse. "Pero tus padres me lo arrebatarán"._

 _"¿Qué? No. No, ellos dijeron que necesito obtener mi final feliz. Solo voy a decirles que eres tú". Ella se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra la mejilla de Regina. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto, pero desapareció rápidamente._

 _"Pero te alejarán de mí". Ella dijo frunciendo el ceño._

 _"Bueno, no los dejaremos". Emma habló con toda la confianza en el mundo y Regina la miró mientras una sonrisa volvía a formarse._

 _"No, no lo haremos. Tengo una idea". Ella se puso de pie y Emma inmediatamente hizo lo mismo._

 _"Oigan, ¿están listas?" Ruby caminó hacia ellas, bebida en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _"No todavía." Regina comenzó. "Tenemos que hacer una parada primero"._

Regina presionó sus dedos en su cabeza cuando el recuerdo se deslizó fuera de su alcance de nuevo. Miró hacia Henry para ver como contaba una historia detallada sobre un niño en la escuela y se sintió aliviada de que no se dio cuenta de su distracción. Miró de vuelta a su comida pero no tenía mucho apetito hoy.

Miró y notó a Emma frotándose el anillo con el pulgar. Regina se había encontrado haciendo lo mismo durante todo el tiempo en la oficina hoy. Cada vez que había empezado a hacer lo mismo en la oficina de Archie se obligó a detenerse. Pero había notado algunas veces que Emma estaba tocando la suya un poco.

Una vez que terminó la cena, todos se pusieron de pie para llevar sus platos a la cocina. Ambas mujeres se sintieron agradecidas por sus cenas anteriores durante las últimas dos semanas, ya que le quitaron un poco de incomodidad. Regina comenzó a lavar los platos automáticamente y Emma llevó a los demás a la cocina. Intentó ayudar con el lavado, pero parecía que la morena altanera no lo permitiría.

"Sabes, pensé que aprovecharías la oportunidad de hacerme limpiar algo". Emma señaló mientras cruzaba los brazos, con la cadera apoyada en el mostrador al lado de Regina.

"Oh, lo haré. Pero estos platos son muy caros, cariño". Ella inclinó la cabeza y Emma se mordió el labio para contener su reacción inicial.

"Regina, si vamos a vivir juntos, y criar a Henry juntas, ¿no crees que puedes confiar en mí para lavar algunos platos?" Trató de mantener un tono maduro y neutral. Regina frunció los labios cuando se volvió para mirar a la rubia.

"Quizás." Suspiró mientras miraba sus platos antes de volver a mirar a Emma. "Puedes secarlos. _Suavemente_ ". Ella enfatizó mientras le daba a Emma una toalla. La sheriff rodó los ojos, pero sonrió a medias.

"Si cariño." Se mordió el labio de nuevo cuando los ojos marrones la penetraron.

Trabajaron en silencio, aunque éste estaba completamente lleno de palabras sin pronunciar. Ambas mujeres seguían enviando discretas miradas a la otra, estudiándose en silencio. Emma sintió la necesidad de llenar el silencio pero no sabía cómo y Regina esperaba que la mujer pudiera mantener la boca cerrada durante los siguientes minutos. Afortunadamente para ambas, trabajar nerviosamente las hizo trabajar más rápido y completaron la tarea de manera eficiente.

"Entonces ..." comenzó Emma mientras dejaba caer la toalla. "... ¿Supongo que estamos listos para mañana?"

"Sí. Me ocuparé de la mañana, solo lo recogeré a las tres y me aseguraré de que termine su trabajo escolar. Regresaré a casa después de las cinco".

"Está bien, nosotros también lo haremos". Ella jugueteó con sus manos por un minuto, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando con el anillo de nuevo. "Entonces ... buenas noches, supongo". Emma asintió torpemente.  
"Sí, bueno ... buenas noches". Regina se volvió rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Emma solo negó con la cabeza, esperando que fuera otra cosa que pudieran usar también.

Después de tomarse unos minutos para quitarse la ropa, Emma decidió que una ducha rápida estaría bien. Encontró que esta habitación era incluso mejor de lo que originalmente se dio cuenta ya que las toallas proporcionaban un nivel de comodidad al que no estaba acostumbrada. Descubrió que ni siquiera necesitaba los suministros de su baño, ya que este estaba completamente abastecido.

Se puso un pijama, que consiste en un par de pantalones cortos cómodos, lo suficientemente cortos como para competir con Ruby, y una camiseta sin mangas. Se mudó a la cama matrimonial y se puso cómoda. Eso no fue difícil ya que la cama parecía formarse a su alrededor, abrazándola con dulzura. Suspiró feliz a pesar de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, por muy cómoda que fuera, era la primera noche en un nuevo hogar y eso significaba que el descanso no llegaría.

* * *

Regina consultó a Henry después de terminar los platos. Ya había terminado su trabajo y se estaba preparando para la cama. De nuevo, se encontró tan feliz de verlo allí de nuevo. Él la abrazó y le dijo buenas noches, Regina decidió no empujar a nada más por la noche así que regresó a su habitación.

Ella pasó por su rutina normal de la hora de acostarse, encontrando consuelo en la actividad. Fue un día muy largo y Regina estaba exhausta. Estaba más que feliz cuando finalmente terminó todo y se puso su pijama de seda y se deslizó en su cama. Acostada, sus ojos estaban cerrados y el sueño la reclamó tan pronto como su cabeza golpeó la almohada.

Pasaron solo unas horas antes de que su cuerpo fuera sacado de nuevo del sueño. Todavía estaba un poco inconsciente ya que había sido una jalón diferente en su pecho. La mente de Regina se movió a ese lugar entre despierto y dormido, donde estaba demasiado cansada para entender lo que estaba pasando. Su mano se levantó hacia su pecho inconscientemente. Pero luego la sensación se extendió casi como un fluido atravesándola. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo cuando su pecho comenzó a sentir como si estuviera casi quemándose de alguna manera.

Cuando el sentimiento la inundó, Regina se levantó, respirando profundamente. Su mano agarró su pecho mientras trataba de identificar lo que estaba sucediendo. Le tomó un minuto. No era la pequeña sensación de la angustia antes cuando Emma hablaba de estar sola. Esto era algo más. Algo más grande.

La atravesó de nuevo aún más fuerte y fue entonces cuando Regina finalmente identificó la sensación. Terror.

Lo que sea que estaba sucediendo en este momento, Emma estaba aterrorizada. Con un segundo más de vacilación, Regina echó hacia atrás las sábanas, saltó de la cama y salió corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

 _ **Chan chan chaaaan...nos leemos en el siguiente cap ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**

* * *

Regina abrió su puerta y corrió directamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación contigua. Se detuvo justo afuera de la habitación, dudando nuevamente. Tomando aliento presionó su oreja hacia la puerta pero no escuchó nada. Estaba a punto de llamar cuando esa sensación de terror la atravesó de nuevo y se derrumbó un poco agarrando el marco de la puerta. Ella no se detuvo a pensar de nuevo y simplemente giró la perilla y entró a la habitación.

La luna que había al otro lado de la ventana hizo un buen trabajo iluminando la habitación lo suficiente como para que Regina pudiera ver la forma de Emma sobre la cama. Ella caminó hacia ella pero no escuchó absolutamente nada de la mujer más joven. Al mirar hacia abajo Regina vio que Emma apretaba los ojos con más fuerza que alguien con sueño normal y sus manos sujetaban las sábanas con los puños fuertemente cerrados. Aparte de eso no había ninguna indicación del tormento que Regina podía sentir por la rubia. Era sorprendente, pensó Regina, que incluso mientras dormía Emma pudiera cubrir lo que realmente sentía.

Regina vio que las manos de Emma se sacudían hacia adentro y de inmediato sintió que el miedo se intensificaba. No tenía suficiente espacio para sentirse incómoda ya que sus sentidos estaban completamente ocupados y abrumados por la necesidad de detener la sensación. Por eso no se detuvo para inclinarse sobre Emma. Movió sus manos hacia los hombros de Emma e inmediatamente sintió cómo estaba temblando. Con el ceño fruncido Regina le apretó los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente.

"¿Señorita Swan?" Ella no recibió nada en respuesta y la sacudió de nuevo. "¿Emma?" Intentó un poco más fuerte ahora y vio como los ojos de la rubia comenzaban a abrirse. Regina contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba una reacción. Nunca había visto a Emma así y era ... inquietante ... por falta de un término mejor. Sin embargo Regina no estaba pensando en eso ahora.

Emma solo se quedó mirando a la nada con los ojos vidriosos durante unos segundos y Regina no movió sus manos, ni ningún músculo. Vio los ojos de Emma parpadear repetidamente antes de moverse. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la mirada de Emma se enfocó y aterrizó sobre Regina, todavía encima de ella.

Regina fue tomada por sorpresa cuando sintió que todo el terror que la había consumido fue sustituido por completo por una abrumadora sensación de alivio. Emma pareció respirar por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos mientras levantaba una mano para agarrar el brazo de Regina. La mujer mayor miró hacia donde Emma se aferraba, pero no se movió.

"¿Regina?" Susurró, todavía tratando de aclarar su visión y ver a la mujer con claridad.

"Sí. Tú ... solo estabas teniendo un mal sueño". Se sintió un poco incómoda ya que usó las mismas palabras que haría si fuera Henry el de la pesadilla. Pero luego pudo sentir que su intento de calmar a Emma estaba funcionando cuando su armadura desapareció. Después de unos segundos más, Emma pareció darse cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo a la mujer y finalmente la soltó. Regina mantuvo sus ojos en Emma mientras soltaba su agarre también.

"Lo siento si ... ¿te desperté? No suelo gritar-"

"No, no dijiste nada. Yo solo ... lo sentí ... algo". Levantó una mano hacia su pecho otra vez y pudo sentir su propio corazón latir con fuerza. No solo era consciente de los sentimientos de Emma, sino que los sentía dentro de ella y aún se veía afectada por eso.

"¿Algo?" Emma cuestionó y se inclinó hasta que estuvo sentada contra la cabecera. Ella acurrucó sus pies y abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho.

Los ojos de Regina vieron la longitud de la piel repentinamente expuesta a ella y su mirada se demoró un segundo más antes de llegar a los ojos de Emma otra vez. La rubia señaló con la cabeza la cama y Regina miró el espacio durante un breve debate en su cabeza antes de que el agotamiento ganara y ella se sentó con delicadeza al pie de la cama.

"Tuviste miedo". Ella miró sus manos y Emma la observó cuidadosamente.

"¿Así que viniste?" Emma preguntó con curiosidad, sinceramente sorprendida de que la mujer la controlara.

"Tuviste mucho miedo". Levantó la vista y las mejillas de Emma se calentaron un poco. Esperaba que Regina no pudiera ver eso.

"No pudiste... ver lo que estaba soñando ... ¿verdad?" La rubia levantó la vista vacilante otra vez. Regina no necesitaba su conexión para entender la forma en que Emma se sentía cuando su voz tembló.

"No, no. Simplemente sentí lo que sentías". Podía ver a Emma relajarse visiblemente de nuevo. "¿Estás ... vas a estar bien?" cuestionó, retorciendo sus manos en su regazo distraídamente.

"Sí, estaré bien. Si hubiera sabido que lo sentirías, te habría advertido. No pensé en eso. Es solo porque es la primera noche en un nuevo hogar. Siempre sucede. Ahora estoy bien ". Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose avergonzada por haber sido atrapada en un estado tan frágil. "Lo siento." Echó un vistazo y vio a Regina mirándola de cerca.

"Está bastante bien querida. Yo solo um ... regresaré a mi habitación". Se levantó rápidamente y se volvió hacia la puerta.

"Gracias." Emma dijo en voz baja y Regina miró hacia atrás. "Por despertarme. Lo cortaste antes ... antes de que yo ... solo ... gracias". Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa, resaltada a la luz de la luna.

"De nada. Buenas noches ... otra vez". Permitió una sonrisa suave y Emma se relajó de nuevo, apreciando a la mujer morena ayudándole y luego no presionándola sobre los detalles.

"Buenas noches otra vez, Regina". La cual asintió con la cabeza a la mujer, se giró y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

Emma se deslizó de nuevo en la cama, tirando de las mantas hasta su barbilla. Ella sabía que la pesadilla era inevitable. Se había mudado lo suficiente para saber que no era solo una coincidencia, sino una rutina. Nueva casa, la misma pesadilla. Ahora se sentía tonta, no se había dado cuenta de que Regina lo experimentaría con ella. Sin embargo, estaba más sorprendida de que la mujer corriera allí para ver qué estaba pasando.

No había pensado en Regina sintiendo sus emociones. Estaba tan atrapada con todo lo que obtuvo de la mujer mayor que no se había detenido a pensar en lo que Regina obtendría de ella. Ella estaba incómoda con eso.

Pensó que el control que había establecido sobre sus propios sentimientos hubiera sido suficiente para evitar que Regina obtuviera algo. Pero entonces ella sabía que la capacidad de mantener una cara seria o reír no borraba realmente la emoción debajo. Solo la disfrazaba. Le molestaba saber que ahora había alguien que tendría acceso a lo que ella protegía y ocultaba tan cuidadosamente.

Al menos ahora, la pesadilla había llegado y se había ido, podría dormir ahora. Mientras se quedaba dormida, no pudo evitar que su mente divagara al ver la cara de Regina, a solo unos centímetros de distancia y dándole una expresión que nunca había visto dirigida hacia ella antes. Preocupación genuina.

* * *

Emma se despertó más tarde de lo normal. Después de la pesadilla, pudo dormir toda la noche y más en aquella confortable cama, vaya que era más difícil de lo normal despertar. Una vez que lo hizo, se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que Regina y Henry ya se habían ido por el resto del día.

Deseó haber visto a Henry, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviada de no tener que lidiar con una confrontación incómoda con Regina. No esperaba que la mujer dijera nada sobre la pesadilla, pero aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarla.

Era un poco extraño, estar sola dentro de la casa. Se dirigió a la cocina y miró la cafetera. Era más compleja que los aparatos normales a los que estaba acostumbrada pero descubrió como funcionaba y se sentó un momento para disfrutar de su taza de café. Después de unos momentos de sentirse tan completamente fuera de lugar decidió irse y correr a Ganny's para el desayuno.

Una decisión de la que pronto se arrepintió.

Al entrar en el restaurante, ella también podría mostrarse a sí misma. Parecía que por ahora, todos habían escuchado las noticias de su matrimonio. Agachó la cabeza y se dirigió directamente al mostrador, sin mirar a los ojos a nadie. Tan pronto como se sentó, Ruby estaba justo en frente de ella.

"Bueno, buenos días sheriff". Ruby estaba muy brillante en este momento y Emma entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

"Días Rubes. ¿Puedo tener una garra de oso, por favor?" Ella mantuvo su cabeza baja, tratando de evitar las miradas de los demás.

"Claro. ¿Algo para la esposa?" Ruby le guiñó un ojo y la expresión de Emma claramente no fue divertida.

"No gracias." Dijo lentamente y Ruby sonrió antes de moverse para traerle el pastel.

"Vamos Emma. Tienes que ver el humor en esto". Ella inclinó la cabeza y Emma suspiró.

"Tal vez. Probablemente más si no fue Regina y no me forzaran a seguir casada por la mitad de un año terrible".

"Sí ... sabes que lo siento por todo eso. Honestamente, no recuerdo todo eso y las partes que sí ustedes dos fueron muy inflexibles".

"Es una locura. Pero esta experiencia ciertamente será para los libros". Ella rió antes de darle un mordisco a la garra del oso.

"Y nunca se sabe, tal vez ustedes dos se enamorarán locamente y estarán agradecidos por esa noche de borrachos". Ella pestañeó repetidamente mientras miraba soñadoramente.

"Y tal vez _tú_ deberías dejar de beber". Emma respondió con una ceja levantada. "Porque estás diciendo cosas locas".

"Nah, puedo verlo. Ella tan posesiva como sólo ella puede y te dominará por completo". Ella asintió y los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Qué? ¡No me dominarán!" dijo completamente consternada y mucho más fuerte de lo necesario. Los otros ocupantes del comedor miraron con curiosidad pero Emma todavía estaba concentrada en la chica frente a ella.

"Oh, sí lo hará. Intentarás actuar como una ruda. La Sheriff en toda su gloria de cuero. Pero en realidad Regina te tendrá completamente dominada". Ella se rió de la expresión de indignación de Emma.

"Tú ... estás loca. Solo ... loca Ruby". Emma negó con la cabeza, sin estar segura de cómo responder. "Nunca me dominarían". Ella murmuró en su desayuno.

"Relájate Emma". Puso una mano sobre el brazo de la rubia mientras sonreía y se inclinaba sobre el mostrador. "Quiero decir que con todo lo que está entre ustedes estoy segura de que el sexo estaría caliente como el infierno". Apenas esquivó el golpe cuando Emma levantó la mano. Ruby se rió a carcajadas ahora y Emma arremetió una vez más por la chica más joven sin éxito.

"Voy a atraparte por eso". Emma la señaló mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su garra de oso. Ruby caminó cautelosamente hacia el mostrador de nuevo.

"Está bien, de acuerdo, dejaré de burlarme. Pero, sinceramente, ¿puedes pensar en una mejor manera de vengarse de tus padres que realmente estar con Regina?" Ella se encogió de hombros cuando sus manos se posaron en la encimera.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Eso es lo que quieren. Lo están forzando".

"No, ellos quieren que ustedes dos sean miserables para que aprendan la lección. ¿De verdad crees que tu madre quiere que vivas felizmente con la ex Reina Malvada? ¿Para realmente tener una relación real? Probablemente se asuste". Ruby dijo casualmente pero Emma lo analizó por un momento. Ella abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces.

"Bueno ... quiero decir que sabía que ese era el punto, pero ... realmente no lo pensé todo. Aunque tienes razón, quiero decir, estaban locos porque nos casamos. Realmente no nos quieren juntos". Emma miró hacia un lado cuando una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

"¿Emma?" Ruby cuestionó, tomando la mirada de conspirador en la cara de su amiga. "¿Qué estás pensando en este momento?"

"Solo que voy a tener que visitar a mi encantadora esposa". Ella sonrió antes de saltar del taburete. "Tengo algo de trabajo en la estación, pero regresaré al mediodía por mi orden habitual y la de Regina". Ella se volvió a poner la chaqueta.

"Emma, ahora no hagas nada loco". Ruby advirtió.

"No puedo hacer nada que cambie la vida más de lo que ya lo hicimos". Ella se volvió. "Ah, y hazme un favor no le digas a mis padres que hablamos". Ella sostuvo la mirada de Ruby y la mujer más joven finalmente sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

"Estás loca Emma". Ella rió.

"Oye, esta es _tu_ idea".

"Sí, y _tú_ la estás escuchando". Ella sonrió y Emma le devolvió el gesto antes de salir del restaurante de repente con nueva energía.

* * *

Regina había empezado su día con más energía de la que tenía ahora. La rutina de la mañana era más que emocionante ya que estaba encantada de sentir como si las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Se sintió un poco rara al dejar a Emma allí pero sabía que era solo una de las cosas a las que tendría que acostumbrarse ahora. Sin embargo, después de dejar a Henry en la escuela, Regina había comenzado a trabajar en la oficina y su inquieta noche la había olvidado.

Después de despertar y calmar a Emma de su pesadilla, Regina se había recostado, pero el sueño no regresó. Sabía que Emma dijo que estaría bien por la noche, pero no podía sacudirse completamente la sensación. El nerviosismo de que el terror pudiera llenarla de nuevo había mantenido el sueño fuera de su alcance.  
Tenía que preguntarse cómo podría superar eso cada vez que se mudara. Regina todavía estaba inquieta y ya era la mitad del día. Tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse qué podría haber estado soñando con Emma para causar tal reacción. Después de todo lo que había enfrentado desde que se rompió la maldición, Regina sintió curiosidad por saber qué podía provocar tanta emoción.

Su propia reacción fue un poco desconcertante. Lo atribuyó a todo el asunto vinculante del alma, pero eso no significaba que su mente no estaba en eso. Ella tenía miedo por Emma. Esa expresión en su rostro cuando comenzó a despertarse otra vez, con los ojos aún vidriosos y su cuerpo todavía temblando. Regina apenas había respirado hasta que Emma se calmó e incluso entonces, todavía se sentía mal.

Regina eligió ignorar todo eso. Era justo después del mediodía y todavía no había terminado el trabajo suficiente. Justo cuando se movía a la siguiente pila de papeles, llamaron a la puerta. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, dejó caer los papeles y dijo que aquella persona podía entrar. Ella estaba sorprendida de ver quién entró.

"Oye." Emma saludó mientras entraba.

"Hola." Regina dijo en su tono anunciaba su confusión. Observó a Emma cuidadosamente mientras esta se acercaba y se sentaba frente a ella sin dudarlo.

"¿Ya comiste?" Preguntó, levantando su mano para mostrar la bolsa de Granny's. Regina hizo una mueca, así que Emma continuó. "Te pedí lo de siempre, así que no tienes que preocuparte. Tienes tu ensalada aburrida". Dio una media sonrisa mientras dejaba caer una de las bolsas frente a ella. Regina rodó los ojos.

"¿Necesitabas algo, señorita Swan?" Ella dijo, mirando la bolsa, había estado demasiado distraída y había olvidado comer. Ahora que podía oler la comida en la habitación cuando Emma abrió su bolsa de grasa sintió que se le revolvía el estómago por el hambre.

"Bueno para empezar, llámame Emma. En serio, estamos casadas. Creo que puedes llamarme por mi nombre". La rubia se encontró con la mirada de Regina mientras mordía una patata frita.

"Te llamaré como quiera, señorita Swan". Ella se cruzó de brazos desafiante.

"Bien. Pero por cada vez que me llamas Miss Swan, te llamaré con un apodo enfermizo, dulce y adorable".

"No lo harás-"

"¿Qué fue esa Sweetie Pie?" Ella la interrumpió con una sonrisa.

"Sheriff Swan-"

"No, todavía no es lo que estoy buscando Honey Buns". Ella echó otra patata mientras Regina apretaba la mandíbula. Emma se dio cuenta con cierto interés de que estos nombres no provocaban enojo por parte de Regina. Irritación, por supuesto, pero Regina estaba actuando más molesta de lo que realmente estaba. Si había algo real allí, Emma lo habría sentido. Regina sopesó sus opciones por un segundo antes de responder.

"Emma". Regina rechinó.

"¿Sí, Regina?" Emma inclinó su cabeza inocentemente.

"¿Qué necesitas?" Mantuvo los brazos cruzados, resistiendo el impulso de romper la bolsa de la abuela justo en frente de ella. Emma vio que sus ojos se movían hacia ella varias veces y lo contó en una victoria.

"Tuve una idea. Estaba hablando con Ruby antes"

"Oh, esto suena prometedor". Regina intervino.

"De todos modos ..." continuó ella. "... estábamos hablando del hecho de que mis padres están haciendo todo esto con el único propósito de castigarnos. Hacernos sufrir".

"Lo entiendo, Emma. Y está funcionando". Ella sacudió su cabeza hacia Emma de una manera que hubiera sido insultante si la rubia se le hubiera interesado, pero no era así.

"¿Qué pasaría si no fuera así?" Dijo y vio la confusión cruzar la cara de Regina antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan un poco.

"¿Estás diciendo que estás disfrutando esto?" Ella preguntó incrédula.

"No, escucha. Mis padres nos quieren miserables y lo somos". Sus ojos eran un poco más amplios y Regina dio una expresión como si estuviera esperando el golpe final.

"No tengo paciencia para esto señorita ... Emma". Ella suspiró por su propio error. "Llega al punto."

"Les estamos dando exactamente lo que quieren. Y no creo que eso cambie pronto". Ella se dio cuenta cuando la alcaldesa cayó en la cuenta. Emma se recostó lentamente.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo exactamente?" Ella preguntó cuidadosamente.

"¿Quieres hacerlos felices?"

"Oh, obviamente no". Ella respondió de inmediato sin pausa. "Pero si nosotros odiamos esto es lo que ellos quieren, entonces la única manera de evitar que ganen es si nosotros ..." Se detuvo y Emma formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si no odiamos estar juntas". Emma terminó, echándose hacia atrás y agarrando más papas fritas. Regina se sentó en silencio mientras estudiaba a la chica casual frente a ella.

"¿Y cómo crees que los convenceremos de eso?"

"Bueno, comenzamos con que no me disparas esa mirada en público. Necesitamos que la gente vea que nos llevamos bien ahora". Ella inclinó la cabeza y Regina entrecerró los ojos. "Si, esa." Emma dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Hasta qué punto estaríamos pretendiendo esto?" preguntó y Emma miró pensativa momentáneamente.

"Bueno, obviamente, si estuviéramos caminando por la ciudad el día de mañana de la mano sería una señal de que algo está mal. Simplemente creo que deberíamos jugar a que nos estamos conociendo. Creo que si demostramos que nos estamos volviendo felices juntos, acercándonos, podría asustar a Mary Margaret y David lo suficiente como para suspender todo antes de que nos pongamos demasiado serios ".

"¿Quieres que finjamos como si realmente nos estuviéramos cayendo bien la uno a la otra?" Su tono era escéptico pero su mente estaba trabajando.

"Solo imagina las caras de mis padres una vez que se den cuenta de que su plan está fallando". Ella levantó una ceja y observó las emociones contradictorias en la cara de Regina. La alcaldesa miró hacia un punto en el espacio aunque por un momento suspiró y sacudió la cabeza antes de regresar su mirada otra vez.

"¿Qué hay de Archie?"

"He falsificado mi camino a través del asesoramiento antes". Dijo sin pensarlo, pero luego se regañó mentalmente cuando los ojos de Regina se entrecerraron levemente. "Estoy segura de que podemos convencerlo de que estamos empezando a llevarnos bien". Terminó antes de mirar hacia abajo y concentrarse en su comida. Regina continuó estudiándola de cerca, todavía contemplando su posible éxito.

"No se sabe si esto funcionará". Finalmente dijo y Emma levantó la vista.

"No, pero el peor de los casos es que volvamos a donde comenzamos. No creo que tengamos nada que perder". Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que podría engañar a la gente para que crea que realmente te puedo tolerar. Aunque tomará un poco de esfuerzo". Ella levantó su barbilla mientras fruncía sus labios pensativamente.

"Tus palabras solo hacen que mi corazón se derrita". Emma le dio una sonrisa demasiado dulce mientras levantaba una mano hacia su pecho.

"Muy divertido." Regina respondió rotundamente.

"En serio, con cada palabra mi alma simplemente se eleva más y me hundo más para ti-"

"Eres hilarante."

"Y todos tus elogios solo me hacen sentir cálida y confusa ..."

"Suficiente señorita Swan".  
"Sí osita". Emma sonrió tan infantilmente que Regina pensó en darle una bofetada.

"Emma. Eso es suficiente". Lo intentó de nuevo y Emma regresó felizmente a su comida. Regina estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que la forma de manejar una mejor relación con Emma podría ser comenzar a tratarla como a otro niño. Ella ciertamente actúa como tal.

"Está bien. Bien, voy a regresar al trabajo. Te veré esta noche". Emma se puso de pie y arrojó su basura.

"Ve que Henry haga toda su tarea". Regina solo tuvo que dar un último pedido y Emma suspiró.

"Te lo prometí, nos haremos cargo". Emma le dio una última mirada antes de finalmente salir de la habitación.

Regina miró a Emma todo el camino fuera de la habitación antes de que sus ojos se deslizaran hacia la bolsa sin tocar frente a ella. Ahora se estaba muriendo de hambre, después de haber visto a Emma comer toda su fritura grande. El olor había sido embriagador y casi apetitoso.

Emma dijo que trajo lo de Regina, lo que significaría una ensalada generalmente deliciosa. Sin embargo, el olor que la maldita chica dejaba persistiendo en su oficina estaba haciendo que la opción fuera menos deseable. Abrió la bolsa y abrió mucho los ojos al ver no solo su ensalada, sino también un pequeño contenedor de papas fritas. Regina lo levantó cuidadosamente entre su pulgar e índice, colocándolo en una servilleta en su escritorio.

Mirando hacia atrás en la bolsa, sus ojos inmediatamente se encontraron con un pedazo de papel doblado. Al abrirlo, reconoció la letra de Emma de inmediato.

 _Regina,_

 _Sabía que estarías de acuerdo con mi idea, así que pensé que el primer paso para fingir que nos agradamos sería comenzar a entendernos. Dé un paseo en el lado salvaje Regina._

 _En serio Regina, las papas fritas son deliciosas. Me entenderás un poco mejor si lo pruebas._

 _PD: También sabía que no tocarías la comida hasta que estuviera fuera de la habitación, así que aprovecho esta oportunidad para decir:_

 _Que tengas un día maravilloso mi Pookie Wookie. ;)_

"¡Oh, por todos los cielos!" Regina murmuró, dejando caer la nota hacia abajo. "Ella es imposible". Negó con la cabeza, mirando entre la ensalada y el contenedor de papas fritas.

Ella estaba hambrienta. Muy hambrienta. Lo cual fue su justificación para comer toda su comida traída para ella. Realmente no podía obligarse a preocuparse. Ella también sentía el más mínimo entendimiento de las elecciones de alimentos poco saludables de Emma.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿así es como será todos los días?" Preguntó Henry desde el otro lado del escritorio de Emma. La mujer levantó la vista de su informe para dirigirse a él.

"Si funciona bien para todos nosotros, diría que sí. ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?"

"No, me gusta. En realidad, es mucho como lo que hacíamos antes de que estallara la maldición".

"Sí, excepto que ahora no tenemos que escabullirnos". Ella sonrió y Henry asintió.

"Sí, esto es mucho mejor". Él le devolvió la sonrisa antes de morderse un poco el labio.

"¿Algo más niño?" Preguntó Emma, notando el comportamiento.

"Solo ... ¿Van a hacer todo lo de los padres que viven juntos?" Mantuvo un tono neutro y Emma inclinó la cabeza.

"Bueno, al menos tomaremos las decisiones juntas. ¿Hay algo que esté pasando?"

"Bueno ... tenemos conferencias de padres y maestros la próxima semana. Me preguntaba ... tú sabes, si vendrían las dos".

Él miró hacia abajo y los labios de Emma se separaron ante el pensamiento. Qué extraño que algo tan simple fuera tan conmovedor para ella. Ella siempre se estaba adaptando a la idea de ser madre. Independientemente de lo que había pasado en el último año, todavía era tan nuevo y no importaba lo mucho que lo hicieran juntos, ella siempre estaba tratando de trabajar en el rol de una verdadera madre.

Fue simple. Mundano. Probablemente increíblemente aburrido y tedioso. Y Emma estaba encantada.

"Creo que a ambas nos encantará ir a la conferencia de padres y maestros". Emma dijo con una gran sonrisa. Henry le devolvió la sonrisa antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Regina estaba sentada en su escritorio, preguntándose por qué diablos estaba tan emocionada. Pero al igual que anoche, ella sintió que estaba absorbiendo la emoción. Estaba tomando parte de esa energía positiva y no estaba al tanto de la suave sonrisa adornando sus propios labios.

* * *

 ** _Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, muchas gracias por sus lecturas y retros, nos leemos en el siguiente cap ;)  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**

* * *

La noche del viernes había sido igual, tal vez un poco más suave que el jueves. Regina estaba contenta de que todo el trabajo se hubiera completado antes de llegar a casa y para poder hacer una más saludable pero igual de deliciosa que la noche anterior. Aunque la comida de Mary Margaret era buena Regina hizo magia en la cocina y Emma se dio cuenta muy rápidamente de que podía acostumbrarse fácilmente a esto.

Sin embargo, cuando Emma se despertó el sábado se dio cuenta de repente de que no habían hablado en absoluto sobre cómo manejar el fin de semana. Habían sobrevivido dos días ilesos, pero eso fue con la escuela y el trabajo ocupando una buena cantidad de su tiempo. Eso todavía era normal y fácil de manejar. Este era su primer fin de semana en el que estarían todos juntos. Emma no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

Ella había quedado dormida otra vez así que se vistió y bajó las escaleras. Esta vez, sin embargo, todos estaban despiertos y aún en casa. Oyó un televisor que venía de una habitación que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta ese momento. No había ido más allá de las habitaciones de ella y Henry, el estudio, la cocina y el comedor. Girando hacia el lado opuesto se acercó al sonido y encontró una sala de estar más cómoda donde Henry se sentó, se reclinó en el sofá en pijama mirando una caricatura en un televisor grande.

"Buenos días chico ". Ella entró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado. Instantáneamente se sentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Buenos días."

"¿Qué estás viendo?"

"Los Padrinos mágicos."

"Bonito." Dijo Emma antes de recostarse junto a él. Se acomodaron de inmediato y Emma se dio cuenta de que esto era otra cosa a la que ciertamente podría acostumbrarse. Sorprendentemente Emma se sentía un poco más cómoda en ese momento.

Se quedaron allí durante todo el episodio, simplemente se relajaron y se rieron. Fue después de eso que Regina asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Emma se había preguntado dónde estaba, pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente cómoda como para comenzar a buscarla en su casa.

"El desayuno está casi listo si pueden venir a poner la mesa". Ella golpeó con los dedos el marco de la puerta. Henry se levantó de un salto y Emma frunció el ceño.

"¿Has _preparado_ el desayuno?" Ella preguntó mientras estaba de pie. Regina se movió para permitir que Henry pasara y miró a la rubia.

"Por supuesto. No sabe tan bien si solo lo conjuras". Miró con escepticismo y Emma se encogió de hombros.

"Claro que no, solo ... supongo que no sé lo que esperaba. Más como un tipo de persona de cereal".

"¿Te estás quejando?" Regina la observó mientras salían de la habitación. Fue entonces, por tercera vez en tantos días que el aroma delicioso de la comida de Regina llegó a Emma y abrumó sus sentidos.

"De ningún modo." Dijo lentamente con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Regina la vio pasar antes de que una sonrisa engreída amenazara con instalarse en sus labios.

Emma se movió un poco más con confianza alrededor de la cocina mientras ayudaba a juntar manteles individuales y utensilios. La sensación familiar de la rutina, como lo era poner la mesa, le daba cierta sensación de confort. Comodidad de la que solo había probado en el departamento con sus padres.

Al ser la tercera vez que se sentaban a una comida familiar cada miembro tomó sus asientos con un poco menos de torpeza e indecisión. Henry se sumergió con entusiasmo en su desayuno mientras Regina se tomaba su tiempo para colocar una servilleta cuidadosamente en su regazo. Emma hizo lo mismo, principalmente con la esperanza de que al menos pareciera que ella pertenecía allí. Mirando hacia abajo a los panqueques perfectamente cocinados, ya no podía esperar un segundo más y saltó con tanta emoción como su hijo.

El primer bocado hizo que Emma se enganchara. Tan pronto como el jarabe tocó sus labios estuvo gimiendo su aprobación sus ojos revolotearon cuando el sabor la consumió. Apenas reprimió el sonido de su deleite, pero la alegría era obvia en su rostro. Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que alejaba sus sentimientos. Regina la observó por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza al darse cuenta.

"¿Recuerdas tu declaración acerca de cómo _sentía demasiado_ con aquel apodo?" Ella preguntó y Emma tragó un gran bocado de panqueque.

"Sí." Dijo con curiosidad, pero sus preguntas no impidieron que Emma entrara al siguiente bocado.

"Bueno, tu _sientes demasiado_ por esos panqueques". Ella dijo y golpeó un dedo contra su pecho. Emma se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Sí, bueno ... cocinas bien". Con lo deliciosos que eran, Emma no se molestaría en preocuparse. Era el desayuno más delicioso que había tenido y a Emma no le importaba si Regina podía sentir su emoción por eso. Regina no pudo evitar su propia sonrisa y Henry sonrió entre las dos.

Hicieron una cadena de montaje para los platos esta vez. Regina lava, Henry enjuaga y Emma seca nuevamente. Esta era otra cosa que hacía que Emma se sintiera incómoda y extrañamente cómoda al mismo tiempo. Otra cosa que era simple y mundana, pero emocionante por el hecho de que era una actividad que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos hasta que lo tenía ahora. Esta podría no ser la familia que había imaginado, pero al estar atrapada en su situación actual Emma trabajaría con lo que tenía.

Estaban terminando cuando sonó el teléfono de Emma. Ella vio el número de su madre. Sabía que iba a tener que superar esta ira hacia ellos pronto. No iba a hacer nada para liberarla de las circunstancias. También era malo perder el tiempo que finalmente tuvo con ellos después de una vida apartados. En este momento, sin embargo, esos sentimientos todavía estaban en plena vigencia, enojo. Aun así, se secó las manos y respondió su teléfono.

"¿Hola? ... Sí, estoy bien ... Sí, Henry está bien ..." Emma se sentó en el mostrador. Regina se volvió hacia ella y vio una pequeña sonrisa en la cara de Emma mientras levantaba los ojos para encontrarse con los marrones de la reina. "... no, estoy bien en realidad, Regina hizo el desayuno esta mañana ... sí, no, fue genial. Panqueques de manzana, mejor que en Granny's ..."

Regina olvidó detenerse mientras sonreía suavemente, dándose cuenta de que Emma estaba aprovechando una oportunidad para poner en marcha su nuevo plan, probablemente absurdo, pero potencialmente posible. Regina se sentía muy complacida ya que Emma continuó hablando maravillas sobre su comida en los últimos días y que no necesitaba nada de ellos ya que estaba cubierta aquí. Puede que a Regina no le gustase la situación en la que estaba atrapada, pero siempre fue bueno ser presuntuoso.

"... bueno, tendré que preguntarle a Regina si hay algún plan primero ... sí, estoy segura de que tienes razón ..." Emma levantó la vista nuevamente para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Regina. "... Lo averiguaré y te devolveré la llamada ... sí ... está bien, adiós". Con eso colgó y colocó el teléfono nuevamente bocabajo.

"Estoy pensando que nuestro plan en realidad podría tener una oportunidad". Emma comenzó cuando Regina se sentó frente a ella.

"¿De Verdad?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad. Regina tenía muchas dudas, pero tenía que admitir que Emma tenía razón sobre su punto. Realmente no tenían nada que perder.

"Sí, puedo sentir su incomodidad por el teléfono. Estoy más que segura de que ha estado esperando que suplique para volver a casa. Ya no ruego por los hogares". Ella dijo la última parte tranquila, pero todas las emociones las trataba de bloquear. Regina lo notó, pero lo ignoró. Algo por lo que Emma estaba extremadamente agradecida.

"Entonces, ¿qué necesitas preguntarme?"

"Oh, hoy nos quiere a mí y a Henry para el almuerzo".

"¿Y le dijiste que primero debes preguntarme?" El tono de Regina se volvió divertido mientras que hacia una ligera sonrisa de lado. Emma sonrió mientras respondía.

"Sí, bueno, tienes que hablar con la esposa primero". Emma se encogió de hombros y Regina negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, entonces, tienes mi permiso". Dijo casualmente y la mente de Emma se desvió hacia el comentario de Ruby ayer por la mañana. _Te dominará_. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que tener cuidado antes de caer en ese papel. Estaba segura de que a Regina le encantaría eso.

"¿Quieres venir?" Emma preguntó con una ceja levantada.

"No." La respuesta de Regina fue instantánea. "No, no creo que estemos listos para eso, todavía querida". Ambas sabían que aún no se encontraban en esta etapa, pero Emma todavía pensaba que sería un día interesante.

"Está bien, bueno, te estarás perdiendo toda la diversión". Emma inclinó su cabeza y Regina le dio la expresión más aburrida que pudo reunir.

"Oh, estoy seguro. Desafortunadamente, tengo un montón de papeleo que no terminé ayer. _Alguien_ me interrumpió el día". Ella miró significativamente.

"No tienes que agradecer por eso". Emma sonrió. Regina rodó los ojos. Y así concluyeron otra conversación.

* * *

"Esto parece extraño. ¿Tocamos o simplemente entramos?" Henry dijo mientras llegaban a la puerta del departamento.

"Entramos". Ella dijo con confianza. Emma se negó a sentirse incómoda en esta casa también. Bueno, eso es lo que ella se estaba convenciendo a sí misma cuando abrió la puerta.

"Ahí están." Mary Margaret sonrió feliz mientras se les acercaba. Tiró de Henry en un abrazo antes de moverse a Emma, aunque la rubia solo soltó un brazo para devolverle el abrazo. Ella no se sentía especialmente afectuosa con la mujer.

"¿Qué comemos?" Preguntó Henry, ajeno a la irritación de Emma.

"Pensé que haríamos tacos y ensaladas. Sé que los dos los aman".

"¡Increíble!" Henry respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no vas a poner la mesa?"

"Bueno." Henry se encogió de hombros antes de irse a la cocina.

Emma simplemente decidió que tenía derecho a ser ella misma en casa y ayudar a Henry antes de tomar su asiento habitual en la mesa. Ella no dijo mucho y deliberadamente ignoró a sus dos padres mientras se movían por la cocina. Parte de ella sabía que estaba, otra vez, haciendo de adolescente con mal humor. Pero esa parte realmente no le importaba.

Henry charló con David mientras estaban sentados a la mesa. Parecía más que feliz de tener tiempo con todos los miembros de su familia ahora, sin ver ningún inconveniente a la vista. A pesar de sus sentimientos personales, Emma se sintió aliviada de lo bien que estaba manejando las cosas. Ella podría enfrentar sus propias consecuencias, pero no sería justo si Henry sufriera por su error.

"Entonces, ¿cómo han estado ustedes dos en su nuevo hogar?" Mary Margaret comenzó cuando se unió a ellos en la mesa.

"Estupendo." Henry respondió al instante.

"Bien. Y Emma, ¿cómo han sido los últimos días?" Su tono era excesivamente casual y Emma no se dejó engañar.

"No está mal." Emma vio otra oportunidad perfecta para seguir adelante con su plan. Sabía que al principio se trataba más de sutileza, así que dio su respuesta encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar otro bocado de su almuerzo.

"¿De Verdad?" Su madre comenzó con una risa. "Hubiera pensado que habría algunas lesiones la primera noche". Trató de bromear pero Emma se sentía molesta.

"¿Querías que alguien se lastimara en la casa que compartimos con tu nieto?" Ella retuvo un poco la malicia de su tono, pero estaba claro que todavía estaba un poco irritada.

"No, no, no quise decir eso. Solo sé cómo son ustedes dos. Espero que ella haya estado menos que complacida las últimas dos noches". Nuevamente tenía esa mirada de complicidad que habría molestado a Emma, pero ésta se encontró distraída.

"En realidad ella fue ... sorprendente". Dijo honestamente, pensando en la respuesta de Regina a su pesadilla. Mencionar eso definitivamente habría ayudado con el plan, pero no había forma de que Emma estuviera dispuesta a ir allí con sus padres. Si una persona tenía que saber Emma prefería a alguien que no quisiera saber más.

"Bueno, eso es ... interesante". Mary Margaret se aclaró la garganta mientras dirigía su mirada a su comida. Emma vio su ceja fruncida y notó la fuerza extra utilizada para apuñalar la lechuga de su ensalada y mentalmente se felicitó a sí misma. Otro punto para el hogar de Mills y Swan.

* * *

Regina se frotó los ojos antes de pasar al siguiente archivo. No era la primera vez que tenía que hacer trámites en su casa, pero nunca fue agradable, se descubrió a sí misma reduciendo su ritmo cada vez más a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Abrió la siguiente cubierta y se detuvo, dejando caer lentamente la mano mientras sus ojos se abrían. Se quedaron fijos en el contrato escrito a mano frente a ella, completo con cuatro firmas. Ella no sabía cómo se metió en sus archivos. Cuando llegó allí. Ella no tenía ninguna explicación o recuerdo del documento, incluso cómo fue creado.

Sin embargo, nada de eso fue lo que consumió sus pensamientos. Era el nombre en ella. La firma. Una firma que nunca, nunca había visto. Y si ella pudiera ayudar en eso, nadie lo haría jamás. Emma especialmente. Emma _no_ podía ver esto. Nunca. Eso es lo que la motivó ahora.

Era su trabajo como alcalde firmarlo. Como eran con todos los documentos similares. En cambio, ella cerró la carpeta lentamente. Abrió el cajón que tenía al lado y lo dejó caer dentro, dando una última mirada antes de volver a cerrarlo. Era su trabajo firmarlo. Sin embargo, como parecía, ella ya lo hizo.

A pesar de que solo era media tarde, Regina podía sentir que su energía menguaba. Se sentía cada vez más irritada con la cantidad de archivos y simplemente ya no estaba de humor para el trabajo. Ella no entendió la creciente molestia cuando abandonó el trabajo por un vaso de sidra.

Tomando asiento en el sofá, Regina tomó unos sorbos de su vaso en un esfuerzo por relajarse. No fue hasta que pudo sentir que una semilla de ira más definida que comenzó a burbujear en su pecho lo que provocó que Regina se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. No era ella en absoluto. Era Emma.

Rodando los ojos al darse cuenta Regina se bebió el resto de su sidra antes de tomar su teléfono. Ella estaba encontrando que su propia irritación aumentaba en este momento. Qué agotador sería si tuvieran que compartir cada pequeña emoción como esta. En este punto, su plan funciona mejor porque con el ritmo que van no creía que pudieran durar mucho más.

* * *

Cuando Henry saltó al sofá con David, Emma agarró unos platos y caminó hacia el fregadero, esperando que su madre se detuviera con todas las preguntas. Había hecho un buen trabajo dando sutiles indicios de que Regina no era tan terrible como suponían, pero eso no hacía sino provocar más y más preguntas. Emma estaba perdiendo la paciencia ahora.

"Solo espero que te asegures de que Henry no esté involucrado cuando ambas peleen". Mary Margaret la siguió, claramente decidida a continuar la conversación. Emma suspiró y comenzó a lavarse sin mirar a su madre.

"No vamos a pelear delante de él". Ella respondió agotadamente.

"Bueno, incluso luchar en la misma casa en la que él vive puede afectarlo".

"Vamos a estar bien. Henry estará bien". Ella mantuvo la vista baja, pero Mary Margaret estaba frente a ella.

"¿Y cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Qué pasa con tu historia con Regina?" Ahora Emma levantó la vista.

"¿Cómo puedo saber que superaré esto?" Ella entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, tomando a su madre un poco desprevenida.

"Bueno, sí cariño, no has estado en esta situación-"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Emma interrumpió cuando apareció su enojo. Algunas veces Emma se puso del lado de Regina en la opinión de que sus padres no eran de la más alta inteligencia.

"Yo ..." Mary Margaret negó con la cabeza confundida.

"¿Olvidaste quién soy?" Sus propias palabras despertaron un breve recuerdo de la otra noche. Ella miró los platos pero su mente estaba trabajando.

 _"Creo que ellos ... creo que simplemente se olvidan como ... como soy". Emma puntuó sus palabras con su mano presionando contra su pecho. Regina miró con simpatía mientras levantaba una mano lentamente sobre el hombro de Emma._

 _"¿Qué quieres decir cariño?" Se frotó suavemente y Emma se inclinó más cerca de ella._

 _"Ellos ... ¡no me entienden! ¡Esperan que yo sea como ellos! ¡Y a ellos les gusta pensar que me conocen! ¡No lo hacen, Regina!" Emma suplicó._

 _"Lo sé cariño. Lo sé, lo sé". Regina tiró de Emma contra ella y sus labios encontraron torpemente la paja de su bebida. Su cabeza colgaba sobre la de Emma mientras tomaba un largo sorbo._

Emma parpadeó fuera de la memoria, mirando hacia el agua jabonosa frente a ella. Al echar un vistazo hacia un lado, inmediatamente notó los ojos de su madre sobre ella, estudiándola atentamente.

Ella necesitaba dar un paso atrás, pero había pensado mucho en esto y, desafortunadamente, su enojo no era tan fácilmente controlado como otras emociones. Probablemente porque ella realmente no tenía problemas para soltarla con las personas. En general, y en este caso específicamente, estaba cubriendo el daño que sintió en la decisión de sus padres. Ella preferiría que su madre viera esto.

"No entiendo." Mary Margaret finalmente habló de nuevo, notando y preguntándose sobre el cambio de humor.

"¿Crees que no he estado 'en esta situación' mil veces?" Dijo Emma, tratando de mantener su tono más cercano a neutral.

"Bueno ... quiero decir que nunca has-"

"¿Nunca qué? ¿me han echado de mi casa y aventado en otra? ¿Me han obligado a entrar a una casa donde no soy bienvenida?" Se cruzó de brazos y Mary Margaret parecía un poco desconcertada.

"Emma, yo ... esa no era nuestra intención. Solo ... queremos que ..."

"Aprenda una lección. Lo tengo. Lo que sea". Su teléfono sonó y Emma lo sacó de su bolsillo. Mary Margaret todavía parecía insegura de qué decir cuando Emma desvió la mirada para mirar la pantalla de su teléfono, levantando una ceja al ver un mensaje de texto de Regina.

 **Por favor cálmate para poder hacer algo de trabajo  
**  
"Guau." Emma negó con la cabeza mientras tecleaba una respuesta rápida.

 **Tu sensibilidad calma mi alma**

"Deberíamos irnos ahora". Pasó junto a su madre y luego se volvió hacia la puerta, llamando a Henry para que se reuniera con ella.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué te vas?" Su madre la seguía de cerca.

"Porque estoy enojada y aparentemente Regina no puede hacer su mierda ahora". Ella se puso su chaqueta cuando Henry se unió a ella. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero podía sentir la tensión y pensó que era mejor no preguntar a nadie ahora.

"Espera, ¿qué?" David dijo mientras se unía a ellos.

"¿Qué? ¿No sabías que todo el vínculo matrimonial tenía algunos trucos? Bueno, uno es que somos muy conscientes de los sentimientos de la otra y ahora Regina está siendo afectada por mí". Su teléfono sonó de nuevo y lo abrió.

"Eso es ... fascinante". David arrugó la cara en sus pensamientos.

"Sí, es increíble". Emma dijo inexpresiva mientras miraba la pantalla.

 **Gracioso ... ¿Está todo bien? Estaría más que feliz de borrar a los Encantadores si fuera necesario.  
**  
Emma rodó los ojos, pero descubrió que parte de su ira menguaba ante el texto.

 **No, Regina.** Emma se detuvo con los dedos sobre la pantalla. **Pero dejemos esa opción sobre la mesa para más adelante ... por si las dudas**. Sintió una pequeña sonrisa amenazando su rostro gracias a su propio mensaje. El mensaje de respuesta fue inmediato.

 **Hecho.**

"Vamos Henry". Ella colocó una mano sobre su hombro mientras giraban hacia la puerta.

"Emma, lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar un poco más?" La mujer morena le dio una sonrisa triste y esperanzada. Emma se volvió lentamente hacia ella.

"Hoy no. Estoy bien, no quise perder los estribos". Ella preferiría haber mantenido una cara de póquer, pero preferiría que su madre solo pensara que estaba loca y no algo más profundo que eso.

"Está bien, que tengas una buena noche". Ella dijo vacilante.

"Sí, tú también. Te veré en la estación el lunes, David". Miró a su padre antes de irse con Henry.

"Supongo que volvemos a nuestros nombres". David murmuró cuando la puerta se cerró.

"Me siento mal." Mary Margaret comenzó a fruncir el ceño. David se volvió hacia ella y le puso las manos en los hombros.

"Lo sé. Yo también. Pero sabíamos que odiarían esto".

"Sí, pero no quería hacerle daño en realidad. La forzamos a salir de casa".

"Le haremos vivir las consecuencias por unos meses. Todo irá bien". Abrazó a su esposa contra él, dándole un apretón tranquilizador. Ella se sentía mal, pero al final, ella se estaba apegando a sus decisiones.

* * *

Cuando Emma entró por la puerta de la mansión se sorprendió al ser recibida con un vaso de sidra. Regina simplemente le dio el vaso en la entrada delantera antes de retirarse a su estudio. Aparentemente se estaban entendiendo mejor la una a la otra. Emma asintió agradecida y tomó la bebida, saboreando el sabor que disfrutaba mucho más de lo que ella admitía.

Siguió a Regina mientras la morena volvía a la jarra, volviendo a llenar su vaso antes de volver a su escritorio. Emma caminó lentamente hacia la habitación, mirando más de cerca las fotos y los accesorios que no había notado la primera vez que estuvo allí. Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que se había bebido su vaso un poco más rápido de lo que probablemente debería haber tomado. Captó la mirada de Regina levantó el vaso y después de recibir un gesto de aprobación Emma lo volvió a llenar.

"Puede que nos haya retrasado un poco". Emma admitió mientras vacilantemente se sentaba en el sofá. Regina alzó la vista y entrecerró los ojos.

"Estoy conmocionada". Dijo sarcásticamente, recibiendo una mirada en respuesta. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"No fui yo, fue ella".

"¿Tu madre?"

"Sí. Ella es tan ... ugh, tan..."

"Irritante? Rejilla? El dolor más _severo_ en mi culo-"

"Sí, sí, Regina, lo capté". Emma levantó una mano y Regina suspiró.

"Bien, bien, ¿qué hizo ella entonces?"

"Ella solo ... ella no ..." Emma se detuvo, suspirando mientras se frotaba los ojos. "... no importa, es estúpido". Levantó su vaso cuando se levantó de nuevo. Regina rodó los ojos y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"¿Ella no… qué?" Ella inclinó su cabeza y cuando Emma quedó atrapada en su mirada, se encontró respondiendo a Regina sin pensar.

"Ella no me entiende". Ella dijo y luego negó con la cabeza. "Estoy ... me voy a acostar por un momento". Se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Regina la observó todo el camino.

"La cena es a las siete señorita Swan".

"Lo tengo bebé". Emma guiñó un ojo sobre su hombro antes de desaparecer de su vista. Regina se echó hacia atrás con otro suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

La morena ignoró el comentario esta vez, diciéndose a sí misma que no tenía sentido con la rubia infantil. Presionando sus ojos cerrados, ella levantó la cabeza cuando las palabras de Emma se hundieron. _Ella no me entiende_. Había un sentimiento molesto en el fondo de su mente. Un recuerdo que estaba enterrado debajo de, lo que Regina suponía que era, un suministro muy grande de alcohol.

Concentrándose, dejó que las palabras se repitieran unas pocas veces. _Ella no me entiende. Ella no me entiende. Ellos no me entienden_

 _"Ellos ... ¡no me entienden! ¡Esperan que yo sea como ellos! ¡Y a ellos les gusta pensar que me conocen! ¡No lo hacen, Regina!" Emma suplicó._

 _"Lo sé cariño. Lo sé, lo sé". Regina tiró de Emma contra ella y sus labios encontraron torpemente la paja de su bebida. Su cabeza colgaba sobre la de Emma mientras tomaba un largo sorbo._

 _"Me entiendes, Regina. Siempre me entiendes". Emma se acercó a la bebida de Regina, tirando de ella hacia abajo y tratando de capturar la paja en su propia boca ahora._

 _"Siempre me entiendes a mí también". Regina habló más suave, tirando de la pajita de Emma mientras el sonido sordo indicaba que la rubia había terminado la bebida. Emma se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos._

 _"No somos tan diferentes, tú y yo". Emma mantuvo la mirada de Regina mientras la morena la estudiaba._

 _"Tú eres la salvadora. Yo soy la Reina Malvada. ¿O no te lo dijeron tus padres? Quizás necesites empezar a escucharlos". Ella frunció el ceño y Emma entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a la mujer mayor con curiosidad._

 _"Tienes razón, Regina. Somos parecidas y opuestas al mismo tiempo. La combinación perfecta"._

* * *

 _ **Fin de la 7ma entrega, nos leemos en el siguiente cap ;) , muchas gracias por seguir aquí**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota:este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**_

* * *

Cuando abre los ojos hay unos minutos en los que Regina realmente no está segura de qué día es. El sol estaba saliendo y entraba por la ventana, iluminando su habitación. El extraño sueño del que se ha despertado la tiene un poco turbia y le llevó algo de tiempo orientarse. Pronto, los recuerdos del fin de semana se filtraron nuevamente y Regina suspiró al darse cuenta de que era el comienzo de la semana laboral nuevamente. Mirando su reloj vio que acababa de apagar la alarma.

Terminó su rutina normal de la mañana en su habitación antes de bajar las escaleras. Sirvió una taza de café y comenzó a desayunar, colocando solo dos porciones suponiendo que la mujer rubia que dormía arriba no se arrastraría fuera de la cama a tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba menos que molesta por ello porque le daba tiempo con su hijo. Descubrió que por las mañanas, al menos, podía fingir que todo era como solía ser.

Acababa de servir dos vasos de jugo de naranja cuando decidió ir a ver a Henry. Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo vio al chico del periódico salir así que decidió abrir la puerta para agarrar el diario. Casi no notó nada fuera de lugar cuando se volvió para caminar dentro de la casa. Pero luego, en el último segundo, dio media vuelta lentamente. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que era. O más bien, ella notó lo que no estaba allí. El auto de Emma.

Confundida, Regina volvió adentro y subió las escaleras. Se detuvo en la habitación de Henry, pero pudo oír al niño moverse y supo que probablemente se estaba vistiendo. Regina caminó con cierta vacilación el resto del camino por el pasillo e inmediatamente vio la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes abierta. Comprobó que estaba vacío antes de retirarse a la cocina.

Ella no cuestionó los motivos de la rubia mientras levantaba su teléfono y marcaba el número de la sheriff. Regina frunció el ceño cuando fue mandada directamente al correo de voz. Justo cuando comenzó a marcar los números de la estación, escuchó que la puerta de la entrada se abría y se cerraba. Con un propósito firme Regina salió de la cocina hacia el vestíbulo, entrecerró los ojos cuando Emma se apoyó en la puerta, quitándose las botas embarradas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" La morena preguntó tratando de entender la situación. Emma levantó la mirada, su expresión era un poco culpable mientras observaba su propio entorno.

"Lo siento, limpiaré la tierra". Finalmente se quitó las botas y viendo el desastre que había hecho, se giró y las dejó caer afuera de la puerta. Regina aún tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué estás sucia?"

"Tuve que ir a atrapar a Leroy. Tuvo una pelea con esa monja, una chica de hadas y se colocó a sí mismo en un nuevo nivel. Rompió algunas cosas en el bar y luego salió corriendo cuando traté de llevarlo. Lo perseguí todo el camino hacia el bosque ". Finalmente dio unos pasos hacia adelante pero Regina seguía frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Y no pensaste en decirme antes de huir?" Dijo sin pensar en todos los significados posibles detrás de sus palabras. Emma sí lo hiso y parecía sorprendida.

"Yo ... yo no ... ¿ _querías_ que te despertara?" Ella finalmente preguntó con curiosidad. "Quiero decir que recibí la llamada a las cuatro de la mañana".

"Podrías haber dejado una nota". Regina dijo irritantemente.

"Bueno ... eh ... está bien". Emma se rascó la cabeza, sintiéndose tan incómoda como cuando Mary Margaret comenzó a esperar que se registrara al llegar y salir del apartamento.

"¿Por qué no tienes el teléfono encendido? Te llamé". Continuó sin escuchar cómo sus propias palabras podían ser tan fácilmente malinterpretadas.

"Oh si." De nuevo, Emma pareció un poco avergonzada cuando buscó en su bolsillo. "Caí en un charco cuando estaba persiguiendo a Leroy. Creo que murió". Ella frunció el ceño ante el dispositivo, roto y ligeramente húmedo.

"Bien, entonces consigue uno nuevo hoy. Espero que me respondas cuando llame". Ella dijo con severidad. Emma no pudo ocultar su confusión y Regina rodó los ojos. "Eres la Sheriff. Tiene que contestar tu teléfono". Ella enmendó.

"Cierto." Emma solo asintió dándose cuenta de que Regina solo estaba haciendo su faceta normal de control. Lo cual es bastante molesto para la rubia.

"Y toma una ducha, _por favor_ ". Miró a Emma deliberadamente y ahora era el turno de la rubia de rodar los ojos.

"Si cariño." Se giró y Regina la miró furiosa.

"No te llamé Miss Swan esa vez". Ella bufó.

"No, eso fue solo una bonificación". Emma sonrió. "No te olvides de la terapia hoy".

" _Yo n_ o lo olvidaré. _Tú n_ o lo olvides". Se cruzó de brazos antes de que Emma solo sacudiera la cabeza y se preparara para subir las escaleras. Regina la observó hasta que desapareció, eligiendo no pensar en la sutil sensación de alivio que la invadía.

* * *

Emma se giró ligeramente mientras alineaba su disparo. Echando hacia atrás su antebrazo, entrecerró los ojos mientras lanzaba su brazo hacia adelante lanzando la bola de papel en el aire. La bola se arqueó bellamente hacia arriba y cruzó la habitación, curvándose hacia abajo a medida que se acercaba a su objetivo. Justo cuando la bola de papel se hundía perfectamente en la lata Emma saltó con los brazos en el aire sobre ella.

"¡Son tres puntos para Swan!" Ella se agitó mientras se animaba, sintiéndose muy satisfecha.

"Y yo que me sentía mal por llegar tarde". La voz de David sorprendió a Emma quien casi saltó ante la voz de su padre.

"Whoa". Ella puso una mano sobre su pecho mientras David levantaba las suyas.

"Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?" Él se rió y ella asintió.

"Sí, estaba concentrada supongo. No es demasiado tarde, no tengo que estar allí hasta las dos. Terminé la documentación así que realmente no hay nada que hacer de todos modos".

"Suena bien. Traté de llamar, pero no hubo respuesta". Dijo mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

"Oh, sí, tuve que conseguir un nuevo teléfono después de esa mierda con Leroy. Los que tienen aquí en la ciudad son un poco ... anticuados. Aunque creo que éste resistirá tantas llamadas de borrachos como tengamos a partir de ahora". Ella dijo, mostrando el Nokia que había comprado en la única tienda de electrónica de la ciudad.

"Sí, ¿por qué no me llamaste para venir a ayudarte?" Mientras preguntaba, echó un vistazo al hombre que aún dormía y roncaba dentro de su celda habitual.

"Porque podía manejarlo sola". Ella le dio una mirada un poco desafiante y su padre suspiró.

"Sé que puedes. Pero no hay razón para arriesgarse. Por eso tenemos una copia de seguridad. Solo hace falta un tiempo para que te lastimen y nadie sabría dónde estabas".

"Estaré bien." Dijo mientras tomaba sus llaves del escritorio.

"Emma, sé que todavía estás enojada con nosotros, pero cuando se trata de seguridad, solo pide ayuda". Su tono fue lo que le impidió decir algo sarcástico. Él parecía genuinamente preocupado y ella suspiró.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, llamaré la próxima vez para decirte lo que está pasando". Ella inclinó la cabeza y David sonrió.

"Gracias cariño."

"Sí. Está bien, si te puedes encargar de esto entonces me voy".

"Que te diviertas." Su tono condescendiente no fue apreciado.

* * *

"Ya era hora." Regina saludó a Emma en la parte superior de las escaleras de nuevo.

"Está bien, estoy literalmente cinco minutos antes. No sé qué más podrías desear". Emma dijo exasperantemente.

"Bueno, pensé que querrías llegar aquí lo suficientemente temprano para asegurarnos de que teníamos nuestras historias claras. Estamos tratando de convencerlo de que no estamos peleando ¿no?" Ella arqueó una ceja y Emma se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, no lo hemos hecho. No realmente. No desde nuestra última sesión de terapia. Pasamos todo el fin de semana. Necesitamos pasar la siguiente hora sin pelear. Quizás en realidad sea amistoso".

"Sí, bueno, siempre y cuando puedas actuar con madurez". Ella frunció los labios y Emma bajó la mandíbula.

"En serio, ¿ya estás empezando?" Su voz se elevó ligeramente y Regina dio medio paso hacia adelante.

"No estoy comenzando nada. ¿Podrías por favor mantener tu voz baja? No quiero que el Doctor Hopper te vuelva a escuchar".

"Ah, sí, lo olvidé, siempre es _mi_ culpa". Dijo sarcásticamente y Regina sonrió.

"Al menos lo entiendes".

"Son ustedes dos realmente". Archie miró a ambas mujeres mientras salía de su oficina. Ambas se miraron sorprendidas antes de que Emma agachara la cabeza tímidamente y Regina levantara su barbilla, sus mejillas rosadas eran la única indicación de su vergüenza.

Sin decir una palabra, ambas siguieron al hombre a la oficina, tomando los mismos asientos que la vez anterior. Sin embargo, notaron inmediatamente que esta vez no estaban solos. Tan pronto como estuvieron adentro, la cabeza de Pongo se disparó y su nariz olfateó un par de veces. Al segundo de que Regina se instalara en su asiento él ya estaba a su lado moviendo la cabeza sobre su regazo.

"Espero que a ambas no les importe. Pensé que podría ayudar". Archie habló mientras los ojos de Emma miraban al dálmata.

Emma observó fascinada cómo Regina perdía de inmediato la tensión que le provocaba la conversación que tenían afuera. De hecho, la reina sonrió suavemente mientras dejaba que sus manos acariciaran la cabeza de Pongo. El perro, por su parte, parecía más que contento en su posición. Emma no estaba segura de por qué le había cautivado aquella imagen, pero lo hizo. Le gustaban los animales lo suficiente pero simplemente no había pasado suficiente tiempo con ellos. Sin embargo, parecía que Archie sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo al traerlo aquí. Mientras el perro estuviera aquí podrían sobrevivir la hora. Bueno, eso es lo que Emma estaba esperando. Tanto parecía que Pongo amaba a Regina que no la sorprendería si la morena le ordenara atacarla y el animal obedeciera sin dudar.

Regina se acomodó y palmeó el espacio entre ella y Emma. Pongo obedeció y saltó directamente al sofá, sorprendiendo a la rubia. Ella se estremeció un poco y cuando Regina captó eso en su visión periférica, reprimió una sonrisa burlona, dándole otra palmadita en la cabeza a Pongo y él volvió a recostarse en su regazo. Cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que Pongo estaba golpeando a Emma con la cola, en respuesta a sus caricias, agregó un poco más de entusiasmo a sus movimientos para animar más al animal.

"Bien, ahora que estamos todos resueltos, comencemos. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas?" Preguntó, mirando hacia adelante y a ambas las mujeres silenciosas. "¿Regina?"

"El fin de semana fue bien". Ella dijo, enfocándose más en el perro que en las otras personas de la habitación.

"Está bien, ¿Emma?"

"Sí, lo que ella dijo". Ella se encogió de hombros y Archie solo las mirada alternadamente.

"Está bien. Regina, ¿cómo te han ido las mañanas con Henry?" Trató de ser un poco más específico, ya que en realidad no se estaban abriendo.

"Han ido muy bien. Parece que Henry se está ajustando bien". Sonrió levemente ante este tema, su hijo siempre fue capaz de hacerla feliz.

"Eso es genial. ¿Y Emma, tus tardes con él?"

"Lo mismo. Al niño le encanta el nuevo arreglo".

"Eso es fantástico. ¿Y el tiempo que pasaron juntas?" Una vez más, se encontró con el silencio y trató de no suspirar. "¿Regina?"

"Ha estado bien".

"Bueno." Hizo una pausa otra vez, tratando de descubrir qué los haría hablar. "Emma, ¿te gusta tu nueva habitación?" Eso hizo que Emma levantara la vista pero pareció pensar en su respuesta.

"Me gusta."

"¿Estás cómoda allí, en la mansión?" De nuevo, ella pareció pensar antes de hablar.

"Sí. Regina ... tiene un hogar agradable. Está bien. Estoy bien". Ella asintió con una sonrisa cuidadosamente formada.

"Eh ... entonces Regina, ¿te gusta tener a Emma en la casa? Sé que es algo nuevo para ti". Él la estudió mientras ella levantaba lentamente la vista, echó una pequeña mirada en dirección a Emma antes de volver a mirar a Archie.

"Emma ha estado bien". Ella respondió lentamente.

"¿Bien? ¿Cómo te _sientes_ teniéndola viviendo en tu casa?" Nuevamente miró cuidadosamente.

"Me siento bien, Dr. Hopper".

"Ok ..." Archie comenzó, inclinándose hacia adelante y colocando sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas. "... Prohibo la palabra 'bien'. Si se usa una vez más, toda esta sesión queda anulada y tendrán que volver otra vez mañana". Dijo y ambas mujeres se pusieron firmes. Emma miró a Regina.

"¿Puede hacer eso?" Ella preguntó y Regina entrecerró los ojos.

"No lo sé."

"Puedo. Confía en mí". Definitivamente estaba seguro de sí mismo y eso fue lo que convenció a las dos mujeres sentadas en el sofá. Ambas se vieron derrotadas. "Ahora Regina, la misma pregunta. ¿Cómo te sientes teniendo a Emma en la casa que hasta el momento solo has compartido con Henry?"

"Me siento ... conforme". Él la miró como si entendiera fácilmente que no estaba impresionado y Regina continuó. "No es tan malo como pensé que sería. Nos estamos llevando bien". Ella se adelantó, sabiendo que después de que Emma admitiera haberlos devuelto a la casa de sus padres, le correspondía a Regina tratar de avanzar con su plan.

"¿De Verdad?" Dijo mientras levantaba una mano hacia su barbilla. Podía ver cuán controlado estaba Regina en ese momento y decidió cambiar el enfoque otra vez. "Emma. ¿Cómo te sientes en este momento?" Ella parpadeó, pero se puso en alerta.

"Me siento bbbbbb... excelente". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, evitando usar la palabra fatídica.

"¿De verdad? ¿En serio? Porque pensé que el hecho de que tus padres no te permitieran volver a casa te habría molestado". La estaba mirando tan de cerca que logró vislumbrar el desliz muy breve, pero visible en su expresión. Sin embargo, fue notable lo rápido que desapareció y Emma se encogió de hombros como si acabara de comentar sobre el clima. Archie vio que Regina miraba a la rubia pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"Soy una niña grande, Archie. Y estoy viviendo en una mansión con mi hijo. Estoy excelente". Ella le sonrió, pero el silencio de respuesta del doctor estaba haciendo que Emma estuviera ansiosa. "En serio Doc, estamos excelente".

Él permaneció en silencio otro momento mientras seguía estudiando a las mujeres atentamente. Ambas estaban inquietas bajo la atención, pero a él no le importaba eso. Les dejó retorcerse un momento antes de cortar el silencio.

"Está bien, ¿qué está pasando exactamente aquí? ¿Por qué los dos están actuando de esta manera?"

"Dr. Hopper, no tengo idea-"

"Si tú sabes de que hablo." Él la interrumpió, levantando una mano para detenerla. "Siempre han estado a un paso de desgarrarse la una a otra. Es por eso que ni matarse ni casarse impacta a nadie".

"¿Qué?" Emma comenzó, confundida.

"Y también es por eso que no puedo creer por un segundo que ninguna de ustedes tiene nada que decir al respecto". Ignoró la pregunta de Emma y las observó a ambas otra vez.

"Lo juro Archie, realmente no hemos peleado. Algo así como que _realmente_ no hemos peleado. Solo las peleas habituales". Emma se encontró con su mirada escéptica.

"Puedo creer que hayan sobrevivido un par de días, pero sé que hay más que estos sentimientos aburridos y complacientes. Si ninguna de las dos se enfrenta a él saldrá de una manera muy mala, probablemente grave".

"Bueno doctor, no sé lo que quiere que digamos". Regina solo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo y ocupando sus manos acariciando a Pongo. Archie la observó mientras cambiaba de táctica otra vez.

"Quiero que ustedes dos expresen sus sentimientos. Así que vamos a intentar algo más. Regla básica: nadie puede usar a Henry. Ahora, Regina, cuéntale a Emma algo que te haga sentir feliz". Él dijo simplemente. Regina detuvo las manos por un momento mientras pensaba. No fue hasta que Pongo comenzó a empujar su mano que parpadeó y miró a Archie.

"De acuerdo, bien-"

"Espera, mira a Emma". Él insistió y de nuevo, vio ese endurecimiento de su mandíbula. A regañadientes, ella lo hizo.

"Mi árbol. Mi árbol que intentaste matar". Ella agregó con una mirada.

"Oye, soy un Caballero, ¿no? Solo practica". Ella sonrió y los ojos de Regina se clavaron profundamente en su pálida piel. Emma se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado.

"Está bien Regina, bien. ¿Ahora algo que te pone triste?" Decidió ignorar los otros comentarios, sabiendo que lo mejor sería seguir con el trazo actual. Con estas dos las cosas ya eran demasiado impredecibles.

"Mi árbol asesinado". Ella inexpresiva, lanzando otra mirada fulminante a Emma, que dejó escapar un suspiro dramático.

"Está bien, ya que esta es la primera vez que hago esto, aceptaré esa respuesta. Pero saltémonos al árbol en la siguiente pregunta. Dile a Emma algo que te enoje".

"Emma".

"¿Qué?" Emma levantó la vista.

"No, esa es mi respuesta". Ella sonrió. "Emma". Regina mantuvo esa mirada mientras Emma rodaba los ojos.

"Bien. Entonces, ¿ya no nos llevamos bien?"

"Solo soy sincera cariño". Miró a Archie y el hombre pareció incómodo.

"Está bien. No voy a pedirte que vayas sobre esa respuesta en este momento-"

"Eso es inteligente Doctor, tomará mucho más que unas pocas horas seguidas".

"Regina". Archie usó su mejor tono de advertencia. "... sigamos adelante. Dile a Emma algo que te asusta". Eso la hizo detenerse.

Ahora entendía más por qué Archie había dicho que no podían usar a Henry. Podría haber usado a su hijo en cada respuesta. Especialmente este. Admitir lo que la asustaba era mucho más difícil sin esa caída obvia. Se tomó unos minutos para formular una respuesta que apaciguaría a Archie pero sin avergonzarse.

"Supongo ... sería ..." Comenzó suavemente, haciendo un pico en la curiosidad de Emma y Archie. "... los Encantadores siendo toda la fuerza policial de mi ciudad".

"Wow Regina, muy profundo". Emma dijo sarcásticamente, su enojo puesto claramente en su tono. Archie suspiró de nuevo y Regina le dio una dura mirada a Emma.

"¿Por qué no nos dices qué te asusta a _ti_ entonces?" Regina desafió.

"No tengo miedo de nada". Emma se encogió de hombros. Cuando Archie estuvo a punto de intervenir, Regina ya iba otra vez.

"¿De verdad, la increíble Caballero Blanco no tiene miedo?" Ella preguntó incrédula.

"Oye, si no podemos usar a Henry, entonces no tengo nada más. No tengo miedo". Ella sonrió.

"Creo que esa pesadilla que tienes cuenta una historia diferente, cariño".

El silencio ensordecedor que siguió desubicó a todos en la habitación. Todos excepto Pongo. Aunque incluso él parecía molesto mientras se movía en el sofá y le daba un codazo a Regina otra vez cuando se quedaba quieta. Sin embargo, esta vez no volvió a acariciarlo, ella ni siquiera pareció notarlo, su cuerpo estaba procesando tanto como para notar al perro.

Incluso si no tuviera la capacidad de asumir todas las emociones que recibía de Emma, Regina aún sabría todo lo que la chica estaba sintiendo. La forma en que su rostro cayó y palideció y el silencio que siguió le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Se miraron a los ojos por toda la escena silenciosa que estaba teniendo lugar en la oficina de Archie.

Regina había sido golpeada con un fugaz pulso de terror que imitaba perfectamente lo que sentó la primera noche de Emma en su casa. Fue seguido rápidamente por un profundo dolor, vertiéndose a través de ella en oleadas. Pero incluso eso había sido borrado por la abrumadora sensación de ira. Ahí fue donde Emma aterrizó y se quedó. Enfado.

Sin embargo, lo que Regina se dio cuenta fue que esto era un poco más complejo que eso. Si no hubiera estado mirando a Emma, se lo hubiera perdido. La rubia había transformado su expresión en neutral el segundo después de que las palabras de Regina se hubieran procesado, pero había habido una mirada fugaz que Emma no pudo detener antes de revelarse. No fue solo enojo. Fue una traición.

Regina no tenía derecho de sorprenderse. Emma era el ser humano más reservado que había conocido. Ella había compartido algo con Regina. Incluso si estaba fuera de su control, habían compartido algo que Emma tenía tan cerca de sí misma, nadie debería haber tenido la oportunidad de presenciarlo. Pero Regina sí. Ella había sido la única persona con la que Emma había compartido sus sentimientos.

Fue como un secreto realmente. Un secreto del cual Regina se encontró en posesión. Emma definitivamente había esperado que lo guardara igual de protectoramente. Pero ella no lo hizo. Viendo la fracción de segundo de dolor en la expresión de Emma, sintiendo la angustia abrumadora, sabía que incluso si no era su intención exacta, había traicionado ese secreto. Traicionó a Emma.

Sabía que la noche en que sucedió fue algo profundo. Algo más allá del miedo a enfrentar a un dragón, o incluso a su madre. Algo que realmente la atormentó y aún la atormentaba después de lo que Regina supuso que serían años. Fuera lo que fuera, no debería haber sido tomado a la ligera.

El primer sentimiento que Regina identificó como propio fue algo extraño para ella. Ciertamente en lo que respecta a Emma. Pero aquí fue por primera vez. Culpa.

"Emma ..." Archie comenzó amablemente.

"He terminado con esto." Emma dijo con calma mientras retiraba la cola de Pongo de su regazo y se ponía de pie. La observaron mientras ella se iba, ambos teniendo la sensación de no decir nada. Ambos se dieron cuenta con cierta ironía que Emma había terminado básicamente. Ella había respondido todas las preguntas de Archie, menos la felicidad, con una mirada fugaz.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró de nuevo, el silencio continuó. Regina solo miró hacia adelante mientras Pongo continuaba con sus intentos de llamar su atención. Archie observó en silencio mientras pasaban unos minutos, dejando que Regina se sentara con lo algunos pensamientos más intensos. Eventualmente, sin embargo, rompió el silencio.

"¿Quieres decirme de qué se trató eso?" Él le preguntó en el mismo tono que había usado con Emma. Regina, sin embargo, no era la que se fugaba aquí. Ella usó su propia táctica de simplemente mirar fijamente al hombre, haciendo todo lo posible para hacer que él se sintiera tan incómodo. Eso, lamentablemente, no funciona tan bien en un terapeuta. "¿Qué acaba de pasar, Regina?"

"Yo ... probablemente no debería haber dicho eso". Ella admitió, pero sabía que era un eufemismo. "Ella tuvo una mala pesadilla. Lo sentí también, fue ... fue malo. No sé por qué dije eso".

"¿Por qué lo piensas?" Él preguntó suavemente.

"No lo sé." Ella dijo más severamente. Archie levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

"Está bien. ¿Crees que podría ser porque ella es el Caballero Blanco?" Él esperó mientras levantaba la vista y veía que los ojos marrones se encontraban un poco suaves ahora. Él sabía que cuando solo eran ellos dos, tenía más posibilidades de que Regina se abriera.

"No sé. Supongo ... Supongo que no me gusta que siempre sea la heroína perfecta". Ella agachó la cabeza otra vez, finalmente volviendo a prestar atención al animal en su regazo. Lo cual era principalmente para evitar los ojos curiosos de Archie.

"Regina, ¿te imaginas cómo respondería Emma si supiera que alguien la llamó una 'heroína perfecta'?" Él sonrió cuando ella lo miró de nuevo. Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que Emma probablemente se reiría de las palabras.

"Sabes que tengo ... malos hábitos". Ella dijo en voz baja.

"Sí. Y sabes cuál es el siguiente paso".

"¿Quieres que me vaya a disculpar?" Ella dijo bruscamente.

Antes de que Archie pudiera responder, Pongo arqueó su cuello hacia atrás y le dio un beso largo y muy húmedo al cuello y la barbilla de Regina. Congeló su expresión enojada y bajó los ojos al perro demasiado inocente que tenía en su regazo.

"¿Por qué debes hacer eso cada vez?" Ella le preguntó en serio. Si los perros sonrieran, esa sería su expresión mientras jadeaba felizmente. Archie estaba mordiendo una sonrisa.

"Él solo quiere que seas feliz". Dijo Archie y Regina rodó los ojos. "No te enojes conmigo por recordártelo, pero _están_ casadas. Deben vivir juntas y deben cuidar a su hijo juntas. Esto es lo que se supone que debes hacer cuando estás en una relación. "

"Archie, no estamos-"

"Sí, lo están. Tú lo estas, Regina. Durante al menos seis meses, tienen que _hacer_ que esto funcione". Él le suplicó y Regina parecía dolorida.

"¿Que se supone que debo decir?"

"Lo siento."

"¿Lo siento?"

"¿No es así?" Él preguntó genuinamente. Nuevamente ella parecía dolida.

"Tal vez." Ella murmuró.

"Regina ..." Esperó a que ella llegara allí por sí misma.

"Esta bien." Ella se oprimió. "Sí, lo siento, ¿feliz?" Ella lo fulminó con la mirada pero el hombre estaba sonriendo.

"Sí Regina, lo estoy. Ahora ve a decirle a Emma". Tan pronto como las palabras salieron, la mujer lanzó un gemido de angustia bastante dramático. El perro respondió en consecuencia.

"Pongo, eso es suficiente". Regina intentó demandar cuando la mascota trató de alcanzarla de nuevo. "¡Para esto ahora! Pon-Pongo!" Siguió tratando de inclinarse, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero el perro estaba cada vez más emocionado levantándose sobre sus patas para acercarse, agitando la cola con más fuerza.

"Está bien Pongo, dale un descanso". Archie gritó, tratando de no reprimir su risa.

El dálmata respondió después de un golpe más a la mujer. Miró al perro y le dio un empujón mientras se levantaba del sofá. Había llegado al punto en que la baba que tenía que limpiar de su cuerpo no la disgustaba tanto como solía hacerlo. Sacó un conjunto de toallitas de su bolso que usaba principalmente por este motivo, y se retocó un poco.

"Está bien ... supongo que me voy". Ella comenzó como tenía todas sus cosas. Archie se puso de pie y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Está bien, Regina. No la subestimes. Y no te subestimes". Él la miró seriamente y, con un último asentimiento, Regina se giró y se fue. Archie se inclinó para darle una palmada de orgullo a su mascota antes de levantar su libreta de nuevo.

 _Lunes, 9 de mayo_

 _Regina Mills y Emma Swan - Sesión 2_

 _A pesar de las heridas emocionales que sufrieron hoy, estas dos mujeres dieron un gran paso adelante en su relación. A pesar de que ciertamente no lo ven de esa manera._

 _También tener en cuenta que debo mantener a Pongo en la oficina para todas las citas futuras._

* * *

Regina podría asumir donde estaba Emma probablemente. Se había ido temprano y no sería el momento de recoger a Henry por un tiempo. Ella no iría a la mansión, Regina estaba segura y tampoco habría ido al departamento. Estrechando la lista, Regina asumió que Emma estaba en uno de los pocos lugares donde se sentía cómoda. Eso es lo que la llevó directamente a la estación.

"¿Regina?" Dijo David mientras salía por la puerta.

"Sí." Ella asintió bruscamente pero David no entendió la indirecta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Él preguntó, todavía en su camino.

"¿Emma está aquí?"

"Sí, ¿qué necesitas?" Su persistencia la empujaba por el borde delgado en el que estaba parada.

"Necesito hablar con ... mi esposa. Ahora, por favor".

* * *

 _ **Entrega 8 hecha, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo... muchas gracias por sus review (son mi motor para traducir tanto como pueda jaja). Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**_

* * *

Emma intentaba no pensar. No sobre su enojo y especialmente no sobre esa maldita pesadilla. A decir verdad, ella estaba más que enfadada con Regina. La mujer siempre supo cómo golpear a una persona donde duele. Y ella lo hizo. Pero Emma simplemente se sacudió, decidiendo superarlo. Regina solo estaba siendo Regina. Ella no debería haber esperado nada más.

Pero luego ella lo hizo. Ella había esperado más de ella. Sintió como si estuvieran ganando algo de comprensión la una de la otra. No solo desde que se mudaron juntas. Fue todo desde el momento en que Emma rompió la maldición. Ella siguió viendo más y más a la mujer. Especialmente durante su tiempo en Neverland.

Todos habían estado en otro estado de ánimo. Preocupados y concentrando tanta energía en el rescate, Henry los había agotado y reveló más emoción de la que nadie hubiera querido mostrar. Después de ver un breve vistazo del lado más suave que Regina escondió tan profundamente, Emma comenzó a ver exactamente de lo que la mujer podría ser capaz.

Luego, en la primera noche de Emma en la casa de Regina, de que ese maldito sueño la atrapara e intentara asfixiarla, cuando estuvo completamente consumida y ahogada, fue Regina quien la alcanzó y la atrapó. Regina, de todas las personas para ayudarla a sacar la cabeza fuera del agua, y debido a eso, debido a eso y la verdadera preocupación que la mujer le había mostrado, Emma había confiado en ella.

Aunque podía sentir el pesar de Regina en el momento en que hablaba, Emma mentiría si decía que no le dolía que la mujer hubiera lanzado ese momento que había significado algo para la rubia, tan descuidadamente. Pero Emma no se dejó lastimar.

"¿Emma?"

Emma salió de su aturdimiento con una voz que no esperaba. Mirando hacia arriba la sorpresa desapareció rápidamente y entrecerró los ojos. Regina suspiró. Emma notó que David caminaba lentamente hacia su escritorio, fingiendo no estar escuchando.

"Emma, ¿puedo ... puedo sentarme?" Miró hacia abajo, indicando el asiento frente al escritorio de Emma.

Emma estaba un poco sorprendida por el tono más tranquilo y tímido que estaba usando. Estaba claramente enojada, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿echarla fuera? Eso solo empeoraría las cosas. Tomando una larga y exasperada respiración, Emma solo asintió una vez. Regina pareció aliviado cuando dio un paso adelante y se sentó en la silla. Ella abrió la boca, pero todavía podía sentir las emociones de Emma. Todavía podía sentir el dolor bajo la ira y vaciló cuando vio la expresión increíblemente neutra en el rostro de Emma. Mientras se toma un minuto para encontrar las palabras para decir, Emma se inquietó.

"No necesitamos hablar Regina. No quiero hablar". Ella dijo directamente y Regina solo la miró por un momento.

"Bueno lo haré." Ella dijo en serio.

"No importa Regina-"

"Ambos sabemos que sí importa, no puedes negar eso. Por favor, solo déjame-"

"Dije que no quiero hablar-"

"Emma, estoy tratando de _disculparme_ , ¿me dejarías?" Ella levantó la voz y la cabeza de David se enderezó. Emma lo notó, pero miró a Regina.

"¿Archie te está obligando a hacer esto?" Ella preguntó escéptica.

"No. Quiero decir que él lo sugirió pero ... es mi decisión". Ella insistió. Emma se sorprendió y descubrió que solo estaba de acuerdo en dejarla hablar por curiosidad.

"De acuerdo."

"No debería haber hablado sobre ... la otra noche. Fue privado y ... lo ... lo siento". Se sintió aliviada de que las obstinadas palabras salieran casi de manera uniforme.

Nadie tenía idea de que David, de espaldas a ellas, había ampliado ligeramente los ojos. Sin embargo, su teléfono sonó y después de darles una última mirada tímida, finalmente salió de la estación de nuevo.

"No quiero hablar de ... eso". Ella mantuvo sus ojos bajos.

"No, lo sé. No espero que lo hagas. Pero ... lamento mucho usarlo en tu contra ... ¿Aceptas mi disculpa?" Ella preguntó en ese mismo tono tímido.

Emma todavía se sentía sorprendida de que la mujer incluso se hubiera molestado en disculparse. Tenía muchos sentimientos al respecto, pero también podía sentir lo culpable que estaba Regina. Desde el momento en que pronunciaron sus palabras, la morena se había arrepentido y Emma, por desgracia, no podía fingir que no lo sabía.

"Supongo ... sí". Miró hacia abajo y, nuevamente, Regina sintió alivio dentro de sí misma, aunque sabía que las palabras simples no compensaban por completo esto.

"Bueno." Ella respondió en voz baja. Se sentaron en un incómodo silencio por otro minuto, aunque ninguno hizo un movimiento para irse.

"Todo esto, compartir emociones, es cada vez más agotador". Emma comenzó y Regina dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

"Sí lo es."

"Supongo que sentiste todo eso ... en la oficina de Archie". Emma dijo tímidamente, el aire entre ellas estaba todavía inquieto, pero iba relajándose un poco.

"Sí, sé que te sentiste ... como si hubiera traicionado un secreto y yo ..."

"Regina, no tenemos que hablar de esto". Emma levantó las manos, para nada cómoda con profundizar en esto otra vez. Regina tenía razón, por supuesto, pero Emma simplemente no era de las que hablaban de ello.

"Solo ... entiendo ... cómo se siente. Yo ... no sé por qué habría dicho algo así. Lo siento".

"Ya dijiste eso". Emma respondió, pero su tono era más ligero ahora.

"Sí, bueno ... cada vez es más fácil al parecer". Ella soltó una sonrisa suave y Emma se encontró devolviéndola.

"Mira, por mucho que no nos guste, estamos compartiendo cosas la una con la otra ahora. Y estoy a punto de engañar a las personas para que crean que estamos en una relación, pero en cuanto a las ... cosas secretas ... creo que necesitamos aceptar no compartirlo con nadie más. Necesitamos poder confiar la una en la otra ".

"Por supuesto." Regina estuvo de acuerdo sin dudarlo. "Yo ... puedes confiar en mí. Eso no volverá a pasar. No hablaremos de nada de eso. Bueno a menos que ... a menos que quieras ... en algún momento". No estaba segura de dónde vendría su atontamiento a partir de ahora, pero tenía la necesidad de tratar de hacer que Emma se sintiera más cómoda.

Emma se aferró a esa pequeña palabra con un significado tan grande. La confianza fue enorme para ambas. Ninguna la dio fácilmente a nadie antes. O realmente no la dieron por completo. Pero Emma había visto la culpa en la expresión de Regina después de mencionar el sueño. Oyó la honestidad en su tono y vio la verdad en sus ojos... Emma no podía ignorarlo.

"Confío en ti, Regina". Vio a Regina relajarse un poco y ahora compartían una sensación más ligera ahora que esto había sido resuelto.

"Bueno, supongo ... eso es todo entonces". Regina se aclaró la garganta.

"Archie estará muy orgulloso". Emma sonrió y Regina negó con la cabeza, ambas moviéndose a un mejor lugar.

"Estoy segura de que lo estará". Ella dijo antes de mirar su reloj. "Está bien, es hora de que tengas a Henry. Necesito volver a la oficina". Con eso, finalmente se levantó, sintiéndose mejor sobre despejar el ambiente. Emma también se levantó, agarrando sus llaves y siguiéndola. Justo cuando salían de la oficina de Emma, David rodeó la esquina, cerrando su teléfono.

"Voy a buscar a Henry. Ya volveremos". Emma le dijo a David mientras pasaban antes de volverse hacia Regina. "Oye, ¿quieres cenar en Granny's esta noche? Te podemos encontrar allí después del trabajo". Siguieron saliendo y David volvió la cabeza para mirarlas pasar con curiosidad.

"Supongo. Pero no quiero que le des comida chatarra a Henry en lugar de una comida real". Ella miró severamente mientras caminaban, volviendo a su comportamiento normal sin pensar realmente en ello.

"Oh no, iba a darle toda la comida chatarra aquí, antes de ir a cenar". Emma sonrió descaradamente.

"Es una buena idea si quieres pasar la noche en el sofá". Regina levantó una ceja hacia Emma quien bufó.

"Regina, eso realmente no se aplica a nosotras".

"Tengo magia, cariño. Créeme, tengo maneras de desterrarte al sofá".

"Demonios" Emma murmuró cuando no pudo detectar ninguna mentira en sus palabras. Regina sonrió triunfante. "Como sea, llámame cuando estés en camino. Te veré en un momento". Dijo cuando llegaron al estacionamiento.

"Lo haré. Hasta luego, señorita Swan-uh". Regina hizo una mueca cuando el título accidentalmente se le escapó de los labios. Echó un vistazo a Emma, que ahora sonreía por completo.

"No te preocupes, Regina, no voy a molestarte con un apodo ahora".

"Bueno." Regina sonrió suavemente aliviada.

"No, lo voy a guardar para más tarde". Emma le sonrió sobre su hombro antes de volverse y caminar hacia su auto. Regina rodó los ojos dramáticamente.

Era tan molesto tener que terminar sus conversaciones de esta manera que Regina se encontró enfocándose más en la comodidad de ver de nuevo este lado de Emma. Era sorprendente lo mucho que prefería esto a la Emma que presenció en la oficina de Archie. Mucho. Lo que también le sorprendió fue su determinación personal de no permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir.

* * *

Emma estaba apoyada en el insecto cuando sonó la campana que señalaba el final de otro día escolar. Observó a los niños que salían por montones, esperando a que su hijo apareciera. Cuando lo hizo, ella comenzó a acercarse a él notando rápidamente que él no estaba solo.

"¡Emma!" Él gritó emocionado, corriendo ansiosamente hacia ella.

"Hey chico." Ella lo abrazó antes de mirar a la mujer que se acercó a él. "Hola, es la señorita Johnson, ¿verdad?" Extendió una mano que la mujer miró con desagrado antes de tomarla en la suya. Emma eligió ignorar eso.

"En realidad es la _Sra._ Johnson". Ella corrigió.

"Oh, correcto. Lo siento".

"Está bien, señorita Swan. ¿O es la Sra. Swan también ahora?" Ella preguntó y Henry miró con curiosidad entre ellas.

"Es ... eh ... puedes ... solo llámame Emma". Ella se sonrojó un poco y la maestra le devolvió esa mirada desagradable de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿tú eres quien le ha estado ayudando a la clase desde que Mary Margaret estuvo fuera?"

Emma realmente no había pensado mucho en eso, pero sabía que, dado que su madre no había regresado oficialmente debido a toda la locura que estaba pasando después de la maldición, la señora Johnson se había hecho cargo y Henry no estaba muy feliz sobre eso. O mejor dicho nada feliz. Había estado tratando de persuadir a su abuela para que volviera oficialmente desde su primer día de regreso después de Neverland.

"Yo soy quien ha estado enseñando a la clase en este momento, ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?" Ella usó un tono que empezaba a irritar a Emma.

"Sí, eso. Espero que todo vaya bien". Ella plasmó su sonrisa oficial de Sheriff. La sonrisa del servidor público que se estableció para que los residentes creyeran que ella se había tomado en serio sus quejas.

"Estoy deseando que lleguen las conferencias de mañana. ¿ _Ustedes_ vienen, supongo?" Ella no sonó como si asumiera eso en absoluto.

"Sí." Emma respondió sin dudarlo. "Regina y yo estaremos allí".

"¿La señorita Mills también vendrá?" Ella levantó y arqueó las cejas y Emma se unió.

"Um ... sí. Ambas queríamos registrarnos. Especialmente después de todo lo que Henry ha pasado". Emma apoyó sus manos en los hombros del chico.

"Ya lo veo, entonces supongo que las veré a los dos mañana". Ella levantó su barbilla y Emma asintió.

"Sí, nos vemos luego". Ella giró a Henry con ella mientras empezaban a alejarse.

"¿Ves por qué no me agrada?" Henry murmuró.

"Sip."

* * *

Regina subió las escaleras del Ayuntamiento, no muy segura de su propio estado de ánimo. Odiaba disculparse. Es por eso que rara vez lo hizo, y realmente solo lo había hecho para Henry. A ella no le importaba si la gente pensaba que merecían una disculpa de su parte. Ella no estuvo de acuerdo. Pero sus propias acciones en la oficina de Archie la molestaron más profundamente de lo que quería admitir.

Honestamente se sintió culpable y arrepentida de una manera que no se había sentido con nadie más que con hijo. Ella quería que ese sentimiento se fuera y lo había logrado, más allá de su comprensión, con tres pequeñas palabras. _Lo siento_. Ella había dicho esas palabras y de inmediato se sintió aligerada. No del todo, pero había hecho la diferencia. Ya sea que fuera puramente su propia emoción o también la de Emma, aliviada de que Regina no fuera solo una mujer maliciosa, Regina no estaba segura. Pero sin duda el peso sobre ella se había vuelto más ligero y cada vez se aligeraba más a medida de que hablaban.

Emma había dicho que necesitaban confiar la una en la otra. Regina había pensado que se reiría de eso porque, ¿cómo podía confiar en Emma Swan? Pero sabía que sus sentimientos se basaban más en la actitud inmadura de Emma que en sus acciones reales. Emma puede bromear a costa de Regina, pero desde Neverland, nunca había llamado a la ex reina de todos los modos que realmente la lastimarían. Regina sabía que si alguien aparte de Henry tenía el poder de lastimarla, era Emma.

Al darse cuenta de que no lo había hecho, que Emma ni siquiera había intentado utilizar a Henry contra ella, ni contra la ciudad, ni contra sus crímenes pasados, la ex reina se dio cuenta de que tal vez podía confiar en ella y a cambio, comenzar a ganar la confianza de Emma. Sacudió la cabeza con confusión porque de repente le importaba tanto si tenía o no la confianza de Emma después de la sesión. Pero al final así era.

Ella se estaba enfocando en sus propios pensamientos y no mucho en otras cosas cuando llegó al escritorio de su secretaria. No prestó atención a la joven pelirroja sentada allí mientras extendía la mano y agarró su correo. Eso fue hasta que un dramático estornudo salió disparado y cubrió la mano extendida de Regina.

Regina se congeló, una expresión de disgusto se instaló en su rostro. Sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente hacia la aterrorizada chica frente a ella. Ella controló su reacción inicial, pues vio cuán asustada estaba ya la chica y Regina no estaba dispuesta a perder a otra secretaria. Había pasado por tres en tantas semanas y se impacientaba en enseñar a los nuevos lo que necesitaba constantemente. En cambio, tomó un respiro para calmarse y metió su mano limpia en su bolso, quitó las toallitas de Pongo y comenzó a limpiar hasta la última gota del fluido de la otra mujer de su piel.

"S-señora alcaldesa, lo siento mucho. Y-Yo lo siento _muchísimo_ , Yo-"

"¿Estás enferma?" Preguntó, justo ahora notando la pila de pañuelos moteados y el rubor rojo que coloreaba la cara de la niña. Aunque eso podría atribuirse fácilmente a su repentina vergüenza y miedo.

"Yo ... sí ... pero estoy bien, honestamente-"

"Obviamente no lo estas. ¿Por qué no te reportaste enferma?" Exigió.

"Uh, yo estaba ... no quería que estuviera enojada". Ella tartamudeó y Regina se obligó a calmarse antes de que la niña sufriera un ataque al corazón y tuvo que entrenar a otra secretaria.

"Relájate Jessica. Ve a casa. Llámame mañana por la mañana y avísame si vas a llegar o no, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella se suavizó un poco y vio cómo eso relajó al instante a la chica.

"Sí, señora. Una vez más, l-lo siento mucho".

"Está bien." Ella dijo en serio. "Que se mejore." Dio media vuelta y se dirigió directamente a su oficina, en cambió la chica perdió la sonrisa casi ridícula que tenía en su cara aún roja, aunque de repente se sentía mucho mejor con respecto a su intensa jefa.

"Gracias, gracias". Llamó al pasillo vacío.

Dentro de su oficina, Regina volvió a desinfectar sus manos agresivamente. Estaba contenta de haber logrado no asustar a otro de sus empleados. El número se estaba agotando hoy en día y no había mucha gente haciendo fila para el puesto. Jessica aprendió rápidamente y, aunque era demasiado persistente en su deseo de complacer a la alcaldesa Regina podía apreciar su ética de trabajo y prefería mantenerla cerca.

A pesar de su enfermedad, parecía que la mujer más joven había cumplido con sus responsabilidades por lo que Regina encontró su trabajo del resto del día apilado ordenadamente en su escritorio. Ella tenía unas horas antes de la cena y se puso a trabajar de manera eficiente.

* * *

"Henry." Regina saludó con una sonrisa.

"Hey mamá." Él le devolvió la sonrisa y Regina inmediatamente colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

"¿Que tal tu día?"

"Bueno."

"¿Terminaste toda tu tarea?"

"Sí, Emma me hizo acabarla". Dijo con un asomo de molestia pues su madre rubia se había vuelto mucho más insistente sobre el asunto. Emma sonrió orgullosamente cuando Regina se volvió para mirar en su dirección.

"Bien, bien, espero que tengas hambre".

"Sí, Emma me dijo que te dijera que no me dio comida chatarra". Dijo descaradamente y Regina rodó los ojos.

"No se suponía que dijeras _esa_ parte". Emma murmuró mientras le daba un codazo en el costado. Él niño solo mantuvo su expresión vanidosa mientras corría hacia la puerta del restaurante.

"Muy maduro de tu parte." Regina miró con desaprobación a Emma pero de manera alegre. Emma se sentiría aliviada si pudieran quedarse en esta zona ahora después de su día tan emocional.

"Primera salida familiar. ¿Estás lista para esto?" Emma habló en voz baja junto a ella cuando se acercaban a la puerta por la que Henry ya había desaparecido.

"Hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores". Señaló, mirando con más suavidad a la rubia.

"Tienes razón." Emma estuvo de acuerdo en voz baja.

Ella decidió que si estaban haciendo esto lo harían bien. Así que, cuando llegaron a la puerta, Emma se inclinó hacia delante y la abrió retrocediendo y dejando pasar a Regina. La morena dejó que sus ojos curiosos se demoraran en la mujer por un segundo más antes de aceptar el gesto y entrar al restaurante. Pero luego las cosas se pusieron raras. Emma no estaba prestando mucha atención cuando se acercó a Regina, por lo que estuvo a punto de chocar con ella cuando la morena se detuvo de repente.

"¿Qué diablos Regina?" Ella entrecerró los ojos antes de acercarse para pararse junto a la morena. Luego ella también se detuvo.

Literalmente, cada par de ojos en el restaurante estaban sobre ellos. Emma miró a su alrededor sintiéndose tan incómoda como siempre. Vio a Regina hacer todo lo posible por parecer imponente, pero sus mejillas rosadas la delataban. Emma pensó de repente. Lo hacían en parte por el hecho de estar a la vista del público. Para ser visto juntos, llevarse bien. Realmente no podrían pedir una mejor oportunidad. Entonces, con la esperanza de que Regina estuviera dispuesta a aprovechar la oportunidad, Emma hizo su movimiento.

Fue sutil, solo una mano gentil sobre la espalda de Regina. Afortunadamente, aparte de un pequeño estremecimiento ante el contacto inesperado, Regina no reaccionó, excepto para comenzar a avanzar mientras Emma las guiaba. Caminaron hacia la única mesa desocupada, justo en el medio del restaurante. Regina se sentó primero y Henry saltó directamente a la silla frente a ella. Emma dio una última mirada antes de tirar de una silla y tomar asiento. Justo al lado de su esposa.

Lo que fue fascinante para Emma, fue que en el momento en que su cuerpo entró en contacto con la silla de metal, los sonidos volvieron a comenzar de inmediato. Como presionar el botón de reproducción. Las voces eran más como murmullos. Todos agachando la cabeza para hablar en voz baja sobre el espectáculo que dio la familia recién formada en el centro del restaurante.

"Todos hablan de nosotros, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Henry, mirando a los clientes.

"Si cariño." Regina comentó, bajando la mirada hacia su menú que ella había memorizado hacía tiempo en un esfuerzo por ignorar a los demás.

"No te preocupes chico, es solo porque todos somos muy apuestos". Ella guiñó un ojo y Henry sonrió ante eso. Emma captó la mirada curiosa de Regina y se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cómo está la familia Swan?" El tono alegre de Ruby llamó su atención y Regina la penetró con una mirada casi dolorosa. Ruby dio un pequeño paso hacia allí. "Me refiero a la familia Mills, Mills-Swan, Swan-Mills, ¿me estoy acercando?" Ruby miró alrededor de la mesa y Henry se rió.

"Mismos nombres Rubes". Emma no pudo evitar sonreír. Era demasiado fácil meterse debajo de la piel de Regina.

"Oh, está bien. Bueno, ¿qué puedo traerles a todos?"

"Hmm ..." comenzó Emma, mirando el menú. "¿Qué se ve bien?" Se preguntó a sí misma.

"Por favor, tendré mi ensalada habitual, señorita Lucas. Y Henry tendrá el club- sandwich".

"Aiñ.. Mamá, ¿no puedo comprar una hamburguesa como Emma?" Henry preguntó Emma levantó la vista culpable del menú.

"No Henry. Emma va a tomar el sándwich club también, para que pueda estar sana. ¿No es así, Emma?" Regina le dio una dulce y enfermiza sonrisa a la rubia y Emma forzó una sonrisa en respuesta, completamente consciente de que todavía había muchos ojos en ellos y mucho al alcance del oído. Regina también era consciente de esto y estaba aprovechando la situación.

"Así es Henry. Realmente, realmente quiero un club-sadwich. Eso es mucho mejor que una hamburguesa. Yum". Las habilidades de actuación de Emma no estaban a la par ya que simulaba cierta emoción por su hijo. "Tendré el club Ruby". Levantó la vista y vio a la chica sonriendo como loca.

"Está bien, lo tengo. ¿Bebidas?" Ella preguntó y en cuanto Emma abrió la boca, Regina la interrumpió.

"Todos tendremos agua, por favor".

"Suena bien. Saldrá en seguida".

"Um, Ruby, me gustaría mi chocolate caliente, por favor". Emma insistió, ignorando a la morena mayor a su lado.

"Claro que Emma. ¿Quieres el _látigo_? Sé que te estás acostumbrando al látigo". Ruby vio que su inflexión cuidadosamente colocada era fácil de entender por Emma ya que estaba apretando los dientes. "Quiero decir, incluso si tratas de decir que no lo harás, todavía te van a azotar ..."

"No, gracias. Lo tendré claro". Ella rechinó y Ruby giró con su mejor sonrisa de haberse salido con la suya.

"Ella está actuando raro". Henry señaló y Emma se sonrojó ligeramente. Regina levantó una ceja mientras observaba sus mejillas coloreadas.

"Sí, es un bicho raro". Emma se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada. Regina comenzó a sonreír. Puede que no supiera de la conversación previa de Emma y Ruby, pero escuchó esta y pudo sumar dos más dos. La comprensión la hizo sentir extrañamente satisfecha.

"Ustedes también están actuando raro, ¿saben?" Él las miró y ambas mujeres dudaron.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Henry?" Regina preguntó casualmente. Él miró a su alrededor antes de inclinarse y bajar la voz.

"Estás siendo todo ... No sé ... amistosas y esas cosas. Pero como ... Sé que están tramando algo". Siguió estudiando a las dos y sellas sabían que no deberían sorprenderse con las habilidades de deducción del pequeño. Las madres hicieron contacto visual, logrando comunicarse en silencio y tomaron una decisión.

* * *

Henry mantuvo sus ojos en su comida por unos momentos, mordisqueando el borde de su emparedado. Ambas mujeres se sentaron pacientemente, tomando sus bebidas mientras esperaban.

"¿Así que esto es solo para que puedas divorciarte temprano?" Preguntó, volviendo a mirar hacia arriba.

"Bueno cariño, Emma y yo nos casamos porque no estábamos pensando. No era nuestra intención. Y no está bien que nos obliguen a seguir casados en contra de nuestra voluntad".

"Tampoco está bien mentir". Señaló.

"Chico, no estamos tratando de mentir exactamente. Estamos tratando de asustar a la gente. Mis padres específicamente".

"Pero no te estamos pidiendo que hagas nada cariño". Regina dijo de inmediato.

"Correcto. Correcto, por supuesto que no". Emma agregó.

"Pero ... ¿haremos cosas juntos hasta entonces?" Él preguntó con curiosidad.

"Bueno sí."

"Bueno." Henry se encogió de hombros, pero mantuvo los ojos bajos y su expresión concentrada. Emma miró a Regina, las dos mujeres no estaban muy seguras de lo que él estaba sintiendo por todo esto. Cuando Regina iba a interrogarlo, fue interrumpida.

"Regina".

Todos en la mesa miraron hacia arriba y todos se sobresaltaron un poco. Ninguno lo había visto en mucho tiempo y la morena tardó unos minutos en responder.

"¿Sidney?" Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, notando que parecía un poco agotado, pero por lo demás en buen estado de salud.

"Hola, Regina". Él dijo en tono apagado.

"Hola." Ella estaba un poco insegura de qué hacer con él. Todos los pacientes en el sótano del hospital que no pertenecían realmente allí fueron liberados pero Regina no había sentido la necesidad de verlo y Sidney había permanecido fuera de la vista y fuera de la mente de la morena.

"Te casaste." Dijo rotundamente. Los tres se estaban poniendo un poco incómodos ahora.

"Sí, lo hice." Ella decidió que no necesitaba más explicaciones. Ella no quería prolongar aquella conversación aquí en medio de la concurrida cafetería con su hijo presente.

"Bueno, debería irme. Buenas noches". No esperó la despedida de nadie antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

"Todos son raros". Henry murmuró. Ambas mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo.

"¿Ustedes necesitan algo más?" Ruby volvió hacia ellos, mirando a la figura en retirada del hombre.

"¿Es esta la primera vez que Sidney ha estado aquí?" Regina le preguntó.

"No. Finalmente comenzó a dejarse ver mientras todavía estabas en Neverland, pero no sale mucho". Ella se encogió de hombros.

"¿Ha sido así de ... extraño cuando lo has visto?" Emma preguntó.

"Sí." Ella asintió. "Entonces, ¿están bien?"

"Sí, señorita Lucas. Tráigame la cuenta por favor". Regina comenzó.

"Oh, no, no ..." Emma habló y Regina se enfrentó a ella. "Voy a encargarme de eso ... Cariño". Ella habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchada y sonrió cálidamente mientras apretaba el hombro de Regina.

Ruby se mordía el labio con fuerza y los ojos de Henry se abrieron de par en par. Emma sostuvo la penetrante mirada de Regina silenciosamente desafiándola a hacer una escena y arruinar el plan. La sonrisa de la rubia nunca vaciló y, muy lentamente, Regina forzó una sonrisa.

"Gracias cariño. Encontraré la forma de pagarte por esto". Su verdadero significado era más que claro para Emma, pero la mujer más joven todavía reclamaba la victoria. Ella permaneció de pie feliz mientras Ruby se acercaba a su lado del mostrador y Emma se movía a la caja registradora.

"Ni una palabra Ruby. Ni. una. Palabra". Emma advirtió a la chica que estaba demasiado contenta para su gusto.

Emma pagó y se giró para ver a Regina y Henry levantándose de la mesa. De nuevo, parecía que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos mientras formaban lo que parecía, sorprendentemente, una familia normal. Regina solo levantó la barbilla con superioridad mientras tiraba de Henry con ella. Emma los alcanzó en la puerta, la abrió y sonrió mientras caminaban. Justo cuando estaban afuera, Emma oyó que Regina soltaba un fuerte sonido y respondía.

"Salud."

* * *

 _ **Entrega 9 hecha mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado :) , nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**

* * *

Emma estaba corriendo antes de estar despierta. Ella simplemente estaba reaccionando por puro instinto. Cuando sonó el primer choque, Emma saltó de su cama y salió al pasillo. Perdió solo un segundo en determinar su dirección antes de que un segundo choque la hiciera correr nuevamente para irrumpir en la habitación de Regina. Apenas se despertaba y le tomó mucho tiempo procesar lo que estaba viendo.

Siendo su primera vez en esta habitación, Emma se habría tomado unos minutos para ver su entorno de todos modos. Pero la explosión de prendas, ropa de cama, velas y joyas alrededor de la habitación era algo que no podía ser ignorado. Los ojos de Emma rodearon la habitación en completo desorden antes de finalmente descansar sobre la mujer agotada que estaba en la esquina.

"¿Regina?" Emma parpadeó un par de veces antes de moverse rápidamente hacia ella. "¿Que paso? ¿Estás bien?" Ella vio las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello deshecho y sintió sus propios nervios al borde del colapso. Sin embargo, no estaba obteniendo nada demasiado intenso de parte de Regina, por lo que mantuvo la calma. "¿Fuimos ... te robaron?"

"No, no me robaron". Regina dijo como si fuera lo más absurdo que había escuchado, finalmente se centró en Emma.

"Está bien, entonces ... ¿qué pasó?" Ella preguntó, todavía sintiéndose un poco preocupada. Entonces vio cierta vacilación en la cara de Regina.

"Yo…estornudé."

"..."

"... hmmm ... ¿qué?" La cara de Emma permaneció inexpresiva mientras miraba a Regina por el prolongado silencio. Regina suspiró.

"Estaba tratando de vestirme mágicamente y ... estornudé. Traté de arreglarlo, y sucedió de nuevo". Trató de medir la respuesta para Emma y la rubia pareció finalmente estar saliendo de su confusión.

"Estornudos ... ¿provocaron todo esto?" Echó un vistazo a la habitación de nuevo.

"Sí, bueno ... la magia simplemente ... fue incontrolable".

"Bien entonces ... ¿estás bien?" Emma solo trató de superar la confusión.

"Si, estoy bién." Regina se volvió y frunció el ceño al ver la catástrofe que era su dormitorio.

"¿En serio? Porque te ves un poco sonrojada. Y estas un poco caliente ..."

"¡Señorita Swan!" Regina protestó cuando la mano de Emma entró en contacto con su frente.

"Espera, ¿estás enferma?" Se acercó a Regina para mirarla más de cerca.

"Estoy bien, es solo ... solo ..." Los ojos de Regina se cerraron y Emma se escondió para protegerse mientras Regina soltaba un pequeño estornudo. "¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, levántate del piso!" Regina rodó los ojos mientras pasaba el pañuelo sobre su nariz. Emma se levantó lentamente, sonriendo por su vergüenza.

"En mi defensa, destruiste toda esta habitación con tus mocos".

"No digas esa palabra". Regina arrugó la cara con disgusto y Emma lo encontró muy divertido.

"Lo siento. ¿Tu flema?"

"Señorita Swan-"

"Esas son dos veces Regina. No creas que no voy a contar. De todos modos, como acabas de admitir que tus mocos eran básicamente explosivos, tenía todo el derecho de estar en guardia".

"No sabía que eres tan vulgar. Eso fue porque sucedió mientras hacía magia". Ella negó con la cabeza hacia Emma, que intentaba no seguir sonriendo tan obviamente.

"Lo siento." Emma dijo con calma.

"Maldita sea Jessica". Regina murmuró con suficiente claridad para que Emma lo entendiera.

"¿Quién es Jessica?"

"Mi secretaria. Llegó ayer a trabajar enferma y me estornudó". Regina hizo una mueca.

"Ew". Emma imitó la expresión.

"Sí." Regina estuvo de acuerdo y ambas tomaron en cuenta el desorden que las rodeaba.

"¿Puedo ayudarte a limpiar esto?" Preguntó Emma genuinamente y vio la ligera sorpresa en la cara de Regina.

"No, puedo manejarlo". Levantó las manos, pero Emma extendió la mano y las agarró sin pensar, moviéndose frente a Regina mientras bajaba los brazos.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Emma levantó la voz y miró incrédula a Regina.

"Te lo dije, voy a limpiar esto".

"¡¿Y hacer un hoyo en la casa?! No, no lo creo". Miró seriamente a Regina, todavía sin soltar sus manos.

"¿Te relajarías? Ya no estoy estornudando". Ella bufó.

"De ninguna manera, no vale la pena el riesgo, podemos limpiar esto de la manera normal".

"No volveré a poner todas las cosas en esta habitación. Llegaré tarde al trabajo solo tratando de encontrar mi ropa".

"No puedes ir a trabajar de todos modos, estás enferma".

"Estaré bien."

"Claramente no. Si tu secretaria te lo pasó, entonces obviamente es contagioso". Miró a Regina desafiante y Regina apretó la mandíbula mientras buscaba una respuesta.

"Um ... ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó Henry mientras miraba, no a la explosión de ropa y muebles, sino a sus dos madres. Sus dos madres que estaban encerradas en miradas intensas ... y que todavía estaban tomados de la mano.

"Oh, nada chiquillo, tu madre acaba de tener un pequeño contratiempo. ¿Por qué no te preparas para ir a la escuela? Te llevaré hoy". Emma dijo casualmente, sin pensar en su posición.

"¿Qué? Puedo llevarlo". Regina prácticamente ordenó.

"¿Quieres contagiarlo?" Emma cuestionó con una ceja levantada. Regina suspiró antes de mirar a Henry.

"Emma te llevará a la escuela". Ella concedió y Emma sonrió.

"Uh ... está bien ..." Henry dejó que su mirada se demorara unos segundos más antes de girar lentamente y caminar de regreso a su habitación.

"¿Por qué está él actuando tan raro?" Emma cuestionó mientras volvía sus ojos hacia Regina.

"Probablemente porque todavía estás sosteniendo mis manos". Regina miró hacia abajo y Emma pareció darse cuenta por primera vez de que nunca las había soltado.

"Bueno, te soltaré cuando prometas no volver a usar magia. No hasta que sepas que estás mejor".

"Estoy bien, déjame". Regina insistió con un tirón débil en contra de Emma. No hubo intimidación detrás de las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Sin magia". Emma respondió tercamente.

"Te advierto, deja mis manos".

"Oh, estoy tan asustada. ¿Qué vas a hacer? Soplarme con tu saliva". Emma la estaba provocando ahora exclusivamente para su disfrute personal.

"Eso es." Regina intentó un tono amenazante. Intentó.

Emma pudo ver la concentración en su rostro mientras apretaba sus manos. Emma miró hacia abajo y vio un débil resplandor proveniente de Regina, así como un calor que emanaba de su palma. El brillo se volvió más y más brillante y Emma aún aguantó. Entonces, justo cuando la rubia realmente pensaba que podría quemarse la luz parpadeó un par de veces como una bombilla que se apagaba.

Emma se mordió el labio con diversión mientras los ojos de Regina se abrían de golpe para ver que su luz disminuía rápidamente. Ella sacudió sus puños presa de Emma mientras intentaba invocar su magia. Pero no vino.

"Guau." Emma dijo lentamente, la palabra goteando en sarcasmo. "Creo que funcionó". Sonrió al liberar las manos de Regina, ya no le preocupaba que la mujer se lastimara.

"No puedo ... no entiendo". Regina miró sus manos como si respondieran.

"Estoy pensando que tu magia solo anda mal cuando estás enfermo". Emma se encogió de hombros, tratando de no encontrar el estado agitado de Regina tan entretenido. Regina levantó una mano hacia su habitación de nuevo. Solo unas pocas almohadas levitaron varios centímetros antes de volver a caer.

"¡Uf!" Regina casi gruñó.

"Relájate Regina. Tranquilízate, hoy puedes trabajar desde casa ¿cierto?" Ella preguntó y Regina parecía indignada.

"Tengo que ir a la oficina, Jessica volvió a llamarme enferma. Además, no me tomo días libres".

"Por eso dije que trabajaras desde casa". Emma habló lentamente y miró a Regina como si estuviera siendo tonta. "Y especialmente si la chica que te enfermó está empeorando. Dejaré a Henry y pasaré por tu oficina". Ella se encogió de hombros y la mirada de Regina perdió parte de la irritación de antes.

"¿Vas a traer mis archivos a casa?"

"Sí, claro. Dame como ... una hora". Se giró y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación y Regina la miró con curiosidad.

"Debes lavarte las manos querida, si soy tan contagiosa odiaría que atrapes algo". Ella agregó una pequeña sonrisa a su sarcasmo, pero Emma estaba sonriendo.

"Estoy seguro de que lo harías. Pero me enfermé tanto de niña que soy prácticamente inmune a todo ahora. Pero buena suerte, Sweet Pea". Ella guiñó un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y salir. Regina suspiró mientras la veía irse, sacudiendo la cabeza. Cómo diablos lograron terminar tantas conversaciones de esta manera, Regina nunca lo entendería.

Ella se volvió para comprobar qué tan mal estaba su habitación. Ella intentó y fracasó varios intentos más para mover sus cosas y, por miedo a empeorar todo y convocar a una joven rubia sheriff nuevamente, aceptó la derrota temporal. Por otra parte, se había sentido ... _interesante_ al ver a la chica correr, desorientada y confundida, pero de alguna manera luciendo lista para luchar contra un dragón si era necesario.

Hay una vista interesante. El Caballero Blanco derrotando a un dragón por la Reina Malvada. Regina se perdió un poco en ese pensamiento por un momento.

Se sentía más agotada de lo que le decía a Emma. Regina no se enfermaba casi nunca y no le gustaba ni un poco. Ella acababa de despertarse y ya se sentía agotada. Probablemente, algo de eso fue atribuido a sus intentos de usar magia. Decidiendo que tenía una hora para matar antes del regreso de Emma, y se sentía un poco cansada, podría usar otra siesta energizante. Ella despejó la cama y juntó algunas almohadas antes de volver a acomodarse, sus ojos revoloteaban cuando los pensamientos de una cierta rubia extrañamente cariñosa y domesticada entraron en su mente.

* * *

"¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?" Emma le preguntó a Ruby con una mirada penetrante.

"Tranquilízate. Ser domesticada no es algo tan malo". Ruby se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa mientras trabajaba en la orden de Emma.

"Regina no me ha domesticado, ni me ha azotado, ni nada". Emma hizo una mueca infantil y se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva.

"¿Qué fue eso?" May Margaret había entrado al comedor sin que nadie lo notara, pero habló cuando escuchó la curiosa conversación entre su hija y su amiga.

"Oh Emma aquí está siendo una niña tan buena, llevando comida a casa a su esposa enferma". Ruby sonrió ante la mirada inmadura de Emma. Sin embargo, Mary Margaret enarcó las cejas.

"¿Ah así?" Ella preguntó, sus ojos en su hija con curiosidad.

"Sí, creo que va a estar bien, pero definitivamente está enferma y la convencí de que se quedara en casa por un día". Emma se encogió de hombros casualmente.

"Bueno, eso es muy amable de tu parte querida". Su madre sonrió, aunque solo disimuló levemente su sorpresa. "Hubiera pensado que ella podría mejorar mágicamente por sí misma".

"En realidad, su magia no está funcionando bien. Supongo que es porque está enferma".

"Interesante ... ¿así que no irá a la reunión esta noche?"

"Oh ... mierda. Probablemente también va a pelear conmigo por eso". Emma frunció el ceño para sí misma. "Ella realmente no debería estar en la escuela así ..."

"Deberías traer a Henry y quedarte en el apartamento esta noche. Por si las dudas". Mary Margaret dijo con esperanza. Emma se dio cuenta y al menos disfrutó pensando que probablemente su madre lo extrañaría.

"Creo que Henry debería quedarse allí, pero me quedaré en la mansión. No estaría bien dejarla sola".

"Aquí tienes Emma". Ruby dejó las bolsas, llamando la atención de Emma para que no notara la vacilación en la expresión de su madre.

"Gracias. Bueno, debería irme. Le prometí que volvería pronto". Emma sonrió mientras se levantaba del mostrador, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar la sonrisa estúpidamente dibujada de Ruby otra vez.

"No lo olvides Emma, tienes que besar mejor". Con eso, la rubia se retiró por la puerta.

"Bueno, ella se ve ... bien". Mary Margaret miró a su amiga mientras se volvía de la puerta.

"Sí, creo que tu plan está funcionando". Ruby dijo casualmente pero atrapó la atención de la morena de pelo corto.

"¿Tú lo crees?"

"Bueno, sí. Quiero decir que solo ha pasado una semana y veo cuánto se ha calmado. Tiene un cronograma y ella es responsable. Responsable de sí misma y de otras dos personas. Es bastante impresionante". Se detuvo para ver cómo Mary Margaret lo asimilaba.

"Sí, es ... inesperado". Ella dio una sonrisa suave, aunque ligeramente confundida. Ruby alzó una curiosa ceja antes de moverse por la línea y servir al siguiente cliente.

"¿Qué puedo ofrecerte, Sidney?"

* * *

Emma fue directamente al estudio una vez que llegó a casa. Pensó que Regina no habría podido esperar para comenzar a trabajar, pero para su sorpresa, la habitación estaba vacía. Dejó los archivos que había recibido de su escritorio en el Ayuntamiento antes de dirigirse a la cocina, notando que también estaba vacía, pero hizo una pausa para dejar la comida. Emma hizo que su próxima parada pensando en que Regina cedió y comenzó a limpiar su habitación. Se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta aún abierta y a la morena durmiendo profundamente en la cama.

Se acercó a la cama y se sintió atraída por Regina, que parecía tan tranquila. La mañana en que se despertó con la morena a su lado en el B & B estaba demasiado asustada y atónita como para apreciar lo visual. Aquí, sin palabras sarcásticas ni mordaces, sin fruncir el ceño ni sonreír, Regina estaba tan calmada y serena. Emma siempre supo que Regina era una mujer sexy. No hubo discusiones ni dudas sobre eso. Pero aquí, con la suave sonrisa en su rostro y la luz del sol añadiendo un brillo a su piel, Regina era absolutamente impresionante.

Emma se encontró acercándose sin pensarlo y apenas se detuvo a tiempo. Ella no quería despertarla ahora. Regina probablemente necesitaba el descanso extra y Emma no podía soportar arruinar el momento. En cambio, agarró la papelería del escritorio de Regina y le apuntó una nota. Con un tono que Emma no sabía cómo explicar, finalmente dejó el dormitorio de Regina y se dirigió a la estación.

* * *

Regina presionó las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos cuando despertó por segunda vez ese día. Ella arqueó la espalda y estiró su rígido cuerpo. Se sintió un poco renovada, pero aun así estaba cansada. Realmente no era fanática de la sensación. La congestión era más que incómoda, pero la debilidad es lo que realmente despreciaba. Mirando el reloj, se estremeció un poco al ver que ya era mediodía.

Se sentó lentamente, tratando de contener su irritación ante el estado desaliñado de su habitación. Cuando se movió para salir de la cama, su mano aterrizó en una nota que había quedado en la almohada a su lado. La caligrafía ahora era fácilmente reconocible para ella y de repente recordó que se suponía que Emma regresaría horas atrás. Se frotó los ojos cansados otra vez antes de leer las palabras.

 _Oye, no quería despertarte. Hay comida para ti en la nevera directo de Granny's. Tus archivos están en su escritorio del estudio. Pero no trabajes demasiado. Mejorarás más rápido si descansas durante el día. Solo digo._

 _Ah y llámame cuando estés despierta._

 _Emma_

Regina consideró la nota por un momento. Ella no pudo evitar la sensación ligeramente cálida que proporcionaba aquel gesto. Una vez más, esta faceta de Emma estaba afectando a la mujer mayor. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener a alguien cerca para cuidarla. Incluso solo para pensar en traerle algo para que se sintiera mejor. No estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo acerca de esto.

Aún sosteniendo la nota, Regina se dirigió a la cocina, estaba muy hambrienta y cansada hasta el punto de que cocinar era la opción menos deseable. Al abrir la nevera, vio recipientes de sopa y ensalada con la etiqueta de la abuela y los sacó. Ambos eran sus favoritos. Fue cuando puso la sopa en la olla para calentar, sacó su teléfono y llamó a Emma.

"Hola, Bella Durmiente". Emma saludó desde su lado del teléfono.

"Según recuerdo, conociste a la verdadera Bella Durmiente". Regina estaba un poco alarmada por la falta de sarcasmo o molestia en su tono. Ella debía estar enferma.

"Sí, pero era un apodo apropiado". La línea quedó en silencio y Regina hizo una pausa ante las palabras preguntándose si Emma estaba sorprendida por lo que ella misma dijo.

"Bueno ... um ... gracias por traer mi trabajo y la comida, estoy calentando la sopa ahora. Eso fue ... fue agradable, gracias". Regina se dio cuenta de que acababa de darle las gracias dos veces. El día después de disculparse dos veces. Parecía que ambas mostraban una faceta nueva.

"Sí, sí. Uh, de nada. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Estoy bien." Regina mintió mientras revolvía la sopa en la olla.

"... ¿Cómo te sientes realmente, Regina?" Ella preguntó amablemente y Regina suspiró.

"Cansada." Ella concedió mientras tomaba un cucharón para comenzar servir la sopa en un cuenco.

"Suenas como si te sintieras peor que eso. ¿Necesitas algo?" Cuando ella preguntó, Regina tuvo esa sensación de nuevo. La que obtuvo después de leer la nota de Emma.

"No querida, estaré bien. Pero gracias". Ella se detuvo de nuevo, preguntándose cómo se las arregló para deslizarse en otro gracias.

"De nada."

"¿Necesitabas algo más?" Preguntó Regina, ahora con su almuerzo completamente preparado.

"Sí. Mi madre quiere que Henry duerma esta noche en su departamento. Creo que probablemente sea una buena idea, solo para asegurarse de que no pesque nada de lo que… tú sabes". Preguntó Emma casualmente, aunque era obvio que estaba tratando de preguntarle a Regina de forma que no se irritara. En cambio, la respuesta de Regina la sorprendió.

"¿Ella también te pidió que te quedaras con ellos?" Ella sonaba solo curiosa.

"Sí. Pero le dije que no debería dejarte sola".

"Muy buen movimiento querida". Regina dijo con aprobación, sin saber que Emma ni siquiera había considerado su plan en ese momento.

"Gracias." Emma se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar. "Entonces ... la reunión-"

"Voy." Regina lo interrumpió de inmediato.

"Regina, es una escuela, con niños pequeños".

"Es la reunión intermedia, sólo los padres van".

"Los padres que pueden atrapar fácilmente lo que tienes".

"Bueno, no planeo estornudar sobre ellos". Regina insistió y supuso que Emma ya debería saber que no cedería. Emma de hecho lo sabía.

"Creo que la maestra es una perra. Tal vez puedas estornudar sobre ella". Emma dijo en broma y Regina se encontró sonriendo mientras rodaba los ojos.

"Por favor, no llames a la maestra de Henry "perra". Especialmente si se supone que debemos parecer una familia estable".

"No hago promesas esposita".

"Y no me llames así delante de ella tampoco". Ella dijo con severidad y hubo otra pausa.

"... No hago promesas ..." repitió y Regina suspiró. "... bien, bien si insistes en venir-"

"Lo hago."

"Entonces prométeme que solo descansarás, nada de trabajo hasta que te recoja". Sus palabras y el más mínimo asomo de súplica en su tono detuvieron a Regina de nuevo.

"... No hago promesas". Regina la imitó y ahora Emma suspiró.

"Eres imposible." Emma murmuró y Regina estaba sonriendo hacia su plato de sopa.

"De vuelta a ti querida". Regina entrecerró los ojos ante su propia elección de palabras.

"Bueno, esto debería ser interesante. Oh bueno, te recogeré esta noche. Tómalo. Con. Calma". Emma dijo deliberadamente.

"Si cariño." Regina dijo en una impresión sorprendentemente precisa de Emma. Por primera vez, terminaron la conversación con Regina sonriendo y Emma rodando los ojos.

* * *

"Esto fue un error". Emma dijo por tercera vez mientras esperaban en la esquina del salón de la Sra. Johnson.

"¿Te relajarías? Yo estoy ... yo estoy ..." Regina se detuvo al estornudar ligeramente, aceptó un pañuelo de papel de la caja que Emma le tendió y se limpió la nariz otra vez. "Estoy bien."

"Si, vale." Emma negó con la cabeza y dejó caer la caja antes de agarrar el desinfectante para manos, ofreciéndoselo a Regina ahora.

"Es solo un resfriado. Vamos, ella está lista para nosotras". Regina dijo mientras la maestra las saludaba.

"A empezar a jugar". Emma dijo con confianza.

"Y recuerda ..." Regina agarró el brazo de Emma antes de que pudiera alejarse de ella. "... no hay apodos para mí o ella, ¿entendido?"

"Claro, ángel". Emma guiñó un ojo y colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Regina, mirando a todos los padres alrededor de la habitación, como una pareja feliz. Regina apretó los dientes y forzó una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a la maestra.

"Sheriff, Alcaldesa, gracias por venir". La mujer mayor, morena y alta dio un breve asentimiento.

"Estamos contentos de estar aquí. Es un placer conocerle, Sra. Johnson". Regina respondió cortésmente.

"Y a usted también. Lo entenderá si no nos damos la mano. Puedo ver que está un poco ... indispuesta". La mujer dejó que una mirada un poco desagradable cruzara su rostro, la misma que Emma presenció el día anterior.

La maestra se volvió para sentarse detrás de lo que debería ser el escritorio de Mary Margaret, y cuando evitó mirarla, Regina le lanzó una mirada a Emma y la rubia pronunció la palabra perra con un gesto de asentimiento. Regina estaba empezando a estar de acuerdo.

"Por favor tome asiento." Con la mano extendida, la Sra. Johnson indicó los dos escritorios frente a ella. Escritorios para niños.

"¿Aquí?" Regina no pudo evitar preguntarle y Emma estaba mordiendo una sonrisa.

"Sí por favor." Ella respondió despectivamente. Emma podía ver la molestia de Regina, pero para su agradable sorpresa, su esposa tomó asiento. Un asiento muy pequeño. Emma asintió con aprobación y Regina negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado Henry?" Regina se puso manos a la obra, quería terminar la reunión y superarla. La maestra unió sus manos.

"Henry ha estado teniendo problemas". Ella comenzó y ambas madres fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Qué quiere decir con tener problemas?" Emma intervino. "Sus calificaciones han sido buenas".

"Sí, sus calificaciones están bien, pero él siempre está distraído. Siempre habla de cosas fuera de la escuela".

"Bueno, él ha tenido muchas experiencias nuevas para compartir". Emma frunció el ceño, aunque no era un gesto tan intenso como el de Regina a su lado. Henry solo había tenido un informe perfecto.

"Sí, pero el aula no es el lugar para compartir historias".

"¿Se oye?" Regina intervino, apenas conteniendo su irritación. La señora Johnson pareció inmediatamente ofendida y Emma intervino rápidamente.

"Lo que quiere decir ..." comenzó Emma, poniendo una mano sobre el antebrazo de Regina. "... es que la escuela siempre ha sido un lugar para historias. Henry es inteligente y creativo y debería poder compartir eso aquí".

"Aquí es el lugar para el aprendizaje académico. Henry está impidiendo eso tanto para él como para los demás estudiantes. Se detiene ahora o habrá consecuencias". Levantó una ceja desafiante y Emma sintió a Regina tensarse.

"Le _ruego_ me disculpe ..." Regina comenzó cuidadosamente, parándose lentamente. Emma estaba a su lado, preparándose para la pelea. "... ¿pero a qué se refiere exactamente con las consecuencias?"

"Simplemente quiero decir que no puedo tener un niño en mi clase que se aparte de nuestras lecciones. Si persiste, es posible que tengamos que hacer algunos ajustes". Ella se encogió de hombros, permaneciendo en su silla.

"Tienes suerte de tener a nuestro hijo en su clase. Y ni siquiera es su clase, solo eres una sustituta. Y-"

"Sabe que ..." Emma interrumpió de nuevo, pisando ligeramente frente a Regina para mirar a la maestra. "…quizás tenga razón."

"¿Qué?" Ambas castaños respondieron con incredulidad, aunque la voz de Regina también estaba cargada de ira.

"Tal vez un ajuste esté en orden".

"¿Quieres sacar a Henry de mi clase?" La maestra preguntó con una pizca de risa. Ella se puso de pie y las enfrentó. Varios de los otros padres que estaban esperando alrededor de la habitación ya ni siquiera fingían, todos los ojos miraban al trío en el escritorio.

"O tal vez regrese su verdadera maestra de nuevo". Emma terminó y esperaba que su madre hablara en serio de querer regresar. Mary Margaret fue muy educada al respecto y no quería pisar a nadie. Bueno, Emma y Regina estaban listas para pisotearla. Emma todavía estaba parcialmente frente a Regina y no notó la sonrisa aprobatoria de la mujer dirigida hacia ella.

"Sí, querida, creo que es una idea excelente". Regina nunca pensó que vería el día en que realmente quería que Blancanieves estuviera cerca de su hijo.

"Quizás lo que Henry necesita no es un maestro nuevo, sino padres más responsables". La profesora remontó. Emma sonrió.

"¿Disculpe? Somos excelentes padres". Ella dijo, no del todo lista para dejar que esta mujer que ni siquiera conocía la criticara. Ya tenía suficiente de eso.

"Oh, sí, padres que se emborrachan y se fugan, alterando por completo la vida de sus hijos. ¿Alguna vez han pensado en cómo le afectan sus acciones?"

"Nuestra crianza no es de su incumbencia". Regina dio un paso al frente, al lado de Emma. Su enfermedad estaba completamente olvidada ahora. "Nuestras decisiones no necesitan ser cuestionadas".

"Creo que la mayoría de nosotros estamos en desacuerdo. Especialmente sobre usted, señora alcaldesa. Cuestiono sumamente su decisión de acoger a tal ... mujer, y sobre todo casarse con ella". La maestra miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo a Emma con desaprobación. Emma se quedó boquiabierta.

"No puede hablar de mi matrimonio o de mi esposa de esa manera. Creo que es ciertamente el momento en que Miss Blanchard reasuma sus responsabilidades". Regina fulminó a la mujer y no notó el impacto de Emma a su lado. "Vamos querida, nos vamos". Agarró el brazo de Emma, lo cual era bueno porque la rubia estaba atrapada en su estupor.

"Te arrepentirás de esto." La morena mayor se cruzó de brazos, pero ahora parecía infantil, sin ninguna intimidación.

"Lo que lamento es dejarte cerca de los niños. Disfruta de que es de noche, Lady Tremaine". Regina sonrió con satisfacción antes de sacar a Emma de la habitación.

Caminaron por la escuela en silencio. Ambas se sintieron incómodas ante el altercado y ninguna de las dos pudo dejar de pensar en el pequeño arrebato de Regina. Emma le lanzó algunas miradas a la mujer, pero parecía ligeramente cansada otra vez. Emma solo razonó que Regina estaba enferma. Ella había estado un poco mal todo el día y no había razón para pensar en nada más. Sin razón. Mmm, no ... ninguna en absoluto.

"Así que lo que dijiste allá atrás ..." Ella comenzó a subir al auto y Regina se tensó un poco. "…muy buen movimiento." Ella guiñó un ojo y Regina exhaló con una sonrisa.

"Gracias." Ella respondió y las dos condujeron a casa en un silencio confuso pero cómodo.

* * *

 ** _Entrega 10 para todos ustedes, una vez más les agradezco su paciencia y reviews (me ayudan a recordar actualizar la historia jajaja). Nos leemos en el siguiente cap. ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.**_ **  
**

* * *

Regina se levantó bruscamente de la cama cuando vio el reloj. Eran más de las nueve de la mañana, mucho más tarde de lo que nunca había despertado. Ella ya debería estar en su oficina comenzando con el trabajo de la mañana. Tan pronto como se levantó de la cama, su cabeza giró y una ola de mareo la golpeó y provocó que callera en su trasero.

Regina gimió, dándose cuenta de que en realidad se sentía peor que ayer. Probablemente era el por qué Jessica se había tomado el segundo día libre. Al pensar en eso Regina tomó su teléfono e inmediatamente vio una llamada perdida, un mensaje de voz y un mensaje de texto de su secretaria. Fueron enviados hace más de una hora. Ella abrió el texto primero.

 **¡Buenos días, señora alcaldesa! Solo quería decir que hoy estaré en el trabajo, ¡lista para todo lo que necesite!**

Regina parpadeó en la pantalla un par de veces. Esta chica estaba demasiado alegre y emocionada. Dudó antes de hacer clic en el correo de voz y recibió exactamente el mismo mensaje aunque tuvo que escucharlo en voz alta. Y vaya que era alta. Suspiró y consideró sus opciones.

Ella tenía trabajo que necesitaba hacer. Apenas había recibido el papeleo habitual ayer y había reuniones hoy. Pero la idea de moverse a otro lugar más allá de esta casa la hacía sentir más enferma y Regina se sorprendió a sí misma con la creciente disposición a saltarse todo de nuevo. Le tomó unos minutos más pero luego Regina finalmente agarró su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto a su demasiado entusiasta secretaria.

 **No estaré hoy. Por favor cancela mis citas**

Regina apenas había salido de la cama antes de que hubiera una respuesta.

 **¡Ya lo he hecho por ti! La Sheriff llamó hace una hora. No te preocupes por nada, ¡que se mejore!**

Regina rodó los ojos pensando que tal vez debería encontrar una razón para gritarle a Jessica solo para regresarle el balance al universo. Entonces sus pensamientos saltaron a Emma. No estaba segura de sí estaba molesta o aliviada. Tal vez un poco de ambos.

Tomando un tiempo para mantener el mareo a raya, Regina caminó lentamente por los escalones. Se sorprendió al escuchar el agua corriendo en la cocina y se dirigió hacia allí. Emma estaba de espaldas, pero los movimientos de Regina parecieron llamar su atención.

"Bueno, buenos días, princesa". Emma sonrió cálidamente antes de ir a la estufa.

"¿Acabas de _llamarme_ Princesa?" Ella preguntó con una pequeña mirada.

"Es mucho más dulce que Reina". Emma sonrió por encima del hombro antes de volver al trabajo.

"No hice nada para merecer eso". Regina respondió mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su puño cerrado.

"Um, discúlpame, ¿pero lo olvidaste esta mañana?" Ella preguntó y Regina entrecerró los ojos.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Esta mañana ... cuando fui a ver cómo estás ..." Emma se encogió de hombros y, cuando Regina siguió mirándola continuó. "... eh, bueno _estabas_ bastante fuera de lugar. Te pregunté si estabas bien y murmuraste algo sobre el pelo de mi madre como una forma de venganza y algo sobre papas fritas y maldita sea señorita Swan ... No sé, estabas siendo rara ". Ella se encogió de hombros otra vez y las mejillas de Regina parecían un poco más rosadas.

"¿Llamaste a Jessica?" Ella decidió cambiar el tema.

"Sí, pensé que después de eso probablemente no estarías con humor de trabajar de nuevo".

"Bueno ... deberías haber consultado primero conmigo". Ella carecía de verdadera irritación por su tono y por eso Emma respondió genuinamente.

"Entendido. También llamé a Archie y él me preguntó si queríamos venir mañana, ya sabes, para que no enfermes a tu mejor amigo". Ella sonrió.

"No odio al hombre, pero difícilmente llamaría al Dr. Hopper mi mejor amigo".

"Estaba hablando de Pongo". Emma sonrió ante la mirada de Regina pero la morena no retrocedió.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Ella movió la cabeza un poco para intentar ver.

"Una receta de té que Granny me dio esta mañana. Jura que si bebes algunas tazas hoy, estarás como nuevo mañana. No huele mal". Ella inclinó su cabeza mientras vertía algo en una taza. "Intentalo."

"Sí…, puedes probarlo primero". Regina miró con desagrado la taza humeante.

"Uf, eres tan quejica". Emma negó con la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de la taza. "Está bien ... bueno ... no es genial. Pero tampoco es repugnante. Solo tómalo, te hará sentir mejor". Ella lo sostuvo y Regina solo se quedó mirando otro momento antes de tomar un sorbo lento y tentativo. "¿Qué tal?" Emma cuestionó con una ceja levantada.

"Es horrible." Regina hizo una cara aún más disgustada ahora.

"Bueno, disfruta eso, mejillas dulces". Emma le lanzó un guiño.

"¿Y por qué fue eso?"

"Te ves un poco pálida. Los sobrenombres le agregan color a tus mejillas". Agregó Emma con una sonrisa, sonrojando aún más la cara de la mujer mayor.

"Eres imposible." Regina murmuró en voz baja, tomando otro sorbo lento del té.

"Todo para ti Pumpkin. ¿Ves? Te ves cada vez mejor. Bebe". Emma no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y Regina se obligó a dejar de sentirse tan avergonzada. Estaba satisfaciendo demasiado a la rubia.

"¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?" De nuevo quería cambiar el tema.

"David está allí ahora y llamará si surge algo. Henry está con Mary Margaret estudiando en el departamento como lo planeamos y va a hablar con el director para recuperar su trabajo hoy".

"Acerca de _recuperar_ su trabajo. Ella necesita _decirles_ que regresará. No _preguntar_ ".

"Estamos hablando de Mary Margaret".

"Bien ..." Regina suspiró. "Llamaré a la escuela y lo arreglaré yo misma".

"Probablemente sea lo mejor". Emma sonrió y Regina dejó aparecer una pequeña sonrisa. "Bien, ¿de qué tienes hambre?" Emma aplaudió, pero Regina resopló.

"¿Vas a cocinar?" Ella preguntó incrédula.

"Sí. A pesar de la creencia popular, no soy tan mala en la cocina".

"No sé si estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme". Ella dijo y Emma dio un dramático vistazo.

"Deja de ser un bebé. No quieres ser esclava de una estufa caliente. Quiero decir que ya estás caliente". Emma se detuvo cuando las cejas de Regina se abrieron. "Yo-quiero decir cálida ... estás caliente ... porque estás enferma". Mientras Emma tartamudeaba, Regina solo asintió con una mirada pseudo concentrada.

"Ya veo." Ella contuvo una sonrisa ante la vergüenza de Emma.

"Lo que sea, ¿qué quieres?" Ella desvió la mirada, pero Regina vio las mejillas rosadas de la rubia y se permitió sonreír.

"¿Crees que puedes hacer avena?" Ella preguntó en un tono condescendiente.

"Sí, Regina, si puedo. Solo ve la televisión, te la llevaré".

"No veo televisión. Trabajaré en el estudio". Ella comenzó a girar, pero Emma se movió frente a ella.

"Sin trabajar. Tienes que relajarte. Esas son las reglas para mejorar. Vamos, encontraré algo para que veas". Emma se movió alrededor de ella y caminó con confianza hacia la sala de estar donde Henry miraba sus caricaturas.

Regina fue lo suficientemente terca como para esperar otro minuto completo antes de seguirla. Entró para ver a Emma pasando los canales y se sentó en el sofá. Podía ver el perfil de Emma y captar el lado de la gran sonrisa que atravesaba la cara de la mujer más joven cuando encontró un espectáculo que ella quería.

"Increíble. De acuerdo, volveré en unos minutos". Salió rápidamente de la habitación y Regina se recostó en los cojines.

Regina no tenía absolutamente ningún interés en la televisión. Ella nunca lo tuvo. Henry siempre miraba dibujos animados y eso no despertaba fascinación en la morena. Ella siempre tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer en este momento, eso era seguro. Pero, de nuevo, no podía encontrar ningún deseo de sentarse ante la documentación de la ciudad.

Cuando vio la apertura del programa de televisión que Emma eligió comenzar, Regina inmediatamente se mofó de que la rubia encontraría algo como esto entretenido. Iba a apagar el maldito programa, pero cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en la pantalla lentamente se fue quedando cada vez más fascinada con las mujeres en la pantalla.

Cuando Emma entró de prisa a la sala de estar, no pudo evitar la sonrisa triunfante ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. No exactamente la escena en el televisor, sino la de la morena altanera acurrucada en el sofá con una manta y una caja de pañuelos en el regazo y con sus ojos completamente paralizados en la pantalla. Emma no pudo dejar de sonreír cuando se sentó junto a Regina y le ofreció uno de los cuencos de avena. Regina finalmente recuperó la atención y parpadeó un par de veces antes de tomar la comida de Emma.

"Gracias querida." Dijo distraídamente, mirando hacia la pantalla.

"¿Así que te gusta el programa?" Emma se inclinó hacia atrás, curvando sus propias piernas debajo de ella y comenzó a mirar su propio cuenco.

"Es un poco bárbaro". Regina se encogió de hombros, pero Emma no se dejó engañar.

"Sabía que te encantaría. ¿No es ella empoderadora?" Preguntó Emma, indicando el personaje femenino en la pantalla quien estaba derribando a cinco hombres dejándolos completamente inconscientes.

"No necesito mirar a los demás para empoderarme. Podría haber hecho lo mismo que ella sin una espada".

"Sí, pero necesitas magia. Ella no tiene eso". Emma señaló y Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

"Todavía podría enfrentar a muchos más que ella". Regina levantó su barbilla y Emma solo sonrió mientras miraba hacia la pantalla. La mujer mayor tomó un cauteloso sorbo de la avena, levantando una ceja mientras miraba a Emma.

"No está mal, ¿eh?" Ella preguntó y Regina lo eligió de nuevo.

"No es tan terrible como esperaba". Regina levantó un hombro casualmente y Emma negó con la cabeza.

"De nada." Emma murmuró infantilmente. Regina suspiró.

"Gracias, señorita- _maldita sea_ ". Regina bajó la cabeza.

"¿Por qué es tan imposible llamarme Emma?" La rubia rió mientras veía a Regina regañarse mentalmente.

"No lo sé." Ella suspiró y Emma se perdió un poco en ese pensamiento.

 _"¿Por qué es tan imposible llamarme Emma?" La rubia entrecerró los ojos a Regina frente a ella._

 _"No lo sé." Regina se encogió de hombros y bebió un sorbo de su trago._

 _"Inténtalo, vamos ... Em-ma". Emma se inclinó hacia adelante y puso sus dedos sobre las mejillas de Regina, intentando hacer que sus labios se movieran. "Eeeemmmm Maaaaa ..."_

 _"Detenga eso señorita Swan. ¡Detenga eso ahora!" Ella empujó a la rubia hacia atrás un poco._

 _"¡No! ¡Lo hiciste otra vez! ¡Detente!"_

 _"¿Paren qué señorita Swan?" Regina sonrió._

 _"¡Llámame Emma!"_

 _"¿O que?" Regina desafió._

 _"O ... o te llamaré Muffin. Sí, sí, te llamaré Muffin. Alcaldesa Muffin". Emma sonrió ampliamente, agarrando su bebida para tomarla por completo._

 _"Señorita Swan-"_

 _"¿Sí Muffin?" Se detuvo cuando Regina estalló en un ataque de risa. "Ah, ¿entonces te gusta eso?" Ella preguntó y Regina solo aumentó sus risas. Emma se reclinó, completamente hipnotizada. "No lo hice ... ¡Ni siquiera sabía que podrías hacer eso!" Ella farfulló de nuevo y se inclinó sobre Regina._

 _"¿Hacer qué, querida?" Regina preguntó mientras se calmaba, el alcohol hacía que su expresión confundida fuera cómica._

 _"¡Reir! Tú sabes sin ser completamente mala y la mierda". Emma sonrió._

"¿Emma?"

Emma sintió que su cuerpo se sacudía y parpadeó un par de veces. No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormida y se sacudió un poco ante el movimiento. Estaba sorprendida y confundida al ver a Henry parado frente a ella.

"¿Henry?" Ella cuestionó en voz baja, sentándose lentamente ahora.

"Estaban durmiendo." Dijo con curiosidad.

"Lo siento chico, estábamos viendo televisión". Ella echó un vistazo y se sorprendió al ver el lado de la cara de Regina presionada contra el respaldo del sofá, con los ojos cerrados mientras la mujer dormía profundamente. Estaba aún más sorprendida de ver los dos cuencos puestos uno al lado del otro en la mesa y una nueva manta sobre su propio cuerpo. Ella sonrió ante eso por un segundo antes de mirar a su hijo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vinimos por otro cambio de ropa. La abuela dijo que si mamá se quedaba en casa otra vez porque está enferma debería quedarme en el departamento otra noche".

"¿Vinimos?" Preguntó Emma y luego, por primera vez, vio a su madre de pie en la puerta, mirando fuera de lugar y raro como es humanamente posible.

Con cuidado, Emma se levantó del sofá. Miró hacia atrás y reajustó la manta que caía de Regina. Agarró ambos cuencos y logró atrapar la taza con su meñique y dedo anular. Avanzando hacia la puerta, inclinó la cabeza para indicar a su madre y a su hijo que la siguieran. Mary Margaret lanzó una última mirada al sofá antes de seguir a su hija.

"Debes tener cuidado, Emma ... te vas a enfermar". Mary Margaret tenía los brazos cruzados mientras se movía por la casa, nunca había entrado en ella y no se sentía ni un poco cómoda.

"Confía en mí, no lo haré". Ella sonrió cuando llegaron a la cocina y colocaron los cuencos en el fregadero. "Henry, ¿por qué no subes y tomas tu ropa? _Silenciosamente_ ". Ella enfatizó y él asintió antes de salir de la habitación.

"Parece que las cosas van bien". Mary Margaret dijo con un poco menos de trasfondo este día, aunque Emma sabía que definitivamente le había sorprendido la escena que acababa de presenciar.

"Si, vaya que sí." Emma se ocupó de encender la estufa de nuevo para calentar la nueva sopa que obtuvo de Granny's esta mañana y otra taza de té. Vio desde el reloj que ya era casi mediodía y si Regina se despertaba pronto sería un buen momento para otra dosis de té. "Gracias por ayudar con Henry".

"Oh, no es problema. Estamos más que felices de tenerlo de nuevo". Ella sonrió ligeramente.

"Bien. Sé que le encanta estar cerca de todos".

"Me preguntaba ... ¿crees que tal vez podríamos probar otra cena esta noche ... juntos? Nosotros cuatro otra vez. Realmente me gustaría compensar la última". Ella sonrió suavemente y habló genuinamente. Emma devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

"Sí, creo que podríamos hacer eso".

* * *

Regina se estiró mientras se reincorporaba una vez más al mundo de la vigilia. Cuando abrió los ojos vio de inmediato que estaba sola. El espacio vacío que se encontraba frente a ella era la indicación obvia de eso. Ella también notó que los platos habían sido removidos. Regina se puso de pie lentamente tomando un momento extra para orientarse, complacida de que esta vez no hubiera mareos. De hecho, en realidad se sentía un poco mejor.

Volvió a caminar hacia la cocina y, como antes, vio a Emma moverse con confianza por la habitación.

"Ah, justo a tiempo. El almuerzo está a punto de ser servido". Ella sonrió antes de volver su atención a la cocina.

"¿Hiciste el almuerzo?" No podía ocultar la incredulidad de su tono. Con preparar el desayuno ya había echado bastante.

"Bien, _hacer_ es posiblemente la palabra incorrecta". Ella sonrió y Regina miró a su alrededor para ver una bolsa familiar en el mostrador.

"Calentaste el almuerzo". Ella se dio cuenta y Emma giró por completo.

"Sí, pero lo calenté muy bien". Parecía una niña que quería la aprobación de un padre y Regina negó con la cabeza.

"Estoy seguro de que sí lo hiciste, querida". Y ella respondió como si estuviera alabando a un niño pequeño.

Emma sirvió la sopa para la morena y le tendió otra taza de té y también de agua. Regina la miró con curiosidad, preguntándose cómo podía parecer tan natural con el cuidado de otra persona. No había ninguna razón para ella. Hasta hace poco, Regina no creía que Emma se hubiera preocupado por nadie más que ella, y aunque la morena intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso tampoco creía que a nadie le hubiera importado Emma. Nuevamente, había mucho más de aquella niña de lo que Regina alguna vez había imaginado.

"Gracias." Ella sonrió mientras se sentaba.

"De nada." Emma se sentó frente a ella y trabajó en un sándwich. Después de un minuto, Regina notó algo y sonrió.

"Buena elección, querida". Miró deliberadamente el club sándwich de Granny's en el plato de Emma.

"Calla." Ella murmuró antes de reanudar. Regina mantuvo su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Después de que Emma le preguntara a Regina sobre Henry, que se quedaba con sus padres otra vez y sobre su cena esta noche, comieron en un cómodo silencio durante el resto de la comida. Lo lejos que habían llegado en una semana era interesante para ambas. Ambas miraron hacia enfrente esporádicamente, simplemente encontrándose con la otra. Emma estaba contenta de que sus intentos de ayudar parecieran ser apreciados en lugar de apartarse como lo habrían sido antes de que sucediera algo de esto. Ambas se estaban dando cuenta de que, aunque el matrimonio definitivamente era un error y completamente temporal, esto les ayudaría a la larga.

Cuando Emma terminó, limpió los platos de nuevo y limpió el mostrador. Regina solo la miró con asombro pero no hizo ningún comentario con miedo de romper el momento. Una vez que terminó la rubia se enfrentó a ella de nuevo.

"Necesito ir a la estación por un tiempo. Probablemente vaya a ver a mis padres saliendo de allí".

"Bien." Regina asintió pensando en ver más de ese programa en la televisión. Parecía estar mostrando episodios todo el día, ya que todavía estaba encendida cuando se despertó y Regina no quería admitir que probablemente podría disfrutarlo durante el resto de la noche.

"Llámame si necesitas algo."

"Estoy segura de que estaré bien".

"Estoy segura de que lo estarás. Disfruta de Xena". Emma le sonrió a Regina antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Regina esperó un minuto más antes de tomar su té y retirarse a la sala de estar. Sin embargo, esta vez tomó algunos archivos y decidió que, debido a que era una maestra en la multitarea, podría hacer algún trabajo.

* * *

Emma se reclinó en su silla, riéndose fácilmente de la historia que su padre estaba contando. Esta noche definitivamente estaba compensando la de la semana pasada ya que ambos padres, obviamente, estaban haciendo todo lo posible para evitar hablar sobre Regina o cualquier cosa relacionada con el matrimonio de su hija. Mantenían todo ligero y amigable y Emma estaba muy agradecida por eso. Echaba de menos estos momentos en los que realmente podía sentarse y estar con sus padres. Para disfrutar de lo que ella había deseado durante veintiocho años.

Sus pensamientos habían traído a la alcaldesa enferma más de unas pocas veces. Ella se había reportado en su camino al departamento después del trabajo y Regina había informado sentirse mejor y hacer un poco de trabajo también. Emma no pensó en su creciente alivio de que la mujer fuerte iba a estar bien. No es que Regina estuviera tan enferma, solo que Emma nunca la había visto en nada más que en aquella buena forma todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla.

Emma no estaba segura de cómo tratar a las personas enfermas. Ella nunca antes lo había hecho. Esta fue la primera vez en su vida que tuvo la oportunidad. Ella se había enfermado con bastante frecuencia mientras crecía. Ella no recibió las vacunas de forma adecuada por lo que atrapó cada bicho que estaba a su alrededor fácilmente. Nadie se había ocupado de ella en realidad. Ella obtuvo los medicamentos mínimos para sus dolencias _a veces_ y nada más.

No sabía si estaba yendo por la borda o si no estaba cumpliendo con las expectativas cuando se trataba de Regina. Simplemente iba cumpliendo con lo establecido en algún libro sinceramente. Las personas que estaban enfermas debían descansar y tomar sopa. Entonces Emma insistió en que Regina descansara y trajo sopa. Eso fue correcto, ¿verdad? No estaba segura, pero luego la vio complacida, la mirada sorprendida de Regina le decía que en realidad podría estar haciendo un trabajo decente. Aunque quería que Regina estuviera mejor, así que estos detalles hacia la morena la consolaban.

Después de comer, mientras estaban sentados hablando, Emma le envió un mensaje de texto a Regina para preguntarle si la mujer necesitaba algo en su camino a casa. No esperaba que la morena pudiera pedir algo que necesitara sin alentarse un poco. Se sorprendió al recibir una respuesta de parte de Regina que decía que necesitaba el resto de su trabajo de su oficina, pero que ella misma iría por ellos. Emma intentó decirle que lo haría por ella, pero Regina insistió en que era más que capaz de hacer el viaje hacia allí por su cuenta. Emma se dio cuenta de que debía sentirse muy bien si hacía tanto trabajo.

Fue mientras cocinaba platos con su madre, que llegó la llamada. Nada demasiado loco. La persona que llamaba dio una pequeña y genérica descripción de una perturbación por el puente de peaje. Ciertamente no fue la primera vez que salieron para aquel lugar. Era un área en la que muchos adolescentes iban a beber o fumar o simplemente a perder el tiempo. Tanto Emma como David habían hecho algunas carreras hacia el sitio recientemente. Emma planeaba ir sola, pero ya estaba oscureciendo.

"Pensé que acordamos que tendrías un back up cuando recibiéramos estas llamadas". David se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hija mientras se preparaba para irse.

"Probablemente sean solo esos niños otra vez". Ella dijo, pero vio la firme y terca mandíbula. "Oh, bien, vamos". Ella murmuró. David solo sonrió antes de ponerse su pistolera y sus armas para salir detrás de su hija.

* * *

"¿Estás segura de que es aquí donde dijeron que era?" David cuestionó mientras caminaban por la longitud del puente, con linternas en la mano.

"Sí. Quiero decir que dijeron el puente de peaje". Empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado, revisando el borde cada pocos metros sin ver nada.

"Bueno, quien llamaba podría haberlos asustado si estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para verlos". Él se encogió de hombros, colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

"Si, probablemente." Emma lo encontró con David en el medio del puente mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el auto. Ella se estaba moviendo hacia la puerta del pasajero cuando la sensación la golpeó. Ella se agarró el pecho con una mano y agarró el costado del automóvil con la otra.

"¿Emma?" Cuando sus ojos se encontraron David no necesitó ningún vínculo mágico para comprender el miedo que se apoderaba de su hija.

* * *

Regina estaba empezando a arrepentirse no solo por detener a Emma en su camino de regreso a casa. Ella había logrado completar todo el trabajo que tenía en casa mientras estaba relajada en la sala de estar y el té parecía estar funcionando bastante bien. Se sintió mucho mejor y no vio ningún problema en ir corriendo a su oficina. Pensó que podría mantener el impulso esta noche. La ayudaría tremendamente porque ahora tenían terapia mañana y eso cortaría su día de trabajo nuevamente.

Ella pensó que sería rápido y fácil. Eso fue hasta que tuvo que levantarse y caminar dentro y fuera del automóvil y del edificio. Estaba cansada de nuevo y frustrada ahora. Afortunadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cerrara la puerta de su oficina con el bolso de gran tamaño colgando de su hombro, con los nuevos archivos dentro.

Cuando salió, no estaba prestando mucha atención. Solo había avanzado un poco antes de que un suave sonido hiciera que su cabeza se levantara. Ella entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad para distinguir la forma que tenía delante. Tardó un segundo en confirmar que estaba viendo bien e inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

"¿Sidney?"

* * *

 ** _chan, chan, chaaaaan... nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)_**

 ** _Gracias por todos sus reviews!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**_

* * *

"¿Sidney?" Ella preguntó mientras observaba la silueta del hombre, apenas viendo suficientes rasgos faciales para identificarlo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quería verte." Dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse. Su tono era aburrido y sin sentimientos. Regina sintió la vacilación del hombre desde su lugar a varios metros de distancia.

"Bueno, es tarde Sidney, podemos hablar otro día. Tengo que llegar a casa". Dio unos pasos diagonalmente en un esfuerzo por moverse a su alrededor, pero él se movió para cortarla. Dio un paso hacia la luz y Regina finalmente pudo ver claramente su forma un poco desaliñada.

"Sí, regresar a casa con tu esposa. Debo decir que fue una gran sorpresa". Estaba un poco inquieto y se acercó aún más. Regina sintió que su incomodidad aumentaba rápidamente.

"No eres el único Sidney, te lo aseguro". Ella intentó dibujar una pequeña sonrisa y dio un paso al costado. Él la emparejó.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó de repente y Regina se sintió incómoda e irritada.

"¿Por qué _qué_ , Sidney?" Estaba cansada ya que sentía los efectos de estar levantada más de lo que debería.

"¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué ella? Siempre la odiaste". Preguntó con una pequeña cantidad de desesperación. Regina resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos, en lugar de eso, respiró profundamente para volver a centrarse.

"Sidney, no tendré esta conversación en este momento, es tarde-"

"¡Dime!" Él se acercó a ella y los nervios de Regina se despertaron.

"No sé qué decirte, Sidney". Hablaba con calma, no era de las personas que podían ser tan fácilmente intimidada pues nunca se mostraba inquieta sin una gran cantidad de provocación. "Estoy segura de que has escuchado que mi matrimonio con Emma no fue exactamente planeado ni a propósito".

"¿Entonces ustedes dos se divorciarán?"

"Ese _es_ el plan." Supuso que todos estaban al corriente de todos los detalles de su matrimonio en este momento. Aparentemente no.

"¿Y luego que?" Presionó y Regina se preguntaba si su persistencia alguna vez terminaría.

"No lo sé." Ella dijo honestamente.

"Te he esperado toda la vida. Estuve encerrado en tu espejo. Estuve encerrado en esa celda. Siempre esperando. No voy a esperar más". Sonaba un poco más amenazante ahora y Regina tenía una mano a su lado, tratando de sentir algo de magia, pero podía decir que todavía no lo podría hacer completamente bien. Su magia sería poco confiable en el mejor de los casos. Incluso el solo intento la estaba agotando aún más.

"Sidney, calmate. Hemos hablado de esto antes-"

"¡Alto, alto, alto!" Él se inclinó hacia delante y agarró con fuerza los hombros de Regina. Ella se sobresaltó por el contacto repentino y tardó en reaccionar. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser manejada de esa manera y sin su magia no tenía mucho que hacer en su defensa.

"De acuerdo." Se obligó a hablar con calma aunque su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba incómodamente. "¿Qué quieres Sidney?"

"Tú sabes lo que quiero." Él se inclinaba más cerca de su rostro, todavía con fuerza en sus brazos. Regina sintió un miedo en ella que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. No desde su primer matrimonio, se dio cuenta de aquello en un pensamiento fugaz. Ella estaba luchando por permanecer concentrada y pensando en su próximo movimiento.

Sidney no era un hombre grande. Él no era demasiado musculoso y probablemente no tenía absolutamente ninguna experiencia en la lucha. Regina no había peleado de verdad sin la ayuda de la magia o, al menos, de una espada. Sin embargo ella era una persona muy motivada. Era fuerte. Era inteligente. Lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que cada hombre tiene una debilidad.

"Sueltame _ahora_ Sidney". Ella dio una advertencia. Primera y última.

"He esperado y esperado. He terminado de esperarte. He terminado de dejar que me alejes". Él apretó su agarre mientras empujaba a Regina hacia atrás un par de metros hacia la puerta, haciendo que su bolso cayera al suelo en el proceso. Claramente, no tenía planes de prestar atención a la advertencia y ahora Regina necesitaba actuar.

Usando su debilidad garantizada contra él, y una de las únicas partes del cuerpo que Regina podía mover, levantó su rodilla directamente a la parte de él que sugería que era un hombre de verdad. Tuvo el efecto deseado cuando quitó sus manos al tiempo que se desplomaba hacia el suelo en agonía. Por mucho que a Regina le gustaría saborear el momento sabía que necesitaba tomarse un descanso. Sin embargo, en el momento en que ella pasaba a su lado, Sidney estiró una mano y la agarró por el tobillo, haciendo que Regina cayera con dolor en la acera.

Su miedo se disparó cuando ella se dio la vuelta y Sidney se arrastraba sobre ella. La realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo la hundió y los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par. Estaba a punto de gritar pidiendo ayuda cuando de repente, una neblina abrumó su vista y todo se volvió borroso. Solo era consciente de que el hombre ya no estaba con ella. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras se apoyaba sobre los codos, pero en ese punto, Sidney yacía inconsciente en el suelo bajo una jadeante Emma quien tenía un puño ensangrentado suspendido en el aire sobre sus cabezas.

Los ojos de Emma se entrecerraron y se fijaron en el hombre, esperando confirmar si necesitaba continuar. Había algo más oscuro cruzando su rostro mientras su mente revoloteaba entre este y otro lugar. Sidney no se movía y el único sonido que se escuchaba era su respiración. Emma parpadeó y se sacudió, tratando de aclarar su visión y calmarse. Ella bajó su brazo y finalmente miró a Regina.

Eso pareció provocar el efecto de devolverla a la realidad y Emma volvió a levantarse antes de pensar en otra cosa. Se dirigió hacia Regina y colocó una mano gentil sobre su hombro y con sus ojos revisó a la mujer.

"Oye, estás bien. Estás bien". Emma se tranquilizó al ver la lágrima que se había deslizado por la mejilla de Regina. La morena ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta mientras solo miraba a Emma con asombro. "¿Te duele algo?" Preguntó Emma, evitando inteligentemente preguntar algo como '¿estás bien?'. Claramente, no lo estaba. Emma no podía ver ninguna hemorragia importante, pero tenía rasguños en la mano donde debió amortiguar la caída y había un par de buenos cortes superficiales en las rodillas.

"Yo ... yo no ..." Regina trató de sacudirse su propia neblina cuando comenzó a sentarse.

"Está bien, te tengo". Emma movió una mano hacia la espalda de Regina y la otra debajo del antebrazo para ayudar a estabilizar a la mujer mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Cómo ... de dónde vienes?" Regina preguntó mientras observaba los alrededores. La calle estaba despejada, solo estaba el Mercedes a la vista.

"Honestamente, no estoy cien por ciento segura de eso". Soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se escucharon las sirenas de la patrulla de la policía y se acercaron rápidamente a ella.

Unos segundos más tarde, David corría por la pasarela hacia las mujeres. Parecía un poco sorprendido por toda la escena, pero pasó un minuto asimilando todo antes de comenzar con sus preguntas.

"¿Estás bien?" Primero se dirigió a Regina, viendo que parecía estar más conmocionada y sabiendo que debía haber sido obra de Sidney. No le importaba el estado del hombre en este momento.

"Sí ... yo ... estoy bien". De repente pareció avergonzada, volviendo la cabeza. Emma no pudo evitarlo y su mano encontró el camino hacia el hombro de Regina otra vez. Ella se sorprendió cuando no se encogió de hombros.

"Emma, ¿quieres decirme qué diablos pasó en el auto?" Trató de parecer tranquilo, pero era obvio que no lo estaba.

"No tengo idea. No sé lo que hice, simplemente ... aparecí aquí". Emma se encogió de hombros, pero eso llamó la atención de Regina.

"¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?" La mujer mayor preguntó, tratando de componerse.

"Estábamos en el puente de peaje cuando sentí ... a ti. Supuse que todavía estabas aquí y estábamos manejando rápido, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Pude sentir que las cosas empeoraban para ti. No sé. estaba pensando en ti, estaba sentada en el auto y luego ... estaba aquí ". Ella se encogió de hombros otra vez pero las cejas de Regina se alzaron.

"Usaste la magia para transportarte. Eso es difícil, es ... impresionante". Regina dijo sorprendida.

"Supongo que sí." Emma dijo en voz baja, también conmocionada, pero tratando de reprimirlo.

"Sí, ¿qué tal si le das a tu viejo un aviso la próxima vez? Soy demasiado joven para un ataque al corazón". David sonrió y efectivamente aligeró un poco el humor para las otras dos.

"Lo siento." Ella sonrió, pasando una mano por su rubio cabello. Los ojos de David y Regina se abrieron al mismo tiempo.

"Whoa, cariño. Debes ver tu mano". Él la alcanzó para mirar más de cerca y la sostuvo suavemente en su mano. Emma solo negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien. Puedo decir que nada está roto y que los cortes son superficiales. No hay nada que puedan hacer por ella que no puedo manejar por mi cuenta". Su tono casual y seguro hablaba mucho de su vida anterior y todos lo sabían.

"Emma-"

"Estoy bien, papá". Ella insistió.

Antes de que David pudiera reaccionar al oír nuevamente su título paternal, Sidney gimió y llamó la atención de todos. Emma vio que Regina se encogía y su propia expresión se oscureció de nuevo. Sin pensarlo, la rubia levantó el pie y lo clavó en el abdomen del hombre. Regina y David parpadearon sorprendidos, pero estaban contentos con el movimiento. Emma apartó su mirada de Sidney para dirigirse a su padre otra vez.

"¿Puedes llevarlo a la comisaría a él mientras yo llevo a Regina a casa? Podemos ocuparnos de él mañana".

"Sin problema." David asintió y se arrodilló junto al otro hombre.

Con algo de coraje, más como una provocación agresiva, David despertó a Sidney y éste reaccionó lo suficiente como para llevarlo al área de atención de la comisaría. Decidió llevarlo al hospital cuando vio el daño que su niña hizo en la cara del ex. Eso no significaba que David fuera gentil. Para nada.

"¿Me dejarás llevarte al hospital?" Emma le preguntó a Regina después de ayudar a su padre.

"No." Su respuesta fue rápida y predecible, pero también pequeña y silenciosa. Ella mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo mientras caminaban por el camino.

"¿Así que vamos a dejar esa opción sobre la mesa para más adelante?" Emma inclinó su cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor, querida". La expresión de Regina se suavizó un poco.

"Bien, ¿tienes tus llaves?" Emma extendió su mano y Regina solo la miró.

"Así es." Ella dijo lentamente y Emma suspiró.

"Vamos Regina. Estás enferma, herida, solo déjame llevarte ... por favor". Ella miró casi suplicante a Regina. La morena no tenía idea de por qué, pero metió la mano en el bolso y colocó las llaves del coche en la mano de Emma.

Cuando llegaron al automóvil, Regina observó a Emma cuidadosamente mientras la rubia se movía hacia el lado del pasajero y le abría la puerta, esperando pacientemente. Ella se movió más allá de su propia vacilación y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer más joven. Emma se movió al lado del conductor y comenzó a conducir como si fuera cualquier otro día.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, pero no incómodo. Emma conocía a Regina, y la mujer necesitaba y merecía el silencio para pensar y no molestarse. Emma lo entendió y pasó el tiempo perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Sus propios recuerdos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Regina se quitó el abrigo y Emma fue al estudio, sirvió un vaso de sidra y lo sostuvo frente a Regina, haciéndole señas hacia el sofá. La morena le hizo caso, aunque fue una caminata lenta y cuidadosa, aceptó el vaso y se sentó, pero luego arrugó la frente cuando Emma dijo que volvería y después desapareció. Cuando la rubia regresó unos momentos más tarde, los ojos de Regina se abrieron ligeramente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo cautelosamente mientras Emma se arrodillaba frente a ella, con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano. La mano herida de Emma estaba envuelta con una cubierta temporal, pero resistente. Ella lo atendería más tarde.

"Ya estás enferma, no necesitas una infección de esto también".

Emma se movió eficientemente y con confianza mientras abría el kit y mojaba un trozo de gasa con un poco de peróxido. Regina quería detenerla, pero una gran parte de ella estaba tan agotada por la noche y sus emociones estuvieron en todos los modos posibles. Había estado enojada, luego asustada, luego realmente asustada, luego confundida pero aliviada al mismo tiempo, luego ... cálida. Cálida y reconfortada de una manera que ella no entendía.

Todo el día de hoy, en realidad los dos últimos días, habían sido confusos pero agradables al mismo tiempo. Estaba viendo un lado de Emma que nunca supo que existía. O nunca se molestó en ver. Pero aquí estaba. Arrodillándose frente a ella, a punto de limpiar sus rodillas raspadas después de aparecer en un resplandor de gloria y salvarla de una situación de la que Regina se ponía enferma solo con recordarla. Ella siseó cuando sintió un repentino escozor en la rodilla derecha.

"Lo siento." Emma respondió rápidamente, levantando la vista para medir la respuesta de Regina. La morena había estado distraída en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta cuando Emma estaba lista para comenzar a limpiar.

"Está bien." Ella asintió cuando Emma esperó a la aprobación para continuar.

Sus ojos se quedaron en Emma mientras trabajaba. La mujer más joven no vacilaba mientras atendía cuidadosamente la primera rodilla, limpiando completamente los pequeños pedazos de tierra. Cogió un curita de buen tamaño, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir la herida y regresó a la rodilla de Regina, lo colocó sobre los rasguños y frotó sus manos sobre él para sellarlo. La movida hizo que sus dedos se deslizaran hacia el interior de la rodilla de Regina y la morena apenas tuvo el autocontrol para detener el jadeo que amenazaba con salir.

Sin embargo, Emma notó el cambio y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Regina. Era más que consciente de la posición en la que estaba y de la calidez y suavidad de la piel bajo sus dedos. Eso estaba provocando algo dentro de ella, pero en su posición actual no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad. Tomando una respiración profunda, Emma volvió al kit y comenzó a trabajar en la otra rodilla.

Ella hizo los mismos movimientos, aunque le dio a Regina una pista esta vez antes de aplicar el agente desinfectante en su piel. Emma permaneció arrodillada allí frente a Regina sin moverse. Ella estaba tratando de concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos y nada más. Aunque se estaba volviendo sustancialmente más difícil a cada minuto.

"Bien, déjame ver tu mano". Emma se movió hacia el lugar al lado de Regina y tomó su mano sin esperar la respuesta. De nuevo, ambas reprimieron la reacción automática que quería escapar. Emma terminó limpiando su garganta cubriéndola, aunque no fue convincente.

Emma colocó la mano de Regina en su regazo y la volteó palma arriba sobre su muslo. No se dio cuenta cuando los ojos de Regina se fijaron en su rostro, aunque su mano permaneció en su lugar. Una vez más, ella hizo el movimiento de limpiarlo con el peróxido y esperó a que la picadura disminuyera antes de alcanzar una venda. Después de tenerlo listo, levantó con cuidado la mano de Regina y presionó la banda hacia abajo. Sostuvo firmemente la mano de Regina entre las suyas para presionar el adhesivo sobre la piel.

Una vez más, sus ojos se elevaron hacia los marrones. Las emociones de la noche debilitaban y desgastaban los fuertes muros de protección. Las dos seguían mirando, no solo miraban, sino que miraban a la otra. Estuvieron atrapadas en esta bruma durante unos minutos hasta que los ojos de Regina se deslizaron hasta sus manos aún entrelazadas. Emma miró hacia abajo también, pero no se movió.  
"Gracias." Regina dijo en voz baja. Todavía mirando hacia abajo. "Por venir."

"Por supuesto." Emma no sabía por qué la reina no podía dejarlo ir. O por qué Regina no se alejó. O cómo su proximidad se había reducido sin previo aviso. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó en voz baja, mirando hacia los ojos de Regina.

"Si digo que sí sabrás que estoy mintiendo".

"Hubiera fingido que no lo hice. ¿Quieres ... hablar sobre eso?"

"No." La respuesta fue suave pero inmediata y segura.

"¿Que necesitas?" Mientras ella preguntaba, su distancia disminuyó nuevamente. Los ojos de Regina se lanzaron hacia abajo y de regreso.

"No ... no sé". Esta vez, cuando sus ojos se precipitaron hacia abajo, Emma vio exactamente hacia dónde se dirigían. Dejó que sus propios ojos también miraran los labios frente a ella.

"¿Qué tal una distracción?" Emma susurró mientras se inclinaba más cerca. Los ojos de Regina estaban pegados a los labios de Emma y su respiración se aceleró levemente.

"Estoy enferma."

"No me importa".

Regina no retrocedió cuando Emma se inclinó. Se quedó completamente quieta cuando los labios de Emma presionaron, sorpresivamente, suavemente sobre los de ella. Fue breve y gentil, y cuando Emma se echó hacia atrás, levantó la vista para medir la respuesta de Regina. La morena abrió los ojos y Emma no solo podía sentir, sino también ver sus propias emociones confusas pero deseadas reflejadas en ella. Emma no estaba pensando en el movimiento correcto o incorrecto ya que ella cerró la distancia entre ellas una vez más.

Ella era un poco más rápida y presionó un poco más fuerte en los labios de Regina esta vez. Finalmente liberó la mano de Regina, aunque esa mano se giró y se quedó en el muslo de Emma, y Emma se acercó a la mejilla de Regina para luego dejar que se deslizara en el cabello castaño y suave de la morena. Ella inclinó su cabeza y sin vacilación dejó que su lengua rozara los labios de Regina, deslizándose cuando se separaron para ella.

Ambos se perdieron en el momento. Regina no sabía cómo o cuándo su mano libre había llegado a la camisa de Emma y la tomó con fuerza. Emma ni siquiera oyó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del gemido que se le escapó cuando la lengua de Regina se unió a la de ella, deslizándose y jugando juntas como lo habían hecho un millón de veces antes.

La mano libre de Emma rozó la tirita que acababa de aplicar sobre la rodilla de Regina antes de deslizarse por el muslo de la morena. La mente de Emma se estaba volviendo más y más oscura, solo se mantenía alerta por los pellizcos aleatorios de los dientes de Regina en su labio inferior. Sintió que Regina la acercaba más y Emma la dejaba, inclinándose hacia adelante para empujarla hacia el sofá. Fue justo cuando la cabeza de Regina golpeó el reposabrazos que el sonido estridente del teléfono de Emma las sobresaltó a ambas.

"Mierda." Emma murmuró, sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo con el objetivo de silenciarlo. Luego vio que era su padre y, teniendo en cuenta la noche que tuvieron, sabía que sería irresponsable ignorarlo. "Es mi papá, lo siento, solo- espera un segundo". Se retiró con pesar de Regina, pero la morena no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

Mientras David le informaba a Emma que Sidney tenía que pasar la noche en el hospital para una mayor observación, pero que aún estaría vigilado, Regina se levantó y estaba moviéndose de ahí. Ella estaba tratando de calmarse, pero su mente y emociones estaban girando. Emma se puso de pie para hablar, así que no fue hasta que desconectó la llamada, que se dio cuenta de que Regina ya no estaba en la habitación.

Oyó correr el agua en la cocina, así que caminó rápidamente allí. Regina estaba enjuagando su vaso y se sobresaltó sorprendida cuando Emma estaba repentinamente a su lado.

"Lo siento." Emma dijo rápidamente. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien señorita Swan". Regina pasó junto a Emma y la rubia casi la agarró del brazo. Solo resistiendo cuando se le ocurrió que el movimiento pondría a Regina en un mal lugar nuevamente después de lo que Sidney le hizo.

"¿Podemos hablar sobre ... lo que acaba de pasar?" Preguntó Emma mientras seguía el ritmo de Regina.

"Ha sido una noche larga. Un día muy largo. Me gustaría ir a dormir ahora". Miró suplicante a Emma y la determinación de la mujer más joven se desmoronó en un instante.

"Sí, seguro que lo haré uh... Te veré en la mañana". Probó una pequeña sonrisa a Regina, pero la mujer se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Emma la miró irse pero luego intentó concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Tenía que. Hubo un segundo que sintió que el rechazo la golpeó pero ella eliminó la emoción. No podía dejar que Regina lo sintiera. Conocía a la mujer lo suficientemente bien como para que su respuesta realmente no la sorprendiera. Ninguna de las dos tenía una forma saludable de lidiar con sus emociones y Emma al menos podía sentirse aliviada de que Regina eligiera huir en lugar de arremeter. Sin embargo, ninguna reacción hizo que Emma se sintiera bien.

Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para cubrir cualquier sentimiento de dolor porque en este momento, aunque la reacción de Regina le molestaba, no quería cargar a la mujer con sus propias emociones y ponerla aún más en conflicto. No necesitaba eso ahora. Emma solo quería darle lo que necesitaba.

Mientras Emma cuidaba sus propias heridas en sus nudillos, su compasión por Regina se elevó y reprimió cualquier sentimiento personal restante. Podía sentir el miedo y la confusión de la mujer. Lo que sucedió con ella y Sidney, así como sus momentos con Emma, habían abrumado a la mujer. Esa no había sido la intención de la alguacil, por supuesto, pero sin duda fue el resultado.

Emma nunca había tenido tal deseo de ayudar a Regina como lo hizo ahora. Sin embargo, sabía que entrar allí no lo haría. Solo la molestaría más y ese pensamiento molestó aún más a Emma. Sintió tal impulso de ir hacia ella, pero también el impulso de mantenerse alejada para que Regina pudiera pensar. Los impulsos conflictivos le estaban dando dolor de cabeza a Emma.

Cuando Emma finalmente se acostó llegada la noche, había algo que no dejaba de molestar en el fondo de su mente. Tan consumidoras y abrumadoras habían sido sus emociones esta noche, había habido varios momentos en que todo había cambiado radicalmente.

En la bruma de su beso no sólo había sido difícil, si no imposible, distinguir el sentimiento de cada persona. Normalmente Emma podría. Era como si Regina tuviera su propio sabor ... su propio color, u olor ... eran únicos. Emma sabía qué era de Regina y qué era suyo. Pero durante ese beso, Emma sintió pasión y emoción. Esperanza y consuelo todos juntos al mismo tiempo. No había línea de separación.

Y fue fuerte. Fuerte como la atadura que se mantiene. Conectándolas a un nivel aún más profundo.

Mientras miraba hacia el techo, Emma logró encontrar consuelo en la realización de que Regina se había sentido de la misma manera. Pase lo que pase, lo que ella estaba sintiendo ... no provenía de un solo lado. Esa pudo haber sido la única razón por la que Emma incluso pudo dormir a través del torrente de emociones. Sin embargo no se puede decir lo mismo de la morena al final del pasillo.

* * *

 _ **Entrega XII realizada, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**_

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en su auto moviendo nerviosamente en su regazo. Había llegado temprano a la oficina de Archie y estaba debatiendo si entraría o si simplemente esperaría allí en su automóvil. Había otra parte de ella que tenía el impulso de simplemente alejarse. Evita lo que iba a ser otra sesión muy difícil con su nueva esposa.

No tenía idea de lo que iba a decir. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo se sentía. Hubo demasiados sentimientos a la vez y aquellos, junto con los de Emma, fueron abrumadores. Tanto es así que no había dormido la noche anterior. Ya estaba lo suficientemente emocionada por lo de Sidney como para manejar el beso correctamente, motivo por el cual había hecho lo que tenía sentido en ese momento… la apartó. Pensó que las dos tenían que aclarar sus ideas, pero se inquietó por el rechazo que le causó a Emma.

No eran una pareja. No en el sentido tradicional de ninguna manera. Siempre se provocaban la una a la otra. Siempre alejando _a todos_. Tenían eso en común, aunque sus enfoques fueran diferentes. Así que ciertamente estaba sorprendida de que Emma reaccionara, que dejarla sola le molestara. Si Regina estaba siendo honesta, también le molestaba.

Eso era lo que había estado pensando en todo el día. Era bueno que todo ese té pareciera servir de algo para que así Regina no estuviera físicamente enferma, porque no podía permitirse el lujo de estar más distraída. Había trabajado un poco pero no lo suficiente, sus pensamientos habían vuelto a la noche anterior en más de una ocasión.

El ánimo de la pobre Jessica había sido empujada al suelo después de cometer el error de saludar con demasiado entusiasmo a la alcaldesa cuando se detenía junto a su escritorio. Regina se había echado para atrás haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y terminara en el piso. Lo lamentó, pero no porque se sintiera mal. Lamentó porque ahora Jessica intentaba doblemente complacerla y Regina no sabía como manejarlo.

Esa era la razón principal por la que ella se había marchado temprano y llegó a su cita sin nada más que hacer más que meditar sobre sus propios pensamientos. Al hacer eso, no se dio cuenta de que Archie estaba junto a la ventana hasta que su golpe la devolvió a la realidad. Ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado para ver al hombre con las manos en señal de rendición. Tomando un respiro, Regina lentamente abrió la puerta y salió del auto.

"Lo siento, Regina, no quise asustarte. Solo estaba trayendo a Pongo para estirar las piernas antes de nuestra sesión". Él sonrió y ella se sacudió.

"Está bien, Dr. Hopper. Estaba un poco perdida en mis pensamientos, nada más". Ella dejó de retorcer sus manos ante la insistencia del perro, pero Archie notó su incomodidad.

"¿Te gustaría venir ahora? Podemos hablar hasta que llegue Emma".

"¿Hasta? ¿Estás insinuando que puedo dejar de hablar cuando ella llegue aquí?" Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y Archie negó con la cabeza.

"No." Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "Solo pensé que te gustaría tener un minuto para hablar un poco más en privado". Él inclinó su cabeza hacia el edificio y Regina asintió.

Ella lo siguió hasta la oficina tomando su asiento, ahora habitual, en el sofá y mirando hacia a sus propias manos. Archie se tomó el tiempo de estudiarla, notando el vendaje en su mano y decidió partir de allí.

"¿Estabas herida?" Él miró deliberadamente su mano. Ella la levantó ligeramente para examinarla, su otra mano descansando sobre el vendaje mientras su mente regresaba a la noche anterior. En la mezcla de reacciones, hubo un temblor tangible que corrió por su espina dorsal. "¿Qué pasó, Regina?"

"Yo ... Sidney él ... él me atacó".

"¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?" Inmediatamente se preocupó, pero ella lo rechazó.

"Lo estoy. No pudo llegar tan lejos. Fue detenido ..." Se detuvo, enfocándose en Pongo mientras Archie observaba.

"¿Cómo fue detenido?" Preguntó y se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa de lado muy pequeña y suave formándose en el rostro de la morena.

"La sheriff." Eso fue todo lo que ella suministró por el momento.

"¿Lo arrestó?" Supuso que había más, pero quería que Regina fuera más allá.

"No, ella eh ... casi le rompe la mano en el cráneo". Había admiración en su tono que, a pesar de sus conflictos internos, estaba hablando con sutileza.

"Dime cómo te hace sentir eso". Se inclinó para observar su expresión más de cerca. Ella evitó el contacto visual, solamente otorgando ese privilegio a la mascota en su regazo.

"No lo sé."

"Solo trata de ponerle una palabra a la sensación que te produjo".

"No lo _sé_ , doctor". Dijo más severamente levantando ahora los ojos hacia él.

"Regina, hay una diferencia entre no identificar y desconocer ... Quiero que uses una sola palabra. Cualquier palabra para describir lo que sentiste cuando Emma detuvo a Sidney". Se detuvo allí y luego tuvieron un largo silencio. La mandíbula de Regina se crispó un par de veces. Finalmente suspiró y Archie supo que iba a dejar caer su pared por un momento.

"Bien." Ella dijo en voz baja.

"¿Ella te hizo sentir bien?" Él dijo e inmediatamente vio emociones conflictivas dentro de ella. "¿Por qué parece que eso te molesta tanto?" Otra vez ellos se miraron fijamente.

"Es complicado. Ella ... no solo detuvo a Sidney. Ella ..." Se detuvo, tratando de hacer que las palabras volvieran a aparecer.

"¿Que hizo ella?" Preguntó amablemente y los ojos de Regina cayeron en los de Pongo una vez más. Con Regina, al igual que muchos otros, fue más fácil hablarle al canino que a la otra persona de la habitación. Así que todavía estaba fijando sus ojos con el perro mientras hablaba.

"Ella me besó." Cuando Regina regresó su mirada a Archie casi bufó ante la sorpresa en su rostro.

"Bueno ... ¿cómo te sientes al _respecto_?" Se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido y miró a Regina. Tenía emociones encontradas y había cosas que no estaba dispuesta a admitir ni siquiera a sí misma. Entonces ella improvisó.

"Enojada."

"¿Enojada? ¿Por qué dices eso?" Había curiosidad genuina en su mirada y él realmente quería que profundizara su respuesta. Sin embargo, podía ver que ella se estaba abrumando rápidamente.

"Fue inapropiado, yo estaba ... yo estaba ..."

"¿Tú estabas qué, Regina?"

"Yo estaba ... vulnerable". Ella negó con la cabeza manteniendo su dura mirada hacia abajo.

"Lo siento." Era silencioso, pero tanto Regina como Archie voltearon sus cabezas hacia el lado donde Emma estaba parada en la entrada con una verdadera expresión de culpabilidad. Parecía que no quería nada más que salir corriendo del edificio y huir. De hecho, parecía que ella realmente se estaba preparando para hacerlo.

"Emma". Archie se levantó, sabiendo que necesitaba intervenir antes de que la rubia desapareciera. "¿Por qué no vienes a tomar asiento?" Miró a Regina pero la mujer desvió la mirada de nuevo.

"Creo que tal vez debería irme". Miró a Regina también, pero parecía que esta vez, ya fuera por sentimientos o por el tono de Emma, la mujer mayor reaccionó. Aunque ella parecía estar dándose una charla de ánimo durante unos segundos primero.

"Vamos a tener nuestra sesión". Ella fue gentil y Emma exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Todavía estaba un poco incómoda pero Regina no parecía tan molesta como originalmente pensaba. Emma tomó su asiento habitual y Archie también lo hizo.

"Está bien, está claro que tenemos un problema obligatorio que será necesario abordar primero".

"No, no lo necesitamos-"

"Sí." Archie cortó a Regina. "Sí. Mira, no me importa lo que ustedes dos le digan al resto de esta ciudad sobre su matrimonio. No me importa si desfilan por la ciudad fingiendo estar locamente enamoradas. Lo único que me importa es que ustedes dos puedan ser honestas en esta sala conmigo, y con los demás ". Hizo una pausa para dejar que eso se asimilara. Ambas mostraron algo de sorpresa ante su observación. "Sé que esto es difícil. Para ustedes dos más que nadie en esta ciudad. Pero también sé que ustedes dos son, por mucho, las más fuertes. Abrirse a la otra es simplemente un tipo diferente de desafío. ¿Realmente van a darse por vencidas ahora? "

Ahora lo había hecho. A su manera, acababa de arrojar el guante y observaba la reacción ansiosamente. Ambas estaban inmóviles, aunque podía ver los engranajes girando y la profunda concentración que las consumía. Estas eran mujeres que estaban acostumbradas a pelear y ganar, pero ahora la pelea estaba dentro. Tuvieron que encontrar la fuerza para hacer a un lado sus propios miedos para hacer lo que realmente las asustaba. Pueden tomar enfoques muy diferentes en la vida, pero enfrentar sus propios demonios es su mayor temor.

Después de un largo silencio, Emma se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se puso de pie muy abruptamente. Todos se sorprendieron un poco, incluido el perro que había sido atrapado entre las esposas. Archie vio la ansiedad en sus ojos y movimientos y de repente pensó que había empujado demasiado. Pero para su sorpresa, Emma simplemente dejó caer sus hombros y se quitó la chaqueta. Lo arrojó sobre el reposabrazos y con un profundo aliento, se dejó caer de nuevo. Esta vez giró su cuerpo hacia la morena, atrayendo la atención de la mujer.

"Lo siento, Regina ... sobre lo de anoche. Juro que no estaba tratando de aprovecharme de ti. Pensé que estaba ayudando. Pensé que ..." detuvo el " _te gustó_ " para no entrar en discusión. "... pensé que querrías una distracción". Nuevamente su tono fue genuino. Archie asintió alentador, pero los ojos de Emma no se desviaron de los de Regina. Regina, por su parte, se sorprendió de la apertura repentina de Emma, pero no estaba segura de cuál de sus emociones girantes mostrar. Entonces ella habló.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Ella entornó levemente los ojos, pero Emma se dejó caer otra vez.

"No lo sé." Ella dijo en voz baja.

"Espera, Emma lo estás haciendo fantástico. Intenta responder a su pregunta". Vio cómo su impulso se calmó de inmediato y quiso salvar todo lo que le quedaba. Emma dejó escapar un suspiro antes de levantar cuidadosamente sus ojos otra vez.

"Es porque ... porque eso es lo que quiero".

"Pero no sabías cómo me sentía. Cómo me sentiría acerca de eso". Regina se volvió hacia ella, empujando a Pongo. El perro se reajustó cuando las mujeres se miraron fijamente.

"Pensé que podía".

"¿Y por qué es así?" Regina cuestionó, su mirada firme a pesar de la pérdida de contacto por Emma, otra vez.

Emma estaba enfocándose en sus manos. Archie podía verla batallando consigo misma. Tenía una teoría bastante buena sobre a dónde iba esto y se inclinó hacia adelante, dándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

"Nada tiene que salir de esta habitación, Emma. Es un lugar seguro". Sabía que era un poco cliché, pero era la verdad. Observó como Emma se pasaba las manos por la cara otra vez y respiraba profundamente.

"Anoche, la parte con Sidney. Eso ... eso es básicamente el comienzo de mi pesadilla". Ella comenzó y, aunque Archie levantó una ceja mientras su propia teoría funcionaba en su mente Regina solo negó con la cabeza con los ojos entornados.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?" Ella preguntó y Emma suspiró.

"Estoy tratando de decirte eso ... ugh ... mi pesadilla, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Regina respondió en voz baja.

"Bueno, comienza con algo muy similar a lo que estaba sucediendo anoche. Diferente en tiempo y lugar. Chico diferente ... ¿sabes a dónde voy?"

"¿Fuiste ... atacada?" Ella estaba siendo más gentil ahora cuando todo empezaba a tener sentido. Ella tuvo que admitir que tenía curiosidad sobre lo que sucedió exactamente en esas pesadillas pero no había forma de que preguntara.

"Sí. Continúa desde allí ... todo el camino, él ... tú sabes ... me obliga ... estoy segura de que puedes usar tu imaginación". Ella tiró de sus rodillas a su pecho en el pedazo de sofá que estaba ocupando. Regina recordó que era exactamente la misma posición que adoptó después de despertarse.

"Tu pesadilla ... es real ... quiero decir que te pasó a ti, ¿no es así?" Regina no pudo evitar preguntar. No había forma de que toda la inquietud que sentía en Emma en este momento fuera solo por los sueños.

"Sí ... fue hace mucho tiempo. Antes de Henry". Su tono era tranquilo, todo lo contrario a Regina. Los ojos castaños mostraron incredulidad al ver a la mujer que de repente parecía tan pequeña. La realización vino de nuevo y Regina inmediatamente se sintió enferma.

"¿Eras solo una niña?" No podía ocultar su disgusto ante la idea.

Archie nunca había tratado con pacientes con el nivel de trauma que estas dos mujeres habían experimentado. Hubiera estado más abrumado si Regina no hubiera tenido una mirada tan preocupada cuando Emma asintió en respuesta.

Como si sintiera la necesidad de consuelo, Pongo se sentó y giró su cuerpo para mirar a Emma. Ella lo miró cansadamente mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante, probando las lágrimas de su rostro. Lentamente le dio un pequeño empujón a su mano y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella levantó una mano y al instante ganó un amigo de cuatro patas.

"Fue mi primera noche en un nuevo hogar ... Supongo que es por eso que sueño con eso cada vez". Emma se relajó visiblemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del dálmata. Ella realmente no se había preocupado por el animal como en su última sesión, pero ahora Emma entendía por qué Archie lo traía aquí. Ella ya le estaba teniendo cariño.

"Lo siento mucho." Regina dijo distraídamente aún tratando de lidiar con eso en su cabeza.

Todo esto la hizo sentir mucho peor. Ella tenía su propia historia con su primer marido. Esos momentos fueron muy difíciles con algunos de sus pensamientos más oscuros que la consumían, pero siempre tuvo en mente que podría detenerlo si fuera necesario. Desde que arrojó a su madre, a quien consideraba uno de los seres más poderosos, a través del espejo, y comenzó a trabajar con Rumple, ella siempre sintió ese poder. Solo sabiendo que si lo necesitaba, podría detenerlo todo.

Anoche con Sidney, ella se sintió impotente. Ese sentimiento fue el peor. Emma era solo una niña en ese momento. Ella se habría sentido de la misma manera y tener que experimentarlo tantas veces como lo había hecho debería ser insoportable. Sin embargo, Emma apenas había reaccionado cuando se despertó.

"No lo sientas". La rubia se encogió de hombros de manera tan casual que Regina nunca entendería. "Lo detuviste. Lo detuviste a él". Emma levantó los ojos lentamente, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tú detuviste a Sidney". Regina respondió en voz baja.

"Supongo que estamos igual". Se estaba relajando aún más, pero Regina seguía incrédula.

"No, no lo estamos, no es lo mismo. Sacaste a un hombre de encima de mí, yo sólo te desperté de un sueño".

"Créeme, Regina. Estamos a mano". Lo único que evitó que Regina volviera a discutir fue la expresión de Emma. Ella estaba segura de su respuesta. Sus ojos decían que el rol que jugó Regina era importante para ella. Se miraron a los ojos por otro minuto hasta que finalmente miraron hacia el doctor silencioso.

"Eso. Fue. Excelente". Dijo lenta y silenciosamente, aunque solo había orgullo en su voz. Estaba bastante seguro de que si no hubiera estado sentado aquí, no lo hubiera creído. Se había quedado en silencio con miedo a romper aquel repentino trance.

"Entonces, ¿tenemos tiempo libre para un buen comportamiento?" Emma dio una pequeña sonrisa que fue igualada por su esposa. Archie miró pensativo por un momento.

"Te diré algo, sé que tener que sentarse aquí así puede ser doloroso, especialmente para ustedes dos". Ambas asintieron con la cabeza. "Odiaría parar aquí después de haber progresado tanto, así que haré un trato. Ustedes dos pueden irse de aquí ahora y tomar a Pongo para su C-A-M-I-N-A-T-A". Lo deletreó para que el animal no se asustara todavía. "De esta manera saldrán al aire libre y moverse supondrá una pequeña distracción. O puedes sentarae aquí durante los próximos cuarenta minutos. De cualquier manera, quiero que hablen sobre el beso".

"Rayos Archie, ¿no podemos simplemente tocar un tema importante por día?" Emma se levantó y Regina rodó los ojos.

"Creo que podríamos tomar algo de aire fresco. Vamos querida". Se levantó y miró hacia el sofá. "Tú también Pongo, caminemos". Apenas pronunció la palabra y el animal ya había saltado del sofá agitando la cola con entusiasmo junto a la puerta.

"Bueno, supongo que la esposa ha hablado". Emma agarró su chaqueta mientras estaba de pie. Regina ya estaba enganchando la correa de Pongo y saliendo por la puerta.

"¿Emma?" Archie se puso de pie también y cuando Regina salió, Emma se volvió hacia él.

"¿Sí?"

"Es la primera vez que le cuentas a alguien sobre eso, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, bueno ... nadie me hubiera creído antes. O importado". Ella se encogió de hombros, pero Archie no estaba suficientemente ciego como para perder de vista el dolor que había debajo.

"Bueno, ese no es el caso ahora. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, te prometo que esta puerta siempre estará abierta para ti". Tuvo cuidado de no presionarla, solo quería hacerle sentir bienvenida.

"Gracias, Archie". Ella sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y salir. Se sintió un poco más ligera mientras bajaba por los escalones hacia el sol.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿realmente vamos a hablar?" Emma finalmente pidió romper el silencio. Habían estado caminando durante unos buenos diez minutos de completo silencio y miraban hacia el agua mientras se movían.

"¿De verdad quieres? Pensé que querías un descanso". Miró hacia la rubia, caminando con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Lo quería. Sí. Pero quiero saber algo". Ella mantuvo la vista baja, mirando a Pongo justo delante de ellas.

"…de acuerdo." Regina dijo, ligeramente vacilante.

"¿Estás realmente enojada por eso?" Ella no tuvo que dar más detalles. Regina miró hacia Pongo y trató de formular su respuesta.

"Puede haber exagerado mis sentimientos un poco". Ella comenzó y Emma soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. "Pero no deberías haberlo hecho". Regina tuvo que agregar.

"Bueno, no me bateaste". Emma la miró y Regina finalmente la miró a los ojos.

"Fue una noche emotiva. Ambas debimos haber demostrado un poco más de autocontrol". Ella dijo y Emma levantó una ceja.

"¿Autocontrol? ¿Cómo que te tienes que controlar para no besarme?" Ella comenzó a sonreír y Regina rodó los ojos dramáticamente.

"Eso _no_ es lo que dije".

"Es lo que implicaste". Emma le estaba sonriendo y Regina se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

"Eres imposible." Ella murmuró.

"Estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta eso".

"Suficiente." Regina entrecerró los ojos, pero aún de forma un poco juguetona.

"Está bien, está bien. Pero en serio, ¿qué significa esto ahora?" Volvieron a mirar hacia abajo cuando ambas empezaron a pensar en su relación.

"Creo que fue ... solo una cosa de una vez. Como dije, las dos estábamos emocionadas. No estábamos pensando".

"Técnicamente es una cosa de dos veces. _Si_ contamos toda nuestra noche de bodas como una sola".

"Y claramente tampoco estábamos pensando. ¿Ves la relación querida?" Ella levantó una ceja hacia la rubia.

"Sí. Cada vez que dejamos de pensar, comenzamos a besarnos". Hizo una pausa en sus pasos y se sentó en el banco. Regina gastó un segundo en mirarla antes de tomar el asiento al lado de ella.

"Emma ..." comenzó Regina, todavía tratando de resolver sus propios pensamientos.

"Bueno, estás usando mi nombre, es un buen comienzo". Emma sonrió.

"Yo ... yo ni siquiera sé qué decir". Regina finalmente suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás de manera extenuante. "No puedo pensar en todo esto".

"No se puede pensar?" Emma guiñó un ojo. "¿Eso significa que vamos a empezar a besarnos?"

"¿Sabes?, estás muy interesada en besarme". Ella entrecerró los ojos en Emma, disfrutando de que pudiera ver que inmediatamente la tomó por sorpresa.

"Solo ... no estoy ... oh cállate, estamos casadas". Ella se cruzó de brazos y Regina sonrió.

"¿Es eso lo que quieres, querida? ¿Quieres un beso?" Ella bajó la voz y se inclinó más cerca. Las cejas de Emma se levantaron con sorpresa y su boca se abrió y cerró sin producir algún sonido.

"Yo ... tú ... ¿qué?" Ella tartamudeó, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Regina.

"Sé cómo te sentiste anoche. Sé lo que quieres". Ella se inclinó un poco más cerca y Emma ya no podía pensar más. Estaba demasiado confundida por el cambio repentino. "Cierra tus ojos." Ella sonrió cuando Emma parecía que realmente lo intentaría y lucharía a través de su confusión.

Finalmente, después de otro momento de silencio, Emma dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. Ella no se movió, pero estaba ansiosa por los labios de Regina sobre los de ella. Sobra decir que estaba bastante sorprendida cuando una larga y húmeda lengua se deslizó por su rostro. Ella soltó un grito mientras se lanzaba hacia atrás, casi cayéndose del banco en el proceso. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse se encontró cara a cara con un dálmata muy emocionado.

"¡Maldición, Pongo!" Se pasó una mano por la cara solo para que el perro se adelantara y atacara su rostro una vez más.

"Buen chico, Pongo". Regina alabó.

Emma estaba un poco desorientada y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que el sonido que escuchaba en el fondo era risa de Regina. Genuinamente, sin vergüenza, riendo a carcajadas. Finalmente recuperó la compostura suficiente para detener a Pongo mientras se sentaba de nuevo. Lanzó una mirada furiosa a la mujer que estaba a su lado, pero la morena no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Lo siento querida, pensé que eso era lo que necesitabas". Ella sonrió ante la continua mirada dirigida hacia ella.

"Eres hilarante." Dijo Emma inexpresiva.

"Supongo que me estás contagiando".

"No es el tipo de roce que esperaba". Emma murmuró.

"¿Qué fue eso, querida?"

"Nada." Se sorprendió por sus propias palabras, aliviada de que Regina se hubiera perdido el comentario. "Tengo baba de perro en mis labios". Se pasó una mano por la cara y se encogió de disgusto.

"Aww, pobre querida". Regina se burló y Emma sacudió su cabeza con asombro.

"¿Crees que eres realmente divertida, verdad?" Se volvió hacia Regina otra vez, más cerca ahora que Pongo se había relajado en el suelo.

"Creo que tengo mis momentos". Ella sonrió y levantó un dedo para señalar a la rubia. "Dejaste un poco de baba ... justo allí".

"¿Aquí?" Emma señaló su propio labio y Regina asintió.

"Sí, querrás limpiarla". La sonrisa de la morena había empujado a Emma demasiado lejos y era hora de borrarla.

"Bueno." Ella se movió demasiado rápido para que Regina reaccionara.

La morena apenas había registrado movimiento antes de que la mano de Emma estuviera detrás de su cuello y sus delgados labios se unieron repentinamente a los de ella. Emma presionó firmemente contra los de Regina, completamente libre del estupor de la mujer. Los mantuvo allí unos segundos antes de echarse hacia atrás, sonriendo imposiblemente cuando vio que los ojos de Regina seguían cerrados.

"¿Lo logré?" Preguntó mientras señalaba su boca y Regina la miró lentamente a los ojos. Emma le dio un último guiño de despedida antes de ponerse de pie. "Vamos, Pongo". Ella agarró la correa de la morena aturdida y se fue, casi en un salto. Le tomó a Regina un momento completo de silencio continuo antes de que finalmente se pusiera de pie y los siguiera.

Ni ella ni Emma habían notado los ojos muy abiertos de ellos durante todo el tiempo. La joven morena había salido a correr cuando vio a la pareja. Verlos pasear al perro era lo suficientemente interesante, pero luego se sentaron y parecían tener una conversación real. Sintió como si estuviera entrometiéndose en su momento, así que comenzó a correr otra vez. Fue su mirada de despedida lo que atrapó el beso público.

La tuvo boquiabierta por un minuto más hasta que se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba teniendo la misma reacción. Ella no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa de diversión hacia las dos. En este punto, Ruby se preguntaba cuánto tardarían en darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaban fingiendo. Todavía estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba de regreso al restaurante.

"¿En que andas?" Granny preguntó con cansancio, viendo la sonrisa furtiva de Ruby.

"Oh, nada, acabo de ver a la alcaldesa. Se ve mejor hoy".

"Te lo dije, ese té puede curar a cualquiera".

"Sí, eso y una buena dosis de Cuidados amorosos y cariñosos". Le sonrió a Granny antes de saltar a la parte de atrás. Granny solo negó con la cabeza, sonriendo a sabiendas mientras volvía a su trabajo.

* * *

 ** _Awww, las cosas se ponen interesantes ;)  
Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, visitas, reviews, follows, favs, etc..._**

 ** _Nos leemos en el siguiente cap :D_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.**_ **  
**

* * *

Emma se despertó incluso más tarde de lo normal. Se sintió muy aliviada de que fuera sábado y no tuviera que ir a trabajar. Especialmente después de ayer. La terapia había mejorado considerablemente pero justo cuando se iban, David la llamó para que le ayudara a lidiar con Sidney. El papeleo y todos los detalles técnicos de trasladarlo a las celdas del hospital fueron más complicados de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado y le había llevado mucho tiempo. Todos ya estaban dormidos para cuando llegó a casa.

Se cambió antes de bajar las escaleras, esperando entrar en contacto con ese olor maravilloso de la comida de Regina. Bueno estaba decepcionada. Revisó todo el piso inferior pero no había nadie a la vista. Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió a la cocina y apoyó las manos en el mostrador. Entonces ella vio la nota dejada allí. Alzando sus cejas, Emma tomó el papel y leyó.

 _Emma,_

 _Llevo a Henry a unos encargos. Tendremos un brunch en Granny's a las diez si puedes despertar a tiempo._

 _Regina_

Fue corto, simple y al grano. Emma se puso de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro. Regina había invitado a Emma, incluso si el tono era un poco sarcástico, y eso hacía feliz a la rubia. Pues mostraba que, uno: Regina no estaba enojada por su beso público e inesperado. Y dos: habían dado un paso más en su relación.

Relación. Emma se preguntó cuándo exactamente había empezado a llamarlo así. Estaban formando una para el espectáculo, sí, pero, ¿cuándo se convirtió en la descripción de su error de borracho? Probablemente cuando comenzó a besar a su esposa como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo. Pero lo tenía, ¿no? Técnicamente era así. Emma siguió pensando en eso que casi olvidó que tenía una cita para el brunch hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran casi las diez, agarró la chaqueta y corrió hacia la puerta.

* * *

"Voy a ir al baño". Henry dijo antes de correr hacia la parte de atrás. Regina colgó su abrigo junto a la puerta y se acercó al espacio reservado.

"Hola, señora alcaldesa". Ruby saludó, pluma y libreta en mano.

"Señorita Lucas". Ella inclinó la cabeza. "¿Puedo tomar un café por el momento?"

"Absolutamente. ¿Aún esperando a la gente?"

"Sí. Henry está en la parte de atrás y supongo que Emma podrá levantarse de la cama en algún momento esta mañana". Dio una pequeña mirada, pero parecía carecer de su habitual desdén.

"Es bueno verlas mucho a las dos juntas". Ella sonrió y Regina la miró con curiosidad.

"Esta fue tu idea, ¿no es así?" Ella bajó la voz ligeramente.

"Bueno, sí, pero todavía estoy sorprendida de cómo va todo. Estaba segura de que tendrías a Emma bajo tu control pero después de ayer ..."

"Espera, ¿a qué te refieres?" Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y Ruby dio un paso cauteloso hacia atrás.

"Oh, nada, yo solo ... uh ..."

"¿De qué se trata señorita Lucas?"

"Las vi a las dos ... cuando salí a correr".

"¿Nos viste qué?" Preguntó con cuidado y Ruby tardó un segundo más en responder antes de razonar que necesitaba dejar de tener tanto miedo de la mujer.

"Vi a Emma besarte tontamente". Se cruzó de brazos, sonrió hacia la alcaldesa. Regina estaba haciendo todo lo posible por controlar sus enrojecidas mejillas.

"Ella no me 'besó tontamente'". Regina se sintió ridícula incluso al pronunciar la frase.

"¿En serio? Porque esa había una expresión bastante tonta en tu cara".

"Dios mío, eres tan ridícula como mi ... Emma". Se detuvo para no decir _esposa_ y alentar más a la chica, pero Ruby ya se estaba mordiendo el labio con una sonrisa.

"¿ _Tu_ Emma? Bueno, tal vez mi hipótesis anterior no era completamente incorrecta".

"Yo no- Eso no es lo que quise decir-"

"No te preocupes Regina, ella es toda tuya. Voy por ese café".

"No. _Ruby_ ". Regina siseó detrás de ella, pero la joven morena ya se estaba moviendo rápidamente hacia el otro lado del restaurante.

"¿Estás bien?" Henry cuestionó mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

"Sí, cariño. ¿Por qué no ves que quieres de desayunar?" Ella le sonrió, pero mientras miraba el menú sus ojos se volvieron para mirar a la joven camarera. Afortunadamente para Ruby, antes de que pudiera ser reprendida, se escuchó un tintineo en la campana que había sobre la puerta y Emma entró pavoneándose.

"Oh hey, tu Emma está aquí". Ruby miró a Henry, pero claramente lo decía para la alcaldesa mientras esta apretaba los dientes. "Hola Emma." Se volvió hacia la rubia que miraba curiosa la actitud de Regina hacia la mesera.

"Hey Rubes. Lo siento, llegué tarde". Miró hacia la mesa y tomó asiento al lado de Regina otra vez.

"Les daré todo un minuto más". Ruby dio una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

"Oye, ¿puedo ir a hablar con August?" Preguntó Henry, señalando dónde estaba sentado el chico pelirrojo con Marco.

"Claro, Henry. ¿Quieres waffles?" Ella preguntó y él asintió felizmente antes de salir corriendo otra vez.

Ruby regresó un momento después y tomó su orden. Regina todavía la estaba mirando con recelo esperando que la chica no repitiera sus palabras delante de Emma. Se sintió aliviada cuando la camarera simplemente anotó su comida y se fue sin decir una palabra más.

"¿Estás bien?" Emma le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Regina preguntándose por las miradas que le había lanzado a Ruby.

"Estoy bien." Intentó encogerse de hombros, pero Emma inclinó la cabeza y mantuvo la vista en la cara de Regina.

"Dime." Ella insistió y Regina suspiró.

"No es nada. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tu pequeña amiga puede ser más inmadura que tú".

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa y Regina negó con la cabeza.

"Tal vez no _mucho más_ ". Ella agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oye, no he hecho nada inmaduro".

"Hoy." Regina se rió y Emma bajó la mandíbula con una falsa ofensa.

"Ah, no puedo imaginar por qué dirías eso. Después de todo, fuiste tú quien hizo que Pongo atacara mi cara". Emma seguía sonriendo y su voz era juguetona.

"Querías un beso, te di uno. De nada". Regina levantó su barbilla.

"Bueno, no das muy buenos besos". Emma se cruzó de brazos y ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta o le importaba lo infantiles que parecían.

"Oh, te aseguro que _lo hago_ ".

"No lo creo".

"No me estarás desafiando en esto". Regina dijo incrédula y Emma sonrió.

"Bueno, ambas sabemos que _yo soy_ una excelente besadora". Ella sonrió engreída y Regina parpadeó un par de veces.

"No puedo creer que en realidad tengamos esta discusión". Ella se giró para mirar hacia el frente, pero Emma siguió sonriendo.

"No puedo creer que sigas intentando cambiar el tema".

"No lo estoy."

"Lo estas."

"Suenas como un niño de cinco años".

"Sé que tú lo eres, pero ¿qué soy yo?" Emma estaba sonriendo tan fuerte que le dolía la cara.

"Está bien, es suficiente". Regina reprendió.

"Me detendré si admites que soy una excelente besadora".

"No voy a hacer eso." Regina insistió seriamente.

"Si no lo haces, me veré obligada a probarme a mí misma. Aquí mismo en este momento". Emma miró deliberadamente alrededor del restaurante. No estaba tan lleno como la última vez, pero todavía había mucha gente esparcida por allí.

"Espera ... no estás pensando en ..." Comenzó, mirando los labios de Emma.

"Sí, lo estoy. Ahora dime que soy una excelente besadora". Se inclinó más cerca y Regina estaba debatiendo cuál sería el menor de los dos males. Ella solo estaba abriendo la boca cuando-

"Aquí estás." Ruby caminó con los brazos llenos, colocando los tres platos con cuidado. Regina comenzó a sonreír, sintiéndose prematuramente aliviada. "¿Algo más?"

"Oh espera un segundo, Rubes. Regina estaba a punto de decir algo". Emma miró a Regina, mordiéndose el labio para controlarse mientras esperaba ansiosamente la reacción de Regina.

"Creo que estás equivocada, _querida_ ". Ella habló con los dientes apretados, tratando de pensar en una salida a esto. Consideró usar magia, pero no creyó que eso sería suficiente para la rubia. Sorprendentemente, ella no tenía ningún deseo de retroceder.

"Bueno." Emma dijo y se inclinó. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma realmente iba a continuar y besarla aquí mismo. Ella le tendió una mano al pecho de Emma para detener el movimiento. Emma levantó una ceja expectante.

"Um ..." Comenzó, mirando entre la rubia sonriente y la camarera muy confundida que no se había movido. "Eres una eh ..." * aclara la garganta * "... besa ..." * tos * Miró hacia un lado y Emma comenzó a sacudir la cabeza en desaprobación por la falta de palabras reales en la oración de Regina.

"¿Qué?" Ruby preguntó, aún insegura de lo que estaba pasando. Las mejillas de Regina se volvieron cada vez más rojas mientras sus manos se deslizaban a su regazo. Antes de que Regina pudiera reaccionar, Emma se lanzó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios en su mejilla.

"No importa, lo siento, Ruby". Emma miró a la mujer más joven que ahora reflejaba su sonrisa. Ruby hizo un guiño antes de volver al mostrador.

"Lo dije." Regina casi se levantó y Emma rodó los ojos.

"No, no lo hiciste. Tienes hasta que nos vayamos de aquí para decirme que soy una besadora excelente o te voy a besar apasionadamente aquí en el restaurante, lo juro". Ella habló con confianza y la respiración de Regina se hizo más profunda.

Por alguna razón que Regina no podía entender, eso provocó un sentimiento que no quería reconocer. Volvió para mirar su comida tratando de distraerse. No se dio cuenta cuando la expresión de Emma cambió de arrogante a curiosa. Había recibido este sentimiento de parte de Regina antes y no ayudaba que su cara se volviera satisfecha de nuevo. Parecía que Regina no estaba tan en contra de besarse como fingía.

Henry se les unió nuevamente y comenzaron a comer. Se mantuvieron en temas de conversación normales y genéricos con la esperanza de evitar todas las áreas pesadas en las que ambas mujeres habían estado involucradas la semana pasada. Henry era bueno para mantener la mayor parte de la conversación y cada vez estaba más claro que realmente disfrutaba de tenerlas a ambas juntas de esta manera. Ambas mujeres se habían quedado algo distraídas durante todo el tiempo hasta que una palabra les llamó la atención.

"¿Abuela?"

Ambos se animaron para ver su mirada enfocada detrás de ellos. Mientras Emma giraba en su asiento al final para enfrentar a su madre, Regina se quedó mirando hacia adelante.

"Hola." Mary Margaret comenzó, mientras se abría paso sobre la mesa. Pareció tomar un segundo extra para ver a las dos mujeres sentadas una junto a la otra con Henry al lado.

"hey, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros?" Preguntó Henry, sin sentir la incomodidad de los demás. Mary Margaret sonrió y miró a Emma.

"Sí, ¿por qué no te sientas?" Emma a propósito evitó mirar a Regina, ya estaba bastante convencida de saber lo que vería. Mary Margaret parecía un poco incómoda cuando se sentó al lado de Henry.

"Entonces veo que te estás sintiendo mejor, Regina". Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia la mujer y Regina dio un breve asentimiento en respuesta.

"Uh, sí, Granny nos dio la receta de un té especial suyo. Realmente funcionó". Emma dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras recogía su comida en el plato.

"Bueno, eso es genial. Y gracias por llamar a la escuela. Al menos estoy asumiendo que lo hiciste, considerando que insistieron bastante en que comenzara inmediatamente el lunes". Dio una sonrisa más fácil ahora mientras recordaba la llamada telefónica del director.

"Sí, bueno, de alguna manera la Sra. Johnson era una opción peor para enseñarle a mi hijo que tú". Ella dijo con una pizca de desprecio y Emma le dio un codazo de desaprobación que fue completamente ignorado. Mary Margaret abandonó la naturaleza tímida ahora.

"Me sorprende que ustedes dos no se convirtieran en amigas rápidamente. Con todo lo de la madrastra malvada en común".

" _Mamá_." Emma entrecerró los ojos a la mujer que apenas parecía darse cuenta de lo que decía.

"Lo siento." Ella murmuró. "De todos modos, esperaba poder hablar sobre el festival".

En el momento en que dijo las palabras, ambas mujeres al otro lado de la mesa arquearon las cejas. Emma solo negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo distraída que había estado en las últimas semanas. Pero Regina mostraba completamente la mirada de _oh mierda_ que rara vez dejaba escapar. Ella no había pensado en eso desde antes de casarse. De toda la basura en la que había estado trabajando en la oficina ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llegar a la actividad pública.

"Lo olvidaron." Mary Margaret dijo simplemente, mirando a ambas.

"No lo olvidé, simplemente he tenido varias cosas que atender recientemente. Si no tuviera que dejar el trabajo dos veces por semana por la terapia, podría haber sido capaz de terminar mi trabajo y concentrarme en el festival".

"¿Pensé que había un comité que maneja todo eso?" Interrumpió Emma, no queriendo que las mujeres estallaran en una pelea a puñetazos en Granny's.

"Sí, pero para empezar, necesitamos que todos los funcionarios del pueblo participen". Ella miró deliberadamente a las dos de nuevo. "Y es tarea de la alcaldesa asignar sus posiciones".

"¿Posiciones?" Emma miró a Regina y luego a su madre.

"Sí, quién dirige qué puesto. Como los juegos, la comida, flotando por las manzanas".

"Podemos tener a las mismas personas corriendo cada dos por tres. Todos saben lo que se supone que deben hacer". Regina dio la respuesta más lógica de los políticos.

"Sí, pero no todos los puestos estarán llenos. Ashley tiene a su esposo y a su bebé ahora, ella no quiere ir a la cabina de inmersión".

"Entonces haré que la señorita Lucas lo haga. Estoy segura de que estará bien corriendo con una camiseta mojada". Ella sonrió levemente.

"Entonces, ¿quién correrá la cabina de besos?" Mary Margaret cruzó las manos sobre la mesa con la cabeza inclinada y Regina estaba a punto de morder una respuesta cuando se cortó. Lentamente, una profunda sonrisa se formó cuando sus ojos se movieron hacia la repentinamente asustada rubia que estaba a su lado.

"Oh, tengo el candidato perfecto para eso". Ella estaba prácticamente radiante mientras la emoción de la venganza la recorría. Emma escogió el día equivocado para meterse con ella. Ella levantó una mano y la estrechó contra el hombro de Emma.

"¿Quieres que _Emma_ se encargue la cabina de besos?" Mary Margaret parecía un poco incrédula.

"Sí, no creo que se vea muy profesional". Emma levantó sus manos, atormentando su cerebro para salir de esto.

"Tonterías, cariño. Es una manera maravillosa de unir a la comunidad". No podía dejar de sonreír aunque quisiera. Lo cual no hizo. Había pocas cosas en estos días que la satisficieran más que ver a Emma tan avergonzada.

"No sé si ella sería la mejor persona para ese trabajo". Mary Margaret dijo y Emma se habría enojado si no hubiera estado tan desesperada por hacer que Regina cambiara de opinión.

"Oh, creo que lo será". Miró a Emma otra vez y esperó hasta tener toda la atención de la rubia. "Aparentemente, ella es una _excelente besadora_ ". No podría haber estado más satisfecha con la expresión de la rubia. La chica no respondió.

"¿Todo está bien aquí?" Ruby se acercó lentamente, notando el extraño surtido de expresiones en la mesa de cuatro.

"Sí, querida, estábamos hablando sobre el festival. Asumo que estarás bien trabajando en la cabina de inmersión y dejando que nuestra Sheriff tome tu antigua posición". Ella sonrió dulcemente y Ruby miró a Emma antes de sonreír maliciosamente.

"Por qué señora alcaldesa, creo que es una idea excelente. Creo que Charlie también lo apreciará".

"Gracias señorita Lucas. Entonces está todo arreglado". Dio un asentimiento aprobatorio a Ruby, sin saber que la joven morena estaba de acuerdo por una razón diferente a la que ella pensaba. Pero eso vendría después.

"Estupendo." La voz de Emma estaba tensa mientras decía la palabra. Se giró hacia Ruby y articuló "traidora" antes de volver a mirar hacia el frente. Ruby simplemente se alejó alegremente, sin importarle nada en el mundo.

"Bueno, um, está bien entonces". Mary Margaret volvió a sentirse incómoda cuando se levantó de la mesa. "Probablemente les iría bien a ustedes dos asistir a una reunión del comité". Ella alzó las cejas hacia ellas.

"Bueno, por supuesto que lo haremos". Emma se sentía un poco a la defensiva ahora.

"¿Regina? ¿Estarás en la próxima reunión?"

"Sí, miss Blanchard". Ella perdió algo de su alegría al responder a la mujer, pero le gustó usar su antiguo título. "Lo haremos."

"Estupendo." Ella aplaudió juntas. "Nos vemos esta tarde." Ella comenzó a alejarse.

"Espera, ¿ _esta_ tarde? ¿Como en hoy?" Emma también se puso de pie y su madre se volvió para mirarla de nuevo.

"Sí Cariño. A las tres en punto en el gimnasio de la escuela. Nos vemos allí". Ella repitió con una sonrisa ligeramente condescendiente antes de girar y salir del restaurante.

"Así que ..." comenzó Henry, llamando la atención de sus madres. "... ¿puedo pasar el rato con August este día? Van a ir al parque". Él se encogió de hombros, una vez más, completamente ajeno a la situación. Si había algo que ambas madres apreciaban sobre la experiencia de Neverland era cómo había aprendido a ser más un niño y menos teórico de la conspiración. Se miraron la una a la otra, pero la decisión fue fácil.

"Claro chico, siempre y cuando Marco esté de acuerdo". Emma le sonrió mientras él corría hacia la pareja, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia ellas después de pedir permiso para jugar con ellos durante el día.

"Bueno, esto debería ser interesante". Regina murmuró mientras se movía hacia la puerta por su chaqueta. Emma se acercó y se la pasó.

"Te acusaré con Archie". Ella dijo antes de irse. Regina frunció el ceño y la siguió rápidamente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con acusarme?" Ella aceleró más el paso para caminar al lado de Emma.

"Le diré que hiciste esto y él te dará un discurso y no puedo esperar por ello". Emma sabía que sonaba completamente infantil, simplemente decidió no dejarse impresionar por eso.

"No, no lo hará".

"oh si. Va a decir que no es" productivo para nuestra relación "y cosas así".

"Oh, está bien, y tratar de _engañarme_ para que diga que eres una buena besadora es útil y maduro".

"¿Diciendo _qué_?" Preguntó Emma con una expresión pseudo confundida.

"Eres una buena besadora".

"Sabía que pensabas eso". Emma sonrió y Regina gimió.

"¿Ves? Lo estás haciendo de nuevo".

"Está bien, entonces dime que no lo soy". Se detuvo y Regina la imitó, haciéndole frente en la acera.

"¿Qué?"

"Dime que no soy buena besadora. Sabré si estás mintiendo o no". Ella inclinó su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, esperando pacientemente.

"Esto es ridículo." Regina hizo lo mismo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y sacudiendo la cabeza con desdén.

"Estás estancada nuevamente".

"No me estoy estancada".

"Está bien, entonces dilo". Una vez más, Emma estaba mordiendo una sonrisa.

"Bien." Ella mordió. "No eres ... una buena besadora". Ella mantuvo su cara completamente desprovista de cualquier emoción. Una cara de póquer galardonada. Si eso tuviera algo que ver con el super poder de Emma, ella podría haberlo logrado.

Emma comenzó a sonreír más y más. Dio un pequeño paso adelante, luego otro. Se movió hasta que estuvo completamente consumida en la burbuja personal de Regina y aún así no se detuvo. Ella bajó la cabeza y la inclinó hacia un lado, acercando sus labios a la oreja de Regina.

"Mentirosa." Ella susurró, y sonrió ante el escalofrío de Regina en respuesta. Se retiró lentamente y Regina giró la cabeza hacia un lado, sacudiéndola irritantemente.

"Yo ... voy a ir a la oficina". Se giró rápidamente y Emma la siguió.

"Te veo a las tres, cariño!" Emma saludó a su nerviosa esposa antes de caminar alegremente de regreso a su auto.

* * *

Regina caminó hacia su oficina, feliz de que el edificio estuviera relativamente vacío en sábado. Supuso que se pondría un poco al tanto de algunas cosas y revisaría los planes para el festival para no quedarse atrás en la reunión. Lo último que necesitaba era otra razón para que la pequeña Snow White la despreciara.

Ella tenía emociones encontradas en este momento. Estaba tan abrumadoramente emocionada consigo misma por encontrar la manera de vengarse de Emma. Obligándola a silenciar esa boca ruidosa y demasiado confiada, y dejar que alguien la bese durante todo un día. Regina todavía sonreía al pensar en la cara de Emma cuando cada uno de los siete enanos se prepararán para un beso.

Por otra parte, Emma todavía tenía demasiado control en esta relación. Ella era demasiado arrogante y siempre parecía dejar cada conversación con esa sonrisa estúpida. Fuera cual fuera la competencia en la que vivían Emma parecía reclamar la victoria después de cada encuentro. Regina realmente se estaba cansando de eso, pero no tenía idea de cómo cambiar la situación.

"¡Señora alcalde!" Jessica chilló, sorprendiendo a Regina. La morena había sido completamente consumida en sus pensamientos y no notó a la chica.

"Jessica, ¿qué haces aquí? Es fin de semana". Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"Sí, bueno, la oficina está un poco retrasada, así que quería asegurarme de que volviéramos a la pista para el lunes".

"¿Quieres decir que estoy retrasada?" Ella se levantó y arqueó las cejas y Jessica levantó sus manos.

"No, por supuesto que no. Todos trabajamos para usted, no es culpa de nadie". Ella rápidamente enmendó.

"Ya veo. Bueno, mientras estés aquí puedes traerme toda la información relacionada con el festival. Cualquier cosa que necesite revisar, aprobar, firmar ..."

"Sí, sí, deme solo un segundo". Ella sonrió felizmente antes de volver a su escritorio y examinar los papeles. Regina simplemente ignoró a la mujer demasiado entusiasta y volvió a su oficina. Pasaron solo unos momentos antes de que volviera aquella cabeza roja.

"Gracias." Regina respondió distraídamente mientras terminaba un formulario.

"No hay problema. ¿Algo más que pueda hacer?"

"Sí, ¿puedes sacar las asignaciones del stand?" Ella no tocó la pila, solo señaló antes de mirar hacia abajo.

"Sí, los tengo aquí".

"Genial, adelántate y mantenga las mismas estaciones y asistentes del año pasado, excepto que quiero a Ruby Lucas en el tanque de inmersión y quiero a la señorita Swan en la cabina de besos". No pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa, pero Jessica alzó las cejas.

"¿De verdad? ¿Quiere a su esposa en la cabina de besos?" Ella aclaró, mirando de cerca a la alcalde.

"Sí." Ella respondió de inmediato.

"Bueno, es mucho más confiada que yo". Ella comenzó a tomar asiento frente a Regina y comenzó a escribir. "Nunca podría permitir que mi novio sea besado por toda la ciudad". Habló casualmente y Regina levantó la vista un par de veces, confundida por lo que había cambiado en su dinámica para hacer que esta chica pensara que eran amigas. Esa fue sin duda la forma en que Jessica actuó y Regina no estaba segura de cómo detenerla sin evocar a la Reina Malvada.

"Eso es bueno querida." Ella mantuvo la mirada baja, tratando de parecer lo suficientemente ocupada como para que Jessica se callara por respeto. No tuvo tal suerte.

"Sí, quiero decir, confío en Charlie, pero cuando te ves tan bien-"

"¿Charlie?" Regina se animó, dejando caer su pluma.

"Sí, ese es el nombre de mi novio".

"¿Es Charlie, que era un Caballero ... en el Bosque Encantado?"

"Sí." Ella se veía soñadora.

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?" Ella tomó a Jessica ligeramente por sorpresa, pero la pelirroja rápidamente lo sacudió por la alegría de que su jefa estuviera mostrando interés.

"Algunos meses". Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Y tú ... ¿se ven a menudo?" Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, tomando a Jessica desprevenida una vez más.

"Bueno, ambos nos mantenemos bastante ocupados, pero encontramos tiempo el uno para el otro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Oh, querida ..." Regina suspiró al darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo demasiado suave. "Deja el archivo Jessica".

* * *

 ** _Entrega 14 realizada, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;)_**

 ** _Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, en serio mil gracias :D_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el siguiente cap ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos._** _ **  
**_

* * *

Domingo…

La serie de eventos que tuvo lugar, desde la semana pasada hasta ese momento, no debería haber puesto, en teoría, a Regina en esta posición tan precaria. Lógicamente, todo no estaba encajando. Sí, las cosas habían cambiado entre ella y Emma, y sí, esos cambios habían sido para mejor, pero aun así ... esto no era donde debería haber terminado la semana. Una parte de ella deseaba poder volver a culpar al alcohol. Pero ni siquiera una gota de su propia sidra la trajo aquí. Esto no fue como la última vez.

Entre _aquella_ mañana y esta había una lista de diferencias. Para empezar, ella estaba en su propia cama. Se imaginó que eso era una ventaja. Ella no tenía un dolor abrumadoramente palpitante de cabeza. Definitivamente una ventaja. Y ella podía recordar cada detalle de la noche anterior. Cada detalle _vívido_. En este momento aquella parte aún estaba en debate.

Más allá de su comprensión en este momento, sus propias decisiones la habían traído aquí. Su propia mente sobria, de pensamiento crítico, no solo había dejado que esto sucediera, sino que jugó un rol activo en precipitarlo. No hubo una serie de insistentes comentarios desafiantes lanzados en su dirección. Ella no se había sentido obligada a esto de ninguna manera.

Bueno ... _tal vez_ un poco obligada, pero por su propia voluntad. Fueron sus nuevos y confusos sentimientos los que la trajeron aquí. Pero ¿cuándo demonios había cambiado eso? ¿En la cabina de besos? Ella lo analizó. Sin duda, ese había sido un plan mal pensado de su parte. Ella había pensado que avergonzaría a Emma y eso la divertiría. Solo había visualizado la mitad de camino. Aún habría sido capaz de manejarlo, si no hubiera sido por el mismo hombre que comenzó todo el drama de su semana. Charlie.

Al final, todo fue culpa de Charlie. Si quisiera, podría mirar todo el camino de regreso a su boda y culparlo por eso también. Pero en este momento, Regina se centró en el aquí y ahora, su posición actual, ya que era imposible ignorarla aunque quisiera.

Después de todo, Regina no podía fingir que no estaba acostada en su cama en este momento con una joven sheriff rubia acurrucada en su costado con un fuerte brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura y con labios delgados descansando a lo largo de un lado de su garganta. Incluso si ella quisiera, no había forma de evitarlo. Sin embargo ella podría encontrar una manera de echar la culpa a otro lado. Y así lo hizo. Ella culpaba a Charlie.

El sábado pasado…

"Jessica ..." Comenzó, suspirando mientras trataba de encontrar algunas palabras apropiadas. "... esto no es tu culpa. Es suya y solo de él".

"Pero debería haberlo sabido, quiero decir, que era demasiado encantador. Supuse que era porque un caballero sería noble pero ... Ugh, simplemente no puedo creerlo".

"Quizás puedas hablar con el Dr. Hopper, él está mucho más preparado para ayudarte a lidiar con todo esto". Regina interrumpió su discurso pero Jessica continuó. Regina se sintió extremadamente incómoda. Como si ella estuviera tomando el té con Blancanieves en este momento. Al menos de esa manera, podrían evitar toda conversación y disfrutar del silencio. El silencio que había desaparecido en este punto.

"No, no necesito ver al Doctor, ¿sabes a quién debo ver?" Finalmente se detuvo y miró directamente a Regina. La Alcaldesa fue sorprendida por el nuevo lado de su personalidad.

"Charlie" Regina asintió, pero Jessica estaba negando con la cabeza.

"No. Voy a hablar con Ruby".

"Espera, Ruby?" Regina finalmente se levantó, frunció el ceño confundida.

"Sí. Sabes, sabía que ella se movía, pero robar el novio de otra chica ..."

"Querida, no". Regina negó con la cabeza, acercándose a la furiosa chica. "Esto tampoco es culpa de Ruby".

"Pero _ella_ -"

"Jessica". Ella la detuvo nuevamente. "No voy a decirte con quién puedes o no puedes hablar en tu vida personal. Pero te pido que dejes a Ruby en paz. Déjame hablar con ella. Confía en mí, estoy más que segura de que la señorita Lucas no está al tanto su relación, y ella también estará herida ". Regina estaba tratando de ignorar la voz en la cabeza que estaba cuestionando este repentino cambio de personalidad. Por qué demonios le importaban estas mujeres, pero por alguna razón, sin el conocimiento de Regina, así era.

"Bien." Jessica casi hizo un puchero. Regina pensó poco en el movimiento mientras levantaba una mano y apretaba el hombro de la chica.

"También puedo sugerir, querida, que no actúes precipitadamente".

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Jessica visiblemente se calmó un poco y la boca de Regina se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa.

"He aprendido que es mejor no actuar sin pensar. Puede que no sea el modelo a seguir para manejar la traición, pero creo que sería beneficioso que tengas cuidado con tu enfoque. Solo tómate un minuto". Ella mantuvo esa sonrisa burlona cuando regresó a su escritorio y agarró su chaqueta.

"¿Señora alcaldesa?" Jessica se volvió hacia ella, con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

"¿Si querida?"

"Gracias por decírmelo. Es una buena amiga". Ella hizo que Regina perdiera momentáneamente las palabras cuando el término desconocido le fue lanzado.

"De nada." Regina le ofreció una sonrisa a cambio mientras comenzaba a salir de la habitación, confundida, pero sintiendo una extraña sensación de algo así como felicidad.

* * *

 _Domingo…_

Hubo una breve pausa en el tiempo en que Regina realmente dejó que se hundiera en lo que estaba haciendo. Qué juvenil parecía estar corriendo de esta manera, intervenir en medio de un triángulo amoroso. Aunque esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía, no lo estaba disfrutando ahora. Parecía que quitar la felicidad a alguien ya no era la alegría que solía ser para ella.

"No entiendo." La pregunta de Ruby la sacó de ese momento perdido y regresó a la sala de fiestas de Granny's, donde habían decidido buscar privacidad.

"Han estado juntos durante los últimos tres meses. Estaba bastante sorprendida cuando se lo conté". Ella estaba siendo extrañamente amable pero todavía se rehusaba a detenerse.

"¿Y ... estás segura de que es el mismo tipo?" Ruby tenía solo una pequeña pizca de esperanza en su voz que podía encontrar una grieta en el caso.

"Desafortunadamente sí, lo estoy. Caballero alto, moreno y guapo. Trabaja mucho más de lo normal, da muchas excusas por su paradero ..." Se detuvo cuando la cabeza de Ruby cayó. Sí, a Regina realmente ya no le gustaba causar este tipo de dolor. Al menos no con estas personas. No merecían ser engañados así.

"Está bien, bueno ... gracias por venir aquí, Regina. De verdad um ... lo aprecio". Ella asintió y Regina parpadeó un par de veces. Ella ciertamente había predicho las reacciones equivocadas. Su pequeña y tímida secretaria se había levantado en armas al instante, pero Ruby, el hombre lobo, mostraba la reacción tranquila y entristecida. Fue todo un enigma.

"Lo siento querida." Regina dijo sinceramente.

"Está bien. No es el primer idiota con el que he salido". Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero realmente, gracias por ser una amiga". Dijo amablemente y Regina se encontró perdida una vez más, en busca de una respuesta rápida.

Esto fue dos veces en dos días, ella había sido nombrada de esta manera y Regina no sabía cómo manejarlo. Por lo que ella entendió, Roja era la mejor amiga de Blancanieves y, por lo tanto, su enemiga por asociación. Pero la chica frente a ella no era un enemigo ahora. Regina incluso se sintió verdaderamente comprensiva por ella. Otra sensación desconocida que solo había surgido en relación con su hijo y su nueva esposa.

Regina solo se enfocaba en esos dos cuando se trataba de cuidar a otra persona. Henry y Emma. Henry porque era su hijo y al que ella apuntaba todo su amor. Y luego Emma, porque, por circunstancias anormales, se casaron y se vieron obligadas, como mínimo, a entenderse. Fue ese nuevo desarrollo lo que la llevó a sentir cosas que no había sentido en muchos años.

Regina se dio cuenta de que era como una represa. Casarse había puesto una grieta en eso. Los sentimientos chisporroteaban, ya fuera que ella quisiera o no. Comenzó más lento pero ahora la grieta se estaba ensanchando, más y más de lo que podía retener antes de que aquella represa se desbordara. Parecía que a Jessica y Ruby también las debía cuidar.

"De nada." Ella asintió y Ruby podía leer su incomodidad a través de su voz y su postura.

"¿Está bien si te llamo amiga o es demasiado raro?" Ruby sonrió y Regina se relajó un poco.

"Está bien, querida. Aunque espero que esto signifique menos burlas durante el desayuno". Ella levantó una ceja y Ruby se rió a carcajadas.

"Oh, no señora alcaldesa. Solo ha comenzado. Deberían escuchar lo que le digo a Emma". Ella sonrió con aire de suficiencia y Regina comenzó a sonreír.

"Bien, por supuesto, siéntete libre de continuar con _eso._ De hecho, lo aliento, especialmente si es en público". Ella hizo que Ruby se riera aún más con eso y Regina agradeció que la chica estuviera más animada ahora.

"¿Problemas con tu pequeña esposa?" Ruby le guiñó un ojo.

"Simplemente creo que se ha vuelto un poco arrogante. Parece pensar que puede controlar todo".

"Bueno, ayer la controlaste bastante bien". Ruby señaló y vio la cara de Regina asumir una fuerte mirada de orgullo.

"Sí, sí, eso estuvo bien". Ella sonrió mientras miraba pensativa.

"Ustedes dos fueron hechas la uno para la otro". Ruby habló en voz baja y Regina giró la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada." Dijo Ruby rápidamente enmendado las cosas. "Te ayudaré. Pero si eres mi amiga, entonces tendrás que soportar algunas burlas". Ella guiñó un ojo.

"Mientras puedas encargarte de lo que planeas, querida".

"Que empiece el juego señora alcaldesa".

* * *

 _Lunes…_

"Lo siento, ¿puedes repetir eso?" Dr hopper miró desde la morena sonriente, a la menos divertida rubia.

"Oh, oíste bien, Archie". Emma cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Regina ..." Archie tomó aliento cuando volvió a mirarla. "... Realmente no creo que esto sea productivo para la relación".

"¡ah!" Dijo Emma mientras se giraba y señalaba a Regina. "Te dije que él diría eso. Archie, dile que no puede obligarme". Emma lo miró y volvió a doblar sus brazos.

"Bien, técnicamente ella está tomando esta decisión como Alcaldesa sobre su _Sheriff_ , así que ella puede hacer eso".

"¡No quiero besarme con toda la ciudad!" Emma gimió y evitó la mirada demasiado orgullosa de Regina dirigida hacia ella.

"No, no queremos eso. De todos modos, es solo un beso rápido". Archie dijo con una pequeña sonrisa".

"Esta es, de lejos, la sesión más ridícula que hemos tenido". Emma gruñó.

"Esta es, de lejos, mi favorita". La sonrisa de Regina superaba por completo a los dos ceños fruncidos dirigidos hacia ella.

* * *

 _Martes…_

"¿Regina?" Dijo una voz suave y Regina se volvió para verla ... era _su suegra_ caminando hacia ella.

"¿Sí?" Ella no estaba interesada en hablar con ella ahora ... o nunca.

"Simplemente estoy verificando las cosas de tu parte con respecto al festival. No dijiste mucho el sábado".

"Porque todo va bien, querida. Todas las cabinas y concesiones están cubiertas con personal. El resto depende de cada individuo que las ejecuta".

"Bueno, no he visto a ninguna de ustedes en unos días. ¿Cómo está Emma?"

"Ella está bien." Regina dijo simplemente, deseando haberse detenido en la esquina cuando dejaba a Henry en la escuela. Habían caminado y Regina amaba cada minuto de eso, pero estaba aprendiendo que tendría que ser más cuidadosa para mantenerse fuera de la vista a partir de ahora.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás viviendo con _mi_ hija de todas las personas posibles y todo está bien?" Ella preguntó incrédula y Regina suspiró y dejó caer sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

"Sí, bueno, como dijiste, es tu hija. No tú. Afortunadamente". Su boca tembló al final en señal de diversión.

"No tienes que fingir que ustedes dos se llevan tan bien. Todos conocemos su historia". Dijo con confianza y Regina estaba muy irritada ahora.

"Sí, bueno, eso es lo que es querida ... historia".

"¿Qué?, ¿en realidad no están peleando?" Se cruzó de brazos y Regina descubrió que era muy interesante que Mary Margaret ya hubiera interrogado a Emma sobre esto. Así que ella realmente no debía creer posible que no estuvieran tratando de matarse la una a la otra. Realmente necesitaban hacer avanzar su plan.

"No entiendo por qué estás tan sorprendida. Nos obligas a vivir juntas y nos sentamos dos sesiones a la semana en consejería. ¿Es realmente tan impactante el

obtener algún tipo de comprensión el uno del otro?" Le encantaba ver esa expresión confusa y preocupada en su rostro.

"¿Entender? Por favor Regina, no pretendas que después de menos de dos semanas, de alguna manera, logras entender a Emma". Su incredulidad realmente estaba golpeando un nervio ahora. Regina levantó la barbilla y le dio la sonrisa de político.

"¿Te molesta querida?"

"¿Disculpa?" Mary Margaret entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

"Estoy ligada a ella y puedo verla de una manera que nadie más en el mundo puede. Y creo que te está empezando a molestar". Ella inclinó su cabeza mientras estudiaba a la muy molesta maestra.

"No estoy molesta en absoluto". Ella comenzó y Regina podía oír la forma en que su tono se agudizó un poco, traicionando su mentira. "Me alegra que ustedes dos puedan sobrevivir juntas. Quizás, tal vez, después de todo esto, ustedes dos puedan ser amigas". Ella dio una sonrisa apretada.

"Quizás. O tal vez vayamos más allá. Hay mucho más para Emma de lo que jamás había previsto". Ella eligió su palabra cuidadosamente y vio que tenían el efecto deseado. "Ten un buen día." Ella sonrió y se dio vuelta para alejarse, convirtiendo rápidamente eso en una sonrisa malvada. No tenía que ver, saber que Mary Margaret estaba sacudiendo la cabeza confundida.

* * *

 _Miércoles…_

Regina corría de regreso a su oficina otra vez, todavía buscando frenéticamente esos malditos archivos para sus presentaciones. Tuvo una gran reunión con todos los funcionarios de la ciudad y no estaba tan preparada como debería. Esta fue la primera reunión oficial de la ciudad desde que se rompió la maldición. Hubo algunas reuniones aquí y allá pero ahora estaban de nuevo en buen estado y Regina tenía algo que probar.

Todos la estaban mirando ahora. Todos estaban buscando una razón para derrocar a la mujer. Ella lo sabía bien. Los otros miembros del consejo habían estado siguiendo sus pasos para dar un golpe y ella no iba a darles una razón. Esa era la razón por la que siempre se mostraba tan inflexible sobre hacer todo y mantener a una secretaria a pesar de cuán tediosa era la tarea de contratarlos.

Jessica estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar un trabajo también. Los últimos días, su actitud había tomado un giro. No era tan hiperactiva ni complaciente como era, pero se estaba enfocando más en el trabajo en general, haciendo que la oficina fuera más eficiente sin parecer una adolescente entusiasmada. Como si simplemente hubiera madurado un poco y por eso Regina estaba extremadamente agradecida.

Regina estaba odiando esto cada vez más por segundo que pasaba. No era el simple hecho de no estar preparada. Era que en realidad se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Nerviosa de que estuviera a punto de darles todo lo que querían. Una razón por la cual ella no era apta para dirigir la ciudad. No podía amenazar a las personas y exigir su puesto como lo habría hecho en otro día. Ese enfoque solo la lastimaría ahora, así que realmente tenía que estar en la cima de su juego.

"¿Cualquier cosa?" Dijo cuando Jessica regresó a su despacho.

"No, lo siento. Todos están aquí ahora. ¿Puedes ... conjurar algunos nuevos?" Se encogió de hombros y Regina frunció el ceño mientras pensaba antes de negar con la cabeza.

"No, porque había estadísticas, gráficos y demasiados detalles, y no puedo recrearlos de memoria. Voy a tener que simplemente ..."

"¿Puff?" Jessica agregó tímidamente.

"Uf, odio esa palabra". Ella se pasó una mano por la cara.

"Bueno, si alguien puede llevar todo esto a cabo eres tú". Ella dijo seriamente y Regina permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es amable, querida. Aunque es posible que tengas que comenzar a alentar a un nuevo alcalde pronto".

"Psh, si se va, yo me postularía. Puedo verlo ahora, iría por el Alcalde Jess. Lo primero que haría es desterrar a todos los caballeros". Ella guiñó un ojo y Regina sonrió.

"Bueno, tal vez no _todos_ ". Ella sonrió. "Y no te pongas demasiado cómoda todavía, querida". Ella dio una falsa mirada de advertencia y Jessica levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

La pequeña cantidad que Regina se había relajado en la conversación con la pelirroja disminuyó en el momento en que ingresó a la gran sala. Todas las caras viejas, enojadas y sentenciosas se dirigieron hacia ella e inmediatamente sintió que la tensión aumentaba en sus hombros. Aún así, levantó su barbilla y se apropió de la habitación mientras se dirigía al asiento central.

"Buenos días a todos, ¿pueden tomar asiento por favor?" Sonrió a la habitación y pudo sentir los ojos de los miembros a cada lado de ella, aburriéndola.

"Encantado de que se una a nosotros, señora alcaldesa". El hombre grasiento junto a ella que tenía un nombre que no era lo suficientemente importante como para dirigirse, le habló y Regina reprimió una mueca burlona. "¿Por qué no inicia?"

"Me encantaría." Forzó una sonrisa, tratando de repasar todo lo que había estado preparando para abordar. Por supuesto, aunque creó sus presentaciones, ahora que estaba en el lugar, no podía recordar nada de lo que se suponía que debía hablar.

"¿Todo está bien, Regina?" Una mujer al otro lado preguntó en un tono condescendiente.

"Estoy bien gracias." Miró hacia la gente y se puso de pie, pensando en su primer orden. "Señoras y señores, yo-"

"¿Disculpe? Lo siento"

Todos alzaron la vista y vieron que el cabello rubio ondeaba rápidamente hacia la mesa de enfrente. Regina arqueó las cejas al ver los brazos completos de Emma. La chica sonrió tímidamente mientras se movía detrás de Regina y comenzaba a poner sus cosas en su asiento.

"Lo siento, llegué tarde [ _Sorry, I'm late**_ ]". Emma asintió con la cabeza hacia las otras personas en la mesa, aunque no la miraron con amabilidad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te lo dije, no tenías que venir". Regina bajó el tono para que solo Emma pudiera oír. Estaba confundida porque Emma estaba más que encantada de que su presencia no fuera necesaria en la reunión.

"Sí, bueno, los vi por la puerta principal y pensé que podría ser importante". Ella colocó la carpeta y, lo que es más importante, la memoria USB, sobre la mesa y Regina negó con la cabeza.

"Bien ... gracias, querido". Ella dijo sinceramente.

"No hay problema." Emma susurró de vuelta. "Y oye ..." Ella levantó una mano hacia el hombro de Regina. "... relájate, bien? Los vas a dejar muertos". Ella dio un pequeño apretón antes de retroceder. Regina la observó mientras Emma se acercaba a las sillas y se sentaba frente a ella. Mientras Emma le sonreía alentadoramente, Regina se dio cuenta de que gran parte de la tensión en sus hombros, de alguna manera había desaparecido. Ella había renovado su energía mientras miraba a la habitación de nuevo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?"

* * *

 _Jueves…_

"¿Terminamos?" Emma preguntó, después de una sesión libre de altercados. El día de hoy había sido sobre las cosas que las hacía felices y Emma había pasado su parte de la hora hablando de batidos y chocolate caliente. Fue agradable tener un descanso después de tanta emoción.

"Solo una última cosa. Ambos hicieron exactamente lo que les pedí hoy, pero quiero que digan una cosa de la otra que les hizo feliz. Simplemente pueden agradecer por algo. Ah, y sin sarcasmo. " Archie sonrió mientras miraba hacia ellas. "Regina, ¿por qué no empiezas?"

"Está bien ... Emma ..." Miró a la rubia y pensó en su respuesta. ciertamente limitó sus opciones la regla _sin sarcasmo_. "Emma, quiero agradecerte ... por Henry". Ella terminó y Emma le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Regina, quiero agradecerte _a ti_ por criarlo tan bien. Resultó ser un niño increíble gracias a ti". Su sinceridad derribó a Regina, pero la esquina de la boca de la morena aún logró subir suavemente. Archie se quedó sonriendo desapercibido en su silla.

* * *

 _Viernes…_

"De acuerdo, he hablado con todos los grupos para mañana y todo está listo. Las cosas deberían funcionar perfectamente sin problemas. ¿Hay algo más que pueda-"

"Jessica". Regina detuvo el ritmo de la chica mientras la pelirroja lo marcaba todo. "Toma un descanso." Ella sonrió.

"Lo siento, sí. Ha sido un día ocupado".

"Ha sido una semana ocupada. Gracias por ayudarme tanto, sé que ha sido más difícil". Regina estaba cayendo cada vez más en esta actitud ligera, ahora era más amable con ella y honestamente, la Alcaldesa no podía quejarse. Las cosas se estaban resolviendo más rápido ahora que se habían convertido en amigas tentativos.

"De nada. Honestamente, ha sido bueno tener una distracción". Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a la morena cuando ella le indicó que lo hiciera.

"¿Lo confrontaste?" A Regina no le importaba ser directa.

"No, he estado esperando el momento adecuado. He estado usando esta semana de locura como una excusa para no verlo". Jessica suspiró y se echó hacia atrás.

"Podría arrestarlo si quiere, no sé si lo sabe pero tengo una especie de relación con la Sheriff del pueblo". Ella sonrió y Jessica se rió.

"Oh sí, lo he escuchado. Y visto". Ella agregó con una sonrisa secreta. Se preguntó si su jefe tenía alguna idea de la mirada que le había dado a la sheriff en su reunión del otro día. Probablemente no…

* * *

 _Sábado…_

Regina no pudo dejar de sonreír. Era como si aquella mirada estuviera permanentemente grabada en su rostro ahora. No importaba quién caminara hacia ella para saludarla, y por más aburrido que fuera, todo lo que Regina tenía que hacer era mirar a la rubia y esa mirada no tenía ninguna posibilidad de borrarse.

Emma se veía lastimosa. Ella era la persona más lenta que había allí, ya que era la más reacia a comenzar. Siguió mirando por encima del hombro como si temiera que alguien la atacara con los labios. Decir que estaba incómoda con esto sería una subestimación masiva.

"¿Como estas cariño?" Mary Margaret se acercó a Emma, que aún no había colocado su cartel en el arco de madera sobre su cabeza. Al menos había una media pared entre ella y sus ... clientes.

"Oh, soy fantástica". Ella dijo en un tono goteante de sarcasmo.

"Lo siento, ella te obliga a hacer esto". dijo y Emma dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien. Ella solo se está desquitando".

"¿desquitando?" Ella preguntó, confundida.

"Sí, bueno, la he estado molestando bastante. Creo que debería haber visto una venganza en mi camino". Ella rodó los ojos y su madre aún parecía ligeramente confundida.

"Es hora de comenzar". La voz bastante alegre de Regina se cortó mientras se acercaba y Emma volvió a rodar sus ojos. Iba a ser un día largo.

Regina observó con su sonrisa nueva, aparentemente permanente, cuando Emma finalmente colocó su letrero y tomó su posición. Ella casi se rió de la mirada de pura determinación mientras miraba el inicio acelerado del festival. La gente se estaba reuniendo rápidamente y muchos ya estaban participando en las diversas actividades. Por ejemplo, Ruby ya se estaba preparando para su primer volcada. Afortunadamente, el primero fue Estornudo y el estornudo del hombre envió la pelota volando salvaje y sin estar cerca del objetivo previsto.

"¡Hola Emma!"

Emma sacudió su cabeza de la vista de la cabina de inmersión para ver a Henry rebotando felizmente frente a ella. Junto a él, había un niño pelirrojo igualmente emocionado. Ver a August así se había convertido finalmente en algo normal, aunque eso había llevado algo de tiempo.

"¿Hola chicos, que hay?" Les sonrió, sintiéndose algo relajada al ver a su hijo.

"Somos clientes". Henry sonrió antes de dejar caer un dólar en la taza al lado de Emma. Ella rió y se inclinó hacia adelante, plantando los labios en la mejilla de Henry. Soltó una risita mientras retrocedía y Emma miró al chico más joven.

"¿Siguiente?" Trató de no sonreír cuando el chico de repente se puso tímido, sus mejillas se pusieron más rosadas.

Aún así, levantó su brazo y dejó caer el dólar en el tarro, llegando el resto del camino hacia adelante. Emma repitió lo mismo con él, inclinándose y colocando un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Él soltó una risita también antes de que los dos niños salieran corriendo, dejando a Emma sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Levantó la mirada para captar la mirada de Regina sobre ella. La sonrisa de Regina se había vuelto cálida al presenciar la exhibición. Emma le sonrió, pero luego frunció el ceño cuando la sonrisa de la morena se volvió malvada otra vez. Emma estaba a punto de gritar cuando-

"¿Porqué hola ahí sheriff". Dijo un hombre de no más de un metro y medio frente a ella. Emma recordó que él era uno de los enanos, pero no podía recordar cuál en este momento.

"Oye." Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa. Metió su dólar en la taza y Emma apenas se había inclinado cuando el hombre se adelantó y plantó un húmedo beso justo en sus labios desprevenidos. Emma se echó atrás y levantó sus manos. "Whoa okay, eso estuvo bien". Ella soltó una risa nerviosa.

"No te preocupes sheriff, tengo muchos dólares, volveré por más". Él sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Emma gimió pero el sonido fue ahogado por otro. Emma tardó un segundo en reconocer el sonido como la risa de Regina. Esa risa rara, pura, no adulterada. Mientras se acercaba, Emma sacó su lengua.

"Me quedaría con eso, querida. Estoy segura de que estas personas estarían encantadas si comenzases a besarlas con eso. Por otro lado, recaudaríamos mucho dinero". Ella miró hacia un lado como si realmente lo estuviera considerando.

"¿Ves? Te lo dije, piensas que soy una buena besadora". Emma le guiñó un ojo y Regina estaba a punto de hacerle una observación sarcástica antes de volver a sonreír.

"Tienes otro cliente, cariño". Ella dijo dulcemente y Emma sintonizó para ver a otro hombre, en el lado más corto y bastante redondo. Emma apenas lo reconoció, y mucho menos supo su nombre. Ella puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola." Ella dijo. Él ni siquiera respondió. Acaba de dar su dinero antes de inclinar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos. Emma hizo todo lo posible para ignorar a Regina de pie junto a ellos cuando se inclinó y le dio un pequeño y tímido beso en los labios. El hombre abrió los ojos con una amplia sonrisa antes de alejarse lentamente.

"Muy buen trabajo, sheriff". Regina alabó. Emma se resistía a quitarle la mirada de la cara. Antes de que ella pudiera, David se acercó. Regina le dio un guiño antes de retroceder y dejarlo pasar.

"Hey." Emma saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. David puso un dólar en el frasco y se dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla. Emma le dio una cálida sonrisa antes de darle un beso.

"Si cualquiera de estos muchachos te ataca, solo da un grito. Tengo mi arma y mi espada está en el camión". Dijo seriamente y Emma solo sonrió.

"Gracias Papa." Ella lo miró mientras asentía y se volvió. Echó de menos la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó al hombre que caminaba hacia la cabina, pero vio la sonrisa tímida del chico nuevo mientras colocaba su dólar en la taza.

"Hola." Emma asintió y siguió con otro beso.

Regina trató de concentrarse en otras cosas, pero la situación en la cabina de besos era demasiado buena para alejarse. Parecía que cada hombre de mediana edad en Storybrooke quería aprovechar la oportunidad para poner sus labios en su joven rubia sheriff. Emma lo estaba tomando lo mejor que podía, pero aún no lograba detener algunas de sus expresiones menos que complacidas faciales y Regina simplemente lo amaba. Entre la cabinas de besos y de inmersión, el festival atraía bastante dinero.

Regina estaba decidiendo que realmente necesitaba hacer otra ronda pero otro cliente llegó al puesto de Emma. Era mucho más joven que los otros caballeros que se habían acercado. Quizás a mediados de los veinte. No era de mal ver, eso era seguro. Regina vio que Emma le sonrió al joven cuando él dijo algo y depositó su dinero en el tarro. Esta vez, notó menos temor cuando se inclinó y ella lo saludó con un beso.

Entonces Regina lo sintió. Una semilla de algo que ella no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Ella no tenía ninguna razón también. Incluso cuando Henry había elegido pasar su tiempo con Emma y no con ella, no había estado celosa de Emma. Solo enojado con ella. Podía razonar que tal vez solo sentía una pequeña rabia contra este joven, pero eso no era todo. Tal vez era la forma en que continuaban hablando, o las sonrisas compartidas entre ellos, pero Regina sintió que ese monstruo verde le arañaba el interior y decir que era desagradable sería exacto.

Intentó apartar la vista, pero una vez que este hombre se fue, apareció otro. No se le había ocurrido hasta ahora, pero de repente se dio cuenta de ella. El festival funciona todo el día, comenzando justo después del desayuno y terminando hasta la noche. Cada año comenzaban con la mayoría de los adultos mayores, ya que los jóvenes tienden a dormir los fines de semana y hacen sus apariciones más tarde en el día. Alrededor del mediodía más o menos, los adolescentes y los niños en edad universitaria comenzarían a salir y, a partir de ese momento, las festividades se pondrían bastante atosigadas. Por alguna razón, Regina solo se había imaginado a los caballeros mayores del pueblo yendo tras la Sheriff. Ella se sobresaltó al ver una línea que se formaba en la cabina ahora, nadie más de la edad de treinta.

"Alcaldesa, ¿le gustaría un tiro?" Una voz sacó a Regina de su distracción y vio a un hombre sosteniéndole una pelota. Mirando más allá de él, Ruby estaba sentada, sonriendo en su banco sobre el agua, todavía completamente seca.

"Sí, Regina, veamos qué tienes". Ruby se burló y Regina sonrió.

"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, querida". Regina advirtió.

"Si, vale." Ruby cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y la morena mayor sonrió.

"¿Cuales son las normas?" Le preguntó al desgarbado adolescente que trabajaba con Ruby que sostenía la canasta de pelotas.

"Solo tiene que golpear el objetivo con la pelota, señora". Dijo y sostuvo el balón otra vez. Regina lo tomó esta vez y se volvió hacia Ruby.

"Venga, señora alcaldesa". Ruby dijo en un tono engreído. Regina solo negó con la cabeza.

Ella sostuvo el balón en su palma, sosteniéndolo justo en frente de ella. Ruby la miró con curiosidad, pero Regina simplemente miró entre la pelota y el objetivo. Fue solo una fracción de segundo realmente. Estaba sentado en su plataforma plana y, antes de que alguien respirara por completo, la pelota era lanzada hacia adelante e impactaba sólidamente con el objetivo. La mandíbula de Ruby seguía cayendo mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en el agua.

"Buen tiro, alcalde Mills". El adolescente sonrió a Regina y no pudo evitar devolverlo. Especialmente cuando Ruby apareció, escupiendo agua.

"¡Oh, hiciste trampa!" Ruby gritó, tratando de limpiar el agua de sus ojos. Regina caminó tranquilamente hacia el tanque, inspeccionando sus uñas casualmente.

"Creo que seguí las reglas exactamente como especificó el asistente". Ella dio una dulce y enfermiza sonrisa, el polo opuesto a lo que Ruby envió a su joven compañera. El chico se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

"Ah, eres hilarante". Ruby refunfuñó y Regina bajó la cabeza con aire de suficiencia.

"Así me han dicho. Veo que estás de mejor ánimo hoy". Comentó, pensando en cómo la camarera no había estado especialmente emocionada después de la noticia de su novio infiel.

"Sí, bueno, estoy deliberadamente ignorando a ese idiota por lo que me siento un poco mejor. Pero lo sigo viendo".

"¿Aún no lo has abandonado?" Regina preguntó con incredulidad.

"Todavía no. Hablé con la chica Jessica. Todavía estamos tratando de descubrir cómo golpearlo para que le duela aún más". Ella sonrió y Regina levantó una ceja.

"Bueno, no puedo discutir con eso". Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de notar que la expresión de Ruby cambiaba.

"Tendrás que tener cuidado con él". Dijo seriamente y Regina la miró incrédula otra vez.

"Te lo aseguro querida, no me voy a enamorar de él también".

"No tú, mira". Ruby señaló detrás de Regina y el alcalde se volvió para mirar. Fue un instante y la sangre de Regina se había enfriado por completo. Ruby estaba negando con la cabeza molesta, pero Regina ya había pasado eso. Ella no pensó en sus sentimientos. No podía porque el monstruo verde estaba completamente sobrealimentada.

Ella vio como Charlie se inclinaba hacia Emma. La rubia parecía como si buscara un simple beso en la mejilla al darse cuenta de que este era el novio de su amigo, pero el tonto hombre aparentemente tenía un plan diferente. Volvió la cabeza en el último segundo y después de levantar una mano hacia el cuello de Emma presionó sus labios firmemente sobre los de ella. En solo un segundo, la furiosa mujer morena estaba cruzando el campo con acero en los ojos.

* * *

 _ **Chan chan chaaaan... nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)  
**_

as


	16. Chapter 16

**_Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos._** _ **  
**_

* * *

Domingo…

Regina podía sentir los espirales de aliento cosquilleándole en el cuello. Le estaba molestando sustancialmente menos de lo que debería. Ella debería estar codeando y alejando a la chica. Obligarla a despertarse y salir de su habitación en este instante. Pero ella no pudo. El _porqué_ de eso era todavía un misterio en el que estaba trabajando. Aunque mientras pensaba en la semana, tenía cada vez más sentido.

Verdaderamente ya habían logrado un buen progreso. Especialmente los últimos días. Lo cual fue notable, considerando que solo estaban pasando por su tercera semana. Pero incluso en ese corto tiempo, los sentimientos de Regina crecían cada vez más. Sentimientos que cada vez le resultaba más difícil reprimir o negar. Era bastante imposible teniendo en cuenta sus acciones de la noche anterior.

No estaba segura de si se arrepentía o no. Ella había logrado algunos objetivos. Ella definitivamente había movido su pequeño plan hacia adelante. Estaban en medio de un evento público cuando el momento había ocurrido y muchos ojos estaban puestos en ellas. Aquellos que se perdieron del desarrollo de la historia seguro se enterarían en cuestión de horas.

En segundo lugar, había logrado una vez más, borrar cualquier sonrisa engreída que Emma intentaría poner y realmente sorprendió a la chica con bastante eficacia. La sorprendió en realidad. Con eso, logró el objetivo de tener más control nuevamente en la relación, mostrando a todos que ella tenía _el látigo_ ... por así decirlo. Y el control es exactamente donde Regina necesitaba estar por su propia cordura.

Aunque, recordando, puede haber dejado que Emma _pensara_ que lo había tenido algunas veces durante sus actividades nocturnas. Crear la ilusión de que ella tenía la ventaja había mantenido la alta confianza de Emma para mayor diversión de Regina. Ella necesitaba a alguien fuerte. Ella no quería a un amante tímido.

 _Oh Dios_ ... pensó Regina. ¿Una buena noche juntas y ahora Emma era su "amante"? Bueno, anoche hubo algunos momentos sorprendentes que atraparon a Regina y esa palabra flotó alrededor. Esto ciertamente no era como cualquier experiencia que haya tenido antes. Ella casi negó con la cabeza ante los recuerdos antes de recordar a la mujer dormida que la envolvía.

Como si de algún modo sintiera el conflicto Emma se ajustó mientras dormía y su cuerpo rodó más sobre Regina, su brazo se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Cuando el movimiento se estaba completando, una de sus piernas cayó entre las de Regina y mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, el rostro de Emma acarició con la nariz el resto del camino hasta el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Regina quedando completamente acurrucada.

Los primeros pensamientos de Regina fueron de sorpresa por darse cuenta cuán abrazadora es realmente la ruda Emma Swan. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien que ha actuado tan independientemente como lo ha hecho, realmente solo quería acurrucarse con alguien? Regina no era consciente de su propia sonrisa ante la nueva información.

Ella nunca antes había despertado con alguien así. Ella nunca lo había querido. Leopold ... ugh, ella ni siquiera iría allí. Y Graham, bueno ... tenía sus características y ser un oso tierno no era una de ellas. No era algo que ella quisiera ... nunca. Así que eso era lo que era tan confuso sobre el calor que la llenaba desde adentro. No debería estar allí.

Regina intentó ignorar sus propios sentimientos por un momento y en su lugar, comenzó a preguntarse exactamente cómo iba a reaccionar Emma. Claramente, esta Emma, la que estaba actuando como un oso koala humano, no era la mujer visible para el mundo. Este no era un lado que ella mostraba. ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando se despertara para darse cuenta de que estaba en esta posición con su antigua enemiga?

Sus sentimientos de la noche anterior habían sido más de lo que Regina hubiera predicho. A juzgar por la noche en que Sidney atacó y Emma la besó, Regina sabía que Emma tenía algunos sentimientos hacia ella. Pero anoche, Emma no estaba tratando de esconderlo. No estaba fingiendo nada. Ella estaba respondiendo con sus instintos, de la misma manera que Regina. Y aquí fue donde terminaron ... Qué interesante.

Parte de Regina estaba preocupada por cuán grande había sido un error. Pero la otra parte estaba demasiado atrapada en todo lo que había pasado y se preguntaba cómo podrían seguir las cosas desde aquí. Quizás podría funcionar. Tal vez no fue un gran error después de todo ...

En ese momento con la mujer que pensó que odiaba abrazándola tan fuerte todo lo que Regina sabía era que no sabía nada en absoluto.

* * *

 _Sábado…_

"¿Charlie?" Dijo Emma cuando el siguiente hombre apareció y dejó caer su dinero en el tarro. De repente más hombres se alinearon en grandes cantidades y Emma se sintió aliviada porque eran más jóvenes que los anteriores y molesta al mismo tiempo porque nunca terminaba la fila.

Por otra parte la nueva marea de personas había comenzado algo completamente inesperado. Casi en el momento exacto en que Emma notó el descenso de edad del grupo, había sentido una repentina oleada de celos que estalló en su esposa. Emma había revisado sutilmente a Regina en su límite de visión y confirmó que era la cabina de besos la que estaba mirando. Esto definitivamente hacía las cosas más interesantes para Emma. Ella puede haber agregado una pequeña sonrisa a los nuevos caballeros. Solo para probar su teoría, por supuesto.

"Sí, oye. ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó amablemente apoyando sus brazos en la pequeña pared de madera entre ellos.

"Estoy bien, solo estoy haciendo mi parte para ayudar a la ciudad". Emma sonrió, aunque ahora reducía los flirteos.

"Una verdadera heroína. Vine aquí para hacer lo mismo. No hay muchos caballeros en esta ciudad. Tenemos que hacer nuestra parte". Dijo en broma y Emma se rió en respuesta sin darse cuenta de las actividades extra en las que se había metido recientemente. O los ojos moviéndose hacia ellos.

"Eso es verdad. Bueno, entonces, para la ciudad". Emma sonrió antes de inclinarse. "Pero solo la mejilla, no me estoy metiendo en ese lío". Ella aclaró.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, muy claramente buscando su mejilla. Él era, después de todo, el novio de Ruby y, por lo tanto, estaba fuera de los límites cuando se trataba de besar. Sin embargo, en un desarrollo muy inesperado, Charlie llevó una mano al cuello de la rubia y la atrajo en el mismo momento en que giró la cabeza y reclamó sus labios.

Varios factores aquí podrían ser culpados por su repentina inmovilidad. Para empezar, el beso la tomó completamente por sorpresa. Algunos hombres habían sido demasiado aventureros e intentaron empujar más allá de donde se sentía cómoda, pero ninguno le había puesto una mano encima. Además del estupor creado por ese lado ciego, hubo una oleada de rabia que la atacó, aunque Emma sabía que a pesar de sus propios sentimientos, estos eran específicos de Regina. Regina estaba muy enojada. Y eso definitivamente tomó a Emma con la guardia baja.

Ella acababa de funcionar lo suficiente como para levantar sus manos y empujar contra el pecho del hombre cuando el cuerpo de éste repentinamente se sacudió completamente lejos de ella. Ella parpadeó un par de veces al ver al hombre acostado sobre su espalda, su propia expresión mostrando completa conmoción y confusión.

Mientras miraba hacia arriba, vio a Regina mirando por encima de él, parada como si estuviera lista para lastimarlo físicamente. Emma todavía estaba un poco sorprendida mientras levantaba su mano e intentaba borrar físicamente el beso de sus labios. Fue entonces cuando la morena finalmente levantó la vista y casi sonrió al ver la expresión de disgusto de Emma.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Realmente solo me empujaste?" Dijo Charlie enojado mientras se ponía de pie. "¿Por qué fue eso?" Miró duramente a Regina mientras el resto de la fila y una multitud reunida miraban.

"¿Acabas de sobrepasarte con ella?" Regina preguntó mientras la ira tomaba el lugar de la vergüenza de mostrarse así.

"No seas tan dramática. Dejé caer un cinco allí, solo estaba desquitando mi dinero". Dijo y las cejas de Regina se dispararon. "Whoa okay, relajate, no quise decir nada con eso".

"¿Relájate? ¿Tiene alguna idea de con quién está hablando?" Regina dio un paso amenazante hacia él y ahora Emma finalmente recuperó el sentido. Dio un paso alrededor de su pequeña cabina y alcanzó el brazo de Regina.

"Oye, está bien". Ella tiró suavemente de su brazo, pero antes de que Regina pudiera reaccionar, otra voz se unió.

"¿Que esta pasando aqui?" David se había perdido el beso, pero viendo la forma en que Regina se estaba acercando al hombre en el puesto de Emma, tuvo algunas conjeturas.

"Nada, todo está bien". Emma intervino rápidamente, sin estar segura si podría contener tanto a su esposa hechicera como a su padre armado. Ella podría haber estado un poco molesta, pero no tanto como ellos. David la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de arquear una ceja hacia Regina. La morena estaba muy dispuesta a ponerlo al tanto.

"Este hombre decidió agarrar a tu hija y tomar lo que _merecía_ ". La mirada compartida entre ellos fue, sin ayuda alguna, el mayor momento de unión que Regina y David habían compartido nunca.

"¿Qué?" David se paró junto a Regina mientras se volvía hacia el hombre que se estaba apartando cuidadosamente.

"En serio hombre, no quise dar a entender nada. Esto se está yendo de las manos. La acabo de besar". Con eso levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

"¿Y ella _quería_ que la besaran?" David presionó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y aunque los dos hombres tenían relativamente la misma altura, parecía como si el Príncipe se estuviera elevando por encima.

Emma no estaba segura de la última vez que se sintió tan avergonzada. Era exactamente como el padre que interrogaba a las citas antes de que se le permitiera a las chicas irse, pero en este caso era peor. Eso fue exactamente lo que la hizo detenerse. ¿Cuántas veces mientras crecía había deseado un padre así? Demasiados para contar. Ella se dio cuenta de que esto era simplemente parte del paquete. Ella se encargaría de ser huérfana, eso es seguro.

"Ella está a cargo de la cabina de _besos_ ". Dijo Charlie irritado mientras señalaba hacia la plataforma y ambas mujeres y David parecían listos para saltar. "Está bien, está bien, fue una estupidez decirlo, lo siento. Solo estaba fastidiando. Emma, lo siento". Cambió su tono a aquel enfermizo encantador, pero nadie fue engañado.

"Probablemente deberías ir a disculparte con tu novia también". Emma dijo mientras miraba hacia el lado donde Ruby se encontraba entre muchos de los otros ciudadanos que se habían reunido alrededor.

"Sí ..." Charlie comenzó, algo tímidamente. Dio unos pasos hacia ella. "Hey Rubes-"

"Oh, no cariño ..." Ruby comenzó sacudiendo la cabeza. "... ella se refería a ella". Ella se hizo a un lado y vio su mandíbula caer cuando Jessica se deleitó justo detrás de ella.

"Jess." Trató de sonreír, pero las dos mujeres estaban una al lado de la otra, con los brazos cruzados y lanzando al hombre una mirada mortal. En este punto, una cantidad considerable de personas estaba viendo la escena. Emma miraba con completa confusión y tiró del brazo que todavía no había soltado.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando allí?" Ella le susurró a Regina.

"Es lo que parece ser, querida". Ella dijo simplemente y Emma miró al hombre.

"Qué gilipollas." Ella negó con la cabeza y Regina sonrió a pesar del lenguaje.

"Ese parece ser el consenso general". Finalmente se dieron la vuelta, como la mayoría de la gente, dejando a Charlie para intentar salir de esto. Sin embargo, a juzgar por las miradas en los rostros de las jóvenes, no estaba llegando lejos.

"¿Estás bien?" David se volvió hacia Emma.

"Estoy bien, lo juro". Ella insistió. David miró a ella y a Regina.

"Eso es probablemente suficientemente para la cabina de besos, ¿no crees?" Preguntó.

"Creo que es una buena idea". Regina estuvo de acuerdo y Emma rodó los ojos hacia los dos.

"Está bien, estoy encantada de que ustedes dos parezcan estar uniéndose en este momento, en serio, pero soy un adulto. Voy a tomar mis propias decisiones aquí. Ustedes dos pueden asustar a otras personas yo voy a cumplir con mi deber. Creo que estoy casi en la meta de mi stand ". Emma sacudió su tarro, lleno de billetes de un dólar. Ella podría haber querido salir de esto, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba algo emocionada de ver que estaba tan cerca de superar el récord de Ruby. David parecía inmediatamente listo para objetar, pero Regina levantó una mano.

"Todo estará bien, David". Ella asintió con la cabeza y, aunque parecía un poco escéptico, parecía entender que podía confiar en ella en esto. Se inclinó un poco más y le dio a Regina una expresión seria.

"Mi espada está en el camión". Dijo y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Es bueno saberlo." Ella respondio. Con una última mirada, finalmente comenzó a alejarse. Aunque caminó deliberadamente en la dirección del deshonroso caballero.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Emma le preguntó a la mujer una vez que su padre estaba fuera del alcance del oído.

"Nada, querida. Pero es hora de comenzar a cerrar. Se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos llevar a Henry a casa". Trató de ser orgullosa, pero Emma entrecerró los ojos.

"No, no lo es y Henry está teniendo una fiesta de pijamas con August, ¿recuerdas?" Ella sonrió y regresó al otro lado de la pared.

"En cualquier caso, has obtenido más que cualquier otro puesto. Creo que puedes dejarlo esta noche". Se volvió y miró a Emma, con expresión seria.

"Eso sería grosero, Regina. Tengo un cliente". Miró detrás de Regina y la castaña se volvió, mirando con incredulidad cómo un joven excitado se acercaba y colocaba su dólar en el tarro.

Regina se acercó a él hasta que estuvo bien adentro de su espacio personal y no dijo una sola palabra. Ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos e inclinó su cabeza, dándole una mirada que fue lo suficientemente fría como para congelarlo en su lugar. Los ojos del hombre comenzaron a abrirse mientras nerviosamente retrocedía un paso. Regina lo alcanzó y podría jurar que el hombre realmente se estremeció. Tragó saliva y dio un gran paso atrás.

"Yo ... yo solo quería uh ... hacer una donación. Así que, aquí tienes. Uh ... adiós". Se dio vuelta rápidamente y desapareció antes de que Emma pudiera darle las gracias. Apoyó los codos en la pequeña repisa de la pared y miró a Regina.

"Sabes, el verde es un color muy interesante para ti". Ella sonrió cuando Regina rodó los ojos.

"Gracias querida." Ella eligió ir por encima de la burla de Emma y le sonrió.

"Todavía tengo alrededor de veinte dólares para cumplir con el récord del año pasado. Más si realmente quiero destrozarlo. Si ahuyentas a todos no llegaremos allí". Ella inclinó su cabeza y Regina consideró eso por un momento. Se giró y observó a los pocos hombres que formaban una línea, aunque todos fingían que no lo estaban. Regina sabía que estaban esperando que ella se alejara para acercarse a Emma.

"Siento disentir." Regina metió la mano en su bolso y sacó la billetera. Ella lo abrió y sacó uno de los billetes y, justo después de volver a colocar su billetera, lo guardó en el tarro.

Emma la observó con atención mientras Regina volteaba una vez más. La morena dejó que su fría mirada abarcara a todos los hombres que todavía esperaban de forma tan informal. Todos parecieron encogerse un poco más y Regina levantó su barbilla. Cuando volvió a mirar a Emma, el pulso de la rubia aumentó de inmediato. Esta era la primera vez que estaba en esta situación y ciertamente estaba teniendo un efecto en su persona. Ella no se dio cuenta de cuántos pares de ojos había en ellas ahora.

Regina dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarse, siendo aún casual. Emma estaba inmóvil, demasiado sorprendida de que Regina realmente hiciera esto. Y vaya que ella lo hizo.

La calma de Regina estaba solo en la superficie. El nivel de celos e ira hacia estas personas era algo que no estaba muy segura de poder comprender o no. Independientemente de saber las razones exactas, una cosa era cierta. Absolutamente nadie estaría besando a Emma otra vez. Y Regina necesitaba dejarlo muy claro.

Fue con ese simple objetivo en mente que Regina finalmente cerró la distancia. Al principio, simplemente se inclinó y se encontró con los labios inmóviles de Emma. Parecía que la rubia todavía estaba tratando de recomponerse. Pero entonces solo estaba esa chispa que parecían crear juntas sin esfuerzo, aquella que las había embrujado casi al instante anteriormente. Emma finalmente se relajó y fue el momento perfecto porque fue entonces cuando Regina se movió.

Ella no estaba segura en este punto hasta donde había tenido la intención de ir en ese beso. Pero ahora era irrelevante porque la mayoría del pensamiento lógico fue cortado. Fue increíble lo que un simple beso podría hacerle a la mente. Pero entonces nada entre ellas era tan simple. Regina había levantado su mano hacia el cuello de Emma sin pensarlo y fue entonces cuando el beso se hizo más profundo.

Regina separó los labios y Emma no encontró resistencia alguna mientras avanzaba hacia la cálida y acogedora boca. De hecho, eso pareció alegrar aún más a la mujer ya que ahora ella estaba participando plenamente, buscando la lengua Regina con la suya, añadiendo electricidad a la situación.

Emma se inclinaba más y más sobre el borde de la pared de madera. Regina había llevado su otra mano a la acción y había entrelazado sus dedos detrás del cuello de Emma, acercándola más y más. Ambas estaban un poco perdidas en el momento de notar su posición incómoda. O escuchar el crujido.

Fue un momento que en otro tiempo probablemente habría mortificado a ambas mujeres. Especialmente Regina. De hecho, realmente debería haber sido así incluso ahora. El problema, sin embargo, fueron esas emociones furiosas.

Una de ellas fue suficiente. Emma estaba girando en ese punto. Su excitación por ese beso fue suficiente para tenerlas a ambas desorientadas. Pero luego agregas la excitación de Regina más todos sus repentinos sentimientos posesivos y enojo, y simplemente no tenían ninguna posibilidad de poder enfocarse en lo que debería haber sido uno de sus momentos más embarazosos.

Pero cuando la madera se quebró y se partió, haciendo que las mujeres cayeran sin cortesías al suelo, la vergüenza no era lo más importante para ninguna de las dos. Emma básicamente había caído, dejando las partes más grandes de madera a cada lado de ellas. Emma parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba a Regina, que estaba tendida debajo de ella. Su beso se había roto en el impacto y ahora solo se estaban mirando la uno a la otra.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Emma susurró, ya que ambas sabían que probablemente ganaron una gran cantidad de atención. Regina, sin embargo, no escatimó ninguna mirada a la gente que los rodeaba. En cambio, ella sostuvo los ojos de Emma y sonrió levemente.

"Nunca dejes que te vean sudar, cariño". Nuevamente tomó a Emma por sorpresa mientras hablaba y tiró de la boca de Emma hacia la de ella antes de que pudiera reconsiderarlo. Emma no podía pensar cuando la boca de Regina estaba trabajando tan fuerte contra la de ella, por lo que volvió a estar en esa neblina consumidora en un segundo. Regina sabía que era mejor verse besándose, incluso en esta posición ridícula, que parecer avergonzado. Es mejor mostrarles a todos que su opinión era completamente intrascendente para ti.

"Whoa, ¡quedémonos con lo apto para menores señoras!" Granny gritó entre la multitud y los ojos de ambas mujeres se abrieron de golpe otra vez. Varias personas se rieron con la observación.

"¿Nos deberíamos levantar ahora?" preguntó Emma no teniendo ninguna pista para predecir las acciones de Regina. Como antes, la morena les hizo saber a los demás que ellos no determinarían lo que ella podía hacer. Entonces en una simple muestra de control Regina agarró la barbilla de Emma y presionó sus labios para un último beso.

"Ahora nos levantamos". Regina dijo mientras se separaban y Emma estaba demasiado confundida como para disputar cualquier cosa. Ella se echó hacia atrás y logró ponerse de pie sin mirar demasiado desvergonzada. Inmediatamente se estiró ambas manos y Regina las tomó para levantarse. Cabeza arriba, hombros hacia atrás, ojos agudos. Miró hacia los hombres que habían estado formando la línea de Emma, ahora todos mirando boquiabiertos hacia ellas, y entrecerró los ojos. "Ella ha terminado". Dijo severamente y los hombres parecieron encogerse antes de finalmente alejarse.

"Uh ..." Emma todavía estaba tratando de despejarse del torbellino y Regina se volvió para mirarla de nuevo. Una vez más, Regina estaba siendo mucho mejor en mantener las emociones bajo la superficie a pesar de que fueron igualmente afectadas. Se detuvieron y se miraron por un momento. Ambos conjuntos de ojos estaban ligeramente vidriosos y la respiración era notablemente más profunda.

"Me aseguraré de que Henry esté con Marco. Lleva tu dinero a la colecta y encuéntrate conmigo en el automóvil". Regina ordenó con calma. Emma solo asintió y se inclinó, recogió el frasco caído y metió dentro los cincuenta de Regina.

* * *

El viaje a casa fue en silencio y ambas estaban usando el tiempo para tratar de calmarse y aclarar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, estar tan cerca lo hacía extremadamente difícil. La atmósfera estaba demasiado energizada y su deseo se amplificó al sentirse la una a la otra tan fuertemente.

Todavía no habían dicho una sola palabra una vez que llegaron al vestíbulo y caminaron hasta la habitación de Regina, pero cada segundo que pasaba no hacía más que aumentar la necesidad de más. Dejando a un lado todas las cosas, su tensión se había ido acumulando desde que se conocieron y ahora que vivían juntas, bueno, la energía que las rodeaba crepitaba. Emma se acercó a Regina, a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

"¿Estamos haciendo esto?" Ella todavía necesitaba una aclaración. Esto podría haber sido algo con lo que había soñado, especialmente desde su beso en la casa, pero la realidad era algo completamente diferente. El sexo, aunque ambos lo usaron como una herramienta en el pasado, no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

"¿Qué _estamos_ haciendo?" Regina respondió cuando su tono perdió un poco de la confianza de antes. Ahora estaban aquí, aparentemente a punto de dar un gran paso en una nueva dirección y la realidad de eso comenzó a hundirla. Emma sintió el cambio y muy gentilmente tomó la mano de Regina en la suya. La morena lo permitió, mirando hacia abajo, a sus manos unidas tomando una respiración profunda.

"No tengo idea." Emma negó con la cabeza, pero ella sonrió ligeramente. "Estoy un poco perdida en esto ahora. Tu beso me tiene completamente... nerviosa". Ella tomó otra respiración profunda. Regina finalmente levantó la vista de sus manos.

"¿Qué deseas?" Miró directamente a los ojos de Emma. Con sus cuerpos en contacto, incluso en un grado tan pequeño, esa energía se levantaba nuevamente.

"A ti. Pero creo que puedes sentir eso". Emma movió su mano libre para apartar el flequillo de la frente excesivamente concentrada de Regina. "¿Qué estás pensando?" Ella susurró.

"No quiero que beses a nadie más". Ella respondió con la misma suavidad. Emma sonrió.

"Supuse eso. Por el lanzamiento mágico de un hombre al suelo y todo eso". Ella guiñó un ojo. "¿Qué quieres en este momento?"

Regina eligió no dar esa respuesta verbalmente. Ya odiaba que su tono fuera menos dominante, así que decidió mostrarle a Emma exactamente lo que quería.

Ella tiró de la mano que aún sostenía la de ella y levantó la otra hacia la parte delantera de la chaqueta de Emma. Emma entendió la idea de inmediato y se encontró con los labios de Regina a mitad de camino. Emma se preguntó si ese rayo instantáneo de energía se desgastaría alguna vez. Ella esperaba que no fuera así.

A medida que el beso se profundizaba, Regina empuñó el material de cuero y acercó a Emma aún más. En ese momento, Emma soltó la mano de Regina y movió la de ella a las caderas de la mujer. Caminó unos pasos hasta que la espalda de Regina golpeó la pared y Emma profundizó el beso lo más posible. Regina dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y el movimiento repentino solo aumentó su excitación. Con esa nueva emoción, ella empujó la pared y caminó hacia la cama.

"¡Whoa!" Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de golpe cuando cayó de repente sobre la cama. Ella aterrizó sobre su trasero, mirando a Regina con una sonrisa predecible.

"Cuidado, querida. Eres terriblemente torpe hoy". Levantó la barbilla hacia arriba y Emma se quedó boquiabierta.

"¡Disculpa !? Creo que has causado mis dos caídas hoy". Ella sacudió su cabeza hacia la morena, pero era una buena sensación ser juguetona de esta forma. A ella le gustaba este lado de su relación.

"Si prestas más atención a tu entorno, tal vez puedas manejarte mejor".

"¿Manejarme? Manejarme a mí mismo - Mostraré lo bien que puedo manejar las cosas". Emma agarró a la morena desprevenida por la cintura y la hizo girar, haciendo que Regina aterrizara junto a ella en su espalda e inmediatamente giró una pierna encima y se sentó. Otro movimiento que le dio a la mujer un momento de sorpresa.

"Alguien tiene confianza". Regina mantuvo su tono, pero Emma estaba sonriendo.

"Así es, señora alcaldesa". Ella guiñó un ojo y Regina encontró algo muy excitante al escuchar su título mientras estaba en la cama.

Emma se inclinó hacia atrás para quitarse la chaqueta. La forma en que ella arqueó la espalda para hacerlo, acentuó sus atributos en el campo de visión de Regina. Ella casi hizo su movimiento habitual de mirar sin mirar, pero se dio cuenta de que finalmente no tenía nada que ocultar. No solo se le permitía mirar sin consecuencias. Ahora se le permitía tocar también. Y tocar fue lo que ella hizo.

Tan pronto como Emma se quitó la chaqueta, Regina levantó sus manos a la cintura de Emma. Ella fue lenta en sus movimientos y Emma solo observó la expresión en su rostro. Bajó corriendo las manos hasta llegar al dobladillo de la parte inferior de la camiseta. Hizo una pausa mientras miraba hacia los ojos oscuros pero juguetones de Emma.

La rubia solo levantó sus brazos y Regina se inclinó mientras empujaba el resto de la prenda hacia arriba y fuera. Sentarse las volvió a enfrentar cara a cara y esta vez fue Emma quien cerró la distancia. Ella simplemente no podía resistir lo rápido que se estaba asociando con los labios de Regina. Sus manos se enredaron en ese cabello perfecto que siempre había querido sentir cuando sus lenguas se encontraron una vez más.

Regina tuvo su propia tentación que simplemente no pudo resistir. Así que fue ella quien sorprendió a Emma esta vez cuando levantó una mano y apoyó una palma en uno de sus pechos. Ella simplemente lo mantuvo allí por un momento, sintiendo la pequeña cantidad de peso en su mano. Esto todavía era nuevo y Regina descubrió que no tenía tanta necesidad de apresurarse como podría haber pensado. No fue hasta que Emma se empujó un poco más en la mano de Regina que la morena comenzó a masajearlo con firmeza.

Emma dejó escapar un sonido entrecortado al tacto de Regina. Ella no habría pensado que este era el siguiente paso para ellas. No hubiera sido con ninguna de sus relaciones pasadas. Pero estar con Regina era diferente. Estaban casadas, por lo que ni siquiera debería haber sido un debate. Pero entonces su matrimonio no debería ser real. Intentaban activamente terminarlo lo antes posible. Ese era el plan ... ¿verdad?

Emma estaba repentinamente insegura. Por alguna razón, a pesar de su neblina, esa pregunta entró en su mente. Regina había preguntado qué estaban haciendo y esa era realmente una pregunta importante. ¿Cuál era el plan ahora? ¿Hubo uno? ¿Sería lo peor del mundo si no hubiera uno?

Tal vez no.

Emma estuvo a punto de detener a Regina para que volviera a cuestionar su situación cuando, de repente, las manos seguras reclamaron sus dos pechos y la sensación empañó su mente nuevamente. Era imposible concentrarse cuando Regina la estaba tocando así. Especialmente los pellizcos que ocasionalmente ponía en los labios de Emma. La palabra _despertarse_ ya no podría cubrirla.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente necesitaba hacer algo para mantener el control allí. Ella había pensado que tenía la ventaja. Ella había tomado el primer puesto y teóricamente, debería haber sido la que dirigía el programa. Bueno, claramente ese no era el caso en este momento cuando se sentó en el regazo de Regina y la mujer tanteó su carne casi con avidez.

Emma bajó sus manos a la camisa de Regina y comenzó a desabotonarla. Ella necesitaba comenzar a nivelar el campo de juego. Ella realmente escuchó a Regina gruñir cuando tuvo que mover sus manos para permitir que le quitara la prenda. Sin embargo, ella pareció usar las acciones de Emma como una concesión para continuar con la eliminación de la ropa y en lugar de ir directamente al pecho de Emma otra vez, ella se atacó por detrás de ella y desabrochó completamente el sujetador.

Nuevamente, Emma quería mantener esto igual, entonces ella le hizo lo mismo a Regina. Ella se había centrado en esa misión, pero la segunda vez que Regina estuvo expuesta ante ella provocó que a Emma se le secara la boca. Trató de tragar, pero simplemente salió como un trago duro. Ella no notó la sonrisa satisfecha de Regina de inmediato.

"¿Todavía estás conmigo, querida?" Regina no era tímida acerca de su cuerpo. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la adoraran cuando ella les daba la oportunidad. Pero luego había algo que realmente apreciaba sobre la reacción de Emma. No estaba acostumbrada a buscar la aprobación de la gente en esta área, pero si había una persona a la que quería impresionar ... tendría que admitir que era Emma.

Emma decidió actuar como una respuesta. Ella se adelantó, empujando a Regina de regreso a la cama y ansiosamente recuperó sus labios. Realmente no creía que hubiera ninguna forma de adaptarse al toque sensual de los labios de Regina. Eran como los de nadie que ella hubiera conocido. Había algo tan estimulante sobre tener acceso a ellos ahora.

Regina consideró sus opciones. Había una parte de ella que insistía en que no dejara que Emma tuviera ningún control allí. Para atraparla por sorpresa y hacerse cargo. No sería tan difícil, pensó Regina. Pero ella estaba disfrutando de este lado de la rubia. Ella era fuerte y agresiva, y cuando Emma comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos Regina simplemente no pudo encontrar ninguna queja. De hecho, los labios de la segunda Emma comenzaron a bajar y Regina estaba perdiendo todo enfoque.

Parte de lo que nublaba su mente era simplemente que ella no había sido tocada en tanto tiempo. No desde Graham y quizás no _así_. Emma fue muy cuidadosa. A pesar de su entusiasmo, ella logró simultáneamente ser amable y dejar que sus labios se demoraran suavemente en cada punto del cuello y pecho. Sus manos definitivamente estaban aprendiendo la sensación del cuerpo de Regina, pero incluso allí, todavía se estaba ocupando de sus movimientos. Como todo lo demás, Regina estaba asombrada de la persona que estaba descubriendo en Emma.

Una vez que bajó por el torso de Regina, Emma metió sus manos debajo de la cintura de la morena y la levantó mientras la empujaba hacia la cabecera. Ella pateó sus botas notablemente simples, de una vez, y calcetines antes de regresar rápidamente a la cama y regresar para otro beso de los labios de Regina.

Regina se acercó al cuerpo de Emma de inmediato. Aprendió rápidamente que amaba la sensación de los músculos tensos debajo de las puntas de sus dedos. Dejó que sus manos recorrieran los abdominales de Emma y sonrió al beso mientras se sacudían por su contacto. Tener una relación íntima con una mujer no es algo en lo que haya tenido mucha experiencia y ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que estuvo en esta situación con una. Pero en este momento, se preguntaba por qué no había explorado esto de nuevo. Había algo tan especial acerca de una mujer.

Ella continuó moviendo sus manos hacia abajo hasta que encontraron el límite de los pantalones de Emma. Se deslizó justo adentro, las manos se movieron sobre la piel de Emma y se aferraron a la banda de algodón, pero luego se detuvieron de nuevo. Todavía era un concepto interesante para ella, pero Regina realmente sintió la necesidad de evitar apresurar esto.

Todo con Graham siempre se había sentido tan rápido e intenso. Especialmente desde que Henry entró en su vida y ya no podían compartir una cama por más de unas horas a la vez. Habían sido sin sentido y sin emociones. No se puede decir lo mismo de esto.

Cuando la lengua de Emma salió para rastrear ligeramente la columna de la garganta de Regina, la mujer supo que no tenía que fingir más. Lo que sea que estaba pasando ... lo que sea que esto fuera entre ellas ... era real. Con una última consideración, Regina abrió el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Emma. No había marcha atrás ahora.

La mano de Emma se aferró a la pierna de Regina. No tardó en encontrar su objetivo y se tomó su tiempo para bajar la cremallera lentamente. Ella también hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir adelante. Regina descubrió que apreciaba el gesto. Siempre fue un consuelo cuando alguien te daba la oportunidad de decir que no. Definitivamente tenían ese respeto mutuo.

La respuesta de Regina fue levantar sus caderas y Emma se adelantó y tiró de ellas hacia abajo por sus piernas. Después de eso, ella se apartó de la cama. Regina se inclinó de inmediato, dándole una mirada interrogante, pero Emma le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Son bastante apretados". Dijo antes de mirar sus propias piernas. Regina se recostó, descansando su cabeza en sus manos mientras miraba a Emma.

El sheriff comenzó donde Regina se había quedado, tirando de la pequeña cremallera el resto del camino hacia abajo. Ella movió sus manos a la banda de cintura e hizo un pequeño movimiento mientras las bajaba. Regina podía ayudar pero sonreía ante la jugada, aunque titubeó cuando dejó que sus ojos aterrizaran en la extensión de las piernas de Emma.

Solo había mirado otras dos veces. Bueno, tres contando esa noche en su cabina en el Jolly Roger, pero luego evitaron eso. La primera vez fue justo después de la llegada de Emma a su ciudad y Regina hubiera preferido matarla en el acto que echar un vistazo a sus piernas y luego la última vez había sido después de su pesadilla, aunque Regina había desviado la mirada.

Ahora, sin embargo, su punto de vista era claro y sin culpa. Ella estaba un poco distraída, por decir lo menos.

"¿Todavía estás conmigo, _querida_?" Emma imitó sus palabras anteriores. Regina no se molestó en avergonzarse ni en rodar los ojos. Ella solo miró cuidadosamente a Emma y levantó su mano, haciéndole señas para avanza doblando su dedo índice.

"Ven acá." Ella ordeno. Sus ojos nunca se movieron de los de Emma mientras la rubia se arrastraba de vuelta a la cama.

Regina levantó sus caderas otra vez, pero esta vez, metió los pulgares dentro de la banda de sus pantimedias y los bajó lentamente. Emma se encontró con sus manos cuando alcanzaron sus muslos, y se hizo cargo de quitarlos el resto del camino. Ahora ambas se detuvieron para mirar a la otra. Ambas sin camisa, ahora solo una pequeña pieza de tela las protege.

Emma lentamente deslizó una mano por el frente del muslo de Regina. Ella no estaba agarrando ni nada de eso. Solo deslizando sus dedos sobre la piel bronceada. Regina la miró de vuelta con ojos oscuros.

"Eres hermosa." Emma dijo en voz tan baja, que si Regina no hubiera estado tan concentrada en ella, podría habérselo perdido. Solo otra cosa para agregar a la creciente lista de descubrimientos sobre la salvadora.

Regina simplemente se acercó una vez más hacia la mujer. Ella la atrajo y utilizó la creciente lujuria y deseo que llenaban la habitación para alimentar el beso ahora. Entones la electricidad entre ellas parecía explotar. Todo iba en aumento en todo momento y con sus sentimientos combinados el tirón era demasiado grande para resistir.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres sabía cuál de ellas se quitó la última prenda. Pero en cuestión de minutos, ambas quedaron completamente desnudas en el abrazo de la otra. Solo tenían una fracción de segundo para verse antes de volverse a conectar, labios y cuerpos se fusionaron. Cuando Emma se apoyó completamente en ella, Regina logró levantar ambas piernas y envolverlas alrededor de su cintura. El movimiento reunió a la parte más sensible de ellas y comenzaron a moverse en sincronía sin un solo pensamiento coherente.

A medida que la lujuria y el deseo tomaron todos los sentidos el aire literalmente se hizo denso a su alrededor. Regina estaba familiarizada con la sensación aunque nunca la había experimentado en esta forma. Cuando abrió los ojos, captó el brillo dorado de Emma. La magia en el aire solo aumentó cuando alcanzaron el clímax y casi explotaron a su alrededor mientras se lanzaban por completo al borde del abismo.

Ellas lo hicieron. [They did the thing**]

* * *

 ** _** Quise dejar la frase en inglés porque suena más exacta 😉_**

 ** _16va entrega realizada..._**

 ** _les tengo una mala noticia...no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido porque tengo una contractura en el hombro lo cual limita mi escritura en computadora jaja... tratare de actializar al menos 3 veces a la semana...disculpen el inconveniente n.n''_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría yo sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos.** **  
**_

* * *

"Mary Margaret, cálmate".

"¡¿Calmarme?!" Ella giró hacia David. "Me dijiste que lo consultara con la almohada, lo hice. Todavía estoy molesta".

"Sé que estás molesta. Pero hablemos de eso".

"Está bien. De acuerdo, hablemos de ello. Nuestra hija, ¡nuestra _hija_ ... estaba besuqueándose con la Reina Malvada delante de todos! Quiero decir que estaban en el suelo, Emma solo ... Yo ... Ni siquiera sé ¡qué decir!" Mary Margaret siguió caminando. David la había convencido finalmente de que durmiera anoche, pero ella había regresado exactamente al tema donde lo habían dejado.

"Yo tampoco." David suspiró. Él también estaba más que confundido por la muy pública y muy inesperada muestra de afecto.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Finalmente se detuvo para mirarlo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Deberíamos terminar todo ésto?" Ella preguntó y David arqueó las cejas.

"¿Qué, te refieres a su matrimonio?"

"¡Sí! Quiero decir realidad están ... algo así como ... ¿juntas?" Parecía tan enojada mientras hablaba, David se acercó y le apretó los hombros para tranquilizarla.

"No lo creo. Quiero decir que es un salto bastante dramático. Pero las dos tienen mucho entre ellas, y ahora que viven cerca" ... Se interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros levemente, pero Mary Margaret parecía horrorizado

"¿Estás tratando de decir que los empujamos a una especie de ... relación física?" Ella negó con la cabeza y David también trató de borrar la visión de su pequeña niña.

"No creo que las hayamos forzado a hacer algo necesariamente. Pero creo que la idea de enseñarle una lección a nuestra hija probablemente esté fuera de discusión".

"Entonces tenemos que cancelar esto. Definitivamente ha aprendido que sus acciones tienen consecuencias. Ahora tenemos que terminar esto antes de que pueda ir más allá". Ella dijo firmemente.

"Te das cuenta de que si hacemos eso, tendremos que admitir que mentimos sobre el hechizo que está encerrado. ¿De verdad quieres darles lo que quieren, y volver a hacer enojar a Emma?" Él preguntó en serio. Mary Margaret suspiró, sintiéndose conflictiva.

"Técnicamente, no mentimos. Hicimos que Gold lo encerrara para que Regina no pudiera entrar y tomarlo". Ella cruzó sus brazos.

"Mentimos por omisión. Los engañamos para que pensaran que estaría encerrado durante seis meses. Emma se va a enojar mucho cuando le digamos que lo hemos tenido cerca casi todo el tiempo". David frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Había estado tan enojado en ese momento, que no pensó demasiado en sus acciones. Pero a medida que pasaron las semanas vio cómo su hija había sido lastimada, y sin embargo estaba tratando con Regina, la culpabilidad se había estado filtrando cada vez más. Su esposa no parecía estar en la misma página.

"Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. De lo contrario, tendrían sus manos en él de inmediato, y entonces no habríamos llegado a ninguna parte".

"Sigo pensando que cometimos un error allí".

"Bueno, podemos aceptar eso. Fue un error y tenemos que arreglarlo ahora". Ella dijo con severidad, cruzando los brazos.

"Está bien, vamos a parar y pensar". David dio un paso adelante, tratando de traer algo de racionalización. "Fueron decisiones rápidas e imprudentes las que nos llevaron a ellas _y_ a nosotros a esta situación. Tenemos que pensarlo detenidamente antes de hacer algo tan grande como esto".

"David-"

"Vamos a desayunar algo". Él intervino antes de que ella pudiera seguir otra vez. "Caminemos, limpiemos nuestras cabezas y luego hablemos un poco más". Él le dio esa encantadora sonrisa y Mary Margaret no pudo luchar contra él en ese momento.

Terminaron caminando en silencio y David notó un puchero en la cara de su esposa casi todo el tiempo. Tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados. Él ya sabía antes de entrar al restaurante que, de hecho, ella no había aclarado su mente. Estaba golpeando el pie con impaciencia mientras David le dictaba sus órdenes a Granny y comenzaba de nuevo justo cuando estaban solos en su lugar.

"Está bien, lo pensé, necesitamos romper su vínculo y terminar su matrimonio". Ella tenía sus brazos aplastados sobre la mesa y David suspiró.

"Tenemos que tener cuidado".

"Estoy de acuerdo. No hemos estado. No hemos estado prestando atención. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo sucedió esto, pero lo es. Están demasiado cerca, David. Ese beso ... Dios mío". Ella presionó sus ojos cerrados, tratando de borrar el recuerdo de su hija acostada sobre la Reina Malvada. David estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando hubo una carcajada desde la cabina detrás del asiento de Mary Margaret. Se giró para ver a Leroy de pie y se volvió para mirarlos.

"¿Realmente caíste en eso, Snow?" Preguntó, todavía riendo, y ambos miraron entrecerrando los ojos mientras trataban de descifrar a qué se refería.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Mary Margaret miró entre él y David. Leroy finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para responder.

"Tu hija y la reina ... juntas ... ¿realmente lo crees?"

"Está bien, no entiendo Leroy, ¿qué estás tratando de decir?" Se sentía un poco impaciente, sin apreciar que se riera de ella cuando ya estaba tan nerviosa.

"Caíste en su plan". Dijo simplemente y las cejas de ambos padres se alzaron al instante.

"¿Qué plan?" David negó con la cabeza, pero su mente estaba procesando las palabras de Leroy rápidamente.

"Escuché a Emma y Ruby hace un par de semanas. Sabían que te asustaría pensar que estaban juntas, así que decidieron empezar a fingir que así era. Emma incluso llamó a Regina "Sweetie "en el restaurante". Todavía estaba sonriendo, pero eso se desvaneció cuando el rostro de Mary Margaret se enfureció.

"¿Nos están engañando? ¿Toda esa escena de ayer ... fue un acto?" Ella se levantó de repente, mirando enojada entre ellos.

"Lo siento hermana. Supongo que no estaban demasiado emocionadas por verse obligadas a todo esto". Él se encogió de hombros pero ella entrecerró los ojos otra vez.

"¿Y qué, pensaste que éramos demasiado duros? ¿Que merecíamos ser engañados?" Ella cuestionó y el hombre simplemente levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

"No estoy diciendo nada. No me di cuenta de que era un gran problema o ya te lo hubiera dicho, lo sabes. Y no me di cuenta de que lo estarían haciendo tan bien tan rápido. bastante exagerado, aunque creo que funcionó para ellas ".

"Bueno, ya no es así". Mary Margaret declaró con su conjunto de mandíbulas. "Creen que nos engañaron, bueno, fracasaron. Ahora no tienen ninguna posibilidad de obtener ese hechizo hasta que estemos bien y listos para dejarlos". Ella miró con enojo, tomando su asiento de nuevo con más agresión. David suspiró, su propia irritación apuntaba al hecho de que una vez más estaban teniendo un revés con su hija.

* * *

Emma se dio cuenta casi instantáneamente de que no estaba en su cama. No solo la diferente textura de la ropa de cama o un colchón diferente. Ella apenas estaba tumbada en una cama. Ella estaba acostada sobre otro humano. Otra mujer. Una mujer muy específica.

Lo habría sabido independientemente, pero la primera señal que Emma registró fue su olor. Lo suficientemente fácil porque su cara estaba presionada contra el suave cuello de la mujer. Que antes de nada, era la fragancia cálida y sutil que solo estaba asociada con Regina, la cual llenaba sus sentidos y le informaba exactamente a quién estaba sujetando con tanta fuerza.

Ella tenía sus brazos asegurados alrededor de la cintura de Regina, con sus manos entre el cuerpo de la mujer y el colchón debajo. Sus piernas se entrelazaron en otras más suaves pero bien tonificadas. Ella tenía que controlarse para no reaccionar físicamente. Casi todas las partes de ella estaban en contacto con el cuerpo de Regina. Su muy desnudo cuerpo.

Casi se estremeció de inmediato, pero logró contenerse. Sintió el nervioso revoloteo en su estómago y sintió que sus mejillas ya estaban ardiendo. Ella también estaba desprovista de cualquier vestimenta, pero no le sorprendió eso. Recordó la noche anterior con bastante claridad. Estaba tan conmocionada por despertar así principalmente porque nunca lo había hecho antes.

Realmente, ella no hacía eso de dormir fuera de casa. Nunca. Ella no estaba avergonzada por eso. Fue simplemente un hecho. Ni abrazos, ni abrigar, ni momentos tiernos. Ella hizo cosas así por lo físico y luego terminaba. Esta fue la primera situación en su vida y simplemente no sabía cómo manejarlo.

Emma comenzó a planear cómo salir de esto sin despertar a Regina. Ella estaba más que avergonzada en este momento y sabía que la otra mujer también lo estaría. Ninguna de ellas era ese tipo de gente. Caer en otros brazos para encontrar la calidez y la comodidad que proporcionaba tal situación.

Emma se detuvo mentalmente allí. ¿Calidez y comodidad? Bueno, eso era nuevo. Por otra parte, cada cosa con Regina era territorio completamente desconocido para ambas. Incluso la última noche fue más que abrumadoramente desconocida. Había una gran parte de eso atribuido al hecho de que Emma ciertamente nunca había tenido sexo con magia. Eso fue más que interesante.

Ella había visto ese brillo púrpura en aquellos ojos normalmente oscuros. La rubia lo había sentido primero y luego cada vez que se juntaban. Fue explosivo, alucinante, la tierra se hizo añicos ... podría continuar. El contacto de Regina solo fue suficiente para hacer que Emma se arrodillara. El placer que había seguido había llevado a Emma a nuevos lugares en los que nunca había estado. Nunca lo imaginó.

Sin embargo no fue sólo eso. Era algo más que orgasmos que destrozaban la tierra. Por mucho que sorprendiera a Emma, había una conexión entre ellas que apenas podía comprender. Además de Neil, con quien Emma pensaba que realmente compartía algo, nunca había sentido tanta emoción con otra persona como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Eso fue difícil de entender.

A pesar de todo seguían siendo las mismas personas, ¿verdad? No se convirtieron simplemente en una pareja cariñosa, tierna y amorosa por una buena noche juntas. Eso no se parecía a lo que eran. No quienes podrían ser alguna vez. Emma tenía que salir de allí antes de que Regina se despertara y realmente encontrara una manera de enojarse con ella por tal acción. Esa era una especie de humillación y rechazo que no podía quitarle a la mujer a la que estaba unida.

Entonces, con todo eso en mente, Emma comenzó el proceso de extricación. Primero comenzó a jalar su cabeza hacia atrás, lejos del aroma intoxicante de la mujer. Ella era muy lenta, lo cual era más difícil porque había logrado encajarse a sí misma con bastante facilidad. Eventualmente su cabeza estaba libre y notó con alivio que Regina tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo completamente quieto.

Luego comenzó a deslizar sus manos. Ella lo hizo una a la vez y nuevamente se movió muy lentamente. Sus manos también estaban atrapadas y la misión resultó ser un poco más difícil de lograr sin molestar demasiado a Regina. Ella terminó y la mujer de abajo permaneció inmóvil.

Apoyó sus manos a cada lado del torso de Regina mientras levantaba su peso de ella. Tenía una pierna que se había quedado sobre todo en el colchón, así que se apoyó sobre esa. La otra, sin embargo, podría ser un poco más difícil. Esta no solo estaba descansando entre sus piernas, sino que su pie había logrado calzarse bajo el tobillo de Regina. Ella realmente había logrado ligarse con ella.

Una vez más, ella se movió con cuidado, presionando su pie en la cama para ayudar a sacarlo sin mover a la otra mujer en absoluto. Ella tuvo que moverlo un poco, pero de alguna manera, preformado la acción con un movimiento mínimo. Una vez que estuvo libre, ella continuó inclinándose más sobre su costado y cuidadosamente levantó su pierna sobre Regina. En ese momento, se sentó y respiró hondo, aliviada por su logro.

"Muy impresionante querida". La voz de Regina hizo que Emma saltara, y la mujer más joven se llevó una mano al pecho. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando de repente recordó lo desnuda que estaba y levantó la sábana para cubrirse. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Regina sonriendo, parecía más que divertida por la reacción de Emma.

"Maldita sea, pensé que estabas dormida". Ella dijo mientras trataba de calmar su repentino y acelerado corazón.

"Por el contrario, he estado despierta por bastante tiempo". Respondió casualmente, sus manos se posaron para descansar bajo su cabeza, ni una sola indicación de vergüenza por su propia desnudez.

"¿Y tú solo ... me dejaste allí acostada?" Ella preguntó casi tímidamente. Regina estaba aún más divertida.

"Estabas sostenida bastante fuerte querida. Hubiera tenido que usar magia para que me liberases". Ella vio como las mejillas de Emma se ponían aún más rojas. Fue muy interesante para ella lo avergonzada que estaba Emma por todo esto.

"Lo siento." Murmuró, desviando la mirada en busca de su ropa.

"¿Estás bien, querida?" Regina la miraba con curiosidad, sorprendida por la respuesta.

Todavía pensaba en cómo comportarse a la mañana siguiente, cuando Emma se había despertado. Estaba viendo cuán asustada y nerviosa estaba Emma que ayudó a que su propio estado de ánimo se aclarara. De alguna manera, con Emma tomando ese rol, Regina eligió el otro modo.

"Bien." Ella murmuró de nuevo, inclinándose hacia delante para ponerse la camisa. Regina quería reírse.

"¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres acurrucarte un poco más?" Preguntó con una voz que ni siquiera había usado con su hijo desde que era pequeño.

Estaba sorprendida de sí misma en este momento. Pero con Emma actuando tan tímida y avergonzada Regina se sentía cada vez más tranquila sobre la situación. De hecho, en realidad estaba viendo el humor de todo esto, especialmente con el color cereza de su cara ahora. Emma no respondió, en lugar de eso, se subió la ropa interior rápidamente y buscó sus pantalones.

"¿Finalmente pude volcarte las cosas, querida? ¿Te dejé sin palabras?" Se sentó, moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama cuando Emma comenzó a moverse cerca de ese lado.

"Estoy bien." Ella dijo, pero aún no levantó la vista.

"¿En serio? Pareces un poco ... nerviosa". Ella mostró una sonrisa brillante, pero Emma aún no se volvió hacia ella.

"No estoy nerviosa, Regina. Me estoy vistiendo".

"¿Con mi camisa?" Ella dijo con la cabeza inclinada y Emma se congeló mientras miraba hacia abajo para ver que había empujado sus brazos a través de la blusa de Regina, su camiseta todavía se encontraba en el suelo. "Realmente querida, ni siquiera es algo que usas. Pero no me importa la vista. ¿Te gustaría probar mi falda también?"

"Yo ... yo no ..." Ella se desvaneció de nuevo y Regina dejó escapar una ligera risa mientras se levantaba de la cama y miraba a Emma.

"Realmente te dejé sin palabras. ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Por qué la siempre engreída Emma Swan de repente es demasiado tímida para dejar escapar un solo comentario sarcástico?" Ella cuestionó y Emma se mordió el labio, tratando de mantener sus ojos fuera de la extensión descubierta de la mujer frente a ella. "¿No pasaste una buena noche?"

"¿Qué? No-" Ella comenzó y Regina levantó una ceja inquisitiva. "-Quiero decir que sí ... yo-"

"¿Tuviste una buena noche?" Ella sonrió con satisfacción mientras Emma respiraba profundamente.

"Quiero decir ... sí, supongo-"

"¿Supones?" preguntó de nuevo, amando aquella faceta de la joven.

"Si Regina" dijo todavía mirando hacia un lado, aún parecía bastante incómoda.

Regina encontró todo esto demasiado fascinante. Esto no era en absoluto como pensaba que ella misma reaccionaría, pero la reacción de Emma no se parecía en nada a lo que ella había predicho. Pensó que podría avergonzarse por el abrazo en el que se despertaron pero terminó asumiendo que volvería a su arrogante yo y no se vería afectada por todo el asunto.

Sabía que Emma no estaba avergonzada de lo que hicieron. Había algo en ella que le decía a Regina que ese no era el caso. Pero estaba mucho más avergonzada de lo que Regina podría haber pensado. No estaba segura de por qué estaba actuando así exactamente, pero se preguntaba si debería sacarla de su miseria.

Se acercó más a Emma y se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando un pedazo de su camisa suavemente con su mano para detener a Emma mientras intentaba retroceder.

"Bien, ¿qué está pasando contigo? ¿Dónde está esa mujer segura de anoche?" Preguntó un poco más suavemente, con menos burla, aún sosteniéndola por la camisa.

"Estoy aquí, sólo estoy cansada". Ella finalmente levantó la vista.

"Creo que es comprensible. Tuvimos una noche bastante _descendente_ ". Ella dijo cuidadosamente con sus ojos en Emma.

"¿ _Descendente_? ¿A quién llamas descendente?" Emma de repente se animó y Regina no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Tan _predecible_ , pensó Regina.

"Ahí está ella." Ella dijo y Emma rodó los ojos.

"Muy divertido."

"Bueno, alguien tiene que serlo cuando de repente estás actuando tan tímida. ¿De dónde es el mundo del que proviene todo eso?"

"Yo solo ... realmente no hago esto. "Dijo ella, señalando hacia la cama.

"Ah, sí, porque a menudo me despierto en la cama, acurrucándome con mi esposa". Ella calló y Emma giró la cabeza otra vez.

"Correcto. Lo siento. Es realmente nuevo".

"Bueno, esta no es la primera vez que te despiertas en la cama conmigo ¿verdad?" Ella preguntó genuinamente.

"Bueno, no, pero esa vez no estábamos completamente envueltas la uno en la otra desnudas, y no tuvimos relaciones sexuales toda la noche ... creo". Dijo lentamente y Regina igualó su mirada concentrada.

"No creo que lo hayamos hecho tampoco". Ella estuvo de acuerdo con cuidado y Emma asintió.

"De todos modos, esto es un poco raro, tienes que admitirlo". Suspiró y miró hacia abajo, donde la mano de Regina estaba todavía en su camisa.

"Querida, es raro porque lo estás haciendo así". Hizo una pausa y acercó a Emma. "No tiene que ser así". Ella sonrió.

"Dices que estoy actuando rara, mirarte. ¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente?" Después de preguntar olió a Regina y volvió a ponerse ligeramente intoxicada.

"No lo sé." Admitió, repitiendo las palabras de Emma de la noche anterior. "¿Llevarse bien? ¿No es eso lo que se supone que debemos hacer?"

"Oh sí, ¿quieres decirle a Archie cómo nos llevamos bien ahora?" Ella preguntó y Regina rodó los ojos.

"Quizás no todos los detalles. Tal vez sobre cómo eres realmente un pequeño bicho de abrazos". Ella hizo un pequeño guiño y Emma se quedó con la boca abierta.

"O tal vez deberíamos hablar sobre tus abrumadores celos". Ella dijo con una ceja levantada, sus manos moviéndose hacia sus caderas.

"Todo es parte del plan, cariño. ¿No es eso lo que hemos estado tratando de lograr?" Su tono cambió un poco y solo eso la traicionó, aunque Emma no necesitaba eso como prueba.

"Oh no. No puedes engañarme con eso. Puedo _sentirte_ recuerdas. No pienses que tu rabia y tus celos no palpitaban en ti. Además, admitiste que no querías que besara a nadie más" Emma estaba claramente recobrando su confianza, pero Regina disfrutaba tener ventaja y no quería perderla.

"¿Y qué pasaría si lo fuera? ¿Y si eso es cierto? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero que toques a otra persona?" Bajó un poco el tono y tiró de Emma la distancia restante. Mientras sus torsos se juntaban, Regina soltó la prenda y deslizó su mano alrededor de la cintura de Emma. Emma parpadeó un par de veces cuando una vez más fue sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de la otra mujer.

"¿Así que lo estás admitiendo?" Ella lo intentó, pero su voz se debilitó un poco. Regina estaba invadiendo completamente sus sentidos ahora y el efecto fue inmediato. La ex reina sonrió y deslizó sus labios a lo largo de la mandíbula de Emma hasta que se detuvieron junto a su oreja.

"Sí." Su sonrisa se amplió ante el estremecimiento de Emma. Sin embargo, fue la rubia la que retrocedió y reclamó los labios de Regina.

Ella no era demasiado agresiva, pero tampoco era demasiado suave. Presionó a Regina y respiró hondo ante ese pulso de deseo que volvió a entrar a su cuerpo con bastante fuerza.

Regina había encontrado algo muy divertido sobre la timidez de Emma, pero no había dudas de que esto era más emocionante. Sin embargo necesitaba mantener la ventaja, por lo que deslizó su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Emma y agarró el suave cabello rubio. Ella fue la que profundizó el beso y se aseguró de mantener el control todo el tiempo.

Emma casi se derritió entonces. Toda su incomodidad de la mañana fue disminuida por el poder de la lengua de Regina, la cual estaba haciendo su propia magia. Tenía completamente embrujada y si su mente hubiera sido lo suficientemente clara se habría cuestionado si realmente estaba usando magia en este momento.

Tratando de mantener cierto control sobre la realidad sus manos encontraron el inicio de las caderas desnudas de Regina. Realmente, no podía pensar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de nada más allá de la mujer que la estaba sosteniendo. Estaba tan absorta en ella y habría permanecido feliz en esa bruma si no fuera por esa mujer que de repente se retira y rompía aquel beso.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Emma de inmediato, sus ojos mirando a los divertidos de Regina, su propio cuerpo intentaba caer de nuevo en ella.

"Tu teléfono." Ella dijo, su mirada mostrando aprecio ante el hecho de que Emma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Emma lo escuchó y al instante frunció el ceño ante el sonido que había sonado dos veces, arruinando un momento perfecto. Sin embargo, parecía que Regina se alejaría.

"Maldición." Murmuró, negando con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia donde su teléfono estaba sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Regina solo podía ver por las pocas palabras aquí y allá, que Emma no podría continuar con las actividades de la mañana. Tenía que admitir que estaba decepcionada, pero le daría tiempo para repensar todo esto.

Después de horas de acostarse debajo de Emma y dar vueltas entre la confusión, la emoción, la preocupación, la emoción, la incomodidad y la calidez, Regina se había sorprendido a sí misma con su comportamiento. No es como si hubiera llegado a la decisión de darle la espalda a Emma o algo por el estilo. Era solo que ella había asumido que Emma se comportaría con exceso de confianza u ocultaría su humor. O ambos. Bueno, ella estaba equivocada.

Cuando Emma adoptó un enfoque retraído y tímido, Regina simplemente reaccionó. No era una reacción que hubiera predicho, pero al ver que la rubia parecía estar actuando con pesar Regina perdió el arrepentimiento que pudo haber sentido.

Ella no se arrepentía. Ella era Regina Mills. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera. (quien sea que ella quiera) Los Encantadores pueden pensar que tenían control sobre su relación, pero no lo hicieron. Ella estaba en control. No se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que quería. Y definitivamente había querido tener a Emma anoche e incluso ahora. Ella ya no se cuestionaría a sí misma. Ella se reusaba a eso.

"No he recibido esta llamada por un tiempo". Emma comenzó a colgar.

"¿Qué? ¿Salir a perseguir a Pongo otra vez?" Regina bromeó pero Emma asintió.

"Sí en realidad". Ella rió. "Archie se estaba reuniendo con alguien y huyó. Me preguntó si podía localizarlo".

Emma se quitó la camisa de Regina y la reemplazó con la suya. Se puso los pantalones y se puso los calcetines y las botas antes de ir por su chaqueta. Ella se estaba ajustando el cuero marrón cuando una mano ligeramente bronceadora extendió la mano y la agarró.

"Date prisa en regresar querida. Henry no estará en casa hasta la tarde de hoy". Bajó el tono y Emma no pudo responder, todavía sorprendida por este nuevo lado de ella. No se movió cuando Regina se acercó y presionó sus labios contra los delgados. Fue rápido pero Emma aún tardó unos segundos en relajarse después de que Regina la soltara. Regina estaba sonriendo ligeramente cuando la aturdida sheriff se giró y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Estaba lloviendo a la intemperie y Emma tardó más de lo normal en localizar al dálmata. Ella hacía su ronda habitual en donde le gustaba husmear y cavar, pero no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares. Al final, fue un golpe de suerte que Emma lo haya encontrado.

Estaba cruzando la carretera fuera de la ciudad cuando vio al animal. Inmediatamente giró y condujo por la carretera en la que iba. El can se detuvo justo al lado de la carretera para oler algo y Emma salió del auto.

"¡Pongo! Vamos chico, me interrumpiste la mañana". Ella dijo, ligeramente irritante. Tan confundida como estaba en ese momento, no podía negar el deseo de volver a esa neblina inducida por Regina. Ese último pequeño beso tenía tanta promesa que Emma no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su esposa depredadora esperándola en la casa.

Pongo levantó la mirada, pero como un niño desafiante, se apartó de ella y comenzó a correr lentamente otra vez. Emma suspiró y miró hacia atrás a su auto antes de decidir no perder el tiempo y mantenerse a pie. Ella trotó detrás de él y cuando se detuvo de nuevo, redujo su ritmo a una velocidad no amenazante y caminó hacia él. Sin embargo, otra vez, justo cuando ella lo alcanzaba, se alejó nuevamente por el camino.

"¡Maldita sea, Pongo!" Ella gritó, persiguiéndolo de nuevo.

Siguieron así durante varios minutos más y, en ese momento, el amor que Emma había ganado por el perro casi había desaparecido. Se estaba cansando y la lluvia caía con más fuerza, por lo que se arrepintió de haber dejado el auto. En algún momento se dio cuenta exactamente donde estaban y sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Pongo! Whoa, espera chico!" Ella gritó cuando la mascota trotó a solo unos pies de la línea de la ciudad.

No había efecto en ella porque no estaba maldita, pero Emma no tenía idea de si dejarlo afectaría al perro de todos modos. Probablemente no le haría daño, pero no tenía forma de estar segura.

"Vamos muchacho. Vamos". Ella lo alentó, haciendo clic con su boca, tratando de atraerlo de regreso a ella. Sin embargo, nuevamente, él no se molestó en preocuparse y comenzó a correr nuevamente.

Ella comenzó a correr y gritó justo cuando corría directamente sobre la línea. Ella se congeló de nuevo y el perro se sacudió, pero por lo demás, no pareció afectado. Simplemente trotó como siempre.

"Maldición." Ella murmuró de nuevo.

Emma miró a su alrededor y suspiró antes de seguirlo otra vez. Eventualmente, dejaría de correr y ella lo atraparía. Era un juego que jugaban con suficiente frecuencia. Aunque esta vez, la paciencia de Emma se estaba agotando. Se acercó a la linea, caminando normalmente ya que estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse por correr tras él. Vio la línea pintada y movió el pie justo sobre ella sin preocuparse. Ella había cruzado la línea desde que se rompió la maldición, y entonces no hubo efectos negativos. Entonces no debería haberlos ahora.

No debería haberlos. Pero había.

En el momento en que su pie cruzó la pintura en aerosol, hubo una breve pero intensa sensación de desgarro en su pecho. Ella se dobló y cayó de rodillas justo fuera de la línea de la ciudad. El dolor no duró, pero había una sensación fría y vacía que permanecía y se asentaba en ella.

Sus manos aterrizaron frente a ella a cada lado de sus rodillas mientras tomaba algunas respiraciones profundas. Era más que incómodo y Emma no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar la sensación. Justo cuando estaba a punto de arrastrarse por la línea, su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Ella sabía sin mirar quién sería.

"Regina". Ella respondió, su tono sonaba sorprendentemente débil.

"¡¿Que pasó?!" Regina parecía desesperada pero también sin aliento.

"Crucé la línea". Ella dijo, sentándose y viendo al maldito perro mirándola desde unos pocos pies de distancia.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué hiciste?" Ella preguntó, claramente sin entender el significado literal de Emma.

"La línea del pueblo, Regina. Pongo se cruzó y yo lo seguí. No lo pensé, pero aquí no hay magia. No ... no te siento. Nuestro vínculo es ... está roto". Todavía tenía un tono débil y casi se asustó al darse cuenta. Sentía como si se estuviera perdiendo la mitad de sí misma de repente.

"Vuelve a cruzar". Ella dijo rápidamente y Emma se puso en pie de inmediato. "Volverá una vez que estés dentro". Ella dijo, pero luego Emma se congeló antes de que realmente se acercara.

"Espera" Ella comenzó a mirar a Pongo.

"Emma, ahora". La voz de Regina arrojó a Emma un poco. Se sorprendió de que la mujer estuviera tan incómoda como se sentía.

"Tengo que agarrar a Pongo primero. No puedo seguir saltando una y otra vez o vamos a tener que sentir eso otra vez". Dijo razonablemente, pero prácticamente podía escuchar los dientes de Regina rechinar.

"Bien, apúrate".

"Bueno." Emma exhaló. "Será solo un minuto, vuelvo pronto". Ella mantuvo el teléfono cerca de su oreja por un segundo extra. Oyó a Regina soltar una ráfaga de aire como si tuviera algo más que decir, pero luego no llegó nada. Finalmente, Emma solo presionó el botón de finalizar y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

"De acuerdo, escucha aquí, pequeña mierda ..." Emma se giró y se dirigió hacia el perro. "... esto es suficiente. Estás arruinando toda mi mañana. Ahora vamos". Ella hizo una pausa y el animal parecía estar a punto de obedecer antes de que un conejo llamara su atención y él sacudió su cabeza hacia un lado, persiguiéndolo un segundo después. "¡Maldita sea!"

Ella lo siguió rápidamente y se estremeció levemente cuando el trueno estalló en lo alto. Pongo no estaba demasiado lejos, y ella lo alcanzó bastante rápido. Tenía la cabeza inclinada mientras empujaba su cara en un arbusto, tratando de llegar al pequeño animal del bosque.

 _Te tengo_ , pensó Emma, extendiendo la mano lentamente hacia él. Ella comenzó a sonreír mientras lograba arrebatarle el collar. Ella tiró de él y comenzó a girar, pero en ese momento, el conejo salió de la selva e hizo su escape.

Pongo se tambaleó hacia un lado y Emma giró rápidamente sobre el terreno resbaladizo. Perdió su agarre en el cuello y como su impulso la mantuvo en movimiento, no pudo ponerse de pie y de repente estaba mirando hacia arriba en lugar de mirar hacia adelante. Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás antes de que realmente comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo último que vio fueron las ramas de los árboles cuando su cabeza se golpeó con fuerza sobre la superficie áspera de una gran piedra y su visión se volvió negra.

* * *

Regina se pasó una mano por la cara mientras se sentaba con su café. Había perdido toda emoción de la mañana y ahora estaba haciendo lo que podía por ignorar la sensación de vacío en su interior, ahora que no podía sentir a Emma. Se quedó en su escritorio y comenzó a ponerse al día con el papeleo, distrayéndose lo mejor que pudo.

* * *

 ** _Finalmente 17va entrega hecha!, siento la tardanza, espero poder retomar mi antigüo ritmo de actualización... bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente ;)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría, sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos._** _ **  
**_

* * *

Regina miró el reloj otra vez. Sólo había pasado un minuto desde la última vez que ella lo revisó. Que fue dos minutos después de la anterior.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear por el estudio. Estaba incómoda. Muy incómoda. Se sentía fría y vacía de una manera que nunca antes se había sentido. Ella no podía quedarse quieta.

En cualquier otro momento, antes de su matrimonio con Emma, no habría pensado ni por equivocación en la condición de la mujer. Pero ahora que estaba acostumbrada a tener acceso a ella las veinticuatro horas del día, saber cada segundo si estaba bien o no, tener esa conexión cortada era inquietante para Regina. Era difícil de entender, pero no le gustaba no saber lo que estaba pasando.

Todavía estaba caminando cuando llamaron a la puerta. Caminó distraídamente hacia la puerta y tomó la perilla. De último momento se cambió de su bata en una simple blusa y un par de pantalones.

Ya se sentía incómoda e irritable, pero ver a Blanca Nieves y a su príncipe estaba a punto de empujarla al límite. Especialmente con la mirada enojada que le envíaba la pequeña morena. Lo único que realmente hizo soportable el momento fue cómo estaban obviamente mojados e incómodos por la lluvia.

"¿Qué?" Saludó, para nada dispuesta a ser educada. Mary Margaret inmediatamente abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero David se le adelantó.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó genuinamente mientras la miraba de arriba abajo y Mary Margaret giraba la cabeza para mirarlo con incredulidad.

"Estoy bien. ¿Qué necesitan?" Ella automáticamente se llevó una mano al cabello, sintiéndose consciente de su apariencia. Si él había notado que algo andaba mal, entonces obviamente Regina se veía, al menos, parcialmente mal de como ella se sentía.

"¿Dónde está Emma?" Mary Margaret preguntó con voz exigente. Los ojos de Regina se estrecharon hacia ella.

"Ella está trabajando. Le dejaré saber que pasaste por aquí". Ella plasmó una pseudo sonrisa y puso su mano sobre la puerta, su intención clara.

"¿La llamaron? ¿Qué está haciendo?" Mary Margaret se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba, pero David aún miraba con curiosidad a Regina.

"No es asunto tuyo, pero sí, la llamaron".

"¿Cuándo volverá?"

"No lo sé." Ella dijo con los dientes apretados. "Como dije, haré que ella te llame".

"Bueno, necesitamos hablar con ustedes dos. Podemos esperar aquí".

"De hecho No." Regina respondió instantáneamente, dando un paso adelante. "No pueden. Lo que pueden hacer es irse, _ahora_ ".

"No tienes que ser hostil. Simplemente la llamaré yo misma". Mary Margaret levantó la barbilla y Regina carraspeó levemente.

"Bien." Ella no se opuso. No le importaría saber cuándo estaría Emma en casa. Regina se cruzó de brazos cuando Mary Margaret se giró y mantuvo su teléfono en su oreja. Esperaron un minuto más antes de que la joven morena cerrara su teléfono y volteara nuevamente.

"Ella no está respondiendo. ¿Dónde está ella de todos modos?" Ella preguntó y David notó la expresión incómoda que Regina olvidó cubrir.

"Regina, ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó sorprendentemente suavemente. Regina levantó la vista y mordió el interior de su mejilla

Esto no se sintió bien. Ella había estado atribuyéndolo a su vínculo roto con Emma, pero realmente pensó que algo estaba mal ahora. Emma todavía estaba fuera de la línea de la ciudad y ahora no estaba respondiendo. Puede que Emma no sea la mujer más responsable, pero debería saber que debe contestar su teléfono ahora que no estaba conectada con Regina.

Solo para confirmarlo, Regina sacó su teléfono y también lo marcó. Le había dejado claro a Emma en más de una ocasión, ahora que necesitaba que respondiera cuando llamaba. Emma tenía que aceptar esa responsabilidad y dejar que Regina tuviera acceso a ella aunque estuvieran jugando a la familia. Cuando Emma no la contestó, Regina se sintió aún más fría e incómoda.

"¿Aún nada?" Preguntó David, ignorando la mirada inmadura de Mary Margaret a su lado.

"No."

"¿A dónde fue ella, Regina?" Él todavía hablaba suavemente, pero un poco más firme. Regina suspiró y dirigió su atención solo hacia él, ignorando por completo a la mujer a su lado.

"Salió a buscar al perro de Archie. Cruzó la línea de la ciudad y ahora nuestra conexión se ha roto. Ya no puedo sentirla". Trató de evitar que su tono transmitiera su miedo. Aunque él pareció entenderlo.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con ella?"

"Hace treinta y ocho minutos". Ella respondió al instante. "No debería llevarle tanto tiempo". Ella lo miró seriamente y David consideró sus palabras por unos segundos antes de responder.

"Vamos a dar un paseo". Él asintió sobre su hombro y Regina no perdió un segundo para salir al porche.

"Tomaremos mi auto". Ella caminó con confianza más allá de ellos y David se volvió hacia su esposa, entregándole sus llaves.

"Toma mi camioneta, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Espera, _David_ ". Ella agarró su brazo y él la miró de nuevo, aunque ahora parecía un poco impaciente. "Esto probablemente sea solo parte de su gran plan. Estoy segura de que nada está mal. Esa mujer engañosa simplemente está mintiendo nuevamente". Ella siseó, manteniendo su voz lo suficientemente baja como para que Regina no pudiera oírla.

"¿Quieres tomar esa opción?" Preguntó con las cejas alzadas. "Porque yo no". Se giró y se movió rápidamente hacia el lado del pasajero del Mercedes de Regina mientras la mujer en el asiento del conductor golpeaba el volante con impaciencia. Mary Margaret observó con su mandíbula ligeramente abierta mientras los dos salían a toda velocidad, sin tener en cuenta los límites de velocidad.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras conducían por la ciudad. David se agarró con fuerza al mango de la puerta a su lado, pero no sintió la compulsión de frenar su viaje, que fue dos veces más rápido que en un día normal. Pasaron frente al auto de Emma, pero después de una rápida mirada alrededor, decidieron dirigirse a donde sabían que Emma había corrido. Regina llegó a la línea de la ciudad antes de detener el automóvil. Ambos salieron y se acercaron a la pintura.

"¡Emma!" David gritó y ambos tenían los ojos abiertos, buscando en los alrededores. "¡Emma!" Él ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su boca, tratando de hacer que el sonido llegara lo más lejos posible.

No hubo ninguna devolución del llamado, o algún pelo rubio lo que vieron, sino pelaje blanco y negro y un fuerte ladrido que vino en respuesta. Miraron para ver al perro correr hacia la carretera desde el bosque. Se paró en el centro y los enfrentó.

"Pongo!" Regina lo llamó. El perro solo ladró varias veces, corriendo unos cuantos pies alrededor ansiosamente, pero no se acercó más.

"¿Estás pensando lo que yo?" David preguntó, mirando a Regina.

"Ella está allí." Su voz temblaba ligeramente, pero estaba demasiado distraída para darse cuenta.

"Vámos." David comenzó, pero Regina tiró una mano para agarrar su brazo antes de que el de acercarse demasiado.

"Tú no puedes cruzar. Yo puedo. A mí no me afectará la maldición pero a ti sí".

"Regina, no me importa lo que me pase, ella es mi _hija_ -"

"No _sabrás_ que ella es tu hija si cruzas. Solo déjame intentarlo primero. En el peor de los casos, te llamaré e intentaré explicarle a David Nolan por qué está con la alcaldesa en el medio del bosque". Ella lo miró a los ojos y David se encontró más que en conflicto.

Fue una consideración seria. No tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando con Emma. Si, o cuán gravemente, ella estaba lastimada. Sería un gran riesgo enviar a David. Perder todos sus recuerdos. ¿Valdría la pena si hubiera otra manera? No tenían forma de saberlo ahora. Así que de momento, David concedió.

"Estaré aquí. Pero regalaré todos mis recuerdos nuevamente si eso significa ayudarla". Él dijo en serio.

"Lo sé." Ella compartió una mirada comprensiva con él antes de enfrentar la línea de nuevo.

Al instante, una nueva oleada de nervios inundó sus sentidos y ella hizo cerró sus puños a los costados. Cruzar la línea significaba perder su magia al instante. Su armadura. Ella podría estar igual de bien que estar caminando desnuda, así se sentía de vulnerable estando aquí sin magia. Ella presionó sus ojos cerrados y tomó una respiración profunda. Con una última mirada a David, Regina dio un paso adelante.

Ella ya se había sentido tan vacía sin Emma conectada con ella, pero por un segundo, se sintió como si el resto de ella se hubiera agotado. Se sentía mareada y un poco aturdida. David se acercó a ella cuando la vio balancearse ligeramente, pero tuvo cuidado de no cruzarse. Sin embargo, Regina se recuperó.

"Estoy bien." Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se relajaba de nuevo. Sin embargo, duró solo un segundo antes de que Pongo le ladrara y ella volviera a la realidad. Sin otro momento de vacilación comenzó a acercarse a él.

Se movió rápidamente pero con cuidado, consciente del terreno resbaladizo por toda la lluvia y el barro que cubría la carretera. Pongo todavía estaba actuando ansiosamente, dando vueltas y ladrando, yendo y viniendo. Ella pensó que a pesar de que él era un animal, también habría perdido sus recuerdos al romper la maldición, pero estaba actuando como si hubiera podido recordar las horas que pasaron en la oficina de Archie. Sin embargo, él era un perro, y Regina no lo cuestionaría si simplemente actuaba por instinto y la llevaba a donde la necesitaban. Entonces ella lo siguió.

"¡Emma!" Ella gritó, usando sus manos como David había hecho. Su voz sonaba lejana, pero todavía no había reacción, por lo que continuó.

Cuando salieron de la carretera y entraron en el bosque, mantuvo la mirada entre el perro y el suelo frente a sus pies, tratando de evitar resbalar. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados, ganando un mejor equilibrio. Miró de nuevo a Pongo y vio que se había detenido. Solo tardó un segundo más antes de ver por qué.

"Emma". Ella respiró.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su mandíbula se abrió. Por un momento, ella estaba inmóvil. Ella solo miraba el suelo donde el cuerpo estaba completamente quieto.

Emma obviamente había estado en esa posición por un tiempo. Estaba empapada por la lluvia y su piel estaba completamente pálida y enfermiza. Había sangre acumulada en el suelo junto a su cabeza. Regina estaba mirando boquiabierta ante la vista antes de que otro ladrido de Pongo la hiciera reaccionar.

"Oh Dios mío." Ella dijo, apenas por encima de un susurro. "Emma". Se dejó caer de rodillas, directamente en el barro espeso, aunque no se dio cuenta de eso. "Emma". Ella repitió, moviendo una mano hacia la rubia.

Ella se detuvo de su reacción inicial de sacudir a Emma. En cambio, suavemente colocó una mano sobre su hombro, apretando mientras miraba preocupada a la mujer más joven. Emma no tuvo reacción por la presión, así que movió su mano temblorosa hacia el cuello de Emma, presionando sus dedos en la punta del pulso de su cuello.

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio ante el pulso constante, aunque un poco débil, que latía contra sus dedos. La morena llevó sus dedos a la frente de Emma, acariciando su cabello rubio pegado a su piel. Mientras ella los acomodaba en la cabeza de Emma, ella comenzó a sentir algo cálido y supo sin sacarlos que había encontrado la fuente de sangre que se filtraba en el suelo a su alrededor.

"Oh Emma". Su rostro no era más que preocupación. Ella inspeccionó la cabeza de Emma lo mejor que pudo, esforzándose por no agravar la lesión en la cabeza que estaba segura que tendría.

Ella sabía que era malo. Emma no dio señales de estar consciente de su presencia. El sonido y el movimiento ni siquiera habían causado un pequeño revoloteo de sus párpados. Regina sabía que era algo serio y tenía que sacar a Emma lo antes posible.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder llamar a David. Y todavía quedaba un grave problema con la pérdida de su memoria si cruzaba. Y él lo haría con una sola palabra de Regina. Consideró volver corriendo para llamarlo antes de que la imagen de su esposa inconsciente le hiciera imposible alejarse.

En cambio, Regina se inclinó sobre Emma y comenzó a deslizar su mano con mucho cuidado debajo de su cuello. Una vez que logró colocar su mano completamente debajo de su hombro, Regina levantó la parte superior de Emma hacia ella. Emma cayó completamente inmóvil sobre Regina y la morena se sorprendió por lo fría que estaba la mujer.

"Te tengo ..." Abrazó a Emma contra ella, un poco más apretada. "…Te tengo." Ella repitió, tratando de mantenerse enfocada en ayudar a Emma y no pensar en su condición. Eso no ayudaría a ninguna de ellas.

Mientras se ajustaba, su mano se movió y Regina repentinamente notó cuánta sangre la estaba envolviendo tanto a ella como a Emma. La lluvia estaba cayendo lo suficiente como para lavar el charco en el suelo y eso le había dado a Regina una mirada falsa sobre cuánta había perdido Emma. La frecuencia cardíaca de Regina aumentó al darse cuenta mirando hacia abajo ahora.

Regina no era una persona demasiado fuerte físicamente. Ella era lo suficientemente imponente como reina y con su magia no necesitaba tener músculo para tener más fuerza que ninguna otra persona. Pero ahora, toda esa fuerza extra se había ido. Entonces teóricamente, ella no debería haber sido capaz de realizar esta hazaña sola. Sin embargo, cuando Regina comenzó a ver todo el alcance de la lesión de Emma, la adrenalina se hizo cargo.

Regina apenas estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo mientras envolvía el brazo firmemente alrededor del torso de Emma y la otra debajo de sus rodillas. En un movimiento que no debería haber sido posible, Regina se puso de pie y tiró del cuerpo de Emma con seguridad en la suya.

Sus pasos distaban de ser elegantes, pero fue capaz de avanzar lentamente y casi siempre fuera del bosque. Pongo, a pesar de ser la causa de todo este lío, parecía estar realmente preocupado de alguna manera, ya que no dejaba de ladrar y mantenerse a solo unos pies de Regina. Recuerdos o no, parecía tener una especie de lealtad arraigada.

"¡Regina!"

Regina levantó la vista y vio a David tan cerca como podía de la línea. Parecía listo para zambullirse en cualquier fracción de segundo.

"Quédate ahí, puedo hacerlo". Gritó, apretando más a Emma, esforzándose por mantener su mente fuera de todas las malas posibilidades.

"¡¿Se encuentra ella bien?!" Él parecía cada vez más asustado cuando Regina la acercó.

"¿Se _ve_ bien?" Ella respondió automáticamente. "Abre la puerta de atrás". Ella ordenó, acelerando por el camino pavimentado. De mala gana, David se movió de la linea y corrió hacia el automóvil, abrió la puerta trasera y regresó a su lugar cuando Regina estaba a punto de pasar el letrero del pueblo.

"La llevaré, si quieres, en cuanto cruces". Dijo rápidamente, obviamente tratando de controlar su reacción al ver a su hija siendo traída a la vista.

"Bueno." Ella respondió y dio un paso al otro lado de la línea.

Desde que vio a Emma, ella no había pensado en cruzar la línea de nuevo. Su pie pasó sin una pizca de vacilación. Entonces ella fue golpeada con una onda de choque cuando finalmente movió su cuerpo a la ciudad mágica.

Cuando Regina jadeó y se tambaleó, David ya estaba extendiendo la mano, tomando el peso de su hija en sus brazos. Cuando ambos cayeron de rodillas, el cuerpo de Emma terminó firmemente asegurado entre ellos.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Qué es ?!" David miró entre ellos, con pánico impreso en su tono.

"M-magia". Ella jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento de la embestida. "Todo vuelve a mí". Respiró un par de veces más antes de que algo que casi parecía una sonrisa de alivio apareciera en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" David la estaba mirando, confundido por el cambio.

"La recuperé también". Ella dijo y David tardó un segundo más en comprender. Pero cuando la cara de Regina se contorsionó en una expresión de dolor al sentir realmente a Emma, comprendió todo.

"Entonces, ¿puedes curarla?" Preguntó esperanzado, pero ella estaba sacudiendo la cabeza rápidamente.

"Será como después de que la maldición se rompió. No tendré el control total y ni siquiera sé exactamente cómo está herida. Haré más daño que bien. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital, ahora. "

"Bueno."

David inmediatamente comenzó a levantarla, aunque Regina mantuvo sus brazos debajo de Emma también para el apoyo extra. Cuando llegó al automóvil, Regina corrió al otro lado y entró. Estaba buscando a Emma justo cuando David comenzó a bajarla al interior del automóvil. Ella tomó el apoyo de la parte superior del cuerpo de Emma, tirando de la espalda de Emma hacia su regazo, su cabeza cayendo suavemente sobre el pecho de Regina. Regina conjuró una toalla de mano e hizo lo posible por dejarla detrás de la cabeza de Emma y ayudar a detener el sangrado.

"La tengo". Regina miró a David y él asintió rápidamente antes de cerrar la puerta y abrir la del frente. Silbó y Pongo usó su única oportunidad y se lanzó por la puerta hacia el asiento del pasajero. David estaba en su asiento un segundo después, puso el auto y el cinturón y se fue a la ciudad en el Mercedes negro.

Tan rápido como Regina había manejado hacia la línea, David parecía correr por su dinero en esto. Atravesó la ciudad a toda velocidad a un ritmo alarmante, haciendo que cualquiera que se encontrara bajo el clima lluvioso se detuviera y mirara la extraña escena de Charming, que corría por la carretera en el auto de la ex Reina Malvada.

A Regina no le importó y no se quejaría. No quería tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Al mismo tiempo, había sentido un alivio abrumador al ser llenada y consumida por la esencia de Emma, así como por el poder de la magia en su pueblo, y también sintió un peso y un terror horribles caer sobre ella cuando la condición de Emma la atravesó.

No estaba soportando el dolor, pero la intensidad de lo que estaba sucediendo resonó en Regina. La inquietó aún más y se preguntó incluso si Emma estaría bien.

Estaba tratando realmente de no dejar que su mente pensara en ello, pero no podía detenerlo.

¿Qué pasaría si ella no está bien? Emma podría más herida de lo que se podía ver o sentir a través de su conexión. No tenía forma de saberlo hasta que el doctor Whale y su equipo la tuvieran en sus manos y la examinaran por completo. ¿Qué iba a hacer Regina si esto no resultaba bien? En este momento, más que en cualquier otro momento, Regina no podía mentirse acerca de Emma.

Ya no era solo la mujer con la que era obligada a estar. Ella no era solo la rubia inmadura, a Regina le gustaba jugar con ella. Ella no solo era buena para la pasión y la lujuria ... Ella era mucho más, y Regina no podía ver nada más que la verdad de eso. No podía simplemente perderla por un estúpido error en el bosque. Ella no podía perderla.

El pánico comenzó a filtrarse realmente, haciendo a un lado el pensamiento racional. La idea de que Emma no despertara comenzó a consumirla y Regina sintió arder sus ojos. No se dio cuenta de que había apretado aún más su agarre, con el brazo firmemente apoyado en el pecho de Emma, atrayéndola hacia su propio cuerpo. Estaba consumida por sus propios pensamientos temerosos y no se dio cuenta de que el automóvil finalmente había llegado a su destino.

"Regina, debes dejarla ir. Regina ... Regina, necesito que la sueltes". Fue la mano de David sobre su brazo la que acaparó la atención de Regina. Él tiró del hombro tratando de que liberara a la rubia que estaba en el regazo de la morena. Sin embargo, vio la expresión de sus ojos, el agua que se estaba llenando hasta el borde, y le apretó el brazo de forma tranquilizadora. "Vamos. Vamos a entrar para que podamos ver lo que está pasando".

"Cierto, sí". Regina se sacudió de los pensamientos, tratando de recuperar su enfoque en la tarea.

Ella ayudó a colocarla en los brazos de David, aunque era reacia a soltar a Emma. Mantuvo una mano debajo de su cabeza, manteniendo la pequeña toalla allí mientras seguía a los dos. La mantuvo allí mientras avanzaban por el hospital pues sintió la necesidad de mantener algún tipo de contacto, finalmente dio un paso atrás cuando Emma fue colocada en una camilla y conducida a una habitación privada.

"Voy a entrar." Exigió mientras Emma desaparecía de su vista.

"No allí. Necesitamos ver el alcance de sus heridas. Saldré en el momento en que sepa algo". El Dr. Whale dijo con calma.

"No, yo dije-"

"Regina". David interrumpió, llamando su atención. "Déjalo hacer su trabajo". Se giró y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Whale quien regresó a la sala de exámenes. El labio de Regina se curvó ligeramente, pero ella no presionó más.

* * *

Regina miró hacia abajo, notando otra mancha de sangre que había pasado por alto después de lavarse en el baño durante quince minutos. Había conjurado una camisa y unos pantalones nuevos, pero eso no había hecho el trabajo de remover todo de su piel. Ahora ella se concentró en el lugar específico y la hizo desaparecer en cuestión de segundos.

Levantó la vista y no pudo evitar la pequeña mirada a Mary Margaret. Ella había aparecido una hora antes y las dos mujeres no se habían dicho una palabra. Había oído la insistencia falsa de Mary Margaret cuando se preocupó por Emma, pero ahora que se confirmó lo herida que estaba su hija ella se había transformado en el padre excesivamente preocupado, y Regina solo quería rodar los ojos.

"Ella esta estable". El Dr. Whale comenzó a hablar cuando apareció frente a ellos. Todos se pararon inmediatamente.

"¿Está despierta?" David preguntó.

"Todavía no. Pero el daño no fue tan malo como podría haber sido. Perdió mucha sangre, pero llegaron a tiempo. Tiene una oportunidad de recuperación total sin efectos". Aseguró y toda la familia perdió visiblemente algo de la tensión en sus cuerpos.

"¿Cuándo se despertará?" Mary Margaret preguntó y todos miraron al doctor.

"No puedo decírtelo. Ella está estable, pero ese golpe en la cabeza fue fuerte. Es difícil predecir esas cosas". Miró con simpatía hacia ellos, pero esas palabras trajeron algo del estrés liberado anteriormente.

"¿Pero ella _despertará_?" David preguntó.

"Como dije, no fue tan malo como pensé originalmente. Ella es fuerte y tiene buenas posibilidades de estar bien". No fue una respuesta real y todos lo sabían.

"Bien, ¿podemos verla?" Mary Margaret se acercó.

"En este momento, solo Regina". Él comenzó y Mary Margaret frunció el ceño de inmediato.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Soy su madre".

"Es política del hospital. Es una adulta, por lo que en este momento solo se permite el ingreso a los cónyuges". Dijo y Mary Margaret parecía como si estuviera lista para empujarlo a un lado. Regina se volvió hacia ella, incapaz de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa en su triunfo. Cualquier paso por encima de Nieves era una victoria en sus ojos.

"Te dejaré saber cómo está ella". Se volvió y siguió a Whale, dejando atrás a la morena más enojada.

La arrogancia había desaparecido al ver la tez pálida de Emma. Ahora no estaba mojada y sangrando, pero todavía parecía tan pequeña y débil, y a Regina no le gustaba verla de esa manera. Tenía la cabeza cubierta con una gruesa venda blanca y, ahora que la habían limpiado, Regina notó cortes más pequeños, muy probablemente por haberse caído alrededor de las ramas pequeñas. Ella debió haber estado mostrando su preocupación por que Whale se le acercó mientras estaba de pie al lado de la cama del hospital.

"Se verá mejor pronto. Como dije, perdió mucha sangre. Pero le estamos dando líquidos, así que comenzará a recuperar algo de color en un momento". Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Te dejaré en paz, pero avísame si necesitas algo". Ante eso, se dio vuelta y se alejó. Regina se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, acercándola más para poder estar al lado de Emma.

Ella nunca se había imaginado a sí misma en esta posición. No solo físicamente, sino también en el papel de la esposa preocupada, mientras que su pareja se encontraba lesionada en el hospital. Era algo interesante para ella, pero de alguna manera, lo estaba haciendo todo naturalmente. Estaba preocupada, quería estar al lado de Emma, y deseaba desesperadamente que la mujer abriera los ojos para poder calmarse.

Odiaba estar tan preocupada, pero así eran las cosas y no podía hacer nada para alterar eso. Emma la estaba cambiando. Similar a la forma en que Henry lo hizo cuando entró por primera vez a su vida. De repente, tener a alguien que te necesite. Alguien que dependa de ti. Te cambia, lo quieras o no. Si es su intención o no.

Regina no creyó que Emma siquiera se había dado cuenta completamente de lo que estaba pasando. Con la excepción de su mañana, Emma parecía acercarse a su relación con facilidad. Ella encajaba en el papel de esposa y madre, y lo estaba haciendo aparentemente fácil. Sin preocuparse por sus sentimientos. De nuevo, con la excepción de esta mañana.

Regina sintió que ella era la única que no podía controlarse. Sobre todo porque no podía negar que realmente se preocupaba por Emma. Eso estaba cambiando más y más a diario. Los celos posesivos la habían sorprendido, pero lo que realmente la hizo estremecerse fue el miedo abrumador inmediato cuando sintió que Emma se separaba de ella, y otra vez cuando la encontró inconsciente en el bosque. Henry fue el único que tuvo la capacidad de causar ese tipo de reacción, desde que perdió a Daniel. Lo único que permaneció consistente aquí, fue la habilidad de Emma de afectar radicalmente a Regina. Eso había sido así desde su primer día en Storybrooke.

Mientras observaba la subida y la caída del pecho de Emma, su respiración ayudada por la máscara de oxígeno en su rostro, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su mano en la de Emma, curvándose los dedos debajo para sostenerla con firmeza. Ella estudió la cara de Emma, esperando algún indicio de alerta.

"Vamos, Emma. Es hora de despertar". Ella le dio a la mano un pequeño apretón, todavía buscando una reacción y frunciendo el ceño cuando no recibió ninguna. "Dije, vamos. Necesito que abras los ojos".

Ella se estaba mordiendo el labio, mirando ansiosamente. Era mejor que estar sentado en la sala de espera, pero Regina no soportaba ver a Emma así y no obtener nada de ella.

"Lo juro por Dios, si estás haciendo esto para provocarme, estarás en un grave problema". Dijo severamente, aunque no se podía negar que deseaba que Emma diera una sonrisa tonta y una estúpida disculpa, diciendo algo engreído por querer ver a Regina preocupada. Aún así, no había nada.

"Bien, bien. Me tienes. Estoy preocupada. ¿Es eso lo que quieres escuchar? Me asustaste. Felicitaciones. Ahora despierta para que podamos ir a casa". Nuevamente ella esperó y esperó una reacción. Y nuevamente no hubo ninguno.

"Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? He estado sentada con tus padres durante horas, preocupándote por ti. Todos hemos sufrido lo suficiente. Se acabó". Estaba casi irritada, sin apreciar que se ella estaba sintiéndose así.

"¿Por qué no pudiste ser más cuidadosa? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser la que persigue, la que juega al héroe? Tienes una familia ahora, ¿no lo entiendes? Te necesitamos". Ella estaba un poco sorprendida por eso. Ella nunca lo había admitido en voz alta.

"¿Ni siquiera te das cuenta de eso? ¿Qué significa tener una familia? Por supuesto que no. Pero eso no es tu culpa, cariño. Si hay alguien culpable supongo que soy yo". Dijo mientras estaba de pie antes de comenzar a pasearse por la habitación.

"Bueno, supongo que tienes que aprender. Significa que tienes que ser cuidadosa y mantenerte a salvo, porque hay personas en casa que se preocupan por ti. Quieren que vuelvas con ellas en las mismas condiciones en que te vieron por última vez. No estás permitido salir y lastimarse. Puede que no haya sido una preocupación en el pasado, pero ahora lo es. Tú eres _mi_ esposa. Y espero que siempre regreses a casa, sana y salva ".

Se detuvo tanto en su ritmo y hablando mientras consideraba sus propias palabras. Estaba parada al pie de la cama de Emma, con los brazos cruzados y la cara en una expresión de concentración.

 _Siempre_. ¿Qué significaba siempre? ¿Qué significaba esto realmente? Seguían debatiéndose entre lo que estaban haciendo, y aún así, no tenía respuesta. Sin definición para su relación. Estaba dividida entre querer una relación y entre querer preocuparse menos por la etiqueta correcta. Ella había tenido más confianza esta mañana, pero una vez más, su mundo había sido empujado a un lado.

Todavía estaba en su posición cuando se abrió la puerta detrás de ella. Una voz tenía toda su espina dorsal.

"¿Como está ella?" Mary Margaret entró y Regina se volvió hacia ella con los ojos entornados.

"¿El Dr. Whale no te dijo que te quedaras en el lobby?"

"Sí, pero quería verla yo misma. Además, ella necesita a alguien que la cuide". Ella dijo con un filo en su voz. Los ojos de Regina se estrecharon aún más.

"Eso es lo que estoy haciendo".

"Por favor." Mary Margaret dijo despectivamente yendo al lado de Emma.

"¿Qué significa _eso_?" Regina caminó al otro lado de la cama de Emma para enfrentar a Mary Margaret.

"No mientas más, Regina. Sé que todo es solo un acto. Leroy nos lo dijo esta mañana".

"¿Te dijo _qué_?" Preguntó con cuidado, aunque seguía mirando con dureza a la otra mujer.

"Deja de fingir, Regina. Sabemos que ustedes dos estaban tratando de engañarnos para que terminemos con su matrimonio. Emma trata de fingir que está bien en tu casa y de preocuparse por ti, cuidando de ti cuando estabas enferma. Tu estando furiosa con Charlie y besándola frente a todos, sin dejar que nadie más se acercara a ella después. Hoy, jugando a estar tan preocupada cuando llegamos a tu casa. Bueno, la broma terminó, Regina". Se cruzó de brazos con enojo y la mandíbula de Regina estaba colgando levemente, su frente fruncida mientras asimilaba las palabras de Mary Margaret. Finalmente, ella simplemente se sacudió, decidiendo que ahora no era el momento de lidiar con ella.

"Este no es el momento ni el lugar para esta discusión. Podemos continuar más tarde".

"No puedes decidir eso cuándo hablo de mi familia". Ella dijo, pero Regina sonrió levemente.

"En realidad puedo. Ya ves, Emma es mi esposa. Yo decido quién la va a ver. Y ahora mismo, no quiero que nadie la moleste. Así que voy a pedirte amablemente que te vayas, antes de que tenga que llamar a la seguridad del hospital para que te escolte ". Ella sonrió dulcemente y se deleitó con la expresión enfurecida en el rostro de la otra mujer.

"No lo harías". Desafió, pero la sonrisa de Regina no se desvaneció.

"Oh, por favor, cariño. _Pruébame_ ". Ella sostuvo la mirada dura de Mary Margaret. No lo dejó ver, pero había una parte de ella un poco molesta porque la mujer no estaba tan preocupada por la condición de Emma como debería estar. Ella estaba más preocupada por Regina.

"Esto no ha terminado. Regresaré". Amenazó, sin perder una mirada de preocupación hacia su hija antes de irse.

Regina la miró furiosa antes de volver a cerrar la puerta. Regresó a la silla al lado de Emma, suspirando mientras tomaba su mano de nuevo.

"¿Ves lo que tengo que enfrentar? Es hora de despertar para que puedas sacarme de mi miseria". Mantuvo sus ojos en Emma, todavía buscando movimiento en cualquier momento.

"¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada que decir? ¿Nada en absoluto? Sabes que pensé que habíamos pasado esto esta mañana. ¿De verdad estás demasiado asustada para hablar?" Regina se recostó contra la silla y se frotó la cara con la mano libre, frustrada.

"¿Qué pasa si digo que puedes seguir llamándome por apodos si solo abres los ojos, hmm? ¿Qué tal? Puedes llamarme cualquier cosa que no implique comida porque, sinceramente, querida, eso es simplemente molesto". Hizo una pausa y usó ambas manos para sostener la de Emma ahora. "Y no me burlaré de ti por querer abrazarme ... sí tan sólo me miras". Ella se mordió el labio, su creciente preocupación causó la acción nerviosa "¿Tenemos un trato?" Preguntó débilmente, la esperanza de obtener una respuesta se había reducido a nada.

Regina giró ligeramente su cuerpo, mirando hacia la pared paralela a la cama de Emma. Ella llevó la mano de Emma hacia su rostro y dejó que sus labios descansaran a lo largo de los nudillos de Emma. Permaneció en esa posición mientras sus ojos se cerraban, su intento de aliviar el ardor que había en ellos. Permanecieron cerrados y no se dieron cuenta cuando los labios secos y pálidos se separaron para decir.

"Trato."

* * *

 ** _Gracias por todos sus reviews, sus suscripciones a la historia y sobre todo por su paciencia... Entrega #18 realizada, Nos leemos en el siguiente cap ;)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría, sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos._** _ **  
**_

* * *

"Trato."

La cabeza de Regina se levantó, sus ojos se centraron intensamente en Emma. Ella casi pensó que lo había imaginado, el sonido del oxígeno soplando a través de la máscara hizo un buen trabajo amortiguando el sonido. Pero cuando se inclinó directamente sobre Emma, notó un movimiento bajo sus párpados, la mujer más joven parecía estar esforzándose para mantener su parte del trato.

"¿Emma?" Preguntó en voz baja, con su cara a solo centímetros de la de Emma.

Ella esperó a que los párpados de Emma comenzaran a abrirse lentamente, dejando entrar un poco de luz antes de volver a cerrarse. El proceso se repitió algunas veces más, abriéndose más y más. Finalmente, después de varios intentos, Regina finalmente vio el verde de los ojos de Emma.

"Bueno, hay un bonito regalo para estos ojos doloridos". Emma dijo con voz débil, apenas por encima de un susurro. Su mirada estaba fija en la mujer sobre ella mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa. Regina escuchó sus palabras, pero por alguna razón, su respuesta simplemente no se formó. Toda esa preocupación y miedo se estaba borrando gracias al alivio que empezó a surgir en ella, simplemente reaccionó.

Cayó hacia adelante, sus manos se deslizaron debajo de Emma para lograr abrazarla. En lugar de levantar a Emma de la cama, se permitió recostarse sobre ella, la cabeza de Regina yendo hacia el hombro de Emma. Fue una reacción instintiva y le tomó unos segundos a Regina recordar de repente la dura experiencia que Emma acababa de pasar, y que probablemente debería haber sido más gentil. Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta y se retiró, sintió que una suave mano se movía hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, y otra cayó alrededor de su espalda. Y luego, Regina simplemente se fundió en ella.

"Está bien." Emma levantó la mano de la espalda de Regina y se quitó la máscara de la cara. "Está bien." Ella repitió, frotando reconfortantemente con su mano que aún estaba en la nuca de la morena.

Emma estaba tratando de entender todo para ella misma. Ella estaba en el hospital, así que allí había una gran bandera roja. Su último recuerdo fue en el bosque. Su cabeza estaba palpitando. Podía sentirlo claramente. Tenía una vía intravenosa en la mano, conectada a una bolsa que colgaba de un poste al otro lado de Regina.

Y luego estaba Regina.

Ella había escuchado un poco de lo que estaba diciendo mientras trataba de aclarar su mente y despertarse. Fue difícil y tuvo que nadar entre la niebla primero para alcanzarla. Cuando lo hizo, estaba confundida al escuchar a Regina sonar tan suplicante. Triste, confundida y un poco desesperada. No sonaba como la Regina habitual.

Había escuchado un poco de su madre en su habitación, pero le costaba concentrarse en algo más allá de los sonidos de aquellas voces. Aunque creía haber oído a su esposa amenazar a su madre, no podía estar segura de ello. Emma se había desvanecido en una salida de nuevo antes de escuchar un poco más claro. Logró captar la casi triste petición de la morena para que abriera los ojos y obligara a su propia voz a cooperar.

No estaba sorprendida de que Regina estuviera allí, pero la expresión de su rostro la detuvo. Sobre todo cuando ella simplemente calló hacia adelante y la abrazó. Aun así, ella no estaba del todo sorprendida. Aprendía más y más sobre Regina todos los días y una cosa que sabía ahora era nunca subestimar la profundidad de sus emociones. Puede que no las muestre como todos los demás, pero Emma ya no podía ser engañada.

Cualquiera que sea la causa exacta de la vulnerabilidad y muestra de afecto, Emma se vio obligada a consolarla. Sostenerla de esta manera al mismo tiempo aliviaba los nervios de la propia Emma y ella encontraba que tal acción se sentía natural. Esta mañana, Emma había dejado la necesidad de controlarse a sí misma. Ahora, ella se estaba entregando al deseo de quedarse. Fue una sensación interesante. Una de la cual Emma se atrevió a pensar que podría acostumbrarse.

"Lo siento." Regina murmuró, pareciendo decidir que ella había mostrado demasiada ternura y que necesitaba recuperarse. Se retiró y se quedó sentada en la cama de Emma, aunque desvió la mirada. Ahora era Emma quien quería evitar que Regina corriera. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un juego fascinante. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para evitar que Regina pensara que de algún modo había demostrado debilidad.

"¿Que pasó?" Ella preguntó, decidiendo cambiar el tema para ser un buen curso de acción. Dejó caer la mano que antes había estado sobre la espalda de Regina, cayó sobre el muslo de la mujer y simplemente la dejó allí. Ella quería el contacto y parecía que Regina no tenía objeciones.

"Bueno, o bien fuiste atacada en el bosque y te golpeaste la cabeza con una roca. O resbalaste y caíste y te golpeaste". Levantó y arqueó una ceja hacia Emma y la rubia pensó seriamente antes de mirar a Regina.

"Vamos con la opción A." Ella asintió levemente, pero luego hizo una mueca ante el movimiento ya que envió una sacudida de dolor a través de su cráneo. Regina sonrió, pero luego, cuando vio la expresión de dolor, frunció el ceño y puso una mano firme sobre el hombro de Emma.

"¿Podrías _por favor_ tener cuidado? Realmente no necesito lidiar con esto de nuevo hoy". Ella dijo en un tono serio, casi suplicante. Emma oyó eso en su voz y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

"Sí ... lo siento". Ella miró hacia abajo y Regina suspiró. Se inclinó sobre Emma, colocando su mano al otro lado de sus piernas y esperó hasta que volvió a llamar su atención.

"No más cruzar la línea". Ella comenzó y Emma asintió con la cabeza. "Hablo en serio. Quiero que me lo prometas, Emma". Ella sostuvo su mirada fijamente y Emma realmente podía ver que lo que había sucedido afectaba a Regina más de lo que ninguna de las dos se daba cuenta.

"Lo prometo." Dijo sinceramente y vio a Regina relajarse un poco más. Ella aspiró profundamente, pero tosió ligeramente. Regina agarró la máscara y la puso de vuelta en la cara de Emma.

"Necesitas mantener eso allí".

"Estoy bien, fue solo una tos". Ella dijo, tirandola hacia abajo de nuevo. "Entonces, ¿cómo llegué aquí?"

"Oh ... uh ... bueno ..." Regina miró hacia afuera y Emma entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿qué pasó?" Ella preguntó de nuevo y Regina dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

"Bueno, tus padres vinieron a hablar con nosotras, pero yo les dije dónde estabas. Tu padre y yo fuimos a la linea y encontramos a Pongo. Él me condujo hacia ti". Hizo una pausa y Emma inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Cruzaste?" Ella preguntó y Regina asintió. "¿Mi papá?" Su voz se elevó mientras pensaba acerca de lo que eso significaría.

"No." Ella aseguró rápidamente.

"Está bien, entonces ... ¿cómo volvimos?" Ella preguntó e inmediatamente vio una mirada casi avergonzada cruzar la cara de Regina.

"Yo ... te cargue de vuelta". Trató de parecer casual, pero los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par.

"¿Tú me _cargaste_?" Preguntó con asombro y Regina realmente se veía un poco tímida al respecto.

"Sí, Emma". Ella miró hacia afuera, pero Emma todavía la miraba asombrada.

"La dura Regina". Ella le dio una gran sonrisa y Regina no pudo evitar regresarle una igual.

"Gracias cariño." La mirada de Emma pareció renovar un poco la confianza en Regina mientras levantaba ligeramente la barbilla. Emma inclinó su cabeza mientras la miraba.

"Gracias por venir a buscarme". Ella dijo suavemente.

"Por supuesto." Regina respondió de la misma manera que lo hizo Emma después de acudir en su ayuda cuando Sidney la atacó. A ella le gustaba ser la protectora esta vez.

"¿Dónde están mis padres?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad.

"Supongo que están aquí en alguna parte. Aparentemente ..." Suspiró. "... Aparentemente, ellos fueron informados de nuestro pequeño plan, y ahora tu madre está enojada. Ella vino a decirnos que ella sabe y la broma se acabó". Ella estudió la expresión de Emma aunque era difícil de leer. Emma frunció el ceño y apartó los ojos, parecía tratar de decidir sus propios sentimientos.

"Bueno ... maldita sea". Dijo rotundamente, definitivamente sin mostrar ninguna preocupación real. Parecían compartir la misma confusión sobre lo que esto significaba ahora.

"Sí ... maldición".

Emma levantó la vista entonces. Simplemente se miraron a los ojos durante un minuto entero, realmente tratando de entender los sentimientos de la otra sin tener que preguntar. Simultáneamente, ambas comenzaron a sonreír y Emma soltó un pequeño bufido antes, para su sorpresa, comenzaron a reírse. Emma ignoró el dolor en su cabeza cuando el sonido melódico de Regina sonó en su habitación. Le encantaba escuchar su risa.

"Entonces, nos vamos a mantener casadas". Ella declaró cuando finalmente se calmaron.

"Supongo que sí." Regina negó con la cabeza, todavía confundida, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Bueno, esta bien entonces." Emma solo siguió mirando a Regina, disfrutando de la sonrisa relajada. La morena tomó la mano que Emma dejó en su regazo y la sostuvo entre las suyas.

Regina notó que Emma se tomaba un tiempo extra para recuperar el aliento después de reír. La morena se había distraído mientras seguía al Dr. Whale a su habitación, recordó que el hombre decía los diferentes problemas con los que podría tener problemas debido a la caída. Su cuerpo entero fue duramente golpeado, aunque su cabeza obviamente era lo peor.

De nuevo, Regina tomó la máscara de Emma y la colocó en su rostro. Y de nuevo, Emma frunció el ceño.

"Estoy _bien_." Ella insistió, quitándola de nuevo. Regina rodó los ojos.

Emma le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mordiéndose los labios con timidez. Regina sintió un poco de consuelo ahora que las cosas estaban como esta mañana, cuando todo había sido tan bueno. Emma estaba bien. Estarían bien.

"Realmente debería ir a recoger a Henry. ¿Crees que estarás bien durante media hora más o menos?" Ella preguntó, pero se sintió más incómoda por dejar a Emma de lo que pensaba. Después de este día, solo quería mantenerla a la vista.

Consideró pedirle a Marco que lo trajera, pero ya le había pedido que mantuviera a Henry más tiempo de lo planeado y sabía que el hombre tenía trabajo que se suponía debía hacer. Su otra opción eran sus abuelos y, mientras ella estaba perdiendo su desdén por el Encantador, su esposa era alguien a la que Regina estaba más cerca de bofetear que de pedirle un favor, realmente prefería ser la que le explicara esta situación a Henry.

"Sí, estaré bien". Ella sonrió.

Regina asintió y soltó su mano, aunque tuvo que admitir que una pequeña parte de ella estaba triste porque Emma no parecía necesitarla. Eso, sin embargo, solo duró un segundo. Porque cuando Regina se levantó para ponerse de pie, Emma instantáneamente extendió la mano y la tomó de nuevo, agarrándola con más fuerza.

"¿Solo media hora?" Ella cuestionó vacilante y Regina se movió para estar aún más cerca, apretando la mano de Emma de nuevo y sonreírle.

"Sí. Lo agarraré y volveremos". Observó a Emma dar otra vez esa tímida sonrisa, mostrando su incomodidad de ser vulnerable frente a alguien. Regina, sin embargo, solo apreciaba que estaba viendo este lado de ella. Fue especial ser la única que podía verlo.

"Bueno."

"¿Puedo traerte algo?" Ella preguntó amablemente. Emma volvió la cabeza, pero luego volvió a estremecerse por el dolor. "¿Aparte de una enfermera para darte algunos medicamentos para el dolor?" Estaba tratando de no preocuparse por dejarla, pero se estaba poniendo más difícil.

"Um ... solo una cosa". Dijo en voz baja y Regina levantó una ceja expectante. Emma no dijo nada más, solo tocó sus labios con su dedo índice.

"Supongo que puedo manejar eso". Ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella cuidadosamente se inclinó sobre Emma y lentamente bajó sus labios hacia los de ella. Fue suave y breve, retrocediendo unos segundos más tarde. Sin embargo, Emma no pareció satisfecha y cuando Regina comenzó a alejarse, ella agarró su camisa y tiró de ella hacia abajo otra vez. Regina la complació nuevamente, presionando otro beso ligeramente más largo en los labios de Emma. Cuando ella terminó, ella se quedó allí y le dio un último pequeño beso.

"Está bien, volveré". Ella retrocedió un paso, pero Emma tiró de ella de nuevo. Regina la fulminó con una mirada falsa, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la terca rubia.

"¿Uno más?" Le sonrió a Regina y la morena odió que esta mujer pudiera afectarla tan fácilmente.

Regina sonrió y se inclinó. Emma alzó la barbilla para encontrarse con Regina, pero luego cuando los labios se acercaron a ella, cambiaron de rumbo. Mientras el beso de Regina se posaba en su frente la morena agarró la máscara de oxígeno y la sostuvo sobre la boca y la nariz de Emma.

"¿Qué?" Emma se quejó, aunque estaba amortiguada por la máscara que Regina aún tenía sobre ella.

"Sé una buena chica y sigue así. Entonces, ¿quizás ese no será tu último beso hoy?" Ella usó la voz paternalista infantil, pero con la herida en la cabeza de Emma, a Regina le pareció aceptable usarla. Podía ver el puchero de Emma a través de la máscara y se obligó a no reírse. "Te veré en menos de treinta minutos". Ella asintió con la cabeza y Emma lo devolvió, presionando sus ojos cerrados ante el dolor que respondía. "Está bien, primero, medicamentos para el dolor". Regina le dijo antes de irse.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta la estación de enfermeras, buscando la que estaba asignada a la habitación de Emma.

"¿Disculpe?" Ella le preguntó a la mujer rubia de pelo corto.

"¿Sí?" Ella respondió algo impacientemente.

"¿Eres la enfermera de Emma?" Ella preguntó y la cansada mujer asintió. "Se despertó y necesita algo para el dolor".

"Está bien, el Doctor tendrá que pedir algo". Ella dijo antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse. Regina extendió la mano y tocó el brazo de la mujer, sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente.

"¿Entonces irás por el Dr. Whale para ella?"

"Tengo otros pacientes, la llamaré cuando mi rotación vuelva a su habitación". Trató de alejarse nuevamente y Regina estaba tan irritada que en realidad se hizo desaparecer y reaparecer directamente frente a la ruda enfermera. Agradeció la mirada completamente sorprendida.

"No estoy segura de cuántos de sus pacientes fueron llevados al hospital _esta mañana_ después de casi morir en el bosque, pero supongo que Emma es la más seria de ellos. Ella necesita ser observada, no dejada al final cuando usted _encuentre_ algo de tiempo ".

"Escuche, señora, estoy ocupada, otros pacientes también merecen atención. La última vez que lo comprobé, la señorita Swan estaba estable ..."

" _Señora_ Swan". Regina dijo al instante, pero luego entrecerró los ojos ante sus propias palabras. Sin embargo, se sacudió y se centró en la enfermera de nuevo. "El Sheriff está solo en su habitación. Y he estado con ella por un tiempo, así que puedo decir con absoluta certeza que usted no tiene idea si ella está estable ahora, porque no ha ido a verla".

"Muy bien señora, voy a ver cómo está". Ella levantó las manos y se giró, pero Regina ya había tenido suficiente hasta este momento.

"Sabes qué, no se moleste. Ya no me siento cómoda con que cuides a mi esposa. Me encargaré del médico". Empujó a la enfermera, y continuó por el pasillo, mirando su reloj y suspirando.

Tardó unos minutos más en encontrar otra enfermera que le informara que Whale estaba con otro paciente, pero que lo enviaría con Emma en el momento en que estuviera fuera. Sin embargo, no podía irse sin saber con certeza si alguien la estaba cuidando. Con los dientes apretados, Regina sacó su teléfono.

Hizo una llamada telefónica rápida a David, aliviada al descubrir que todavía estaba en el hospital. Lo convenció de que la encontrara sola en el piso de arriba, aunque sabía que la esperanza de que Mary Margaret no llegara en algún momento era inútil.

"Oye, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Emma está bien?" Preguntó de inmediato.

"Sí. Se despertó, pero está sufriendo. Su enfermera es completamente incompetente y el Dr. Whale está ocupado".

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?"

"Necesito encontrar a Henry ahora mismo. Quiero ser quien le cuente lo sucedido para que no se preocupe. Pero necesito que vean a Emma y se aseguren de que vengan a traerle algo pronto. Si no lo hacen ... "Ella hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros. "... solo recuérdenles que ella es hija de sus dos más grandes héroes y la esposa del villano más temido. Eso debería ponerlos en movimiento". Dijo rotundamente y David la miró con simpatía excesiva, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Oh, no digas eso, Regina. Mucha gente teme a Rumple más que a ti". Dijo con falsa sinceridad antes de que su rostro lo traicionara y estalló en una sonrisa. Ella lo odiaba entonces por hacerla sonreír cuando estaba preocupada e irritada. Ella negó con la cabeza e ignoró su sonrisa petulante en una victoria personal de hacer sonreír a la mujer con cara de piedra.

"¿Podrías ir a su habitación ahora?" Ella preguntó y él asintió con la cabeza, sofocando una risa. "Ah, y asegúrate de que ella mantenga esa maldita máscara de oxígeno".

"Lo haré, Regina". Tranquilizó, su mirada más genuina ahora.

"Volveré pronto."

* * *

Regina caminaba tan rápido que Henry tuvo que correr para mantenerse a su paso. Todo lo que habían hecho los había retrasado y ahora había pasado casi una hora y Regina estaba tratando de regresar a la habitación de Emma. Había tan tranquilizadora con Henry, que ni siquiera se preocupaba, su madre le daba la impresión de que Emma tenía un simple golpe en la cabeza. Sin embargo, ahora, estaba un poco preocupado.

"Está bien, aquí mismo Henry". Regina sonrió, finalmente viendo la puerta de la habitación privada de Emma. Justo antes de llegar allí, David salió.

"Oye, ahí estás". Les sonrió, extendiendo la mano para apretar el hombro de Henry.

"Perdón por llegar tarde. Gracias por quedarte". Ella trató de pasarlo, pero David se mantuvo en su camino.

"Por supuesto, ella es mi hija".

"¿Emma está bien?" Ella cuestionó, preguntándose por qué los estaba deteniendo.

"Sí." Él respondió de inmediato.

"¿Alguien ha venido a revisarla?"

"Sí." Nuevamente él respondió rápidamente y Regina entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Le dieron algo por su dolor?"

"Oh si." Él enfatizó y ella lo miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué no me estás diciendo?" Ella preguntó escéptica.

"Está bien, bueno, Mary Margaret está ahí, tratando de tener una pequeña charla sobre su situación-"

"¿Está dando una reprimenda a su hija que literalmente acaba de sufrir una lesión en la cabeza?" Preguntó con enojo, pero David no se vio sorprendido.

"Sí, pero no necesitas preocuparte por Emma". Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Regina frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, su enfermera regresó y le dio algunos buenos analgésicos. Algunos analgésicos _realmente_ buenos".

"¿Entonces ella está bien?"

"Está más que bien. Está en la nube nueve ... O al menos en las nubes". Él sonrió y las cejas de Regina se alzaron.

"Ya veo."

"Sí, es Mary Margaret quien está sufriendo en este momento. Emma es ... Emma está ... drogada". Él rió y Regina sonrió.

"Esa es mi chica." Ella dijo y luego se detuvo. Ella no miró a David entonces, en su lugar se aclararó la garganta y puso una mano en el hombro de Henry. "Vamos, Henry". Se volvió y David observó con curiosidad antes de seguirlos.

Caminaron el resto del camino por el pasillo y pudieron escuchar las voces de las mujeres antes de que entraran en la habitación. Ella podría haber sabido lo que estaba pasando en el primer segundo en el que entraron. Mary Margaret estaba de pie junto a la cama de Emma mirando con desaprobación a su hija. Emma, estaba frunciendo el ceño casi cómica, eso era burlón. Regina casi resopló divertida.

Ella debe haber dado alguna indicación de su llegada porque los ojos de Emma se movieron hacia los de ella y al instante, su rostro se iluminó. El profundo ceño fruncido grabado allí se transformó y se extendió en una sonrisa brillante y excitada.

"¡Regina, has vuelto!" Dijo emocionada y la cabeza de Mary Margaret también se dirigió hacia la puerta. Regina la ignoró por el momento y se acercó a la rubia.

"Lo siento cariño, nos llevó más tiempo de lo esperado". Ella sonrió y Emma siguió dándole una sonrisa tonta.

"Está bien. Papá me ha estado diciendo chistes realmente divertidos". Ella soltó una risita y David entró, sonriéndole también.

"¿Ah sí?" Regina cuestionó y David negó con la cabeza.

"No. No son bromas divertidas. Fueron bromas estúpidas. Se ríe de todo".

"¡No, no lo hago!" Emma se opuso y trató muy duro de volver a fruncir el ceño. Sin embargo, su labio tembló y ella comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

"Mira." David le dijo a Regina y caminó para sentarse en el borde de la cama de Emma. "¿Cómo llamas un fideo falso?" Él preguntó y Emma se encogió de hombros. "Un impasta". Dijo y Emma estalló en un ataque de risa. Continuó un minuto más y Henry corrió a sentarse en su cama también.

"Hola Emma".

"¡Hola Henry!" Ella dijo emocionada.

"¿Cómo llamas a un pescado sin ojos?" Él preguntó y Emma comenzó a reír de nuevo.

"No sé, ¿cómo?" Ella se inclinó hacia delante, emocionada por la respuesta.

"Fsssshhhh". Él se rió entre dientes cuando Emma cayó hacia adelante en su risa.

Tanto Regina como David estaban sacudiendo sus cabezas en la escena. Regina estaba tratando de no sonreír, pero se estaba dejando llevar rápidamente. Emma siguió riendo mientras caía hacia atrás, dejando que su cabeza rebotara en la almohada. Regina se estremeció ligeramente antes de extender la mano y deslizar su mano detrás del cuello de Emma, justo debajo del grueso vendaje.

"Cuidado." Ella regañó y Emma hizo un pequeño puchero infantil.

"Lo siento." Ella comenzó a sonreír nuevamente y Regina, una vez más, simplemente no podía estar irritada con ella.

Tiró suavemente del cuello de Emma hasta que se inclinó hacia delante y Regina miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no había hecho ningún daño. Cuando ella confirmó que no había sangre nueva, se volvió y levantó la vista para ver a los ojos escépticos de Mary Margaret sobre ella otra vez. Aquel gesto en verdad estaba envejeciendo.

"Bueno ... gracias a los dos por quedarse hasta nuestro regreso". Dijo despectivamente, mirando a Mary Margaret de una manera que esperaba que la hiciera sentir incómoda. Esa parte parecía estar funcionando, aunque parecía que no lo suficiente.

"Sí, estoy contenta de que Emma esté bien". Le sonrió a Emma y la rubia bajó la cabeza para sonreír también.

"Gracias, mamá". Parecía tan feliz como podía mientras miraba a su familia.

"Y estoy muy contenta de que todos podamos estar aquí para discutir-"

"Detente." Regina la miró con dureza y David estaba de pie, sintiendo que la pelea se acercaba. "Henry, ¿puedes sentarte con Emma unos minutos mientras tus abuelos y yo salimos?"

"Uh, seguro". Levantó la vista e intentó ignorar la tensión en la habitación.

Regina asintió y comenzó a retroceder, pero cuando su mano se deslizó del hombro de Emma, la rubia la agarró y frunció el ceño.

"¿Te estas yendo?" Ella preguntó en voz baja. Regina podía sentir una sensación tan interesante de ella. El estado de ánimo de Emma se vio altamente afectado por las drogas en este momento y de repente estaba muy triste por la posibilidad de que Regina se fuera de nuevo.

"Estaré justo afuera de esa puerta". Ella se volvió y señaló. "Solo por un minuto." Ella la tranquilizó y pudo verla calmarse. "Henry, ¿por qué no le cuentas a Emma algunas de esas bromas?"

"¡Bueno!" Sonrió mientras se deslizaba más cerca de Emma y la rubia sonreía una vez más. Regina le dio a la mano de la rubia un ligero apretón antes de soltarla y salir por la puerta.

Ella no miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que la siguieran, solo lo esperaba. Salió al pasillo y esperó a que los otros dos se unieran a ella y, una vez que lo hicieron, miró a Emma por última vez y cerró la puerta.

"Si Emma no tuviera el vendaje blanco grande, honestamente no sabría quién sufrió una lesión en la cabeza". Sus ojos se clavaron en la otra mujer. David rodó los ojos pero no brindó ayuda a ninguno de los lados.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso exactamente?" Mary Margaret desafió. Regina sacudió su cabeza incrédula mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Significa que _debes_ tener un daño cerebral para tratar de darle un sermón en este momento. Tu hija está acostada en una cama de hospital. Entiendo que no la viste cuando estaba tan fría que estaba casi azul y cubierta de sangre, pero confío en que puedes ver claramente el estado en el que se encuentra ahora, ¿verdad?

" _Sí_ , Regina. Puedo _verla_ -"

"Entonces, ¿por qué demonios has decidido que es apropiado hablar con ella ahora?" Ella interrumpió mientras perdía la calma. Ya se sentía demasiado protectora de Emma, pero el hecho de que era su enemigo personal la que amenazaba la salud emocional de su esposa hizo que la ira de Regina se disparara.

Mary Margaret claramente estaba enojada y estaba lista para responder. David, sin embargo, era más que consciente del borde en el que estaban parados y entró, literalmente, entre ellas.

"De acuerdo, ustedes dos dan un paso atrás". Levantó las manos y ambas mujeres miraron, aunque ninguna interrumpió. Miró a Regina primero. "Creo que en este momento, ambos tenemos muchas preguntas. Ambos nos preguntamos qué está pasando y tenemos dificultades para ignorarlo". Hizo una pausa y Regina abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, se volvió y miró a su esposa. "Pero Regina tiene razón. Emma necesita descansar y tiempo para recuperarse. En este momento, no está remotamente en el estado de ánimo de tener una conversación seria". Retrocedió un poco y miró a las dos. "¿Podemos aceptar dejarlo pasar por ahora? Y una vez que hayamos tenido tiempo para recuperarnos, nos sentaremos y tendremos una conversación real y tranquila". Se detuvo y las miró.

Regina estaba apretando los dientes ahora mismo. Le tomó bastante no abofetear a la otra mujer. Mary Margaret no tenía derecho a exigir una explicación ahora o más tarde. El hecho de que las estaba acosando a ambos después de un día tan intenso era completamente inapropiado e inaceptable. Ella necesitaba una buena bofetada. Posiblemente algo con sabor a manzana envenenada ... pero no sería malo ... muy malo ... Al menos así es como todos los demás lo verían.

"Está bien." Mary Margaret habló primero. Ella no admitiría haber escuchado a los dos explicar que la condición de Emma la hacía sentir un poco culpable. Sin embargo, la culpa apenas superaba la frustración de sentirse engañada y no saber la explicación.

"¡Mamá!"

Antes de que Regina pudiera responder, oyó a Henry gritar. Su concentración se centró al cien por cien y Regina hizo abrir la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella corrió a la habitación y al instante vio lo que estaba mal antes de que Henry elaborara.

"Ella sigue tratando de levantarse". Henry dijo con sus manos sobre los hombros de Emma. Emma tenía sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama y miraba con los ojos abiertos a Regina.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Regina preguntó mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos y tomó el lugar de Henry.

"¿Estás bien?" La pregunta de Emma y su voz preocupada echaron a Regina y la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué? Sí, ¿por qué?" Ella sacudió su cabeza. David y Mary Margaret estaban igual de confundidos.

"Estas molesta." Ella dijo y las facciones de Regina se relajaron mientras entendía.

"No, cariño, estoy bien". Pasó una mano por el hombro de Emma. La mujer más joven no parecía completamente convencida mientras miraba a Regina y sus padres, pero tener a la morena allí y la sensación tranquilizadora de su mano la calmaban otra vez.

"¿Pueden las dos realmente sentir todo?" Mary Margaret preguntó genuinamente, observando la interacción entre las otras dos con curiosidad. Regina apartó sus ojos de la rubia preocupada para mirar en su dirección.

"Si el sentimiento es lo suficientemente intenso. Aunque con nosotros, eso significa en la mayoría de los casos". Ella admitió con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

"Huh". Ella respondió y Regina solo miró a Emma, sin sentir necesidad de continuar una conversación.

"De acuerdo, vuelve a la cama". Ella ordenó, señalando con su mano libre. Emma miró hacia atrás, pero luego le hizo una pequeña mueca a Regina. La morena suspiró. "Todo está bien, Emma. Pero debes recostarte, ¿de acuerdo?" Habló lenta y amablemente, aún frotando suavemente una mano sobre sus hombros.

"¿Te quedarás?" Ella preguntó.

Regina honestamente no estaba segura de cómo se sentía con respecto a esos analgésicos en este momento. Por un lado, obviamente estaban alterando el estado de ánimo de Emma con tanta severidad que Regina estaba preocupada por dejarla fuera de vista incluso por un segundo. Por otro lado, pusieron sus sentimientos claramente a la vista y, por primera vez, no tuvo que separar a Emma para entender perfectamente lo que quería o necesitaba.

"Lo haré ... si te vuelves a meter en esa cama". Ella fanfarroneó, sin ninguna intención de ir a ninguna parte sin importarlo que hiciera.

"Bien." Emma murmuró. Regina escondió una sonrisa petulante mientras tiraba de la manta hacia atrás y Emma volvía a su lugar. Ella apenas reprimió el _buena chica_ que casi se le escapó de los labios.

"¿Qué tan tarde planeas quedarte?" David le preguntó a Regina. La mujer miró a Emma antes de mirar a Henry y luego a David. Ella sostuvo una mirada comprensiva con él y David asintió, mirando a Henry. "Oye chico, ¿quieres pasar el rato esta noche? Tal vez podamos acampar afuera". Él sonrió y Henry se encogió de hombros.

"Si seguro." Suspiró, mirando a sus padres. "¿Vas a estar bien, Emma?" Preguntó genuinamente, mirando un poco preocupado mientras Emma seguía moviendo la cabeza lentamente.

"Diablos, chico. Tengo a mi mujer, estoy lista para irme". Ella sonrió, extendiendo la mano hacia la cintura de Regina y tirando de su cuerpo contra el de ella. Todos en la sala alzaron sus cejas con sorpresa, pero la rubia estaba completamente ajena a ellos. Regina apoyó la mano en el hombro de Emma de nuevo, tratando de actuar de forma casual y no enfocarse ni en la mirada de sus suegros ni en el calor que le llenaba al sentir el brazo de Emma alrededor de ella.

"Bueno." Henry se sacudió de sus propios pensamientos con respecto a sus madres y saltó de la cama. Él se adelantó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las dos, dándoles un abrazo de tres. Cuando dio un paso atrás, Mary Margaret caminó hacia el otro lado de la cama y dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Emma.

"Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella sonrió y Emma le sonrió alegremente.

"Está bien, adiós mamá". Se volvió y miró a su padre. "Adiós papá."

"Adiós cariño. Duerme bien". Sonrió al darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta, echando de menos el ceño fruncido de Emma. Regina no pensó y cuando los otros tres salieron y la puerta se cerró, se volvió para mirar a Emma a la cara.

"¿De qué se trata?"

"¿Podemos ir a casa?" Preguntó preocupada y Regina trató de darle sentido al cambio de humor.

"Tienes que quedarte aquí esta noche. Tuviste un gran accidente hoy, tienen que asegurarse de que todo esté bien". Su pulgar le acariciaba el brazo, pero Emma aún parecía inquieta. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?"

"No quiero dormir aquí". Solo le llevo un minuto a Regina entender y cuando lo hizo, se sentó en la cama de Emma y la miró.

"Voy a estar aquí contigo. Estarás bien". Ella tranquilizó, tratando de calmarla una vez más con un suave movimiento de la mano en su pierna.

Se preguntó si Emma incluso tendría su pesadilla esta noche, con los medicamentos en su sistema, y también se preguntó si solo dormir en el hospital lo provocaría. Ella pensó que era más, la sensación de estar en un nuevo hogar, estar con una nueva familia, eso los causó. Pero no lo habían discutido lo suficiente como para saberlo con certeza.

"¿No me dejarás?" Nuevamente su tono era muy aprensivo y Regina solo quería consolarla.

"No te dejaré, Emma. Lo prometo". Sus palabras instantáneamente calmaron a Emma y Regina sintió curiosidad por cuánto tiempo durarían los medicamentos y Emma tendría estos cambios de humor. Lo extraño es que parte de Regina quería que durara un poco más.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que realmente se había sentido necesitada. Ya que ella tenía a alguien que la necesitaba para protegerlos. Aparte de Henry, que pasó tanto tiempo sin dejarla cerca de él, solo cambiando realmente desde Neverland, Regina no había sentido que su presencia fuera siquiera deseada por otra. Tener a Emma mirándola como si se desmoronara si no se quedaba con ella, hacía que Regina se sintiera especial. Incluso si fue influenciado por las drogas e incluso si salió de una manera casi infantil.

"¿Dormirás aquí?" Emma preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. Regina la miró confundida.

"Sí, querida, te dije que me quedaría".

"No, quiero decir _aquí_ ". Ella dijo y tocó el espacio justo al lado de ella. "Duerme conmigo." Ella tiró de la mano de Regina, dándole esa sonrisa tonta de nuevo.

"¿Recuerdas lo tímida que eras esta mañana?" Regina preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Nah me golpearon en la cabeza". Emma comenzó a reírse y su cabeza volvió a colgarse. Regina puso los ojos en blanco, pero estaba más que divertida. "¡Por favor, Gina!" Ella hizo un puchero.

"No me llamaste Gina". Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Corrección, _no puedes_ llamarme Gina". Ella miró severamente a Emma.

"Oye, ahora tenemos un trato. Y dijiste que no podía usar nombres de comida, así que no tengo muchas opciones".

"Si quieres que duerma contigo, entonces no más Gina".

"No es justo." Aumentó su puchero y Regina le dio una palmadita condescendiente antes de ponerse de pie para quitarse la chaqueta y los tacones. Se dio cuenta de que tan fuera de su carácter estaba ella, pero cuidar a Emma hizo que su comportamiento cambiara sin su consentimiento. "Creo que te gusta". Emma comenzó de nuevo mientras dejaba espacio para Regina.

"No." Ahora Regina sonaba infantil cuando se dejó caer en la cama, ahora al lado de Emma. Emma sonrió feliz mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Regina, instalándose en la cama más cómodamente.

"Creo que sí. Pero está bien. Realmente me gusta cuando accidentalmente me llamas cariño". Sus ojos se cerraron al unir su brazo con el de Regina y se acurrucó más cerca. Regina la observó por un momento, sorprendida.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí. Porque no llamas a nadie más. Me hace sentir especial". Ella dijo y Regina le sonrió.

"Bueno, entonces ... buenas noches, cariño". Podía ver que Emma ya se estaba desmayando, pero vio la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso a Emma en la frente.

"Hermosa noche".

A pesar de que comenzaron el día en páginas completamente diferentes con respecto a sus sentimientos, lo terminaron sintiendo una calidez reconfortante difundirse a través de ellas y se quedaron dormidos con sonrisas en sus caras.

* * *

 _ **Entrega 19 realizada, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :3 , nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría, sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos._** _ **  
**_

* * *

 _"Tenemos que conseguir que esto ... esto ... ¡esto sea anulado!" Mary Margaret dio un paso hacia ellos, pero Regina la hizo retroceder._

 _"Sabía que intentarías eso. Siempre tomando mis finales felices. Bueno, esta vez no, estamos mágicamente atadas. ¡Ahora no puedes arrebatármela!" Ella sonrió triunfante._

 _"¡Hicimos magia! ¿Ves que ni siquiera puedes quitar los anillos, ¿no es algo loco?" Los ojos de Emma estaban muy abiertos y emocionados mientras levantaba su mano._

 _"Emma, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Acabamos de hablar sobre las consecuencias!" Trató de resistir, pero no pudo, y agarró la mano de Emma, confirmando que el anillo no sedería._

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¡Acabamos de hablar de que obtener mi final feliz! ¡Así que ya tengo uno! Tengo a Regina". Se inclinó y le dio un beso a la mejilla sonriente de Regina. Ambos padres quedaron aturdidos._

 _"Y yo tengo el mío". Regina se volvió y atrapó dulcemente los labios de Emma. Colocó su mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza y le dio unos cuantos besos más antes de parar._

 _"Dios, sabes tan bien". Los ojos de Emma estaban oscuros mientras miraba hambrientamente a Regina. Regina solo le sonrió perversamente, deslizando su mano para agarrar la camisa de Emma y mantenerla cerca._

 _"Está bien, suficiente". Mary Margaret no podía tomar más de esta escena. "Emma, ¿puedes venir a hablar conmigo por un minuto? ... En privado"._

 _"Uf ..." Emma comenzó dramáticamente. "Bien." Ella dejó caer su brazo y se movió para caminar hacia adelante. Mary Margaret vio aquella expresión asustada en el rostro de Regina antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan y tensara todo su cuerpo, finalmente atrajo a Emma de nuevo hacia ella._

 _"No." Ella estaba mirando a la madre de su nueva esposa, dándole una mirada que era todo un reto. La mandíbula de Mary Margaret se abrió mientras la otra mujer rodeaba a su hija con un brazo posesivamente. "Es nuestra noche de bodas. No puedes separarnos"._

 _"Sí, mamá, ¿podemos hablar mañana? Realmente tenemos que llegar a la suite de luna de miel". Ella movió las cejas y se acomodó para pasar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Regina otra vez._

 _"Oh Dios mío." Mary Margaret y David parecían un poco mareados al pensarlo._

 _"Sí, hablemos mañana". Regina deliberadamente hizo contacto visual con Mary Margaret antes de agarrar la barbilla de Emma y juntar sus bocas._

 _Hubo otros segundos cuando Regina comenzó a besar a Emma que dejó que sus ojos permanecieran fijos en los de Mary Margaret. Solo un pequeño momento, pero ella estaba enfatizando y dejando claro a Mary Margaret tomar en cuenta su creciente intoxicación. En lugar de eso, apartó la vista e intentó controlar su ira contra la mujer que intentaba reclamar a su pequeña._

 _"Esta bien, vámonos." Emma le sonrió a Regina mientras se retiraba. Agarró la mano de Regina y miró a la de sus padres. "Los veo mañana." Se fue sin ningún cuidado en el mundo, tirando de su nueva esposa, ajena a la sonrisa triunfal que la otra mujer le dirigía a sus padres._

Mary Margaret se sintió un poco culpable. Le prometió a David que simplemente dejaría todo el tema por la paz, pero ver la manera en que Regina actuó con Emma en el hospital la devolvió a la noche de su boda. La sobreprotección empujó a la posesividad y Mary Margaret simplemente no pudo ignorarlo.

No podía entender cuál era el papel de Regina y eso era parte de su frustración. Sabía que Regina tomaría cualquier oportunidad para castigarla y aunque sabía que su boda probablemente era un verdadero error de borrachos ahora parecía que tal vez la mujer estaba recibiendo otra forma de venganza. Mary Margaret no dejaría que Regina usara a Emma ni por un segundo. Con su pasado, sería una tontería no sospecharlo al menos.

Sabía que debían haber sido al menos un poco cuidadosos cuando le dijo que conocía su plan. Regina no lo negó por un segundo, solo tratando de alejar la conversación. Mary Margaret estaba tratando de descubrir qué hacer y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con su hija antes de que Regina pudiera hundir sus garras en algo más profundo.

Ella pudo ver cómo hacer salir a la mujer y así obtener la oportunidad de recuperar a su hija. Mary Margaret simplemente no podía confiar en ella no después de todos estos años en los que Regina había volteado las cosas a su favor. No creía que debía culparse por poner a su hija primero. Que fue lo que ella decidió que estaba haciendo mientras llamaba a su trabajo para pasar el día con Emma.

Supuso que Regina necesitaba ir a la oficina y simplemente declararía que estaría con Emma por el momento. Estaba cansada de dejar que Regina dictara el tiempo que pasaba con Emma. Necesitaba darse cuenta de que Emma no era su posesión y mucho menos que podía ser utilizada en su contra. Ella era la madre de Emma y, pase lo que pase, Regina tenía que aceptar eso.

Ella marchó a través del hospital con confianza, habiéndose convencido de esto desde que se fueron el día anterior, cuando David y Henry partieron en busca de un vínculo masculino. Hizo una parada con el Dr. Whale para obtener su propia actualización sobre el estado de su hija antes de doblar la esquina y dirigirse a la habitación de Emma. Consideró tocar, pero no quería despertar a Emma si estaba durmiendo. Cuando abrió la puerta, su único alivio fue que no había despertado a su hija.

Ella veía dentro de la habitación de Emma cuando vio aquella imagen. Ese pensamiento que tenía sobre las garras de Regina en Emma casi parecía literal por un segundo. Porque, por supuesto, lo primero que notó Mary Margaret fue cómo Regina, quien dormía, tenía sus brazos alrededor de Emma y sus manos agarraban el material de su bata de hospital. Era una visión confusa para Mary Margaret y no pudo evitar sentirse enojada de nuevo por lo desconcertante que podría ser para su hija si es que Regina realmente la estuviera usando.

Ella captó la expresión de Emma y su preocupación creció. Escudriñaba la cara de la rubia, los rasgos duros de Snow y su ceño fruncido se acentuaban aún más mientras miraba. Sus propias cejas se levantaron cuando vio el rostro de Emma relajarse más y su cuerpo se juntó más a Regina, su cabeza sobre el hombro se hundió aún más en el cuello de Regina.

Todavía estaba en la esquina de la habitación y sabía que no había emitido ningún sonido. Pero entonces, cuando la cara de Emma mostraba esa expresión de dolor, los ojos de Regina comenzaron a abrirse. Mary Margaret no se movió y parecía que Regina no la había notado desde su posición. Sobre todo porque la atención de Regina se centró al instante en Emma. Mary Margaret miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Regina se inclinaba hacia atrás y retiraba una mano para rozar la frente y la mejilla de Emma. Cuando esas líneas duras comenzaron a suavizarse, Mary Margaret casi se relajó. Eso fue hasta que vio las tenues volutas de bruma púrpura saliendo de los dedos de Regina y ella reaccionó al instante.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con ella?" Ella siseó, no en voz alta, sino con la suficiente ira como para darse cuenta.

Regina se estremeció, claramente muy sorprendida, sin haber notado la presencia de otra persona en la habitación. Echó un vistazo por una fracción de segundo antes de mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Emma no se había despertado del estallido. Afortunadamente, no solo parecía estar completamente dormida, sino que el toque de Regina parecía hacer el trabajo de calmarla y Emma parecía relajada de nuevo.

Entonces Regina se volvió hacia la invitada inoportuna en la habitación. Su ira era clara en su rostro, pero luego, para sorpresa de Mary Margaret, pareció respirar profundamente y obligarse a calmarse. Confundió a la mujer más joven hasta que recordó el incidente de ayer. Emma había notado la ira de Regina de inmediato y reaccionó. Si Regina pudo despertar con lo que fuera que molestara a Emma en el sueño, seguramente su hija se despertaría si su esposa se enojara.

Regina realmente parecía maltrecha por un momento. Miró entre ellas y cualquier otra persona habría visto cuánto le costaba dejar su posición actual. Mary Margaret estaba demasiado preocupada con su confusión y escepticismo para ver eso. Regina suspiró cuando tomó su decisión.

Levantó con cuidado el brazo de Emma que se había colado sobre su cintura en algún momento, y lo colocó en el espacio que Regina estaba creando entre ellas cuando comenzó a alejarse. Se las arregló para sacar a Emma de encima con cuidado de que no se moviera cuando se quitara. Regina bajó de la cama y luego se volvió para acomodar las mantas alrededor de Emma para reemplazar el calor que ella le quitaba.

Ignoró por completo a Mary Margaret mientras se miraba en el espejo dentro del baño adjunto a la habitación de Emma. Estaba un poco sorprendida por su propia mirada agotada, pero se recuperó luego. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, fue remendada con una falda negra abotonada y con un cabello perfectamente arreglado. Satisfecha, miró solo a Emma, antes de marchar directamente hacia la puerta y entrar al pasillo. Igual que ayer, ella esperaba ser seguida y así fue.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella?" Mary Margaret volvió a preguntar al segundo que estaba enfrente de Regina. Regina la miró con dureza cuando tendió la mano para cerrar la puerta.

"La estaba _ayudando_ ".

"Estabas usando magia sobre ella. ¿Por qué?" Era imprudente utilizar su tono acusador en una mujer que estaba tan cansada como Regina en ese momento.

"Aunque creo que esto _no_ es de tu incumbencia, tampoco estoy de humor para tratar con tus acusaciones. Por lo tanto, si tienes saberlo, los medicamentos que le dieron a Emma provocaron sueños vívidos, menos agradables". Ella evitó describir eso más allá. Había aprendido por las malas, que las pesadillas de Emma eran un asunto privado que no podía compartirse con nadie más. Ella no rompería esa confianza nuevamente. Anoche, sin embargo, era una situación ligeramente diferente y sabía que aún no había cruzado la línea. "Hemos estado despiertas toda la noche, pero creo que logré descubrir cómo calmarla para que detenga los sueños y controle mejor el dolor".

Claramente, Mary Margaret no había esperado esa explicación y estaba dividida entre la preocupación por su hija y la confusión causada por la mujer que tenía delante. Regina obviamente estaba agotada y vio cómo la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Emma había respondido de inmediato al contacto de Regina. Se sentía tan incómoda al ver a la mujer usar magia con su hija.

"Bueno, ¿está bien ahora?"

"Por el momento." Ella miró hacia afuera y se llevó la mano a la boca. Mary Margaret se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no bostezar y pensó en cuán humana se veía allí.

"Deberías ir a descansar un poco, Regina". Ella comenzó y vio que los ojos de la mujer se clavaban en los de ella. "Me quedaré con Emma".

"¿No deberías estar en la escuela?"

"Llamé para poder estar con mi hija. Asumí que necesitabas estar en la oficina y de esta manera, Emma tendrá con quien quedarse". Ella mantuvo su tono ligero, sabiendo que si seguía desafiando a Regina en este momento probablemente se negaría e insistiría en mantenerse con Emma, simplemente para molestarla. De nuevo, Regina parecía en conflicto.

"Solo necesito lidiar con algunas reuniones. Todo lo demás puedo hacerlo desde aquí". Dijo en un tono que transmitía su incomodidad al irse, pero también dijo que realmente necesitaba salir un poco.

"Eso suena bien-"

"Además, el Dr. Whale dijo que debería ser dada de alta esta noche si todo va bien".

"Eso es genial-"

"Pero no quiero que se despierte después de que me haya ido". Continuó distraídamente, sin hablar realmente con Mary Margaret.

No quería dejarla en absoluto, pero si volvía a interrumpir el trabajo esta semana, solo las lastimaría aún más. Si iba a tener a Emma de regreso a casa otra vez esta noche, entonces ella querría trabajar desde casa mañana, lo que significaba que tenía que completar sus deberes de oficina cuando pudiera. Que era hoy. Pero tampoco quería que Emma se despertara sola. Incluso si Mary Margaret estuviera allí, después de la noche que pasaron juntas en todas las pesadillas inducidas por las drogas, con Regina sosteniéndola y calmándola para que durmiera, no querría que se sintiera sola ni por un segundo. Especialmente después de que ella lo hizo una vez.

Justo en el medio de la noche, Regina había ido a buscar al médico de turno para ver qué otras opciones tenían. Regina estaba preocupada pues Emma estaba sufriendo, pero obviamente no quería darle más medicamentos si iban a atormentar la mente de Emma con tanta severidad. Ella pensó que el doctor podría tener algo más leve.

Pero, por supuesto, durante su búsqueda del hombre, Emma se había despertado y aunque su pesadilla no era la más grave, estaba desorientada y confundida por los medicamentos. El sueño la tenía nerviosa, pero estar en la habitación oscura completamente sola, y drogada por los analgésicos la había hecho entrar en pánico.

Afortunadamente para Regina, ella se aprovechó de los sentimientos de Emma y corrió a la primera señal de problemas. Cuando ella entró en la habitación de Emma, la mujer ya estaba fuera de la cama e intentaba aclarar su mente lo suficiente como para caminar recta. Lo cual no pudo manejar del todo.

 _"Whoa Emma, espera". Alargó la mano al ver que Emma estaba a un paso de quitarse accidentalmente la intravenosa de la mano. Regina puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Emma y la llevó un paso atrás antes de mirarla._

 _"Yo ... lo siento". Emma negó con la cabeza, moviendo una mano para presionarla contra su sien._

 _"Está bien. Estás bien, estoy aquí ahora". Frotó arriba y abajo de la parte superior de los brazos unas cuantas veces. "¿Como te sientes?"_

 _"No lo sé." Emma dijo en voz baja, su mano frotando sus ojos ahora._

 _"Vamos, volvamos a acostarnos, ¿está bien?" Trató de llevar a Emma hacia la cama, pero se resistió._

 _"No, no quiero dormir. Por favor". Levantó la mirada suplicante y Regina levantó su mano a la mejilla de Emma. Estaba a punto de ceder cuando tuvo otro pensamiento._

 _"Tengo una idea que podría ayudar, pero tienes que relajarte. Estaré contigo, estarás bien". Tranquilizó, intentando conducirla de nuevo. Esta vez, Emma se dejó hacer._  
 _  
"Bueno."_

Fue después de que se hubieron acomodado de nuevo, que Regina había intentado usar la magia. Solo pequeñas cantidades. Realmente no se estaba curando, porque todavía no podía saber exactamente qué estaba sucediendo internamente como para controlar su magia adecuadamente y poder ayudarla. Todavía estaba demasiado preocupada por lastimarla. Pero lo que podía hacer era trabajar más en el aspecto calmante, aliviando parte de su dolor y relajándola lo suficiente como para dormir. No era una solución permanente y Regina había tenido que intentarlo varias veces más cuando podía sentir que se ponía nerviosa otra vez, pero era mejor que nada.

Regina regresó a la habitación de Emma y se sentó en su cama para mirarla. Mary Margaret entró detrás de ella, pero aún se mantenía en silencio en un intento de no causar problemas. Podía ver que Regina estaba inquieta por irse y sabía que enfadarla arruinaría su plan.

Regina vio a Emma moverse de la manera cuando estaba justo entre el sueño y el verdadero mundo de la vigilia. No se dio cuenta de que Emma podía sentirla. Tanto su inquietud como su simple presencia afectaron a la rubia y su cuerpo respondía. Regina comenzó a sonreír a Emma mientras sus ojos se abrían.

"Oye." Emma comenzó en silencio y aunque era una palabra, Regina podía notar la diferencia entre ayer y la noche anterior.

"Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?" Sabía que había preguntado esto una docena de veces, pero esperaba que la respuesta mejorara.

"Mejor. Solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza".

"De acuerdo, espera". Ella levantó su mano y rozó sus dedos sobre la frente de Emma otra vez. Y de nuevo, finas volutas de magia viajaron de Regina a Emma. Los ojos de Emma se cerraron por unos segundos hasta que Regina terminó y luego la rubia le sonrió.

"Eso es increíble." Ella dijo y Regina dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Mejor?"

" _Mucho_ mejor." Ella dijo maravillada, luchando contra la tentación de alcanzar su cabeza otra vez. En cambio, colocó su brazo sobre el regazo de Regina, todavía sonriéndole. "Gracias."

Estaba tan borrosa el día anterior como la noche, pero sabía sin lugar a dudas que Regina había estado con ella todo el tiempo, y no pudo evitar la oleada automática de calor con la mujer tan cerca de ella. Puede que aún haya sido un poco tímida si ella no hubiera golpeado su cabeza contra una roca ayer. Por alguna razón su mente simplemente no podía concentrarse en su miedo habitual en este momento.

"De nada." Regina mantuvo sus ojos en Emma, perdiéndose un poco en su sonrisa de alivio y frescura. Había sido una noche larga y dura, pero Emma parecía mucho mejor ahora.

"¿Así que me llevarás a casa o qué?" Emma sonrió levemente y Regina repentinamente comenzó a repensar sus planes. Probablemente podría convencer al médico para que le permitiera llevar a Emma ahora ¿verdad? Ella podría hacer que él la dejara-

"En realidad cariño, el Dr. Whale dijo que quieren verte por el resto del día". La voz de Mary Margaret inmediatamente tensó todos los músculos en la espalda de Regina. Emma incluso se estremeció un poco, teniendo toda su atención en Regina y sin una pista de que estaba allí. Regina casi encontró humor en el hecho de que ella había hecho el mismo movimiento sorprendente dos veces.

"¿Mamá?" Ella dijo, estirándose ligeramente para mirar a Regina. Ella notó la expresión endurecida de su esposa.

"Sí, cariño, estoy aquí". Ella se acercó y le sonrió a su hija aún ligeramente confundida.

"Puedo hablar con el Dr. Whale". Regina comenzó, odiando que su momento fuera destrozado por esta mujer otra vez.

"Pero tienes reuniones ¿cierto?" De nuevo, su voz solo enfadó a Regina al instante, su mandíbula se crispó cuando apretó los dientes. Emma lo notó y apoyó su mano en la pierna de Regina, ahora haciendo su propio calmante.

"Está bien si tienes que ir". Sabía cuán dependiente había estado de Regina en las últimas veinticuatro horas, no tenía ninguna justificación para retenerla ahora. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de que se fuera un poco. Era extraño sentirse tan fuerte, pero aún no podía concentrarse en su incomodidad habitual en esta área.

Regina miró hacia fuera, atrapada entre su irritación hacia Mary Margaret y su frustración de que realmente necesitaba asistir a sus deberes de alcalde. Sabía que todavía había demasiados en su oficina esperando una excusa para hacerla renunciar a su puesto. Si ella no fuera alcalde, Regina no sabía lo que haría. Se sentía rara por lo mucho que quería quedarse aquí con Emma, pero luego de casi perderla, su perspectiva cambió y tampoco podía concentrarse en su incomodidad habitual en esta área.

"Serán solo un par de horas". Ella finalmente concedió, aunque a regañadientes. Emma le sonrió antes de mirar a su madre otra vez.

"Oye, mamá, ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua?"

"Por supuesto, ya vuelvo". Dijo en un tono alegre, obviamente cosas felices estaban saliendo para ella. Cuando se volvió y salió de la habitación, Regina miró a Emma.

"Podría haberte conjurado un vaso de agua, cariño".

"No quería agua". Ella sonrió.

"¿Ah, y qué es lo que querías?" Ella fingió confusión, aunque era difícil no responder a la sonrisa coqueta frente a ella.

Emma repitió su movimiento ayer y golpeó con el dedo sus labios. Regina se inclinó hacia adelante, pero se detuvo justo en frente de ella.

"Ese golpe en la cabeza seguramente ha cambiado tu actitud". Ella reflexionó y Emma rodó los ojos.

"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que te volveré a irritar mañana."

"Estoy segura." Ella sonrió y Emma le dio un suave golpe en la pierna.

"Ven acá." Intentó sonar dominante, pero vestida con una bata de hospital con la cabeza medio envuelta, la hacía parecer más una niña exigente.

"Fue un buen intento, Emma". Ella dijo en un tono condescendiente. "Tratando de parecer el jefe". Ella rió un poco ante la expresión ofendida de Emma. Pero entonces Emma levantó su barbilla y la miró.

"Yo fui el jefe la otra noche". Ella inclinó la cabeza, sintiendo que había levantado una pierna, pero Regina le dio una sonrisa condescendiente.

"Porque te dejo". Ella sostuvo su sonrisa cuando Emma se quedó boquiabierta.

"Oye, estaba en la cima". Ella inclinó su rostro un poco más cerca de Regina.

"Es posible que haya estado _en_ la cima ..." Ella comenzó antes de inclinarse hasta que sus labios rozaron el caparazón de la oreja de Emma. "... Pero yo soy _la_ cima". Dio un prolongado beso en el espacio debajo de la oreja de Emma, con la sensación positiva que solo sentía al menor escalofrío que recorria a la rubia. Cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, sonrió ante el intento de Emma de fulminarla con la mirada.

"Ya veremos." Emma desafió débilmente, mirando hacia fuera con una expresión petulante de nuevo.

"Si, lo haremos." Bajó el tono y cuando Emma volvió a mirar hacia arriba, Regina gentil pero firmemente le agarró la barbilla antes de juntar sus labios.

Emma trató de mantener sus pensamientos sobre ella, pero los labios de Regina siempre tenían la capacidad de consumirla instantáneamente y olvidó su molestia por completo. Incluso permitió que la morena metiera su lengua en su boca sin obstáculos y Regina tuvo el control del beso al instante.

Regina no lo prolongó demasiado tiempo, no tenía ganas de tratar con Mary Margaret en este momento. Con gran oposición comenzó a romper el beso. Sin embargo, hizo una pausa para dejar que su lengua se deslizara sobre el labio inferior de Emma en su camino de salida. Cuando se retiró, sonrió y Emma se lamió los labios, tardando un segundo más para abrir los ojos.

Regina miró su reloj y suspiró.

"Está bien, de verdad". Emma vio su expresión y no pudo evitar sentirse cálida por la resistencia de Regina a irse. Regina se acercó a la mesita de noche y agarró el teléfono de Emma, levantando la mano de la rubia para presionarla en su palma.

"Lo sabré si pasa algo serio, pero si necesitas algo, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella dijo seriamente y Emma asintió. "Tienes suerte, parece que tu teléfono sobrevivió este viaje al bosque".

"Oh sí, este es un Nokia, ¿recuerdas? Podríamos combinar nuestra magia y aún no ser capaces de destruirla". Ella rió y Regina negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo no te caigas en él. Odiaría perderte ahora". Ella sonrió y ahora Emma rodó los ojos.

"Ja ja."

"Está bien, volveré más tarde". Ella se levantó, pero se inclinó y se encontró con los labios de Emma para un breve y dulce beso. Ninguna tomó tiempo para registrar cuán natural era el momento.

"Adiós." Emma le sonrió por el momento extra que le llevó a Regina finalmente darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Regina vio a Mary Margaret acercarse tan pronto como estuvo en el pasillo. Se dirigió directamente hacia la mujer, disfrutando de la leve vacilación de miedo que aún provocaba en la mujer más joven.

"Será mejor que no vengas a hablarle sobre nada. Finalmente se siente mejor, y no quiero que te enojes y cambies eso". Regina se acercó un poco más y apareció la ira de Mary Margaret, pero aún necesitaba que Regina se fuera.

"Simplemente quiero pasar algo de tiempo con ella". Ella dijo y Regina la estudió por un momento.

"Solo recuerda, sabré si la molestas". Ella dio un paso atrás y sonrió. "Y puedo estar aquí en un instante". Y como prueba de eso, Regina desapareció en un destello de humo púrpura.

Mary Margaret tardó un segundo en recuperarse, sus propios sentimientos se asentaron aún más firmemente. Sonriendo, regresó a la habitación de Emma, caminando hacia ella y entregándole la taza de agua antes de tomar la silla al lado de su cama.

"Gracias." Emma dijo, también forzando una sonrisa mientras trataba de no sentir la ansiedad de separación que ya se había asentado.

Sabía que era principalmente por la noche anterior. Además de la progresión de su relación en los últimos días, la noche anterior las tuvo en su propio pequeño mundo de alguna manera. Emma sólo necesitaba y quería a Regina, y la mujer la había cuidado de una manera que nadie antes lo había hecho. Emma sabía que cuando retrocedieran un paso las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Bueno, lo que fuera normal ahora que estaban entrando en una relación aparentemente real ... Pero Emma no sentiría la necesidad de ver a la morena constantemente como lo hacía ahora.

"De nada carino." Mary Margaret estaba sentada con sus manos en su regazo, luciendo como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para permanecer paciente. Emma podía ver su inquietud.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Emma, contenta de que Regina le hubiera quitado el dolor y las drogas ya no la afectaran.

Sabía que su madre querría hablar. Desafortunadamente, los analgésicos no funcionaron tan bien como el alcohol en lo que respecta a la pérdida de memoria. Además de sus recuerdos del cuidado y la atención extra de Regina por ella, también recordó haber dicho algo así como "mi mujer" y haber agarrado a su esposa frente a toda su familia. Ella estaba confundida acerca de su relación y Mary Margaret debía estar completamente desconcertada.

"¿Esto es acerca de lo que descubriste? ¿Sobre mí y Regina?" Ella preguntó después de un silencio continuo. Había algo como alivio que cruzó la cara de Mary Margaret y Emma no supo que solo era porque le dio una excusa para hablar sin sentirse culpable.

"Sí, en realidad. Simplemente no quiero molestarte". Eso fue verdad. No le importaba tratar con la mujer si molestaba a su hija en resuperación.

"Estaré bien." Ella le aseguró. "¿Estás enojada?"

"No estoy segura si enojada es la palabra correcta. Confundida tal vez".

"Igual aquí." Emma bromeó, dándole a su madre una sonrisa que no fue devuelta.

"Hablo en serio, Emma. ¿Qué está pasando? Primero, creo que se odian, luego comienzan a cuidarse la una a la otra, entonces solo están fingiendo, y de repente, Regina amenaza a cualquiera cerca de ti. Nada embona Emma ". Todos sus pensamientos fueron expuestos antes de que pudiera detenerlos. Sin embargo, ahora se detuvo y esperó una explicación.

"Umm esta bien." Emma respiró hondo antes de beber algo de esa agua cuidadosamente. "... en primer lugar, hablaba en serio acerca de estar confundida. Esto es extraño para todos, créanme. Pero mira, decidimos desde el principio que jugaríamos para que con el matrimonio pareciera que nos estábamos acercando mucho. Queríamos asustarlos y obligarlos a terminar esto ".

"Lo estábamos." Mary Margaret dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué? ¿Asustados?"

"Sí, e íbamos a terminar con tu matrimonio. Eso es literalmente lo que discutimos cuando Leroy nos dijo la verdad". Hizo una pausa y los ojos de Emma se agrandaron.

"No jodas" Dijo con una pequeña risa, pero a su madre no le divirtió su tono o su actitud informal al respecto. Emma podría leer fácilmente su irritación. "Quiero decir ... lo siento. Por intentar engañarte. Sin embargo, estaba realmente molesta, y a ninguna de las dos nos gustó que ambos tomaran el control de nuestra relación de esa manera". Ella se detuvo y su madre suspiró.

"Bien, ahorremos todo eso para otro momento. Hay algo más que necesito saber". Ella se detuvo de nuevo para tomar una respiración más profunda.

"Está bien ... dispara". Ella dijo vacilante.

"Necesito que me digas cómo crees que te sientes acerca de Regina".

Mary Margaret sintió una inmediata incomodidad ante la forma en que el rostro de su hija parecía iluminarse en el momento en que el nombre de su enemigo desapareció de sus labios.

* * *

 ** _¿Cuál será la respuesta de nuestra querida Emma? :3_**

 _ **Finalmente la entrega 20 está hecha, nos leemos en el siguiente cap ;)  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría, sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos._** _ **  
**_

* * *

Emma se aclaró la garganta mientras trataba de adivinar su reacción y pensar en una respuesta. Ni siquiera sabía realmente cómo se sentía. Probablemente porque nunca antes se había sentido así. Ni siquiera cerca. No tenía idea de cómo definirlo. Pero como siempre decía, nada con Regina era simple.

Porque simple es aburrido.

"Yo ... somos ... es algo complicado". Ella dijo, y ciertamente no fue la primera vez que Emma usó esa palabra para describirlas. Era neutral y una palabra un poco más apropiada que usar "apasionada" en frente de su madre.

"Tengo problemas para separar lo que era parte del "show" y de lo que es real".

"No eres la única ..." Emma comenzó con una pequeña sonrisa. "... de nuevo, es realmente complicado".

"¿Te preocupas por ella?" Ella preguntó, y aunque a Emma no le gustaba que se le pidiera que explicara su relación privada con nadie, ella era su madre y Emma supuso que tenía cierto derecho a ser curiosa.

"Sí." Ella no tenía que pensar en eso. Esa respuesta fue mucho más fácil de dar hoy de lo que hubiera sido antes de todo esto. Mucho más fácil de lo que hubiera sido semanas atrás. "Lo siento si te molesta." Dijo al ver a su madre suspirar. Ella no estaba realmente arrepentida, pero sonaba como algo amable de decir. Tal vez ese golpe en su cabeza todavía la estaba afectando ...

"No es eso, solo estoy ..."

"¿Qué?" Ella presionó, sintiéndose más incómoda.

"Estoy preocupada por ti." Ella dijo y Emma le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"No necesitas preocuparte, puedo manejar a Regina". Se sentía raro hablar de ella así y Emma esperaba que su madre no insistiera tanto.

"Cariño ... simplemente no la conoces. Crees que puedes manejarla, pero no sabes de lo que ella es realmente capaz". Sus palabras de inmediato provocaron ira en Emma, pero la rubia se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Algo para borrar la sensación negativa, de esa forma no preocuparía a Regina.

Pensó específicamente en Regina. La forma en que la envolvió en sus brazos y la consoló a través de varios sueños algo perturbadores la noche anterior. No importaba cuántas veces se hubiera despertado, Regina la había tranquilizado de inmediato y había intentado calmarla de nuevo. Se sentía tan segura con ella y Emma se concentró en esa comodidad hasta que pudo enfrentar a su madre otra vez.

"Creo que la estoy conociendo bastante bien". Ella dijo con calma. "No solo vivimos juntos y pasamos por dos sesiones de terapia a la _semana_ ...". Se detuvo y miró a su madre, que todavía no apreciaba esa parte del trato. "... pero nuestras almas están entrelazadas. Literalmente la siento como parte de mí. No sé lo que piensas que está haciendo, pero puedo asegurarte con absoluta certeza que también se preocupa por mí".

Dejó que eso se asimilara y nuevamente, deseó que Mary Margaret simplemente dejara el tema en paz. No quería enojarse y tampoco quería tener que defender su relación con Regina. Era demasiado nuevo y fresco, y si ella tenía que estar discutiendo esto con alguien, debería ser su esposa. No le importaba hablar con su madre, pero al mismo tiempo, este no era asunto de ella.

"Está bien, di que lo hace". Mary Margaret continuó. "Todavía no me gusta la forma en que actúa a tu alrededor".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Emma suspiró. Realmente debería callarla simplemente, pero también sintió la necesidad de tranquilizar a su madre y evitar que empeorara las cosas de alguna manera. Ella todavía tenía poder sobre ella y Regina. Un hecho que Emma realmente odiaba.

"Sabes, Regina. Ella es territorial, Emma. Has sido testigo de primera mano en lo que respecta a Henry. Se aferra demasiado y se agita cuando otros intentan acercarse a lo que ella considera suyo. Y como dije, la forma en que actúa a tu alrededor ... ella ya te está tratando de esa manera. Si la cabina de besos no fue un acto, y la forma en que ella me habla ... "

"Creo que actúa de esa manera porque le han quitado tantas cosas. Es bastante cautelosa. Teme perder lo que tiene, _de nuevo_ ".

"Pero eso no lo hace bien, Emma".

"¿Y crees que la respuesta es qué? ¿Dejarla? ¿Escapar de ella como lo hizo Henry?" Ella dijo, pero luego trató de controlar sus emociones nuevamente. "No haré eso". Ella dijo con confianza. "Tal vez si ella tuviera algo de seguridad, no estaría tan preocupada todo el tiempo. No tendría que estarlo".

"Ciertas cosas sobre Regina no cambiarán". Dijo simplemente y Emma nuevamente tuvo que obligar a su mente a calmarse.

No solo se sentía muy a la defensiva de Regina, sino que también podía sentir que Regina también estaba molesta en este momento. Emma no tenía idea de por qué, pero la morena debía estar lidiando con una porquería en el trabajo. Casi pensó en llamar antes de sentir que Regina se calmaba y luego ella misma se calmó. La rubia tuvo que relajarse antes de que apareciera aquí. Estaba enojada con su madre, pero no quería una batalla. Bueno, no realmente.

"¿Estás diciendo que la mujer que me _sacó_ del bosque y literalmente me salvó de mis peores pesadillas, no puede cambiar?" Ella desafió, mirando duramente a su madre.

"La conozco-" lo intentó de nuevo.

"¡No, no lo haces!" Emma respondió. "No puedes verla en absoluto. Solo ves a una Reina Malvada. No puedes ver a Regina. Su corazón. Ella _ha_ cambiado".

"Creo que ciertas partes de ella son solo lo que ella es". De nuevo, la morena se mantuvo completamente calmada. "Sé que es capaz de amar y cuidar dentro de su corazón, pero lo que también sé es que es extremadamente posesiva y controladora, pero tú eres despreocupada e independiente. Esas cosas no cambiarán y no funcionarán juntas. "

"Entonces, ¿esto se trata de nuestra compatibilidad? Porque sé que eres mi madre, pero ese no es asunto tuyo. Es solo asunto de nosotras, yo y Regina". Ella se sorprendía por su habilidad para mantener la calma. Ruby no dejaba de molestarla por ser dominada y domesticada por Regina. La lobo puede tener un pequeño punto ... desafortunadamente.

"Entonces qué, ¿piensas que podrías quedarte con ella? ¿Comprometerte con ella ... _para siempre_?" Mary Margaret usó las palabras que pensó que atravesarían la cabeza de Emma. Ella también estaba frustrada, pero era mejor para esconderlo.

"¿Crees que no puedo?" Ella preguntó con los ojos entornados.

"Emma, esto no es un desafío". Ella respondió de inmediato.

"Lo sé. Y eso es un poco triste, ¿no? Realmente crees que la puedo salvar". Trató de eliminar el tono de daño de su voz, pero sabía que se había colado.

"Eso no es ... es solo ... te conozco ... te amo cariño, pero este es un _gran_ compromiso".

"Guau." Emma negó con la cabeza, mirando a su madre.

"Emma ..." Suspiró, la culpa la pesaba, aunque todavía no podía ver lo que tenía delante. "... Creo que necesitas estar con alguien que te permita ser libre. Para que te comportes como quieras ..."

"No te entiendo". Emma la interrumpió enojada. "No te gustó cómo me _comporté_ antes". Dijo la palabra con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, incapaz de ocultar su irritación porque tenía casi treinta años y su madre lo había usado con ella en más de una ocasión. "Eso es lo que nos metió en este lío para empezar".

"Emma-"

"Me seguías regañando por ser irresponsable y despreocupada. Ahora que me estoy acercando a Regina, he sido mejor con Henry y más responsable con todos, y _eso_ te hace enojar. ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?! "

"Emma, yo ... _por favor_. Lo siento. Es que ..." Hizo una pausa, luciendo en conflicto, pero Emma solo estaba furiosa. "... Sólo quiero que tengas lo que quieres y necesitas en la vida. Quiero que seas feliz".

" _Quiero_ a Regina. _Necesito_ a Regina. Regina me hace feliz. El sólo mirarla me hace feliz. Y no una felicidad fingida. Realmente soy feliz. Nunca, _nunca_ , me he sentido así. Todavía no lo entiendo. Pero ahora sé que yo ...

"¿Señorita Swan?" El Dr. Whale entró y se dirigió a la rubia, ajena a las emociones intensas en la habitación.

Emma se tranquilizó de inmediato, su mente giraba con las palabras que acababan de salir libremente de su boca. Y la palabra que casi pronunciaba. Durante los siguientes minutos, ignoró por completo a su madre y a sus pensamientos internos, en cambio le prestó toda su atención al Dr. Whale.

* * *

Regina gruñó de frustración, golpeando con sus manos la mesa de vidrio frente a ella. Estaba a solo centímetros del espejo de su oficina, mirando con odio al Dr. Whale mientras él interrumpía por completo el discurso de Emma hacia su madre. Se quedó un minuto más, pero cuando Mary Margaret se disculpó, aparentemente necesitando recuperarse de la discusión, y Emma continuó hablando con el médico, Regina finalmente dio un paso atrás.

Ella sabía que estaba mal. Espiar así. Ella solo quería mirar rápidamente a Emma. Solo una breve mirada una vez que estuvo en su oficina para asegurarse de que todavía estaba bien y que Mary Margaret no la estaba molestando. Después de todo, Regina sintió la necesidad de estar cerca de Emma, incluso si no lo entendía del todo. Especialmente después de aquella noche, ella estaba inquieta por estar separada. Ella realmente iba a registrar que todo estuviese bien.

Luego escuchó a Mary Margaret preguntarle a Emma cómo se sentía acerca de ella. Ella sabía que mirar estaba mal. Sabía que si Emma lo sabía, se enojaría. Pero ella simplemente no podía apartar la mirada. Ella no podía dejar de escuchar. Especialmente después de que Emma dijo que se preocupaba por ella. Regina lo sabía. Ella podía verlo y sentirlo. Pero escucharlo sin dudarlo fue ... muy agradable.

Pero luego las cosas solo se volvieron más intensas. Ella ya odiaba a Mary Margaret. No era como si estuviera tomando medidas para mejorar eso. Pero esto las habría enviado directamente al punto de partida si es que lo hubiera hecho. _Ciertas cosas acerca de Regina no cambiarán ... Regina no cambiaría_ ... eso era lo que provocaba que la morena apretara con fuerza los dientes. No solo ella estaba furiosa también Emma, lo sentía. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos se le ocurrió que añadir su enojo a Emma la confundiría y no ayudaría a ninguna de las dos. En realidad descubrió que el hecho de que Emma estaba tan enojada por ella le podía ayudar a aliviar su propia frustración. Un concepto interesante, ella lo sabía.

Sin embargo, por más enojada que estaba con Mary Margaret, se sentía superada por la comodidad que sentía al tener a Emma defendiéndola tan fácilmente. En realidad, se sentía mejor, porque sinceramente, no le importaba lo que pensara Mary Margaret. Solo Emma y Emma pensaban más de lo que ella creía saber. _No puedes verla en absoluto. Sólo ves a una reina malvada. No puedes ver a Regina. Su corazón. Ella ha cambiado_. El corazón de Regina se hinchó.

Ella estaba casi feliz en general. Hasta que Mary Margaret decidió herir personalmente los sentimientos de Emma. Insultar a Regina era una cosa. Ella podría manejarlo. Pero Mary Margaret cuestionó a su propia hija, que tuvo toda una vida llena de problemas de compromiso derivados de una vida de abandono, de una manera tan descuidada que realmente llegó a Regina. Ella solo estaba conjurando su magia para presentarse allí, pero una vez más, se vio atrapada al escuchar la conversación. Si ella hubiera interrumpido, ella no habría escuchado la respuesta de Emma.

Casi se había golpeado la nariz en el espejo al oír a Emma decir cómo la hacía feliz. Regina finalmente había estado admitiendo a sí misma que Emma la hacía feliz. Y justo como Emma había dicho, no era una falsa felicidad. Era una felicidad real. Tener a Emma y Henry con ella ... juntos como una familia ... nunca antes había experimentado estos sentimientos. Y cuando acababan de ser sólo ellas dos, hace solo dos días en la cama de Regina ... fue entonces cuando Regina realmente lo supo. Sabía lo que creía que Emma también sabía, y estaba por decir. Hasta que el jodido doctor entró.

Regina todavía estaba tratando de calmarse de esa frustración mientras paseaba por su oficina. Hubo un golpe algo vacilante y Regina supo que Jessica probablemente no estaba demasiado confiada para interrumpirla después de que ella había sido claramente difícil desde que había entrado minutos antes.

"Adelante." Ella dijo y tomó algunas respiraciones calmantes.

"Solo quería que supiera que cancelaron la junta de las diez en punto". Ella sonrió ligeramente y Regina la miró por un minuto.

"¿Entonces solo tengo al representante de la escuela al mediodía?" Ella preguntó con esperanza. La reunión era respecto a las actividades escolares del próximo año. No se trataba de un asunto muy delicado de ninguna manera.

"Sí, señora alcaldesa".

"Excelente. Llámalos y reprogramarlos para la próxima semana". Ella dijo con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba su día.

"Sí, señora. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?" Ella preguntó respetuosamente.

"En realidad sí. Si pudieras correr a Granny's y conseguir nuestros almuerzos habituales, mío y de Emma, y llevarlos al hospital, sería genial". Ella ya estaba de mejor humor y parecía que Jessica también lo estaba de repente.

"Granny's- sí seguro". Ella recuperó su tono alegre y sonrió a la Alcalde.

"Gracias, Jessica". Ella asintió cuando Jessica respondió antes de que la cabeza roja saliera de su oficina.

Regina regresó a su espejo de inmediato. Era el momento perfecto, porque el Dr. Whale se estaba yendo y Emma estaba sola, aparentemente su madre aún estaba de mal humor. Parecía que el doctor había estado allí para quitarle la venda y ahora Emma estaba sintiendo la parte de atrás de su cabeza. La alegría de Regina solo duró un segundo pues lo sintió antes de verlo; las emociones de Emma volvieron a subir ahora que su distracción temporal había desaparecido. Regina no perdió otro segundo y, con un pensamiento, apareció en la habitación de Emma.

Emma parpadeó sorprendida antes de conformarse con ver a Regina. La morena hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta para que se cerrara antes de acercarse a su triste esposa.

Justo como todos sus encuentros en el hospital, Emma estaba lista para el segundo en que Regina se acercó lo suficiente, para caer en sus brazos. Ni siquiera hablaron al principio. Regina se metió en el espacio entre las piernas de Emma que colgaban del borde de la cama. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Emma y la rubia apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Regina, sus brazos agarrando la cintura de la morena.

Regina dejó que una mano rozara suavemente la espalda de Emma mientras que la otra permanecía sobre sus hombros y la abrazó. No podía evitar la necesidad de mantenerse en contacto con ella y no sintió resistencia por parte de Emma. La rubia simplemente se relajó en el abrazo, aparentemente bien para permanecer así por el momento.

"Lo siento." Regina dijo en voz baja. No sabía qué más decir, pero Emma estaba molesta y quería hacerla sentir mejor.

"¿Porqué?" La respuesta de Emma fue amortiguada ya que no se apartó de su cómoda posición.

"Por tu madre. Quiero decir que sé que la odio, pero parece que le has tomado un gusto especial". Bromeó, sonriendo cuando sintió y escuchó a Emma riéndose en respuesta.

"Estaba un poco preocupada de que aparecieras y practicaras tu llama arrojándola sobre ella". Ella dijo, pero luego sintió que Regina se tensaba un poco. Ella estaba realmente sorprendida de que Regina no hubiera aparecido. Sabía que no sería correcto esperar que la mujer corriera cada vez que estaba molesta, pero teniendo en cuenta que eso es exactamente lo que había estado haciendo, era un poco extraño que no lo hiciera cuando hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. realmente estar encima de Mary Margaret. "¿Qué pasa?" Emma tuvo que preguntar, sintiendo la vacilación de Regina.

"¿Me creerías si dijera que solo quería dejarte hablar con tu madre?" Ella preguntó con un tono juguetón forzado.

"Claro que lo haría, si no fueras Regina Mills". Ella sonrió un poco, pero cuando hizo la cabeza hacia atrás para ver la cara de Regina, la morena siguió abrazándola, mirando por encima de su cabeza. "¿Que está pasando?"

"Yo ... puede haber ... oído". Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y Emma entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, aún abrazada.

"¿Oído?" Ella preguntó cuidadosamente.

"Posiblemente ... cuando estoy mirando a través del espejo". Ella murmuró rápidamente en el cabello de Emma. Esperaba que fuera demasiado difícil de entender, pero Emma lo entendió todo.

"¡Regina!" Ella respondió, dándose cuenta de que probablemente las había visto todo el tiempo. Ella movió sus manos hacia las caderas de Regina y se retiró inmediatamente, pero instantáneamente sintió los brazos de Regina apretarse a su alrededor.

Tanto en sentido literal como figurado, era exactamente lo que su madre había dicho y lo que Emma ya sabía. Regina se puso nerviosa, se abrazó más fuerte. Pensó que se estaba alejando, y apretó más fuerte. Nunca antes había funcionado para ella, pero como Henry había corrido en su primera oportunidad, Regina estaba aún más asustada de dejar ir lo que tenía. Su mente le dijo que eso significaba que se iría.

Emma suspiró. Ella sabía lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Regina en este momento y Emma también se mantuvo al margen de lo que le dijo a su madre. Entonces con eso en mente, movió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Regina y la abrazó de nuevo. Pueden tener dificultades para comunicarse con las palabras, pero ambas sabían lo que significaba el gesto. Emma no correría.

"Está bien ..." comenzó Emma después de darle a Regina un segundo para relajarse. "... no más espionaje". Ella dijo simplemente.

Por un lado, ella entendió. Habían estado pegadas a la cadera durante casi toda la estadía de Emma en el hospital y ninguna de ellas se preocupó ni siquiera por la breve separación. Pero, por otro lado, Emma se había dado cuenta de que quería estar con Regina y si esto tenía una oportunidad de funcionar, necesitaban tener límites.

"Lo siento." Regina murmuró de nuevo, y Emma encontró su tono ligeramente adolescente como algo muy divertido. Levantó la barbilla y besó a Regina justo debajo de la mandíbula.

"Está bien." Ella le dio otro pequeño beso allí y cuando Regina miró hacia abajo finalmente, Emma se encontró con sus labios suavemente. "¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"

"Cualquier cosa." Ella respondió al instante.

"¿Puedes darme algo de magia? Me siento muy patética sentado aquí con mi culo pasando el rato".

Regina hizo un gran esfuerzo para reprimir la sonrisa que se extendía a los lados de su boca. Estaba fallando cuando sus ojos miraron hacia el mismo espejo que había usado para ver a Emma antes, aunque ahora, estaba viendo su reflejo. Efectivamente, bajando los ojos vio dónde el vestido de Emma se había separado y el mismo trasero, que ella había llegado a amar solo unos días antes, se estaba mostrando claramente.

"Hey." Emma llamó su atención. "Mis ojos están aquí arriba." Ella dijo y Regina prácticamente soltó un bufido de risa.

"Lo siento cariño." Dejó vagar sus ojos una vez más antes de chasquear los dedos. Sus ojos se iluminaron al instante ante la nueva vista.

"Eres graciosa, Regina". Emma inexpresiva mientras miraba la falda ajustada y la blusa del armario de Regina.

"Esto es mejor de lo que pensaba". Regina parecía apreciar a Emma. Ciertamente no le importaba esa vista en absoluto. Su falda le quedaba mejor a Emma de lo que habría pensado y Regina se estaba imaginando ese culo apretado otra vez. Empezó a preguntarse qué haría falta para obligar a Emma a inclinarse para levantar algo. Y así conseguir una mejor vista.

"¡Oye! ¿Otra vez?, ¿en serio?" Emma negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos, pero eso hizo que Regina sonriera aún más.

"Lo siento, pero esta es una imagen muy atractiva. Deberías intentar mezclar tu armario, cariño".

"Sí, lo haré cuando salgas con una chaqueta de cuero y jeans ... oh wow". Emma se distrajo cuando ese pensamiento realmente se asentó en su mente. Ella podía ver eso muy bien. Unos vaqueros ajustados y delgados para lucir sus delgadas piernas y una sexy chaqueta de cuero oscuro ... Emma tragó saliva con fuerza mientras su boca casi se abría ante la idea.

"Aquí arriba querida". Regina sonrió maliciosamente mientras que la distraída Emma tenía sus ojos fijos en el pecho de Regina frente a ella.

"Lo siento." Emma negó con la cabeza. Ella estaba sonriendo de nuevo hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Miraron hacia arriba para ver que alguien estaba tratando de girar la perilla, aunque no se abriría ya que Regina la había bloqueado.

"¿Emma?" La voz de Mary Margaret estaba amortiguada, pero aún lo suficientemente clara. Regina se estaba moviendo al instante.

"Oye, espera. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Emma se levantó y agarró el mástil con la solución conectada a su brazo antes de caminar hacia ella.

"Solo quería practicar mi lanzamiento de llamas, cariño". Ella dijo, con demasiada calma, aunque su rostro hizo una mueca cuando hubo otro golpe. Emma se acercó y tomó su mano.

"Está bien, primero, _por favor_ , cámbiame". Mantuvo la mano de Regina mientras la morena levantaba la otra y chasqueaba los dedos otra vez. Emma miró hacia abajo y vio sus jeans familiares y notó con una pequeña sonrisa, Regina le dejó la blusa blanca encima. "Gracias."

"De nada. ¿Ahora puedo matar a tu madre?" Se giró y Emma le apretó la mano antes de empujarla hacia atrás otra vez.

"Vete a sentar". Señaló la cama y Regina la miró con incredulidad. "Ve." Ella repitió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para dar una mirada severa. Para su sorpresa, al menos por el momento, Regina dio un paso atrás. Aunque en su pequeño acto de desafío, ella permaneció de pie. "Maldita sea, debo vestir tu ropa más a menudo. Me siento poderosa". Ella sonrió.

"Emma". Mary Margaret se sintió aliviada cuando Emma abrió la puerta, aunque parecía confundida cuando vio la ropa nueva. "Lo siento, yo ..." Entonces vio a Regina.

"Hola _querida_." Su burla estaba oculta, aunque Regina no había hecho ningún intento por hacerlo.

"Regina. Estás aquí". Ella dijo, luciendo completamente incómoda.

"Te dije que sabría si la molestas". Dio un paso adelante, pero Emma se movió entre ellas.

"Bueno, no quise molestarla". Mary Margaret se contuvo, dando su propio paso adelante. "Solo estaba tratando de tener una charla-"

"¡¿Una charla?!"

"Okay." Emma alzó ambas manos para evitar que sufrieran golpes físicos, haciendo que el mástil que tenía su línea intravenosa se detuviera sobre el hombro de Regina. No había duda de quién saldría vencedor en ese escenario y, aunque Emma estaba molesta con su madre, no quería que la redujeran a un montón de cenizas. "Por favor, no luchen".

"Cariño, no quiero molestarte, pero me temo que pides demasiado". La voz de Regina estaba un poco tensa y su labio se curvó mientras miraba a Mary Margaret. La otra mujer pareció sobresaltarse ante el término cariñoso, pero se estaba recuperando rápidamente.

"Sí, _cariño_ , Regina y yo realmente deberíamos discutir algunas cosas". El significado detrás de la inflexión de Mary Margaret no se perdió en Regina.

"¿Qué hay que discutir? Acabamos de tener una charla, la cual no estuvo bien. Tal vez podríamos dar un paso atrás". Emma dijo y Mary Margaret abrió la boca antes de reconsiderar. Ella hizo una pausa antes de asentir.

"Creo que es una gran idea. Todos deberíamos dar un paso atrás. Ustedes dos se están moviendo muy rápido, y creo que ..."

"Dime que no estás diciendo lo que creo". Regina la interrumpió y los ojos de Emma se entrecerraron también en su madre.

"Sí, mamá, ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Cometimos un error, tu padre y yo. Sé lo que me dijiste antes, Emma, y entiendo por qué te sientes de esa manera. Pero creo que tal vez ustedes dos necesitan dar un paso atrás. Están conectadas y creo que eso está nublando su juicio ..."

"En serio, ¿qué estás diciendo? Porque no puedes hacer que me vaya". Emma se había enojado lo suficiente cuando sus padres la obligaron a abandonar el departamento. Ella no les permitiría tomar esas decisiones cuando ni siquiera vivía con ellos.

"Estoy diciendo, ustedes dos parecen ser inseparables de repente, y conociéndolas a ambas, parece un poco anormal. Creo que tal vez sería una muy buena idea terminar con el vínculo. De esa manera, pueden ver si sus sentimientos son reales o no ".

"No puedes dictar eso. No me importa si los dos encontraron el hechizo, no puedes tomar esa decisión por nosotras". Regina intervino de inmediato.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Emma comenzó. "Además, ni siquiera importa. El hechizo está encerrado por otros cinco meses". Emma se encogió de hombros, pero ella y Regina notaron de inmediato la manera en que su madre miraba hacia otro lado haciendo que se sintieran inquietas. "¿Cierto?"

"Bueno-"

"¿ _Cierto_?" Emma cuestionó nuevamente, dejando caer las manos que había usado para detenerlas y se volvió completamente para mirarla.

"Mira. Te dijimos la verdad. Encontramos el hechizo, obtuvimos ayuda de Gold para encerrarlo y decidimos no dártelo hasta después de que hubieran pasado seis meses". Obviamente se estaba forzando a sonar casual.

"Tienes el hechizo". Regina dijo con enojo y comprensión, dando un paso adelante para ponerla al lado de Emma.

"Sí, Regina, lo tenemos". Dijo ella con fuerza, las dos morenas mirándose una vez más.

"¿Me mentiste?" El tono de Emma era suave, su dolor era evidente. La cara de Mary Margaret se cayó.

"Oh cariño, no quise mentirte-"

"Mentiste, me echaste de la casa y ahora quieres usar el hechizo contra nosotras". Ella mantuvo un tono uniforme y su único alivio fue la mirada culpable en el rostro de su madre.

"Emma-"

"Dánoslo". Ella la detuvo.

"¿Qué?"

"Danos el hechizo. Tienes razón, esto se ha salido de control. Todos somos adultos. Es ridículo que tengas este poder sobre nosotras. Lo quiero. Ahora". Ella se puso más alta y se cruzó de brazos.

"Bueno ... yo ... necesito hablar con tu padre".

"Lo que sea, pero si lo usas contra nosotras, no te lo perdonaré". Dijo claramente antes de girar y regresar al otro lado de su habitación. Ella no miró hacia atrás y ahora Regina se giró completamente para mirar a la otra morena, todavía cuidando a su hija con preocupación.

"En caso de que no entendieras, esa era tu señal para irte". Regina se acercó y los ojos de Mary Margaret se movieron y se estrecharon sobre ella. Hizo una pausa, pero después de otro minuto, se volvió en silencio y salió de la habitación.

Regina caminó de regreso a Emma. Puso su mano en el hombro de Emma y le dio la vuelta. Regina simplemente levantó su otra mano y jaló a la rubia contra ella, la cabeza de Emma descansó cómodamente sobre su hombro. Ambas se sintieron cálidas y consoladas por el simple gesto.

"¿Es extraño?" Emma murmuró después de un minuto. Regina se ajustó ligeramente, pero no retrocedió.

"¿Es extraño?"

"¿Cómo llegamos a esto en solo un mes?" Ella dijo, haciendo referencia tanto a su posición actual como a los sentimientos que las llenaban a ambas. Ahora Regina retrocedió un poco para mirar a Emma a los ojos. Ella quería objetar inmediatamente, pero luego reconsideró.

"Tal vez un poco. Es posible que el vínculo agregue a la intensidad al menos".

"¿Crees que podríamos haber llegado a esto sin _eso_?" Ella preguntó y Regina hizo una pausa por un segundo antes de responder.

"Antes de todo esto, antes de nuestro matrimonio, ¿alguna vez has sentido _algo_ por mí aparte de la ira y la irritación habituales?" Regina vio como Emma comenzaba a sonreír suavemente.

"Sabes que sí. No estábamos borrachas _entonces_ ". Emma no tuvo que explicarle a Regina a qué se refería. Aunque habían acordado no hablar nunca del breve momento en el Jolly Roger, ninguna lo había olvidado. Regina sonrió un poco y recordó.

 _Regina sabía que Emma estaba emocionada en ese momento. Después de días de luchar y luchar, encontraron a Henry. Él estaba sano y salvo. Él estaba de regreso con ellos y, por el momento, ella no tenía que preocuparse._

 _La disculpa de Emma había sido una sorpresa. Sonaba completamente genuina y Regina solo había mirado por unos minutos. Habían estado hablando desde que Henry se durmió en su litera del barco. Ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a dormir y perderlo de vista. De alguna manera, terminaron hablando de la acusación de asesinato y fue entonces cuando Emma dijo cuánto lamentaba no haber visto cómo la magia podía haber cubierto la verdad._

 _Regina estaba demasiado aturdida como para una respuesta enojada. En cambio, aceptó la disculpa y de hecho permitió una pequeña sonrisa a la madre biológica de su hijo. El gesto pareció aliviar de inmediato la tensión que quedaba en la pequeña cabaña en la que los tres estaban metidos._

 _Después de eso, volvieron a hablar de Henry. Regina contó algunas historias de sus años de la infancia y, a lo largo de ellas, Emma continuó avanzando y acercándose sin siquiera darse cuenta. Regina había quedado atrapada en la narración de historias y no había notado la proximidad o su propia sonrisa más cálida y su posición casual._

 _"Lo hiciste increíble con él, ¿sabes?" Emma había dicho después de unas horas de escuchar activamente a Regina. Las palabras tomaron a Regina por sorpresa, pero nuevamente, ella le sonrió suavemente._

 _"Gracias." Ella respondió genuinamente. Se quedaron en esa posición relajada por un momento, solo mirándose y alejándose de nuevo. No teniendo nada por lo que pelear, los hizo sentir relajadas. Sintieron el cambio entre ellas, pero ninguno fue el tipo de persona para abordarlo._

 _Habían sido tomadas completamente por sorpresa cuando el bote se había balanceado de repente, haciendo que Regina cayera directamente sobre Emma. La rubia ya se había estado alejando cuando el cuerpo de Regina colisionó con el de ella. El peso adicional los hizo golpear la cubierta con fuerza, Emma quedó tendida en el suelo con Regina encima, cara a cara._

 _Lo que debería haber sucedido, sería que Regina se marchara y se alejara torpemente con Emma actuando tímida y avergonzada y sin hablar de nuevo. Sin embargo, después de una semana muy difícil y la confusión del día, ambas mujeres estaban muy emocionadas. Regina estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de Emma antes de que bajara la mirada hacia los labios de la rubia._

 _Emma estudió la cara de Regina, a solo milímetros de distancia. Ambas respiraban más profundamente ahora, sus cuerpos al ras y creando una sensación que ninguna de las dos podía comprender. Los propios ojos de Emma revoloteaban entre los oscuros ojos marrones y los labios separados sobre ella. Ella comenzó a inclinarse sin pensar._

 _Regina vio a Emma moverse y no se limitó a bajar los labios. Ella fue atrapada en la bruma emocional y no estaba pensando. Sólo fue como el pincel más leve. Solo el menor toque de tacto cuando los labios se encontraron. Ni siquiera había habido una fracción de segundo de la presión que tomaría considerar esto como un beso real antes de que un suave gemido a su lado las hiciera separarse como si hubieran sido sorprendidas._

 _Henry rodó y sus ojos se estaban abriendo cuando las mujeres se arrodillaron y se movieron a su lado. Se miraron la una a la otra con idénticas expresiones de pánico. Fue una mirada rápida, pero las dos hicieron el acuerdo silencioso al instante de que no volverían a hablar de esto. Solo había sido cuestión de horas antes de que las dos volvieran a sus disputas y el momento fue olvidado como si realmente nunca hubiera existido._

"Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, cariño, la magia nos pudo haber acercado más rápido. Pero hemos tenido algo durante mucho tiempo. Cuanto más nos hemos acercado más difícil ha sido negarlo". Regina compartió esa misma sonrisa suave con Emma.

"Creo que tienes razón." Ella inclinó su cabeza y acercó sus labios a los de Regina presionándolos juntos y creando ese beso real y delicioso que nunca dejó de crear chispas entre ellas.

* * *

Emma estaba más que feliz ahora cuando comenzó a salir del auto. Habían esperado unas horas más en el hospital, disfrutando del almuerzo, gracias a Jessica, y luego se habían acostado juntas hasta la visita del Dr. Whale quien finalmente había firmado los documentos de alta. Emma no podría haber estado más preparada.

Una vez que finalmente subieron las escaleras, Emma se apoyó en la barandilla antes de irse y dar un paso por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

"Na, ah ah". Regina negó con la cabeza, extendió la mano y tomó la parte superior del brazo de Emma, su otra mano agarrando la bolsa de medicamentos recetados que había ordenado el Dr. Whale.

"¿Qué?"

"Te quedarás en mi habitación". Ella declaró y comenzó a jalarla. Levantó la vista y vio a Emma mirándola inquisitivamente. "Te acaban de dar de alta del hospital y vas a tomar otro analgésico. Tengo que vigilarte".

"UH Huh." Emma asintió, ocultando una sonrisa. Regina rodó los ojos.

"Estamos durmiendo _simplemente_ ".

"UH Huh." Emma asintió de nuevo, ahora sonreía abiertamente.

"No habrá negocios divertidos". Ella le lanzó a Emma una mirada de advertencia.

"Bueno, no estaba planeando exactamente un acto de comedia". Ella guiñó un ojo y se inclinó hacia Regina otra vez.

"Caya. Solo quédate aquí". Condujo a Emma a la cama y la empujó para que se sentara. "Voy a revisar a Henry". Ignoró la sonrisa tonta de Emma antes de caminar hacia la habitación de su hijo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella le preguntó cuando vio a Henry hurgando en su escritorio. Frunció el ceño antes de volverse y mirar a Regina.

"Logré hacer una buena tarjeta para Emma en la escuela, pero la dejé. Quería hacerle otra, pero no puedo encontrar ningún papel". Suspiró y Regina le sonrió.

"Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Henry. A ella le encantará. Hay mucho papel en mi oficina, solo míralo en el cajón de mi escritorio".

"Gracias mamá." Él sonrió antes de pasar junto a ella y bajar los escalones.

Se dirigió directamente a la oficina central de su madre, caminando directamente hacia su escritorio. Abrió el cajón de la izquierda y lo revisó primero, sin encontrar nada más que suministros de oficina al azar. Miró hacia el otro lado y tomó la carpeta que estaba arriba, colocándola en el escritorio y ubicando el papel normal debajo. Satisfecho, agarró la carpeta para reemplazarla, solo para que el papel escondido en el interior se deslice y caiga al suelo.

"Mierda." Murmuró, su vocabulario se alteraba cada vez más debido a que pasaba mucho tiempo con su rubia madre.

Se inclinó y cuando su dedo tocó el papel, sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar el contrato. Solo tardó un segundo en descubrir qué era, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que sus ojos se ensancharan y se abriera la boca. Hubo una firma en particular que captó toda su atención.

"Cariño, ¿encontraste algo?" Regina se congeló en la entrada, mirando por el contrato en la mano de Henry hasta sus ojos.

"UH Huh." Dijo lentamente, encontrándose con su mirada cuidadosa.

"Henry, ahora escúchame-"

"Ella no sabe, ¿verdad?" Preguntó lentamente y Regina tomó una respiración profunda.

"No. Pero cariño, te lo dije, estábamos ebrias en ese momento. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo". Ella defendió.

"Si…. estoy seguro." Él dijo y lo fue. Sabía que su madre no habría estado de acuerdo con eso. Lo volvió a colocar en la carpeta y dentro del cajón, cerrándolo de nuevo. "Bién, buenas noches." Dijo simplemente, su tono y expresión eran exactamente lo que Regina esperaba. Ella no lo detendría y mucho menos le pediría que mintiera. Pero ella realmente esperaba que él no fuera a contárselo a Emma. Regina no quería lidiar con eso.

Miró a su escritorio por otro minuto antes de regresar con su esposa. En solo una hora, Regina revivió la experiencia de Emma Swan con drogas.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y sus review's. :D  
**_

 _ **Finalmente la entrega 21 está hecha, nos leemos en el siguiente cap ;)**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Nota: este Fic no es de mi autoría, sólo lo estoy traduciendo del original "By process of elimination" de hope2x para todos ustedes. Sin más por decir sean bienvenidos._** _ **  
**_

* * *

Emma tomó unos segundos extra para abrir los ojos y unirse al mundo de vigilia. Se sintió extrañamente atontada y pesada mientras se ponía de lado. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, aunque sabía que los analgésicos ciertamente habían hecho su trabajo. Sin embargo no estaba segura si habían provocado algo más.

La pesadez que sentía, se dio cuenta, no era solo un sentimiento interno. Había un peso físico sobre ella y con unos pocos segundos extra de aclarar su mente, se dio cuenta de que era un cuerpo. Sintió la longitud del cuerpo de Regina pegado a su espalda, la pierna exterior de la mujer colgando sobre las suyas y sus brazos alrededor de Emma. La rubia abrió los ojos y vio cómo las manos de Regina se sostenían de las muñecas delante de ella.

No podía decir que le importaba aquella posición, pero sentía curiosidad. Trató de volver la cabeza para ver a la mujer detrás de ella, pero al instante escuchó un gruñido de protesta.

"¿Regina?" Ella habló en voz baja.

"Mmmm". Fue la respuesta y Emma sonrió.

"¿Estás despierta?" Preguntó de forma inmadura y Regina se movió ligeramente.

"Mmmm, lo estoy ahora".

"Lo siento." Ella dijo, pero no fue así. "¿Duermes bien?" Todavía no podía moverse mucho de su posición, pero trató de mirar detrás de ella.

"No realmente." Ella refunfuñó, todavía no le permitía a Emma moverse.

"¿Fui yo?" Ella preguntó inocentemente.

"Sí."

"¿En serio?" Ella preguntó en un tono más apropiado para su edad.

"Sí."

"¿Qué hice?" Ella preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Regina podía sentir la expresión sin verla y finalmente abrió los ojos.

"No eras realmente tú, cariño. Tu dolor se comporta como una alteración leve de tu comportamiento".

"Oh ... bueno, ¿cómo se comportó la drogada Emma esta vez?"

"Provocativa. Realmente _provocativa_ ".

"Oh ..." repitió Emma, sus mejillas apenas rosadas, aunque ahora entendía su posición restringida. "Me sorprende que no hayas usado magia".

"Lo hice. Pero luego te pusiste triste y dijiste que solo querías un abrazo. Así que te solté y te retuve, pero no pudiste quedarte quieta".

"Ah, ya veo." Nuevamente, no pudo evitar su ligera vergüenza. "Así que ... ¿vas a dejarme ir?"

"Mmmm no". Regina se arrimó más cerca, apretando sus manos.

"¿Estamos haciendo algo pervertido? Porque para que lo sepas, soy un juguetona". Emma sonrió con las cejas levantadas. Podía sentir a Regina sonriendo contra su cuello.

"Bueno, es bueno saberlo, cariño, pero no. Whale dijo que aún no había actividad física de ningún tipo". Ella sonrió al escuchar a Emma refunfuñando algunas blasfemias sobre el doctor.

"Bueno ... creo que necesito usar el baño". Trató de liberarse, pero de nuevo, Regina apretó con más fuerza. "Oye, tengo que irme". Ella se movió, pero fue en vano. Regina movió sus labios hacia la oreja de Emma.

"Te liberaré luego de que respondas algo importante".

"…Bueno." Emma asintió vacilante.

"¿Quién es la mejor?" Ella preguntó, incapaz de quitar su sonrisa.

"¿Quién es la mejor?" Ella hizo una pausa. "Oh, maldita sea, Regina". Ella se detuvo al darse cuenta.

"Solo dime la respuesta correcta y te dejaré ir". Ella dijo dulcemente, besándose bajo la oreja de Emma.

"No. No sucederá. No seré _el fracaso_ en ésto". Dijo irónicamente cuando Regina se ajustó más a ella.

"Okay querida." Regina usó su tono condescendiente, salpicando besos en el lado de la cara de la obstinada Emma.

"Déjaaame _ir_ ". Emma forcejeó, moviéndose, pero sin ganar terreno. Todavía se sentía un poco atontada y débil y Regina no cedía.

"Mmmm, nop. No hasta que me digas las palabras mágicas". Ella dijo felizmente y Emma sopesó sus opciones, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría durar sin ir al baño. Ella sabía que no era mucho.

"Sabes que soy más fuerte que tú". Ella giró ligeramente la cabeza para ver la expresión de Regina completamente divertida.

"No parece así, cariño".

"Uf ... esto no es justo, ¿sabes?" Ella dijo con su tono infantilmente indignado. Regina solo pudo reír en respuesta. Emma entrecerró los ojos por un segundo hasta que otra idea la golpeó.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Emma volvió la cabeza y reclamó los labios sonrientes sobre ella. Regina fue sorprendida, pero fue reciproca solo un segundo después.

Sin embargo ella era inteligente. Ella era muy consciente de lo que Emma estaba haciendo. Para su propia diversión, dejó que la lengua de Emma se deslizara dentro de su boca y tuviera "control" por el momento. Emma estaba definitivamente entusiasta, su cabeza se estaba separando de la almohada para presionar más a Regina. La morena la dejó, más para que la cabeza lastimada no corriera peligro de sufrir más traumas.

Ella jugó gimiendo suavemente cuando la boca, bastante hábil de la rubia, se puso a trabajar. Esa parte en la que realmente no tenía que actuar. Aunque sí lo hizo, jugó su distracción. Sintió que Emma se movía debajo de ella, y permitió el movimiento, fingiendo estar demasiado absorta en el beso como para darse cuenta.

Lo que Emma no notó, fue a Regina cambiando ligeramente también. Regina movió su pierna hasta el otro lado de las piernas de Emma, apoyando más de su peso allí para equilibrarse. Ahora, cuando Emma hizo su movimiento, Regina ya estaba en el puesto de poder.

Emma había sentido los apretones de Regina deslizándose y asumió que la mujer estaba completamente distraída. La besó lo más profundamente que pudo antes de moverse para tirar de sus brazos y tirar a Regina. Sin embargo, debido a que la morena lo había estado esperando, simplemente apretó las manos y presionó las muñecas de Emma en la cama, deslizándolas hacia arriba del colchón sobre su cabeza. Emma estaba ahora boca arriba y mirando incrédula a la sonriente morena.

"Ahora ..." comenzó Regina. "... ¿tienes algo que decirme?"

Emma dio lo mejor de sí misma, tan levemente inducida por las drogas. Ella se decía a sí misma que podría seguir la pista de esto más tarde. Eso en este momento, otras cosas eran más importantes. La necesidad de orinar era demasiado grande. Ella podría arreglar esto más tarde. Porque Emma Swan no era un fracaso. Nop. Y Regina no la excitaba. Nop. No. Para. Nada. Solo tenía que orinar.

"Tsmjr". Emma murmuró, mirando hacia un lado.

"¿Qué dijiste, querida?" Preguntó con su ceño fruncido en un pseudo espectáculo de confusión.

"Tuerlmjor". Todavía murmuraba y Regina estaba tratando de ocultar su alegría.

"Todavía no pude entender eso".

"Gah, Regina". Emma dijo exasperada. "Tú eres. La. Mejor". Enunció lentamente, rodando los ojos dramáticamente y Regina sonrió victoriosamente.

"Esa es mi chica." Se inclinó y le dio un buen beso a los labios de Emma.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y levantó a Emma hasta que estuvo de pie. La rubia trató de fulminarla con la mirada, pero en el momento en que le dio la espalda, dejó escapar un grito cuando la mano de Regina se acercó y le dio una palmada en el trasero. Trató de poner una mirada feroz, pero el destello juguetón en los brillantes ojos de Regina lo hacía imposible. Aunque Emma prometió devolverla de alguna manera.

Regina la observó todo el camino, sonriendo alegremente. Aunque esta era solo la tercera vez que se despertaba en una cama con Emma, y todos esos momentos se centraban en una tragedia casi inmediata, Regina no pudo evitar que ya estuviera enamorada de la sensación. Ninguna de esas noches tuvo un buen descanso, pero eso fue vencido por la avalancha de calidez y consuelo al tener a Emma con ella.

De hecho, ella nunca quiso que eso terminara. No podía imaginar volver a dormir sola. Ella quería a Emma. Permanentemente. Hizo una pausa en sus propios pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de la gran palabra que era. Especialmente para Emma. Regina detestaba admitir que Mary Margaret sabía algo sobre cualquier cosa ... pero, la única cosa que no estaba completamente fuera de lugar, eran los problemas de compromiso de Emma.

Ahora, la culpa podría ser colocada en varias direcciones con respecto a eso. A Regina le gustaba colocarla automáticamente en los padres de Emma. Ellos la enviaron lejos, por lo que tuvo que pasar veintiocho años sintiéndose sola y sin amor, teniendo demasiado miedo de ser rechazada y no puede comprometerse con ninguna persona o lugar.

Por otro lado, Regina no era lo suficientemente ciega como para no darse cuenta de que era su maldición lo que alimentó la decisión de enviar a Emma lejos. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento siempre se vio ensombrecido por el hecho de que también era la única forma en que tendrían a Henry. Regina estaba más que segura de que, pase lo que pase, Emma aceptaría la maldición si es que la ausencia de ella provocaría perder a Henry algún día.

Ella nunca se detuvo en esos momentos por mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que nunca fue útil perder el tiempo lamentando las decisiones que no podía cambiar. Pasó toda su vida lamentando la decisión de confiar en Snow y, desde entonces, no había espacio para mucho más.

"Estás pensando demasiado". La voz de Emma interrumpió sus pensamientos más profundos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"No te preocupes, querida. A diferencia de ti, puedo manejarlo sin lastimarme a mí misma". Bromeó, tomando la mano de Emma mientras intentaba golpearla ligeramente en el hombro.

"Eres un poco mala". Dijo Emma, aunque dejó que Regina la jalara para juntar sus cuerpos.

"Después de la noche en la que me involucraste, tengo derecho". Ella levantó una ceja mientras deslizaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Emma. La rubia suspiró antes de deslizar las de ella por el cuello de Regina.

"Supongo que tendré que encontrar la forma de compensarte". Ella dejó caer su propio tono un poco, inclinándose para dar unos besos por el cuello de Regina.

Regina sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la sensación de los labios y la lengua de Emma sobre ella. Sus propias manos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia abajo hasta sentir el culo de Emma sobre la sencilla ropa interior negra en la que había dormido.

"Supongo que lo harás". Ella puntuó sus palabras con un apretado apretón del culo de Emma, haciendo que la rubia jadeara ligeramente. Realmente estaba esperando que Regina olvidara la regla de _no actividad física_. "... después de que te hayas recuperado".

Aparentemente no era así.

"Maldición." Emma gimió cuando Regina dio otra ligera palmada en su trasero antes de alejarse con una sonrisa.

"No hagas pucheros". Regina la castigó, aunque estaba luchando incluso más que Emma. La sensación de los músculos firmes de Emma en sus manos, esa boca trabajando en su cuello ... Regina tuvo que detenerse mientras todavía podía.

" _No hagas pucheros_ ". Emma imitó infantilmente antes de sacar la lengua y deslizar un par de pantalones por las piernas. Ella agregó un balanceo extra a sus caderas mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que hizo que Regina olvidara la inmadurez y sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente. Ella tuvo que evitar caer otra vez.

Realmente no era justo que no pudiera tenerla ahora. El otro día probó a Emma, y aunque la estancia en el hospital había mantenido su mente ocupada, ahora ansiaba más. Tener a Emma drogada anoche había eliminado toda la tensión y el deseo de tenerla de esa manera por el momento. Pero ahora, la rubia definitivamente había vuelto a su confianza en sí misma y la tentación crecía cada vez más en su cabeza.

En cambio, Regina apartó el sentimiento. Vio a Emma salir de la habitación antes de dirigirse al baño. Ella entró a la ducha y encendió el agua fría.

* * *

Por un lado, Emma generalmente odiaba ser cuidada. No es que no apreciara que alguien quisiera ayudarla, simplemente no le gustaba necesitar a alguien. A ella no le gustaba sentirse débil. No le gustaba tener que depender de otro.

Pero, por otro lado, a Emma realmente le gustaba tener a la enfermera Regina. Ella amaba aún más decir enfermera Regina. Sobre todo por la vista que Regina le permitía cada vez que la nombraba de aquella forma. Pero tuvieron un trato. Emma no estaba usando un nombre de comida, por lo que se le permitió llamar a Regina como quería.

"Emma, te juro que estoy a dos segundos de estrangularte". Regina tenía sus manos en sus caderas, mirando severamente a la sonriente Emma.

"Ahora, esa es una manera terrible de estar al lado de la cama, enfermera Regina". Emma le lanzó una mirada penetrante y Regina prácticamente gruñó.

"Suficiente Emma, te comerás eso, o nada". Ella dijo con finalidad.

"Me golpeé la cabeza, no estoy enfermo. ¿Por qué tengo que comer sano?" Ella gimió.

"Por que yo lo digo." Ella sonrió.

"Sabes que-"

Ella fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta. Regina todavía estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, ahora con Emma con el ceño fruncido justo detrás de ella. La mirada de Regina, sin embargo, cayó cuando se abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?"

"¿Puedo entrar?" Preguntó Mary Margaret, de pie cortésmente, pero con una mirada determinada.

"No."

"Regina". Emma suspiró y Regina se volvió para mirarla.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué la dejaría entrar en nuestra casa después de todo?" Ella preguntó y Emma se puso momentáneamente al corriente del uso de la palabra "nuestro" por parte de Regina. Ella sonrió ligeramente y Regina comenzó a devolverla.

"He traído el hechizo". Mary Margaret interrumpió su mirada y ambas cabezas se volvieron para mirarla.

"Bien, vamos a tenerlo entonces". Regina extendió un brazo.

"Todavía no. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Esto es rid-"

"Por supuesto." Emma detuvo a Regina antes de que pudiera terminar y cuando Mary Margaret entró, Regina agarró el brazo de Emma.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Ella siseó.

"¿Quieres el maldito hechizo o no? Juega limpio. Lo recuperamos y ya nadie nos puede controlar". Ella tuvo un punto y después de unos segundos más de asimilar todo Regina finalmente suspiró y cerró la puerta.

"Bien, ¿qué tenemos que hacer para conseguirlo?" Emma le preguntó a su madre.

"Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que sepas exactamente lo que están haciendo". Ella dijo y las otras mujeres entrecerraron los ojos.

"¿De verdad vamos a tener esta conversación _otra vez_?" Emma ya estaba perdiendo la determinación de mantener la calma.

"Estaba tratando de olvidarlo. Realmente lo estaba intentando. Pero luego escuché algo que no puedo ignorar".

"Oh, esto debería ser bueno". Regina se burló. Ahora Mary Margaret entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Qué escuchaste?" Emma preguntó por igual.

"Oí que Henry hablaba con Nicolas".

"Ooookaaaay?" Emma arrastró las palabras, tratando de contener la irritación.

"Dijo que anoche encontró algo que te haría enloquecer. Así lo dijo. Dijo que encontró un archivo en la oficina de Regina". Se detuvo y cruzó las manos.

"Eso ... ¿eso es todo?" Emma preguntó.

"¿Eso no te concierne?"

"¿Escuchaste algo más?" Regina se acercó. "¿Te molestaste en preguntarle de qué estaba hablando?"

"Se cayó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Ahora tengo que preguntarte, Regina, ¿qué es lo que tienes en tu oficina que molestaría a Emma?" Miró acusadora a Regina. Emma se volvió hacia ella pero no pudo leer su expresión.

"Está bien, ¿qué demonios está pasando?" Emma miró entre ellas.

"Lo que está pasando, es que tu madre está buscando todo lo que pueda encontrar para decir que no he cambiado. Decir que no deberíamos estar juntas".

"¡Estás escondiendo algo de ella!" Mary Margaret se acercó. "Ustedes dos dicen que repentinamente se preocupan tanto la una por la otra, pero le mienten".

"No he _mentido_ sobre nada".

"Maravilloso. Supongo que no tienes nada que esconder. Ahora-"

"Shh". Emma interrumpió, presionando sus ojos cerrados. "Me duele la cabeza otra vez, así que gracias por eso". Dio la espalda a su madre y se enfrentó a Regina. "¿Debo preocuparme por lo que hay en tu oficina?"

"No." Regina respondió de inmediato, mirando directamente a los ojos de Emma.

"Bueno." Ella dijo y Regina y Mary Margaret parpadearon un par de veces.

"¿Estas de acuerdo? Emma, Henry dijo que te _asustarías_. No puedes dejarlo así como así".

"Sí ... sí, creo que puedo". Ella dijo con confianza.

"No si quieres el hechizo". Ella dijo con su mandíbula fija y las otras dos apretaron los dientes.

"Oh por el amor de Dios." Emma giró de nuevo hacia Regina. "¿Puedo mirar en tu oficina?" Ella preguntó amablemente.

"¿Qué pasa si le digo que no?" Ella preguntó en voz baja, solo mirando a Emma.

"Entonces volvería a la sala de estar, seguiría observando a Xena e _intentaría_ tragar esa porquería que llamas "comida saludable ". Ella tomó las manos de Regina y le sonrió. Mary Margaret estaba tratando de ignorar la exhibición y Regina suspiró. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso a Emma en los labios.

"Cajón superior en el lado derecho". Dijo antes de besarla de nuevo.

"¿Estás segura?" Emma preguntó y Regina tomó aire otra vez.

"Ve antes de que cambie de opinión". Ella dijo y empujó a Emma lejos. Tan pronto como la rubia comenzó a moverse, Regina lanzó una mirada furiosa a Mary Margaret.

Ambas la siguieron a la oficina y Emma abrió el cajón y levantó el primer archivo. Miró a Regina que la asintió con la cabeza.

"Ahora Emma, esto no cambia nada. No quiero que pienses que esto altera nuestra relación en algún modo-"

"Oohhh por Dios". Emma dijo mientras miraba el archivo, sosteniéndolo frente a su cara.

"Sigo siendo la misma persona que era antes, así que no pienses eso-"

"Oh Dios mío."

"Con mi pasado, estoy segura de que entiendes por qué no quería decírtelo ..."

"Esto es ... solo estoy ..." Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué es eso, cariño?" Mary Margaret preguntó en un tono suave y maternal que hizo que Regina rodara los ojos.

Emma finalmente bajó la carpeta. Mary Margaret frunció el ceño _genuinamente_ al ver la expresión en el rostro de Emma que solo puede ser descrita como una "sonrisa tonta de satisfacción". Mary Margaret negó con la cabeza cuando Emma se acercó a Regina y no dudó un instante en abrazarla fuertemente y darle un beso que duró varios largos segundos mientras Mary Margaret se esforzaba por no verlas.

"No creo que esto cambie nuestra dinámica de todos modos". Regina dijo tan severamente como pudo después de ese beso.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Todavía puedes ser la mejor, _señora Swan_ ".

* * *

 _ **Entrega 22 realizada, espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mí. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)  
**_


End file.
